Corbin City Chaos
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: The trolls of troll market arrive in New Jersey and have found refuge in the sewers and can feel the presence of the new Heartstone. Jim notices most of the trolls complaining about the shortage of food and thus decides to go out and forage for some food, in the great state of New Jersey. (He basically goes dumpster diving.)
1. Chapter 1

A friend asked me to write down my crazy rants and now I can't stop, I'm not entirely sure how good it is, but I'm eager to get feedback. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-I'm going out to get the trolls some food.- Jim

-You mean your going dumpster diving.- Claire

-Foraging is foraging, the trolls are getting hangry. Plus I haven't had a minute to myself since the Grand Canyon.- Jim

-Ok, you have the Glamour Mask?- Claire

-You never let me leave your sight without it.- Jim

-Good, be back soon. BEFORE DAWN!- Claire

I tuck my cell phone in the back pockets the glamor mask provides, shaking my head. "Claire worries too much It's like 11:30 pm, the sun won't be out for hours," I mutter to myself. It's been almost three months since Merlin turned me into 'Troll Jim', killed Gunmar, stopped Morgana and set out to find a new Heartstone. We've ended up in this little town called Corbin City, We think the Heartstone is under this city. Luckily too, there are under 500 people. I was worried that we would find the Heartstone under New York or something. That would be impossible, too many people.

I find an alley behind the local automotive shop, I open the dumpster to find a treasure trove of troll edibles. I pull out a large plastic bag and begin to fill it with bolts, screws, damaged car parts, and old tools. It took awhile for me to get used to the idea that my taste has changed to like this kind of stuff, but everyone has to eat. Besides, it makes feeding myself and the others easier. Except for Claire, but her parents have been feeding her debit card for the past three months for her to be able to eat. She shares her food with Nomura, who is the next closest thing to a human.

I check my surroundings then take off the glamor mask and eat an old soda can and quickly replace the mask. I fill the garbage bag full to the point I will be able to carry it without it ripping and tie it shut. I throw it over my shoulder and am about to jump onto the roof of the building when a spotlight hits me.

"Hands in the air, thief." a booming voice yells at me.

I drop the bag and raise my hands. I could totally run. But then I wouldn't be able to show my face here without getting chased. If he takes me in I'll be protected from the sun but what about windows? Ugh… what do I do? I must not have thought quick enough because through the light walks up to me and cuffs my wrists. At this point, I'd really like to know how the Glamor mask works because my wrists are NOT this small anymore.

I comply with his requests and get into the back of his squad car. He is a well-dressed man with dark hair and dark skin. His aura is shaded and annoyed.

We drive in silence to the police station, he opens the door, his attitude changed. He helps me out of the car and releases the cuffs.

"Sorry about the cuffs, I thought you were someone else. But I still have to ask you to come inside and answer a few questions."

"That's ok, as long as we are done soon. I have someone expecting me back." I'm not actually this cool, I'm really freaking out on the inside. Also, Claire is going to kill me.

"This shouldn't take too long. But why are you out this late?"

"Long story?" I say hoping I'll be lucky and avoid the question. I'm not.

"Tell me inside."

He takes me inside to a one-way glass interrogation room. He sits me down with a pad of paper and a pen.

*Click*

"What's your name?"

"Full?" I ask.

"Yes please."

"James Lake Jr. But please just call me Jim, Sir."

"Polite, good. I've never seen you here in Corbin City. Where are you from? Where do you live?"

"Arcadia Oaks,"

"I've never heard of it. Where is that?"

"California." I choke out the words.

"Are you here with your parents?"

"You're expecting me to answer truthfully, aren't you?"

"Preferably."

"Then may I ask you one question? I'll answer all of your questions after."

"Sure, why not."

"What's your name?"

His whole demeanor changes at this question. He becomes more real.

"Ryan Skinner, Detective Skinner."

"No, Detective Skinner, I am not here with my parents."

"How old are you?"

"16 years."

"Are you here with a school group?"

"No, sir." I can feel myself digging my own grave. And can imagine Claire facepalming at my every answer.

"Who are you here with then?"

"It's… It's a large group of... individuals who I traveled here with." Trying to choose my words carefully.

"Ummm… ok… so how did you get here? Did your group fly, or drive? Is it some sort of cross-country road trip? Those are fun."

"Well, we kind of... Sort of…" This is just going downhill.

"You kind of, sort of what?"

"Walked."

"From California?" he asks skeptically and shocked.

"Yes," I say nervously.

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Almost three months, we don't really have the money to transport everyone. So we walked."

"And where are your mother and father?"

"I'm not talking about the deadbeat walkout, but my mother is back in Arcadia."

"Does she know your out here?"

"Yes, she makes me text her at least twice a day. And call once a week."

"May I see some of the text messages?"

"Well, I'd rather you not, but I can show you some." I reluctantly pull out my phone and open up my mothers' messages to me. Scroll around until I find a screen without the mention of trolls and magic and such.

-Yeah, we're all good. How is everything back home?- Jim

-Well, everything is about back to normal… sorta. How are you doing with the Trolls?- Mom

-Everything is good here. We are just getting to New Jersey and where we are there's not alot of light pollution, It's beautiful.- Jim

-Good to hear it. Miss you kiddo.- Mom

-Miss you too, Mom. Sleep well, and tell Strickler I say hello.- Jim

-I will, travel hard. Tell Claire I say hi.- Mom

"Are some of your traveling companions annoying?"

"What?"

"Your mother refers to the people you are traveling with as trolls."

My heart drops and I quickly retrieve my phone and check the screen.

"Yes, some of them are just very different. And my mom just says that as… uh… as a joke." please buy this Detective skinner.

"You and your mother are close?"

He bought it, and I'm able to breathe with a finally a safe topic. "Yes, we are very close."

"That is very fortunate."

I check the time before I replace my phone into the safety of my non-existent pocket. Fudge knuckle! It's already past one? I try to stay calm on the outside when on the inside its DEFCON-1.

"Detective Skinner, Sir?" He looks up from his notes.

"Can I have my phone call?"

"Of course, after you tell me why you were digging stuff out of the dumpster behind Corbin Car Repair?"

"Um…" Sometimes the truth is the most unbelievable thing. So let's give that a try. "Well, some of the 'trolls' I've been traveling with were getting hungry and complaining so I went out to find them some food. I came across the dumpster and thought that this would make a great meal for everyone."

Detective Skinner just starts laughing. Mind you my face was straight the whole time I was telling him and afterward. The truth can seem like a joke, and I've found my new tactic. The truth, I roll with it.

"Sure go ahead, but just for the rules sake you need to have it on speaker." This guy. I dial up Claire and wait for a moment.

"Jim? Where are you?"

"I got a little stuck but I'm fine…"

"Good, because Blinky is going nuts. And the trolls are all getting very hangery. You know they haven't eaten in like three days, right?"

"Yes, but I'm in a tad bit of trouble…"

"Jim! What did you do? Did someone catch you without the glamor mask? Did you _lose_ the Glamor mask? Jim, so help me if you lost the Glamor mask…" Wow, she is totally not helping. And Skinner is just getting more curious.

"You can calm down, I still have the Glamor mask and I am completely safe, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be back a bit later than anticipated."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know. But just in case you forgot…" I hold the phone away from my face. "BEFORE DAWN! Stay safe. Love you." She hangs up. Now for damage control.

"What's a blinky? And what I really want to know, what is a Glamor mask?"

"Blinky is my mentor and someone whom I am traveling with. And are you sure you want to know what a Glamor mask is? Because I don't think you do."

"Yes… is it like some sort of medical device?"

"No, are you really sure? You might not even believe me." He's getting antsy and I'm about in control of the interrogation room

"Every time you ask that I get more curious."

"Alright, fine. A Glamor mask is a magical totem mask that allows the wearer to take on the form of any person or troll." His face is clueless, but he laughs at the troll part. And because he would never believe me and I'm bored… "For me it allows me to hold my previous human form. Without the mask, I am a seven and a half foot blue troll with horns, fangs, glowing black, and red armor, and a sword that is made of daylight. And an accent sorceress' left hand. That too."

This time he didn't laugh he just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you the only officer here?"

"Because I got transferred here to this tiny town where nothing happens. I am a big city detective used to going after serial killers. And now I am basically a truancy officer and meter man. It's like I've been stripped of my badge. And you digging in the dumpsters was the most interesting thing that happened in months."

"Sorry to hear that." I stand up and begin to walk around to stretch my legs. Focusing that I walk like a human and not a 'half troll half hunter'. "I know what it's like to be forced out of your comfort zone into a situation that you have no say in."

"You always have a choice. But the problem is if you choose to say no, people get hurt."

"They all depend on you, even if they don't even know who you are or what you do for them, what you sacrifice." my hand wonders up to where the amulet lies on my chest

The detective looks up at me, baffled.

"How… how do you know… how…"

"I once depended on someone I never knew. Back when I was a normal kid. Then one day, I was late for school, a short cut and a pile of rubble later, I was the one people depended on." I glance at him an lean on the chair in front of me. I forget that I'm partially stone and the chair buckles underneath my weight. I hit my face on the table knocking the Glamor mask off my face. I grapple for it and shove it back on. He stands up and scrambles around the table.

"Are you ok? What was that flash of light? Is your face ok?" He comes down to my level where I'm on my hands and knees, I move and sit cross-legged. He touches where I hit my head, It is definitely buy used. But his fingers have blood. Oh sure, I can fight and kill Gunmar and not get a bloody nose. But I hit my head on a table and I'm going to need stitches!

"Let me run and grab a first aid kit." He runs out of the room.

Ok, so he didn't see troll, Jim. Good. the chair is crushed under the table. I grapple to the wall, dizzy, pull myself up and look in the mirrored glass. The cut is deep and already bruising. Then the illusion flickers moment early showing my troll body. In that moment, I barely catch the crack in the Glamor mask. It flickers again, for longer this time. I hear Detective Skinner coming back in. The mask flickers back to Jim Lake Jr. for one last second, long enough for Skinner to enter, then bursts, breaking into two pieces on the floor. Claire is going to kill me.

Skinner Drops the first aid kit on the floor with a crash.

Out of instinct I back against the wall, and can't stop a low growl from escaping. My hands wander around the wall, unsure of what to do next. Detective Skinner just stares at me, dumbfounded. Blood drips down my brow. Skinner shakes off his surprise and picks up the first aid.

"You weren't kidding. I seriously thought you were joking about that thing." he gestures to the shattered mask. "Come out of that corner, let me look at your cut."

I try to speak, but the only thing that comes out are snarls. The detective is taken aback and a look of fear enters his eyes. The tight knot that had been forming in my chest just untangled, I let out a breath.

I stand up and slowly walk to the table. I pick up the smashed chair and bend it back to the original position to the best of my ability. I climb onto it and sit. Skinner is hesitant and backs up away from me.

"I don't want anyone to be afraid of me. People don't want to be protected by something they are afraid of." I say ashamed.

The fear in his eyes doesn't go away, but he relaxes a bit and steps forward and opens up the small red box with scotch tape labeling it the 'First Aid'.

"So Jim, what did you find on that shortcut to school?" He asks it skeptical but curious.

"I found an amulet, that _said_ my name as I was riding my bike through the canals." He laughed a little, restraining himself.

"An amulet said your name?"

"Yeah, I took it home and for some reason, I started trying to have a conversation with it." He laughed a lot harder this time.

"Really? Did it respond?" he starts digging into the first aid kit

"No, I got distracted by some trolls in my basement." A light bulb must have clicked in his head because he stopped digging.

"Wait, so when your mom said trolls?"

"She was actually talking about the trolls that came here with me." He nods.

"So what happened after that?" he pulled out some packaging. And shuts the first aid.

"The trolls told me I had been chosen for a sacred duty and I was the first human to ever be chosen. I fainted like a girl and woke up not sure if it was a dream or not. I took the amulet outside -that's where I did my best thinking- and the amulets carvings began to change, they stopped on English. I read the incantation aloud and a magical suit of armor appeared around my body. And a sword appeared in my hand."

He opens the package and pulls out a surgical needle and surgical thread.

"That's right, you said you have a sword? I don't see one," he says mocking me.

"Step back," I growl, not in the mood to be mocked.

Shocked, he does as he was told. I focus my energy to my hand and just like every time, Daylight appears, red and purple fire around the blade.

"See it now?"

"See it, don't believe." He stares as the flame slowly disperses. I let go of the hilt and allow the eclipse blade to vanish. He stares in awe at empty space.

"You ok Skinner? You look like you've never seen a troll human half breed before." He stands there holding the needle with the tread and some surgical pliers.

"Well, all logic just broke in my head. So I have no idea. Sit on the chair like a regular person." I do as I'm told. And he approaches my face with the needle.

"Do you know how do use that thing?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you even know if it will penetrate my skin?" I gesture to my forehead.

"That's what the pliers are for. I'd like to tell you that this won't hurt but there is no numbing shot in this kit."

"I think I'll survive without a numbing shot. Ever been backhanded by someone the size of a large pickup truck that's made of stone?"

"No."

"I have, and if that doesn't hurt then I should be fine with some stitches."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." he stabs my forehead with the needle.

"If you _were _human, what happened to make you… um..."

"A troll? Well, It's a really long story. Like if the story was a TV show it would be like four seasons."

"How about the shortened version then?"

"Well, I made a promise. And In fulfilling the promise I let an evil troll out of his other-dimensional prison. And I was tried by a bunch of ancient troll jerks in troll court. Then I was found guilty and exiled. And there was some crazy foreshadowing, but we don't talk about that. After I escaped from exile…"

"You don't escape from exile. It's like banishment."

"I'm not an Idiot… _entirely_. I was dropped into a crevice in the earth to face my worst fear which was supposed to kill me. But, I survived and climbed out of the hole they dropped me into, only to find that Gunmar had taken over Trollmarket -the place where all the good trolls lived-. We got as many good trolls to safety as we could, and my girlfriend got possessed. Another long story.

"After that, we looked for a way to beat Gunmar and Morgana and found the man who made my amulet. He sent my friends and me on a trip to find a whole bunch of magical ingredients to make a magical elixir. When my mom was kidnaped, he kept me from saving her and beat me unconscious, Then mentally and physically restrained me. And told me his plan. How it was my destiny… How he had seen a vision of me… That I was destined to..." I stop and take a breath.

"This, that… that was your…"

"That was my choice. I had a choice to do as Merlin instructed and save everyone I loved and all of humankind, but to do so I had to leave humanity and my old life behind. Or I could stay myself and fight and hope to win without the tools I needed risking the chance of losing, losing all of the world, to bloodthirsty trolls who wanted to take back the surface and turn the world into his kingdom and bring the eternal night. I made the choice and I won. I beat Gunmar and Morgana was brought down. But in the end, the thing that sustains the lives of the trolls was destroyed, and we had set out to find a new one." I stare at the wall for a moment. Waiting for Skinner's response.

"At 16 I had to get my drivers license. I thought that was scary. I thought to find serial killers was big stuff. Meanwhile your battling for the survival of worlds? I thought what I did was important."

"It is. It's just a different kind of important. Besides humans aren't supposed to know about trolls. That's why I was wearing the glamor mask. People would freak if they saw me running on their roofs and jumping through the trees like some kind of wild beast. You protect people from your own kind openly. I protect different worlds from the shadows."

"How can someone so young be so knowledgeable and eloquent?"

"That's only sometimes. You could see me when ARRRGGG! and I wrestle. I'm still a teenager, I have a girlfriend and I basically dropped out of high school. I don't think they would let me in. This armor isn't exactly following the school's dress code."

He clips the thread and tells me he's finished.

I hop off the chair and check his handiwork in the mirror.

"Not bad."

"So, I'm guessing that the girl on the phone from earlier was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Well, she's going to be amazingly mad if you don't call her back soon." He walks over to the corner and picks up my phone. The screen states '7 missed calls from "GF Claire 3"'

It starts to ring again. Claire's beautiful contact photo pops up. I know, however, when I answer it, she will not sound so beautiful on the other end.

"If you don't answer it now, the wrath of your crazy life will come down on you." He's right, I answer and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Claire."

"Jim, Hi. Where are you?" She sounds too calm.

"I um…"

"Where are you!?" Here It comes.

"Well, I…"

"I will ask one more time, Where are you James Lake Jr!?" She screams. And there it is.

"I got arrested."

"_He what?"_ I hear blinky in the background.

"Jim, It's almost 2:30 you need to get back soon."

"I know, but there is another problem."

"_It's too late to send out a search party for you master Jim. Can you find your way back?_"

"A different problem is probably that the police probably haven't let him go yet."

"No, the problem is…" Skinner is hand gesturing me to just get it over with and to just rip off the bandaid. "I hit my head, and the Glamor mask broke and now the detective that arrested me kind of knows…"

"_Knows what master Jim?_"

"Knows."

"Jim, when you get back here I am going to slap you so hard, our grandchildren will feel it! And you broke The glamor mask!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I missed your calls. He was stitching up my forehead."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"Then get your sorry excuse for a Trollhunter butt back to camp! I'll be out waiting for you. And since your so buddy buddy with the man who arrested you. Bring him along. I'm sure He can help you find your way back. And don't forget food for the trolls!" Clair hangs up.

"Trollhunter?"

"Yup, that's what I am. That the title that comes with the amulet."

"And was she serious about you bringing me?"

"Dead serious. Also, your car could help me out."

"How?"

"Well, you heard during the first call that Claire said the other trolls hadn't eaten in three days. And I was serious about the stuff in the dumpster out back of the autobody shop. That's the perfect thing for them to eat. It will keep them full for at least two weeks. What do you say?"

"I'll totally help you out. It's like I said, this is the most exciting thing that's happened in this town since I got here, or probably ever."

I pick up the pieces of the broken Glamor mask, walk to the window and check the time. 2:50.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be stuck here when the sun comes up."

"Oh, because a lot of people will be up and about. And you don't want to get spotted."

"That, and I don't want to turn to stone."

Skinner freezes

"Your joking, right?"

"No, If I touch sunlight my skin burns and turns solid stone for a while. If I am in direct sunlight I will turn to stone."

"Alright, then let's get moving." He grabs his keys and unlocks his car. "Go hop in the front seat."

"Are you kidding me? I've been wearing that glamor mask out for the past month! I'm running. I'll just follow you back to the auto shop."

"There's no way you can keep up. The road I'm taking is 55 mph."

"Your point?"

"If you win I'll help you guys with whatever you need."

"And If you win?" He thinks about this for a second.

"You have to eat my old gym shoes." He laughs. I must not have explained that I eat like a troll too. But I have nothing to lose by joining this bet, so why not?

"Alright. Deal. First, one to the autobody shop wins." I say. "Line up at the stop sign just over there." I point.

"On your mark, Get set, GO!" He puts the pedal to the metal. I run alongside him on two legs, then once he hits 30 mph I go onto my fours. Once he gets past 40 I jump into the trees that line the highway. And he has reached the speed limit. He turns to the right and sees me running and swinging through the trees. This totally shocked him. I speed up and climb on the tops of the branches. I run like there is a path beneath my feet that isn't made of leaves. I see the auto body shop come into view and jump for it from where I'm at.

I sit on top of the dumpster lid in a relaxed position and wait for the detective to arrive. He pulled up and jumps out of his car.

"How in the heck did you do that?"

"It's just running. You get really good at it when you are constantly _running_ for your life."

"OK, granted, but you were going almost sixty miles an hour. That's not natural!"

"60? Cool. now help me load some of this stuff into your car."

He mumbles and gowns for a minute about how _I'm_ not natural then helps me out.

From here I know how to find our camp. I have Skinner follow me in his car down to the large sewer drainage pipes. Claire is there waiting for us. And she does not look happy. I grab a bag of junk from Skinner's car and walk down to meet her. She is in her armor. Probably just to scare the detective who arrested her boyfriend.

"If it makes you feel any better, we brought enough food for all the trolls for two weeks."

Her face softens, "I'm just glad you're safe. And who is the fuzz?" she asks as skinner walks up dragging another bag.

"This is Detective Ryan Skinner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Claire. Jim, you didn't tell me how lovely she was." Skinner looks at me like. 'Is she going to kill me? Because I feel like she wants to kill me.'

"Detective Skinner, Stitched up my face," I say, trying to improve Claire's point of view on this guy. She walks up and studies the cut and the detective's handiwork.

"How did you even get a cut that deep?"

"I uh, was leaning on a chair."

"And…?"

"And the chair buckled under my weight. And I face planted into the edge of the table. That's when the Glamor mask cracked. And broke. And Detective Skinner saw me." I hand Claire the pieces of the mask to her and she looks like she's about to blow a fuse. Then she calms down.

"You must have hit your head really hard for it to cut that deep. It's already bruising. But, Detective Skinner did to a good job fixing you up, almost as good as your mom."

"Oh, she says hi by the way. Is ARRRGGG! nearby?"

"Yeah, he and Blinky are waiting just inside for you."

"Could you have them come out and help bring the stuff inside?"

"Sure." She runs inside to get them. I turn to the detective.

"Skinner, don't freak out. Ok? They are big and look different but they're my friends, and they won't hurt you."

"Can they smell fear?" He asks jokingly.

"Yes, and ARRRGGG! could eat you in one bite. But he won't so you're fine."

Blinky and ARRGG! come out and Blinky just glares at detective Skinner.

"Master Jim, you have gotten yourself into quite a pickle, haven't you?" he two-handedly gestures to Skinner.

"Jim… uh…" Skinner backs up at the sight of them, and steps behind me for some sort of protection.

"Ugh, Blinky, this is Skinner. Can everyone just stop giving him a hard time? He helped us out and now there is enough food to last us a couple weeks. Can you just take it inside?"

"Indeed, master Jim."

"What kind of food you find, Jim?" ARRRGGG! asks me, poking at Skinner's car.

"Some wrecked car parts and old tools." I pull out one of the trashed car prices, about the size of a microwave, and toss it to him. He catches it and drops it in his mouth like a grape. He chews it up, swallows and belches in Detective Skinner's face.

The gust of troll wind knocks Skinner over. I help him get back to his feet and turn to ARRRGGG!

"Nice one! I bet you can't beat this one though. Hey skinner, you Have those old gym shoes in your car?"

"Yeah, why do you want the shoes? It's not like you're actually going to eat them."

I open the bag and pull out a small wrench and bite it in half. Not once taking my eyes off him all the while.

"Jim, stop showing off," Claire says hands on her hips.

Skinner goes pale, he stares at me for a moment. As if expecting me to spit it out. But I don't, I just chew and eat the rest of the wrench. And ask him where his shoes are. He points to the car, dazed.

"I didn't actually expect you to _eat_ my shoes."

"Did you expect me to beat you in a race?"

"No…"

I pull out his shoes and stuff them in my mouth. It's still weird that they taste _so_ good.

"Hey ARRRGGG! get a load of this one." I use my wonderful diaphragm control and push out as much air as possible into ARRRGGG!'s face. Enough that he has to brace himself against a nearby tree. "On the news tomorrow, 'Gail Force Winds Strike!'" I say.

"Ughh! You boys are disgusting! At least Nomura acts with a little decorum!" She marches back inside.

"That was both disgusting and Impressive," Skinner says.

"Thanks. I try." I playfully punch ARRRGGG! in the arm and he punches me back knocking me to the ground 20 ft away.

"JIM! Are you ok? Are you hurt" Skinner panics and runs toward me. I ignore Skinner and smile devilishly at ARRRGGG!

"Oh your on!" I Charge him on all fours, past Skinner, and take him to the ground.

Blinky walks over to Skinner and takes the bag of trash from him. I can't hear what they're saying, I'm too busy wrestling ARRRGGG!

* * *

I would love some feedback, if you have the time. I'm planning on posting every two weeks, have fun wasting time on the internet! :)


	2. Chapter 2:

First, I'd like to apologize for the many spelling and grammatical errors in the first chapter. I do plan to fix them in the futrue. Second, the chapter titles will occasionally be hilarious. And third, please enjoy Chapter two of 'Corbin City Chaos'.

I do not own Trollhunters- I'm just obsessed with it.

* * *

"Master Jim, could you please take leave from your brute like behavior and assist us in moving these supplies?"

"Sure thing... OOOF!" I get a backhand to the stomach. Sending me flying back into a tree.

"ARRRGG!," I cough out the words, breathless. "Foul play." Blinky stops Skinner from running after me.

"He's fine, Skinner." Blinky glares at ARRRGGG!

"He's right, I just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all," I say.

"I don't understand you." Skinnier says.

"Don't have too. Just know that getting backhanded by a giant stone troll doesn't hurt." I pull out the smallest garbage bag -which is smaller than the one piece of trash I threw to ARRRGGG!- and hand it to Skinner. He about drops it. "You got it?"

Through exasperated wheezing, he says, "Got... it."

I hand the larger ones to ARRRGGG!, some to Blinky and carry the rest in myself.

The whole way Skinner is trying not to drop the bag while gasping for breath. I take his small bag and carry it myself and let him take a break.

"Whew, thanks. What is in that?"

"Part of an engine block, I think."

"Those weigh over 300 pounds! How _much_ can you lift?"

"The most I've ever lifted was probably Gunmar, who is about as big as ARRRGGG!"

"Him? He's like the size of a large pickup truck, and he is made of stone… oh. Now I get it."

"There you go."

There is silence for a moment as we walk down the sewage lines.

"So, three months you've been traveling?"

"Yup, just about. We've been all over the country at a snail's pace." I glance at Blinkey, "But I think we've finally found what we're looking for." He smiles and nods, confirming news I missed while I was out.

I can hear the noise coming from ahead.

"Skinner, this time…"

"I know. Don't be afraid. They are your friends, they won't hurt me."

"No, these trolls don't really care for humans too much. Stay with me, Claire, Blinky, or ARRRGGG!." Visible dread appears on his face, "You _are_ safe here. They just don't understand a lot of human things. Like, humans are breakable, and you can't give them a friendly slap on the back without actually breaking their back. They are just really rough."

"If you mean they are as rough as you are with ARRRGGG! then I think I'll just help from a distance."

"Ha, I spent time with these trolls as a human for almost a year. You'll be fine. Even Claire has been living with us for the duration of our journey. And fought alongside me before I was a troll, I still had to fight as a human too, you know. I used to be like 5'7'' and I… well you saw when I had the glamor mask."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but your legs, what the crap? I didn't know that it was physically possible to have legs that skinny."

"Sure, pick at the thing I was most insecure about as a human. But they aren't skinny twigs anymore." I say.

"True that!" He says glancing at my armor covered thighs. We enter the area of trolls and Skinner once again shrinks behind me. His face is pale and beads of sweat quickly form on his forehead. I call Claire over.

"Claire, can you show him around?" I lower my voice, "Keep him safe and out of trouble."

"And spend some time with another human being? Duh."

"Do I not count?"

"Half-troll, half boyfriend. Does not count."

"Hahaha. Because the 'half troll, half something else' bit hasn't gotten old in the past three months." I say sarcastically.

I take the supplies to the center of camp and declare it a free for all. Trolls come charging from all corners and grab at the delicious _food_. I clamber out of the crowd and pull free from the chaos, keeping hold of a couple old tools.

"Blinky," I walk in his direction. He stares at the crowd in horror, looking afraid to try and get some food. "Here." I hand him the tools.

"Thank you, Jim. But what about you?"

"I had Skinner's shoes," I say, hiding the fact that, that was one of the first things I've eaten in almost two weeks. Just then it occurred to me that the fact that I had barely eaten. And the grumbling pain in my stomach was the reason my cut was so deep.

"Alright then," He says.

"So, the heartstone. Merlin found it?" I ask

"Indeed. And now what? The Heartstone in Troll Market was deep beneath the surface, and the protective barrier? How did you guys get down to the first one." Just as I ask, I feel a chill run down my spine. The kind that can only be brought on by a powerful jerk wizard

"By magic, my dear boy."

"Is this the town we're gonna live under Merlin?"

"I believe it is." I fidget with the collar of the armor. "Is there something on your mind young Trollhunter?"

"You said that the armor would deactivate on its own. How come it hasn't yet? I didn't think becoming a troll would mean I had to wear armor 24/7. It's pretty uncomfortable."

"I have told you before, you must be comfortable in your new skin, only then will the amulet return it's dormant state."

"How can I, when people see they run away screaming. I'm two feet taller. I have teeth like a saber tooth tiger. And horns bigger than a mountain goats rack. And everyone looks at me differently. How am I supposed to be comfortable in my new skin? This is hardly skin, it's stone!" I throw my arms in the air and growl loudly, the sound is heard through all the tunnels. "I'm done with this." I march off steaming.

How on earth do they expect me to be ok with this? I check the time, 5:30. It's too late to go out. I run like a mad animal down one of the sewer tunnels that leads to the exit. I sit down at the edge and stare at the fading stars. Slowly the dark sky turns lighter, slowly the sun creeps over the horizon, and I slowly scoot back from the edge of the tunnel so I don't get burned.

I miss the sun, the tingle of warmth that you get in the summer, the rays you can touch on Saturday mornings that come through the windows. Spending time in the sun with friends.

Gosh, I miss Toby. Him and ARRRGGG! came and found us while we were in Utah, while they were on a trip looking at rock formations. And I would have to agree, Utah does have some amazing rock formations. ARRRGGG! afterward, decided he wanted to continue on the trip with us. Toby didn't protest, he had Darcy, and Gnome Chompsky, and said.

"I know you'll come back, both of you. _And soon_."

The last part was more of a threat than anything else, and that was almost two months ago. But we've found the Heartstone, and we should be able to go back soon. I'm just glad I've had Claire. She's right about having some human company though, it's refreshing, and it helps me feel more normal.

"Jim, you butt! I've been looking for you for the past hour!" Claire walks comes down the tunnel, no longer in her armor, Skinner following. "I was worried you went off mad and went outside."

"No, just needed to think. Merlin said that the armor isn't going to come off until I'm _comfortable _in my new skin."

"Do you know what that means Jim? It means you have to accept yourself." she lowered herself in a similar fashion to how I sit when I'm relaxed, crouched on the balls of my feet. And puts her hand on my face, running it up to the tip of my left horn. Her eyes as loving as ever. But still…

"I've accepted it, I'm stuck like this for life. I can't go outside during the day, I have to eat trash! I accept it. And I'm beginning to accept that I am going to be in this armor for the rest of my life, and I am never getting a proper shower again." I groan through my teeth.

"Too bad too, you could really use one," Claire says, she smiles and giggles. My stomach grumbles so loud the ground could have shaken.

"Jim, did you not eat anything? You brought back so much." She puts her hand on my shoulder. I quickly pull away.

"I… I had some shoes an… and a wrench. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, I've been watching you give your food away to the smaller, weaker trolls for weeks. A soda can here and there is not enough! Trolls may be able to go without food for longer than humans, but your still part human Jim. It's probably why you got cut so deep. I'm going to town to find you something to eat."

Skinner, who stayed back and has been leaning on the tunnel wall for the whole conversation, has a worried look on his face. Speaks up.

"I'll drive you into town. I need to clean up the interrogation room, there was I crazy creature trashing the place at an unholy hour this morning." he smiles and crosses the threshold of daylight.

"We'll be back soon Jim." They walk harmlessly into the sun toward the Detective's squad car. I walk in the cold dark tunnel, back to camp.

I walk into the bustling intersection of tunnels. Past Blinky, inquiring about my whereabouts for the past hour. Past ARRRGGG! asking if I wanted to tussle. I ignore both of them. My stomach growls, the pain in my stomach grows, and I ignore that too. I go to the far tunnel where Claire set up her sleeping bag in her very small one-man tent. I sit cross-legged on my sleeping bag that sits guard in front of her tent.

Claire and Skinner won't be back for a while. So I slip into the sleeping bag and turn my face away from the other trolls. A few minutes later Blinky comes up behind me, most likely he wanting to make me feel better about the armor not deactivating. I'm not in the mood. I pretend to sleep, he sighs and walks away. I let my consciousness slip away, and I fall asleep.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, so as I was editing, I noticed something. This story is cheesy... extremely cheesy. And this chapter takes the cake!

But I thought to myself "What the heck, I'll keep writing it because it's fun and I have a whole 3 followers (Thanks guys)." Please know that it will probably remain cheesy but the story will be good. Even if it has a few holes or Clichés. Again, I do this for fun, I'm an amateur writer after all.

Anywho: Skinner has a terrible backstory, it's a tad dark. It's for the sake that he had to get transferred. Why? So he could arrest Jim whilst dumpster diving.

I had a point with all this when I started... oh fudge, I'll tell you later.

4 days later... I remembered! MidnightWriter44678, helped me out huge with beta-ing. Also, comes up with the best names. she helped me come up with this one and the name for my Flash+Trollhunters fanfic. Also, you should totally go read _that_ Flash+Trollhunters fanfic. It's called 'Monster's and Metas' And it is amazing!

I don't own Trollhunters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Skinner has a sucky past; Jim isn't wearing pants; and Claire want's to know where her scone went.

* * *

I wake up an unknown about of time later. Being shaken by one of my horns. Blurry vision focuses on Claire, then on Skinner. Both have wide grins, Skinner's looks more humorous. They sit cross-legged in front of me on the ground.

"Jim, I got a shower, a warm shower. And there was this little cafe, and I got some really yummy home cooked food. And, human interaction!" Claire goes off, I sit up out of my sleeping bag. "If we only had a guide for every city we've stopped in. I didn't realize how much I missed real food. I don't want fast food ever again!" Skinner just laughs at her.

My hopes sink, I was hoping they would bring me back something to eat.

"What's that look for Jim?" Skinner asks.

"Oh, nothing." I lie. Forcing a small smile.

"You were hoping for something like this?" he pulls two plastic sacks from behind him and sets them in front of me. I open them and look. Inside, a bunch of smashed soda cans, tons old utensils, socks, and tacos. I start shoving the tacos in my mouth. There was at least a dozen of them.

"We brought you all your favorites, or what Claire suggested at least. I gathered what I could while Claire was at the B&B showering."

"And while we were in town, I found a little thrift shop. Check this out." Claire pulls out a pair of tan cargo pants, A jet black zipper hoodie, and a large white T-shirt. "Large enough to fit a seven-foot troll, the pants might be a little high on the ankles, but they should fit. I got some clothes for me too, I'm going to go change, and I'll put these in my tent for when you're ready for them."

"Those won't fit, not over the armor," I say trying to push the thought out of my head and just dig into the last taco.

"But you won't have to wear it forever, Claire told me a bit more about your... culture, well, troll culture. And about the armor and stuff."

"Yeah?" I move to the soda cans.

"Yeah, and I think your world is pretty cool."

"Me too. I just wish I could enjoy it from the comfort of pants and a shirt made from cloth." Skinner just laughs, I keep eating.

"That's a great girl you got, make sure you treat her good."

"She's the best. Especially after I got trolled. She stayed right by my side."

"That seems like a difficult choice, how did you know which was the right one?"

"I just wanted to protect my family, human, and troll. I knew I couldn't do it any other way."I glance at Skinner staring at his hands and sighs, frowning. "What was it?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"What was the choice? The one you made, that go you transferred here?"

"Oh, that. It's a long story."

"We've got all day. And I've got snacks." I take a bite of a fork.

"Well, it started a long ago. In New York. at first, it was just a normal case, I was doing the routine paperwork on my last case. I was actually kind of a hotshot detective. When the chief came in with a case file he wanted me to look into. He said that the case has been floating between detectives for several months and no one has been able to catch this guy. He told me that he has been kidnaping children, two a month, random locations and no correlation with the kids. His calling card was different every time, One of the children's toys, with a bullet, placed next to it. He told me I had one week before the next kidnapping."

"Do I dare ask what happened to the other kids?"

"No." he stared me in the eyes, his normally warm blue eyes, were cold as ice. "I poured myself into the case, did everything I could to figure out who the culprit was, or a connection between the previously kidnaped kids. I did all I could before the next kidnapping, but there was no way to prevent it. The day arrived, the call came, and another child had been taken.

"I became determined to catch this guy, I got so close to the case he even left a note to back off. After a few months, I was obsessed, I was dead set. I wouldn't take any other cases, I wasn't sleeping or eating. The night I figured the case out, I found the culprit, I found him. I chased him, and I caught him. He told me if I didn't let him go another child would die that night. I made my choice. And I arrested him. And for a short period of time, I had relief and a sense of accomplishment. Until I got home. On my kitchen table, was a stuffed kitten, I knew it well, it belonged to my niece Kaitlyn, and sitting next to the fluffy white cat, was a bullet. At that moment I knew what I had done. I had doomed my beloved niece, I had killed the only girl that cared about me. I saved other children from her fate, but because of me, she was unable to escape that death. And I live with that every day of my life. And will for the rest of my life."

"I… I'm so sorry. I've lost those I care for, some due to my own fault. I know how it feels. The pain, the darkness it brings. How it makes your heart feel hollow."

He looks up at me and our eyes meet. The sadness mirrored in our eyes. But the first time since he found out I was a troll there wasn't a hint of fear in his eyes. He looked at me like a human, not like a kid, like an equal.

A knot of anger, resentment, malice, and guilt that I had felt for three months now suddenly became unbound. I took a deep breath in and my lungs filled with clean cool air, and relief filled my body. The amulet on my chest begins to glow red. From around the amulet, the markings on my armor, like water filling a dry river, slowly begins to glow. And with a bright flash of fiery red light and magic, the weight of the armor on my back is gone.

The warm sticky air in the sewer tunnels touches my skin, It feels cool with the absence of the heavy clingy armor. And I feel the freedom of my limbs without the armor. I once thought that being a troll was ok, being stronger and faster. But without the armor, I feel more powerful and confident than ever before.

I look at my hands, in my five-fingered hand sits my amulet, the metal is dark silver, but the stone inside is now red. My skin matches the color of my face, and… WOW. I am not wearing pants! I quickly climb back into the sleeping bag, covering my bottom half. I turn and see Claire coming out of her tent, just as she spots me.

"Jim! Your armor!" she says. I hold up the new amulet to show her.

"It's off. I can wear pants! Speaking of which, could you bring me pants." she runs back to her tent and brings me the cloths. I skillfully put them on while in the sleeping bag.

Once on, I stand up. I feel like I'm wearing clouds.

"Jim," Claire says. "What was it? What got the armor to come off?"

"It was, I think it was you," I turn and face Skinner. "It was you." He looks taken aback by the statement.

"Wha… What did I do?"

"I… I think it was the way you looked at me."

"I don't have any competition do I?" Claire asks.

"No, you looked at me like, like I was human like you weren't afraid of me like I was an equal. Thank you." I throw my arms around him and lift him from the ground. "Thank you!"

I drop him, as he gasps for air. "Oh, sorry. Well, I… I gotta go tell… no, show. I'm gonna go show blinky these awesome clothes Claire got me. I pocket the amulet and run back to the center of the tunnels.

I got there faster than anticipated. I ran so fast. My legs now have more room to move and I feel more relaxed. And again, these clothes are lighter than air compared to the armor.

"Blinky!" I shout as I slide to a stop. Bare feet on the cement tunnels.

"Ha ha ha, Master Jim! You've done it!" He throws his arms around me and I have real contact with him, nothing keeping me distanced from him or anyone else anymore. Claire and Skinner run up behind me panting.

"And I thought you were fast before!" Skinner says.

"Jim, your so much faster…" I cut Claire off scooping her up in my arms. Holding her tight. I kiss her cheek and hold her tight to my chest. She hugs and squeezes me back. She places one of her small hands gently on my cheek, and the other she reaches up to one of my horns and yanks my head down closer to her face and softly kisses my lips.

"You missed," she said. I'm not sure if I can blush, but my face certainly feels hot.

I set Clare down and stare at the wall for a minute, shocked by the kiss. She stands and just laughs at the stunned look on my face.

AARRRGGG! begins running up to me, "Jim!"

I run on my fours in his direction, faster than I expected, and before I realized the force I put into my leap, I'm slamming my head into the top of the tunnel. I crash into ARRRGGG!'s arms. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Gotcha," he said.

I smile and roll my eyes as he props me up. That gotcha thing has started getting old, but I do appreciate it.

"Thanks, ARRRGGG!" I say.

"Ah, young Trollhunter," Merlin says. A chill runs through my body. "I see you've been able to release yourself from the armor?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I say rubbing my head and brushing bits of cement out of my hair. I point a finger at him.

"Why would it be, I can't accept yourself for you. You had to do it on your own. It's not like I gave you your anger issues."

"You're still a jerk," I walk up to him, inches from his face and growl low. "You know that, right?" Merlin shrinks down a bit, his eyes dilate. I tower over him, and even in his armor, with his magic, and all of his knowledge. I could beat him to a pulp, and he knows it. his head is straining to look me in the eye. And for some reason, he grows a backbone.

"Well, you're not getting an apology if that's what you want." He spits his words and walks away, chanting a quick spell, he vanishes in a puff of green. I snarl and wipe his saliva off my face, and snarl.

"I can't stand that guy," I growl through gritted teeth and snarl again, louder.

"I wish I could growl like that," Skinner says, breaking the silence left in Merlins dramatic exit, and the tension.

"I could try teaching you. Or grumpy wizard back there could turn you into a troll."

"Wait, that was him?" I nod. "So, the apology he's referring to?"

"It's about turning me into a troll." I sigh. Or rather growl a breath out, I can't exactly sigh anymore. Fists clenched at my sides, I'm slouched down in a more animal-like position, my head turned away from him, Blinkey, AARRRGGG!, and Claire. I may have accepted this, but it doesn't mean I can't be angry about it. "It's my own fault. I made the choice, I just wish he would show a little bit of… I don't know…"

I let out a blood curdling, demonic, growling scream. They all wince and take a step back, all of them, except Claire. She takes a step forward, slowly yet unafraid and softly laces her five fingers with my four.

"It doesn't matter, Jim. What matters is that you survived Gunmar, Morgana, and the Eternal Night. It matters that you're alive. It matters that you helped these trolls survive. It matters that you've helped them find a new heartstone, a new home." She says. I know it does, and it's true. But how can any of that matter, especially when I'm like this. Some troll half-breed? A human hybrid? Time, again and again, I think about this, I always come to the same conclusion, it's about the only thing keeping me sane.

I am the Trollhunter.

I stand to my full height, I gently cup Claire's beautiful face in my blue uneven hands. I kiss her forehead and whisper, "Thank you!"

I turn and am about to run in the other direction when my ears pick up to Claire about to speak, she barely gets a few words out before I cut her off. "Jim, you mi…"

I sprint back toward her and lowering to her height. I kiss her hard on the lips. "Oops, I missed." I smile and take off down a far tunnel.

I wait at the exit of the tunnel, patiently waiting for the last bit of daylight to make its retreat. Now that I finally have pockets, I can take my phone with me without the glamor mask, And I blend just a bit more with regular clothes. As I watch the shadows from the sun disappear, the shadows of the moon overtake the trees. The moon is full, the sky is clear, the stars are shining, and if this is where we're settling the new trollmarket, I might as well get familiar with this place. And If I just happen to become an urban legend, eh. Why not? Who knows, with a town this small -it's smaller than Arcadia- I might even be able to become a member of this town. Besides, in the small towns, and even some big cities on our journey we've come across some weird stuff.

I jump from the tunnel exit, and to my surprise, I leap over what has to be at least 20' higher than I have been able to in the armor. It suddenly occurred to me, why I have been stronger, and faster. With the armor being so heavy, I was now able to move about without the extra weight limiting my skill. I aim to land in a tree, but instead crash and fall through the branches, and land flat on my stomach.

Recovering quickly, I crouch down and run on all fours, If Skinner could only see how fast I am now. I head through a thick area of trees, dodging and occasionally jumping from trunk to trunk until the trees thin out. I run around in the woods for almost an hour, testing my new prowess. I've found that I am more flexible than before and that doing parkour in the woods gives me a strange amount of pleasure. I run toward a large boulder and use it as a vaulting point, from there I roll myself into a tight ball and do a double front flip. I land perfectly onto my fours. And, at first, what I thought was a growl, turned out to be a purr.

"If Claire finds out about this, I will never live it down," I whisper to myself, and take off toward Corbin City, purring at my speed.

I reach the edge of town, and people are still out. I run behind the buildings, familiarizing myself with the smells and the sounds. I jump atop one of the buildings and crawl low like a leopard ready to pounce. I watch the locals walk around their town, doing business as usual. No Idea I'm watching them. It's kinda fun. I then notice Claire and detective skinner. They act completely normal, but Claire has that one look on her face. The one she gets when she's purposely being stubborn about something.

I cautiously crawl forward, my shoulder blades sticking up from my back, and check to see which building I was on. Just, a little Cafe, probably the one Claire was talking about earlier. They walk inside for a moment and walk back out a few minutes later.

Claire looked frustrated, she also had a scone. I clutch my stomach and think about the last of the utensils Skinner and Claire brought me. But I can smell the scone, and it smells so good. Most of the time, human food doesn't taste good anymore. But the fact that it smells good is a good sign if you ask me.

I check the streets. They are mostly empty, and the rest of the people aren't paying attention. Claire takes a bite of her scone and turns to talk to Skinner. I quietly jump down from the top of the building and snatch the scone out of Claire's hands without her noticing, then silently and seamlessly jump back up to the roof of the cafe. Out of Claire's sight. Now keep in mind, I wouldn't have been able to do that in noisy metal armor.

"Wait," she says quietly. "What on earth? Where's my scone?" She screams. Drawing attention to herself from passers-by. She shrinks at their judging looks, but I just struggle to stop the literal roar of laughter welling up inside me.

I take a bite of the scone, and to my surprise. It's better than socks, and tacos. Claire was right about the home cooking. I quietly purr, and shovel the rest of the scone in my mouth, and lick my fingers when I finish.

I roll off my back and crawl to the edge of the building, Skinner looks puzzled, and at Claire, she just looks annoyed. I watch them walk back into the cafe, and back out with a few more scones. One for Skinner one for Claire, and a large bag in her hand that smells like scones. She looks around the streets, just about empty, and sticks her arm out with the bag toward the roof I'm on.

I jump down, snatching the bag from her hands and sitting on the balls of my bare feet comfortably. I scared the crap out of Skinner. He basically jumped out of his skin. Claire just glared at me. "My scone! And don't you think that it's a bit risky to be out with this many people around?" at that there was an elderly scream that could have woken the dead. I jump up and throw myself flat against the roof once more, only listening to the scene that played below.

"What was that?" an older woman spoke.

"What was what?" Claire asked, sounding remarkably innocent.

"I saw a blue demon! Sitting right here like a… like… ah… a demon! Right here on the street."

"Mrs. Read, There was nothing there," Skinner says in a reassuring cop voice. He could have even fooled me with it.

"A demon, I think I would have known if there was a demon sitting in front of me," Claire added.

"You… you naive bunch. Goodnight Detective. Goodnight Claire." The elderly lady walks back into her cafe, locking the door behind her.

"Goodnight Mrs. Read." Claire waits a moment for the women to enter the back room, she then looks up at the roof. "You need to be more careful."

I peer at Claire and Skinner over the edge, my horns just barely visible in the moonlight. I poke the rest of my head up, checking for anyone on the street. No one.

"Yeah, but I've always wanted to become a legend. Why not an urban one?" I smile a toothy grin at Claire and Skinner, then stuff a scone in my mouth. "Meet me behind the shops." I turn and jump off the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo... sorry I dropped of the face of the earth... I don't remember the last time I updated. I have completely lost all sense of time, does anyone know what today is? I keep forgetting.

I won't be able to keep a regular update schedule because of something that is totally and completely unavoidable... LIFE.

Without further adue, I own nothing... I do own my laptop, be glad I own that.

* * *

Chapter 4: New names New Places And Merlin being a Creep

* * *

I wait a minute behind the cafe and the other shops eating the scones and some trash behind the cafe when Claire and Detective Skinner show up to meet me.

"You done?"

"Done what? Eating the scones? Yeah," I crumple up the bag and eat it like an apple.

"Done messing around." She says, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

Girl that sass!

"I wasn't messing around, I was testing my new prowess. I like that word. Prowess."

"Well, don't overuse it. We need you back at the new Trollmarket." She points back in the direction I came from. Skinner holds his keys up.

"Wanna race?" he says.

"Next time, I'm taking the long way. And I'm going to show Claire the high road." She looks at me, smiles, and nods. Then double takes.

"Wait. You mean like, with you? Going, that fast, jumping around like some kind of grasshopper? No."

"Ouch! Claire, you think of me as a grasshopper? I am hurt."

"No, that's not what I think…"

"No, no, if you think I'm some kind of bug, you don't have to come with me. You wouldn't want to kiss a bug or want a bug sleeping outside your tent, protecting you…"

"FINE! I'll go with you. Just drop it!" she says.

Skinner looks at me with a sly look on his face and does double finger guns. Nodding approval. I roll my eyes as Claire climbs onto my back.

"K, hold on tight. And don't be afraid to squeeze, just don't cut off my air supply."

"Ok, please don't drop me." She tightly wraps her legs around my waist and loops her arms under mine holding tight.

"You ready?" before she has a chance to answer I jump over the cafe, onto main street. She screams in my ear, it felt like a jet engine started in right next to my eardrum. Especially because of my heightened hearing. I snarl, and slow down, stumbling, then stopping in the middle of the road.

"Claire, grahh! Could you do that a little quieter?"

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would be jumping over a building. I didn't even know you could do that. Especially with me on your back."

"Like I said, new prowess."

"Yeah, well the word's worn out."

"Are you ready this time?"

"Yes. but could you please start slower?"

"Alright."

I slowly start running through the town, eventually slowly moving to my fours. I run as smoothly as I can for Claire's sake. We reach the forest and I start bouncing around on the boulders and swing on some tree branches. Soon enough Claire's grip loosens a bit and she starts whooping and cheering. Now that she's comfortable I speed up and run as fast as I can, jumping 20 and 30 feet into the air, landing and keep running. When we finally reach the tunnel entrance I have to plant my feet and dig my fingers into the ground to stop.

Blinkey and AARRRGGG! are at the entrance waiting for us. Skinner pulls up just as we get there.

"That was amazing! I take it back, prowess is a fun word!" she says.

"Told you," I lower Claire down by crouching onto the balls of my feet. "Blinky, why did you want me back here?"

"We didn't want you to miss it." Blinky says as Skinner walks up.

"I don't want to miss this either. Not many people can say they were there when history was made." He says. Chills run down my spine. Those were the exact words Strickler said when he forced me to open the Kilahead bridge.

"Has anyone poked him with a Gagletack yet?" I look the others, everyone shakes their head. Skinner's face dropped and he looked shocked.

"What's a Gagletack?" his eyes shifting left to right, looking worried.

"Do you really think that's something we need to do?" Claire asks.

"Probably not, but I still want someone to." I shake the feeling off and look at skinner, "It's nothing." I smile and walk inside the tunnel.

"Master Jim, where are you going?"

"Inside," I say. But I'm obviously missing something.

"The new entrance to the heartstone is over this way."

I facepalm, "duh, that's what you guys don't want me missing." I feel like an Idiot, they all stand there dumbfounded at what I had just said. "Lead the way."

I follow Blinky around and under to a concrete bridge a little closer to the town where the rest of the trolls are waiting. And -ugh- Merlin. The chill runs down my spine again, I glare at him as I walk closer.

"So, how does this work?"

He hands me a newly crafted Horngazzle, but instead of it glowing amber, it was the color of blood. The glow reflecting on my hand makes my skin look purple.

"Draw an entrance point here," Merlin says, and I do as I am instructed. "These are able to do more than just opening doors. Now carve this rune." He says, holding up a piece of old yellowing paper.

Merlin cast a long spell and the letters glowed.

The wall opened up, in an old familiar way dissolving the wall in a red glow, but there was nothing behind it, only more dirt and plumbing. Instead of stopping, the dissolving wall kept going. Hollowing it's way down, leaving the gem staircase in its wake, not blue but almost like seafoam, and more transparent. Slowly one by one, the trolls shuffle in. Claire climbs onto ARRGGG's! back and offers skinner a hand. He shrinks and declines. I pick him up and hold him like luggage under my arm. And climb the side of the cave wall. He screams like a small child and says.

"You know what, I think I will ride with Claire." he laughs nervously and I jump down from the wall, carefully tossing him onto ARRGGG!

"Heh, that's what I thought," I say. And leap back onto the wall. I watch the deep red magic tunnel deeper until like a pebble hitting still water, it ripples out clearing the way for the new caves and shops of New Troll Market.

I push myself from the wall, dropping in on the spiral gem staircase, next to ARRRGGG! who is carrying Claire and Skinner, so that they don't get stepped on.

"Jim this is amazing!" Claire says, with a wide grin. Skinner on the other hand, becomes more and more dumbfounded, as we go deeper and deeper.

"Is this what the last place looked like? How deep are we going?"

I lean over the edge a bit, just to check. "Not too far now. And the staircase is similar, but I don't know how the rest of it will look. I doubt the Heartstone formation will be the same though."

Once we reach the bottom of the staircase, all jaws drop. The space is huge and everywhere we look there are clusters of gemstones, small and large and all sorts of formations. The heartstone is huge and more scarlet than the amber color of the last one, but it stands the like a formation similar to quartz stabbing into the ceiling of the cavern, with smaller shoot-offs at the side. I can feel the life that it gives. Not having been able to before, because it was basically dead by the time I was trolled. But the strength it gives. It feels like pure energy flowing into my body, and I can feel more strength enter into my limbs than ever before.

"Wow. This is… this is…" Skinner gasps.

"New Troll Market." I say. I stand at my full height, feeling successful. Having found the new Heartstone, and not losing anyone on the way. I got the armor off and gained a human ally that isn't from Arcadia. Very successful indeed.

"New Troll Market?" Claire asks snidely. Knocking me off my pedestal of accomplishment.

"It Kinda, just felt right. I figured we could call it NTM. It rolls of the tongue nicely, don't you think?"

"NTM, I like it" She replies. And looks at skinner as if for a second opinion.

"I wouldn't argue with anything. I don't think my jurisdiction covers this kind of thing." he chuckles.

"Master Jim, let ARRRGGG! Tend to Detective Skinner. You must find yourself a cave. Seeing as you may now need to live here, you should find yourself a nice place to call your own." Blinkey says, gesturing four handedly.

I sigh, but it comes a low growl. "You're right. Claire, care to join me?" I hold out my hand to help her off of ARRRGHs back.

"You know I can get down on my own." She says, taking my hand.

"Of course I know that. I'm trying to be a gentleman." I say, helping her to the ground.

"How very chivalrous of you."

"I try. Now do you want to go the low road, or the high road?" I say, a wide toothy grin crosses my face.

"Oh, you know the high road. But again, please don't drop me."

"If I drop you I'll catch you. And If I drop you I will eat Skinner's shoes." she laughs at this.

"I only have so many shoes, ya know." I hear Skinner say from behind.

I help Claire climb on my back, she wraps her beneath my underarms and squeezes her legs tight around my waist. It may not be a vespa with wind in my hair. But this works too.

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yes."

"Are you going to scream in my ears? The ones with heightened senses?"

She giggles "Nope."

"Good, now hold on tight." I run at the wall and jump, grabbing the walls with my fingers and toes. I climb it like a lizard and start going faster, grabbing and swinging on the random crystal formations protruding out of the wall. Currently there aren't any shops to run on or any onnings to bounce off of, but there will be. Soon.

After about a good half hour of looking at some caves I spot one. From the wall of the caver I see a ledge, with a cavity. Protruding high above the rest of NTM, with no other caves in sight. "Do you see that one Claire?" She nods and says, "Lets go check it out, my arms are getting tired."

I get to the ledge and crouch on the balls of my feet to let Claire slide off my back. "Your arms are tired?"

"Yes, holding on isn't as easy as you think. You don't make it easy."

"Have to get around somehow," I shrugg. "Shall we explore?" I bow, gesturing to the mouth of the cave.

"We shall."

The entrance is about the size of ARRRGGG! The cave itself is very large and spacious, about the size of a three car garage, with two smaller split off caves. The walls are dark stone, and some bright crystals here and there lighting the space. I Wander into the first cave-within-a-cave. It is definitely much smaller, about the size of a hanging cage that one might be dangled over the deep in.

The second is about the size of the main cave, maybe a two car garage. It has no glowing crystals in this room. I walk back out of the split off into the main cave, "I really like this one Claire, what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." her face is lit up, and the glowing gem formations I can see her big beautiful brown eyes. I just smile at her for a second. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing, just that you are probably the best girlfriend in the history of girlfriends."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It may just be true."

As we begin to walk out of the cave I say, "I hereby claim this cave to be mine." laughing. But as we exit the mouth of the cave, a cold chill runs down my spine, and I see Merlin.

"Would you stop doing that?" I grunt

"Stop doing what?" he asks, puzzled. Claire looking just as confused.

"Everytime you come near me I get a freaky chill that runs down my spine. It's not natural, so you must be doing it."

"Well, how else would you have me announce my presence?" he says.

"Grunt, or knock on the wall, or say something! That chill is going to give me nightmares one of these days. And just me? Not Claire or anyone else gets it."

He knocks on the wall, with a smug look on his face. I just glare at him for a sec. "Anyway… what are you doing all the way up here Merlin?" Claire asks, gesturing to the ground far below.

"Besides being a creep?" I whisper to claire, she elbows me in the side. Then rubs her now bruised elbow, glaring at me. "Stone for skin." I grin.

"I am here to offer you a gift. As an apology." The last part barely audible.

"What did you say?" Claire asks, not being able to hear as well as me. I just glower in the bask of Merlin having to be humble.

"As an Apology!" he yells.

"Well I for one would like to see this gift." Claire says.

"So would I," I gesture Merlin to do whatever he's going to do.

He waves his hand to follow him back inside the cave, "Follow me." We walk back into the cave. Merlin's staff appears in a puff of smoke directly into his hand. Pht… show-off.

He stands in the middle of the cave his staff lights up and he chants some weird crap, I don't even think it was trollish, then a flash of green light fills the cave. Leaving cabinetry, and some shiny appliances. They stand out against the dirt covered floor and the stone walls, but nonetheless, they're there. A crystal light fixture, not modern, like the one blinkey had in his library, only this one gave cool glow from the light blue crystals. The extra light shone into the smaller cave, which was now a bathroom, with a toilet and a shower. The other large room still remained empty.

I'm not one to get excited and squeal like a little girl, and I'm not. Much. I run around the new kitchen which only took up about half of the main room, and run into the bathroom, and try the water. Which works! A nice white porcelain toilet, and a stand-in shower which is set a few inches below the regular cave floor, it had soft medium river rocks cemented into the shower floor.

I sprinted back to the kitchen and looked at the rustic, grey wood cabinets, the countertops black glittery granite that looks poorly cut and rigged around the edges. The sink is a shiny copper, the water there works too. The fridge and stove are both black. And all of the cabinet handles match the sink.

Running my hands along the surface of the countertops, mouth gaping, Claire giggled to herself. "Look at this Claire! Isn't this amazing?" she nodded her face a light shade of pink.

Merlin cleared his throat. Our attention turned to him.

"This is my gift to you. And… ium sury."

"What was that?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm sry."

"I don't have super hearing," Claire says. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for turning you into a troll!" he shouts, almost rattling the cave walls.

"Apology accepted." I say, grinning ear to ear. Man this is almost as good as the kitchen.

Merlin chants a few words then vanishes in a green puff of smoke.

"I liked watching that." Claire says.

"That must have been as hard as giving up his magic to trap Morgana," we laugh.

"But, wow! What a gift." Claire says, brushing past me.

"It's all top of the line too. And the shower works." I say. Now all we need is some furniture and flatware." I smile down at Claire, she smiles back but I can see something else. "What's the matter Claire?"

"I… I just miss home." she says, smile gone. She rubs her arms as if she were cold and stared down at my feet. She tries to hold in a snicker but it gets out. "What happened to your pinky toes?"

Not having noticed them, I look at my feet. And sure enough, something did happen to them. They were gone. "Hm, how long have those been missing?" I say wiggling the four on each foot. "At least I have one left." I wiggle the pinky on my right hand. This makes claire giggle, but only for so long.

"We will go home, soon. I have something in the works. I think you'll like it." I lift her head with my overly large blue hand. She smiles warmly back. "This wouldn't have anything to do with my birthday coming up would it?" My cheeks turn a reddish purple, and my voice goes high.

"No, what? Pft… Never…" my ears drop. "Yes."

"You're so cute when you're an animal." she scratches behind my ear. Crap, that feels good. Uncontrollably I begin to purr… Crap!

"Did you just…?"

"No, I… I'm not an animal." I growl low. "I was growling… see, grrrr."

"You so were! You were perring." She smile brightly, her eyes lit up, sadness gone.

I sigh, but a growl escapes instead. "Fine, I was purring. But you tell anyone. I will eat your barrets."

"Ugh, fine. Just don't touch my barrets." she says putting her hands up defensively to block them from my swipes. "What time is it?" she gives a long tired yahn.

I pull out my phone and check the time, "It's about 4:30am." I say, yahning. My tounge sticking out way farther than it used to and curling at the tip. Wow, I really am an animal. I then notice the large dark circles under Claire's eyes. "Claire, when was the last time you slept?" I say grasping her shoulders and crouching down to her level.

"I don't know a few days. I slept the night we got here but I haven't gotten any since."

"That was almost a full week ago Claire, and just because I don't need that much sleep anymore doesn't mean you don't need sleep. You are human. And I'm… well I'm not."

"I know you've just been so stressed of late, I wanted to stay up with you to make sure you were ok. And didn't do anything stupid." that last bit hurt some. But she's right. I do stupid stuff sometimes.

"You need sleep." I say firmly. "Your tent is back in the sewer lines isn't it?" She quietly nodes. Taking off my new jacket I wrap it around her. I scoop her off her feet and hold her gently against my chest. One arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders. The tent is too far away to carry her. So I walk to a small alcove in the main room, and carefully sit down. Careful not to jar Claire.

"Jim?" She says quietly.

"Yes, Claire?" I whisper.

"You are much more comfy without your armor." she rubs her head against the white t-shirt like cat and snuggles closer to me, pulling the hoodie tighter. I purr quietly, letting her fall asleep quickly against my chest.

I relax a bit and sit on the side of my legs, gently letting Claire slip to the floor nestled in the crook of my legs and body. I fall asleep within minutes against her warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is much shorter, sorry. But out supper early, so that should make up the difference right?

So, a bit about my writing process for this specific story. There is none, I just write. Then I go back over it a few times to check for errors or to improve the structure or story. It's going to be something of just following Jim around Corbin City, partially ending up as an urban legend and a night time vigilante. But, I don't have a set plan written out on how this story will end. I don't even have an ending to it so we're in for the long haul.

I'd like to send a big thanks to Jormus; and their clever comment and review. P.S. I'm totally going to make Jim a meme now.

Also to AngelicVollyball; who reviews every chapter of this and my other fanfic- Sometimes more than once. It makes me so happy!

Last thing, I'm very open to any new ideas, if there is something you would like to see Jim or Claire doing. or a specific monster you want them to fight or anything else... let me know. If you review that you have an Idea I'll PM you.

Last, last thing, I don't own Trollhunters.

Last, last, last thing, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Troll Crowd Control; And A Lot Of Sleep.

* * *

My ears twitch, I wake from my sleep with blurry eyes and see Blinkey and ARRRGGG! entering my dwelling… that's what it's called right? They tiptoe into the empty room that will soon be a living room. I carefully raise my finger to my lips to keep them quiet. They nod and walk into the smaller room. I slip out from under Claire and leave her to sleep, wishing to myself I could stay with her, then join the others.

"This might make a nice bedroom." I mutter under my breath, glancing around the empty cave. "What's up Blink?"

"Master Jim, sorry to wake you and take your attention from the fair Claire."

"It's fine," It's not. "but did you know that she hasn't slept in a week?" I say.

Blinkey gasps. "She what?"

"Not good." ARRRGGG! chimes.

"I know. We need to make sure she starts getting more sleep." I say.

"I will keep an eye out, as will ARRRGGG!." ARRRGGG! nods.

"Thanks. But I'm sure it's not what you came here to talk about."

"Indeed not, Master Jim. There is an issue." his four hands pressed into a pair of steples.

"What is it?"

"Fights." ARRRGGG! says.

"What?" I run out to the ledge of the cave, and I see it. Riots breaking out already. "What this about?" I say running my hands up my horns, the other two join me on the ledge, "And when did these stairs get here?"

The stairs came out from the wall about four feet. The last foot was smooth, similar to a slide that ran all the way down to the street below.

"Where they not there before?" Blinkey asks.

"Not before Merlin… Ohh, Merlin put them there." I say facepalming.

"Jim, focus." ARRRGGG! badgers.

"Right," I say. Problem at hand, calming down angry trolls. I jump onto the smooth part of the stairs sliding down it like a snowboard on my bare feet. I jump off a few feet before the bottom, going directly into a full four legged sprint toward the comotion. Once I reach it, I can't get past the larger trolls. So I do what any logical half troll would do. Jump on their heads to get to the center. One by one I get cussed and swiped at as I pass, until I finally reach the middle where I find a troll I am not familiar with and NotEnrique fighting it out.

"I was here first." the larger troll grumbles.

"Was not, I was here before you. Ya just didn't see me, and ya nearly stepped on me!" NotEnrique yells back. They continue squabbling and fighting about who was there first. All around me I hear other trolls complaining about not finding the right cave or someone else got the the one they wanted first. All around me small arguments began to turn into larger, more physical fights.

"Everyone!" I shout. No one hears me. "Hey, listen up!" not a turned head. Blinkey and ARRRGGG! have finally caught up from my cave. They can't seem to get anyone's attention either.

"Shut… UP!" It barely sounded like words, let alone human. It was more like a low grumble at first then rose and sounded like the blood curdling roar of a lion. All eyes turned to me. "That's better," I growl through clenched teeth. "Now we just got here, and we're already at each others throats?" Keep my voice low and raspy, feeling that it commanded the attention I needed. "Now I understand, It's been a long three months, and we're all tired, I know. But we can't start like _this_. If you want to piss and moan about what you got, you can come talk to me." I beat my right fist to my chest. "If not, then I suggest you go cool off." the last words pushed through my teeth with a menacing threat behind my tone. The looks on the trolls faces said one thing. Message received.

The trolls began to disperse. Wandering off in all sorts of directions. I turn on my heel pointing a menacing finger at NotEnrique.

"If I found out you were the one that started this…" he cuts me off.

"I was there _first_." he starts.

"You also happen to be on the bottom of the troll totem pole. And the newest member of Troll Market." he opens his mouth to argue, but I push another growl and he shrinks.

"Won't happen again." he says running away like a jumping spider.

"Ah ha! Master Jim, you dealt with that quite well." Blinky says.

"Good crowd control." ARRRGGG! says. I pat his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." I check my phone then turn to Blinkey. "It's almost daybreak, I'm going to go back and sit with Claire till she wakes up. Please don't come us up again until Claire has had a good long rest." I say quietly. He nods and I turn and walk back to my new home.

I rub my throat, that time it kinda hurt. I'd never tried to growl that much or so loud. I can feel the soreness of my throat slowly growing.

I begin my hike up the stairs. I have so many responsibilities, but now that troll market's formed I'll be able to relax a bit. Right? Claire was still missing human contact, and I can't give it to her. But the fact that she still loves me, helps me love me. Man I sound sappy. At least she doesn't mind the purring, In fact I think she actually likes it.

I reach the top of the stairs and go inside. Claire still sound asleep in the corner. I press my back against the wall and slowly slide to the floor. Carefully adjusting a loose sleeve on my hoodie, I move it under Claire's head for a makeshift pillow, and scoot a bit closer. I slide to my side, curling around Clare. And resting my head on the floor, horn biting into the ground. I try and rest not able to fall asleep, my head going to fast for any sort of mental rest.

Claire stirs for a moment then opens her eyes. She lifts her head looking into my eyes. She grabs one of my arms and rolls over, forcing me to wrap my arm around her.

"Fix the coat would you," she mumbles. "You feel like an Ice cube."

I move the jacket slowly out from under her, and laid it across us both, making sure it fully covers her, then the rest barely reaching my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, just get your rest." I whisper in her ear, but she is right. I'm freezing. I'm exhausted. And despite the Heartstone, I'm still hungry, starving actually. The underground is cold, and with everything racing through my head at light speeds, I can't concentrate on anything. My stomach growls loudly, Claire repostitions herself, but doesn't wake. Good.

What I wouldn't give for one of those scones. It's wired, some human food tastes good, while others taste like trash used to. And now trash tastes as good as most human food once did. I rest my arm under my head, trying to find support for my horns, I lift my four fingered hand. Examining the front and the back, a stranger's hand. I may have finally _accepted_ myself. But this will probably always be weird. So much for 'I know this like the back of my hand' expression.

I pull Claire closer to my chest, making sure she is warm and covered by my jacket. She subtly grabs my hand. My freaky, large, four fingered, dark clawed fingernails, blue hand. Because for some reason, she loves me.

Mind at ease, I drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody (The few of you there are), I wasn't going to update until next Thursday, BUT you can thank AngelicVollyball for the early update. Their kind words got me in the mood to write.

This is a really fun chapter, I actually really like this one and, SPOILER: Randy gets owned! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

I don't own Trollhunters. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Human Crowd Control; Skinner To the Rescue With "Breakfast"; And A Dr. Who Was Nice But Then Turned Into A Nosy Jerk

* * *

I hate internal alarm clocks. But, I did get some sleep. I get up, tiptoeing around Claire. I stretch my arms, back and neck, while they make loud popping noises. Priority one, get some beds and pillows. Entering the kitchen, I turn on the sink, warm running water. I cup some in my hands and splash it in my face. Then take a sip. Water, don't take it for granted.

New life; new body, new city, new house. I walk out on the ledge and view the New Trollmarket. New everything. I notice a pile of stuff out of the corner of my eyes, that's new too. I move to dig through them. On top, a not broken in half glamour mask, and a note.

Jim,

I thought Claire might get hungry, she told me how much you like to cook so I got some ingredients. Ran into Merlin, asked me to give this to you. Said he didn't want to converse with you. Whatever that means.

Blinkey showed me where to find you, he was bringing Claire's and your stuff back. He also poked me with a horseshoe. What's that about? We came in but you and Claire were asleep. Nice house? I didn't want to wake you, seems it's been a long summer for you both. I wanted to talk with you and Claire about something important. Here is my cell (775)-282-5937. Hope you slept well.

Ryan Skinner.

I dig through the rest of the bags to find some traditional groceries, eggs, milk cereal, fruits and veggies… the usual. One bag full to the brim of smashed soda cans. I chuckle to myself. The last bag, YES! A bag full of scones. Written on it 'save Claire some'. I roll my eyes, the man just met me and he already knows me this well, no wonder he's a detective.

I move the bags inside, and set them on the counter tops, along with the glamor mask and the note. Then begin unloading them into the fridge. How am I going to cook anything without pans and utensils. How am I not going to eat the cooking utensils? I pull out my phone and check the time, thinking I might be able to go out. 6:38 pm. Wow, I slept for almost 12 hours. My eyes glance to the date. Friday August 1st. What? We slept for almost two days. I went to sleep on Thursday morning. And wake up a day and a half later. And Claire is still asleep to. Man that girl needed more rest than I thought.

Taking a smashed soda can out of the bag and eating it, I place the rest in one of the cupboards. I gather up Claire's stuff and bring it inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. But when I go back in Claire is already waking up. "Hey," she says groggily.

"Hey yourself." I grin through my fangs.

"You look like your feeling better." she says rubbing her eyes.

"So do you, sleep good?"

"Yeah, your comfy. I feel like I slept a whole day."

"Ha ha, a day and a half." I walk down into the empty half of the cave crouching down in front of her.

"Very funny Jim. What time is it?" She checks her phone. Why do we do that? Ask the time then check it ourselves? "Oh wow, A good 12 hour sleep."

"Check the date." I muse.

"Oh, WOW! A good 36 hour sleep." she stretches her arms.

"Glad you're well rested. Skinner brought food and breakfast."

"Breakfast? It's 6:30 at night."

"But aren't scones really a breakfast food?"

"Scones?" The sleep in her eyes disappears immediately. Jumping up and pushing past me, accidentally shoving me to the floor. "Oh! Sorry Jim." she helps pull me up.

"It's all good, I put them in the oven to warm them up."

"Mmm, I can smell them. Oh good, Merlin fixed it." She picks up the glamor mask, then sees the note. "Oh, Skinner brought food?"

"Yeah, just a couple things. I'm curious when he brought them by though. Considering we were out cold for a while."

"He said he wants to talk to us about something important."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up, so I decided we could just visit once you got up." I lean against the counter.

"I wonder what about."

"Your guess is as good as mine." The oven timer goes off. I open it wide the warm air brushing our skin, the smell of pastries filling the air.

"Oh, those smell so good." Claire says.

I pull out the oven rack, having not had a pan, and set it on top of the stove.

"No oven mitts? Isn't that like, I don't know, hot?"

Putting my hand in front of her face wiggling blue fingers, "Stone for skin…" I smile at her sarcastic glaire, raising a brow. "Oh no! It hurts so bad! My flesh it's burning!" I scream. "Oh wait, I don't have flesh. It's stone." I grin, two inches from her face.

"You need a toothbrush." she says waving a hand in front of her nose. I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts. "One you can't eat."

"Well, for now these delicious scones will have to suffice. And aren't trolls supposed to have bad breath?" I nag.

"Jim, half trolls don't count. And you haven't brushed in months." She takes a bite of a scone, giggling. I take some off the oven rack, leaving some for Claire. And move to put the last in the paper bag folding the bag up, I take a bite of the wrapped up scone tearing the paper with my large -apparently smelly- teeth.

"You ready to go babe?"

"Babe?"

"Uh… Claire. I definitely meant to say Claire." I say nervously running my hand up my right horn. Oh great, now I've created a nervous habit.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Don't forget the glamour mask babe." she smirks tossing me the mask. And walks out of the cave. "Don't want to keep the Detective waiting. Oh, stairs. Nice touch Merlin."

Before leaving, we grabbed a Horngazle from Blinkey making sure that he knew where we were, as to not worry him. We passed Merlin on our way out, he avoided every form of acknowledgement.

I never knew apologizing could be so hard.

Now, after another high speed piggy back ride, we were walking down the sidewalk to the police station, the Glamor Mask securely on my face. Which I had a hard time not fidgeting with. I know that it's only magic, but it's always weird when I can feel the mask pressing up against my face and rubbing on my lower canines that protrude from my mouth. Claire noticed me licking my upper lip and rubbing my squishy face.

"You're drawing attention to yourself, and people are staring." She whispers leaning over, and pulling my arm down from my face to hold lovingly with both of her hands to lean on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it's just weird." I moan quietly.

"I know you don't like the mask, Jim. But it's early, and there are still people out. We're almost to Skinners office. Just a little longer?"

"Alright," I whine. "I bet you like me better this way, huh?"

"Nope, I do like that you're shorter, and you're easier to reach, but I love you anyway you look. Even if you do unintentionally growl. Those new instincts are a bit strange, but I like them. Make you a bit more…"

"Impulsive, angry, uncontrollable, animalistic?" I run down the list, which includes more than just those few.

"Real." She says it quietly, and hugs my arm tighter. "And I love the horns." she giggles running a hand across my hair, a sentimental look on her face.

"Ya know, a couple days ago, I would have been glad to be back in my regular, human skin. But know, It's uncomfortable, and I'd rather be back in my own skin." I stare at my human hands opening and shutting them. "Also, my pinky is starting to make me fumble and drop things 'cus it kinda gets in the way."

We laugh as we walk down the street, hand in hand. Getting a few odd glances here and there.

"Why do the keep looking at us weird?" I whisper in Claire's ear.

"Because, the population here is just barely over 500, and I'm sure they don't get a lot of new people here. Especially ones who stay for more than a week."

"Have we been here a week already?"

"Just about. And it's not like they've seen any adults with us, other then the good Detective, and no adults that they didn't already know. So, I suppose that we will be the center of gossip over the next few months."

"Well, if we weren't already back at home, at least we can be so here." We laugh some more as we get more strange glances as we enter the police station.

Walking inside, we see Skinner at his desk, with a bunch of people yelling, pointing, and screaming at him from all sides. Our previous jovial nature gone within seconds. The look on his face showed stress and fatigue, he's extremely overwhelmed. A protective growl rising in my chest. Claire taps the top of my head where my horns normally reside, with a stern look reminding me of the Glamour Mask that hides my trollish nature. Struggling to bite back the rumble rising in my throat.

The crowd around his desk yelling about a strange creature, they wanted him to do something about it. Describing it for the poor officer who just wanted -and desperately needed- a break from all of this.

"It was tall, huge and dark!" One man yelled

"It had huge teeth!"

"It had long horns like a goat."

"It was a blue demon." Chimed in Mrs. Reid.

Claire looked up at me, with a look that said, How could you be so carles as to let this many people see you? But then we heard the rest of the comments rolling in.

"It looked like a gigantic bat, with bat wings and everything!" A woman yelled.

"No, it looked like a bird with a pitchfork tail. And it stood on two legs."

I look back to Claire with a smirk, a look saying. I'm not that reckless, and I don't have wings and a tail so there's no way that's me. So ha!

Skinner, holding his head in his hands looking down at the paperwork on his desk, looks like he's going to pull his normally clean combed side swept hair from their roots. Even though now, it was standing on end in every direction, the man truly frazzled.

The room was painted a grey, and the station in whole was small. With doors to the holding cells off to the left, and Skinners desk on the right. And the booking station directly in front from the entrance with the interrogation room behind it.

Looking up from his messy papers, he finally notice's Claire and I standing at the entrance.

He looked at us like we were godsend. Ignoring the thronging crowd, he pushed through and ran at us, grabbing us each by a wrist, and pulled us into the interrogation room as the crowd rushed at us Skinner slamming the door and locking it behind us.

He lets out a long, deep sigh. Leaning his back against the door, sliding to the ground, he looks up at me and says, "You have no idea, how long I've been waiting for you."

"I swear I didn't do it." I say quickly, putting my hands up in defense, and taking a step back.

He holds his index finger up to stop me, "I know," he says in a deep breath, letting his hand down. "But I'm sure you can help me." He runs his hand through his messy hair combing it back into order with his fingers.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about? The important thing?" Claire asks. Holding a hand out to help the Detective up, he takes it, straightens his cloths, then replies.

"No, but that matter will have to wait. For now, I need Jim's help."

"With what?" I say.

"Well... last week," He gives me a stern look. "I believed the fastest man alive could run a mile in 4 minutes, that humans were the only intelligent life on earth, that trolls didn't exist. I believed those things. And then I found you digging through the dumpster." his tone flat at those last words.

"Sorry?"

"No, no… It's my own fault for looking for trouble." he sighed. Massaging his eyes.

"So what do you need Jim's help with?" Claire asks.

"The point being, now if somebody says stuff like that." he points at the large crowd outside the door banging and screaming about a creature. "I'm more inclined to believe it."

I nod my head. Trying not to laugh at his frazzled posture and crazed eyes. Trying and failing. And so is Claire.

He just stands and glares, before speaking again, more or less speaking then yelling.

"This is serious! And I don't know what to do. It wasn't until you and your group showed up, that this thing decided to come out of hiding. So far no one's gotten hurt, but it's only a matter of time." he raises his hands in the air frantically, throwing them around.

"Alright, I'm sorry, we shouldn't have laughed. But have you seen a bed recently? Or… ah… maybe a mirror?" I say cautiously.

He walks over to the large one way glass, and losses it. He starts laughing like a… well, a crazy person. Turning back, he rubs his face squishing it in between his hands. I look over to Claire, she seems just as concerned as he did just moments ago.

I take his wrists in my smaller than normal hands, he tries pulling away, still having my strength he is unable to break free. Using the leverage I have I lower him to the floor forcing him to calm down.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't slept. Jim, please just catch this thing." He moans shaking his head, bearly awake. I let go of his wrists taking the keys from his belt and turn to Claire.

"I'm going to go talk to the angry mob outside the door, and maybe calm them down, see if I can find out where this thing -what ever it is- is." I unlock the door, holding my body against it and the pounding fists on the other side. I toss Claire the keys. "See if you can't get him home, or at least get him some sleep." She nods, trying to get Detective Skinner to his feet.

"Oh, Jim. Don't forget that you're wearing the Glamour Mask, and that humans don't snarl." Claire says, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Thanks for the reminder." I roll my eyes and rush out of the door, not letting anyone in.

A slight pang in my chest stings as I leave her.

Now surrounded by screeching people. I can barely make out anything they say.

"Hey, we want to talk to the detective!"

"He has to do something about this."

"It was a demon. A BLUE DEMON!" Mrs. Read screams at just the right frequency, I cover my ears and dropping into a crouch I fall onto my side in the fetal position, my ears ringing in pain. I have bite my tongue to stop from roaring in pain, and I can taste the blood in my mouth. Luckily I don't actually roar, but I do scream like a human. And they finally stop yelling

After a minute the ringing dissipates.

"Are you okay, son?" I hear distantly, I look up to a man, with reddish brown hair that stands spiked and long, with dark eyes, he helps me up to my feet.

Unconsciously, I shake my head like a dog. And I get strange looks from the group.

"Um… Yeah, I just have really uh... sensitive eardrums. Thanks for asking." The group looks at me wearly. "I… um… Detective Skinner just needs a minute to clear his head, He hasn't slept in a couple days. You'll me talking to me for the rest of the night." I move to a confidant tone.

"Why you? And I don't mean it to be rude, but…" the man who had helped me up spoke.

"No, no. I understand your concern, after all I'm just a kid. Right?…uh, what's your name?"

"Randy."

"Alright Randy, think of it this way. What's your job?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." he says firmly, but respectfully.

"Entertain me." I deadpan, crossing my arms, and acting like a moody teen.

"I'm a Doctor." he stands straight.

"And that's why you asked if I was alright?" he nods. "Okay, say I wasn't alright. And would you feel ok, if someone who wasn't a doctor, tried to revive me?"

"No, but I still don't see the point." Everyone at this point looks confused, but intrigued.

"So It's Detective Skinner's job to protect people?" everyone nods. "And if there is a specific emergency that he doesn't know how to handle on his own?"

"He gets an expert?" a young boy about my age speaks up. Short with dirty blond hair. And bright brown eyes.

"Yeah, so he doesn't know much about this creature you talk about. And he probably doesn't know about anything supernatural. Witch is fine, and that's why he brought in an expert."

"You?" Randy asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, again I don't mean to be rude, but your just a kid." He laughs nervously.

"Yes." I say trying not to show my anger. "But you would be surprised at what I can do, and what I know. And If you had seen what I've seen. You wouldn't be able to sleep for a month." I accidentally snarl. Keeping my composure, I continue to stare Randy down, getting a bit tired of his doubt.

"Alright. What do you need to know."

I sigh, keeping a growl from slipping out. I smile cleverly and begin pacing with purpose.

"I've heard you say what It looks like; tall, blue, horns, bat wings, big teeth, and a tail. Correct?"

They all silently nod and stare intently. I quickly glanced down at myself to make sure the glamour mask was still working. It is. Making me curious what has all these people so entranced with me.

"I can only guess it's behaviors, but I am new to this area and I don't know places it could be hiding. So, what I need from you is... first a map."

"There is one in the bottom desk drawer." the boy spoke up again.

"Thank you! Some progress. What's your name?"

"Justin." he says, looking eager to please.

"Go grab it for me will you Justin?" His smile widens as he nods and runs over to the desk. He runs back and his sneakers screech on the tile as he skids to a stop in front of me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks again."

"Uh… what's your name?" Justin asks. Watching me roll the map out on the floor.

"Oh, duh." I facepalm. "James Lake Jr., but just call me Jim."

"So, you're here in Corbin City, because Detective Skinner contacted you?" Randy asks, still skeptical.

"No, he caught me digging through the auto shop's dumpster for food, then arrested me. Only to find that I was a large troll with horns." I say it with a completely straight face.

"But there's nothing edible in the auto shop's dumpster…"

"And I'm not a troll. And I don't have horns." I remark snidely.

"But you just…" Randy starts but I cut him off.

"GOSH! Don't you know how to mind your own business? Even Justin knows how." He backs down, embarrassed. And in the corner of my eye is see Justin feeling proud of himself.

"Alright, so… ugh, I need a sharpie or a pen, Justin could you…" before I could finish he was back with a black marker in hand. "Keep this up and you may just be joining my team." His eyes light up like a kids on Christmas.

"You have a team? Awesome."

"Now, one by one -and if someone screams I will find this demon and let it loose on you- tell me where you saw this thing, no embellishments just where you saw it. And don't start talking over each other. Please."

"Right here," one man pointed. I draw a dot where he pointed.

"Over here by the edge of town." another dot.

"Here."

"Right there." a few more dots.

"I saw it right here in front of my caffe." I look up to see Mrs. Read. "Why aren't you drawing a dot there?" I kinda just stare and contemplate for a moment when I hear a quiet moaning.

"Mrs. Read, you did not see a demon. I was right there. And there was no demon." I turn my head to see Claire supporting Detective Skinner. As do the rest of the heads.

"Humph… Fine," Mrs. Read says. She walks past Claire and leves.

Under my breath I say "And take your high pitched screaming with you." Witch only Justin heard but chuckled at.

"Jim, I'm going to drive Skinner home. I'll won't be back for a while, because it's his car. So text me if you leave the station or if you need to know where to pick me up."

"You got it. Drive safe babe."

"For sure, but Jim. Again, remember the mask. I heard you from the interrogation room." I nod and everyone just switches staring at Claire or me as she walks out. Suddenly I get punched in the shoulder.

"Dude?" I say turning to Justin. Restraining myself from punching him back. I didn't hurt, but at least I'm squishy with the mask, otherwise he might have broken something.

"Yeah, dude. That's your girlfriend?"

"And my partner." I say firmly. Making sure he backs off a bit.

"That's awesome that you have such good friends." he says, almost sadly.

I shrug it off for the moment. Turning back and finishing the map.

"Are these all the places you all saw it?" they nod. "You may leave unless you have further questions or want to delay me dealing with this thing." everyone but Randy and Justin leave.

"Ok, now if I can figure out what it is, I can make a plan."

"You don't know?" Randy gets brave again.

"No, I can't say I do. As I said, I'm not familiar with this area." I say calmly standing. I brush my pants off. Waiting for him to get to the point.

"Some expert you are." he huffs. And I lose it.

"Look RANDY, do you know how to get rid of it?" I yell.

He marches up to me rolling his sleeves, probably having had enough of a 16-year-old kid tell him how it is. And he looks ready to fight.

"Have you battled ancient monsters that snack on humans, have you dealt with infestations of gnomes, or hordes of goblins?" I Don't give him time to answer. My trollish voice no longer hidden my the mask. "No, I don't think you have, unless you're a changeling. But if you were a changeling you would already know who I am, and what I'm capable of. I'm an expert because I have experience and ability. I've learned because I needed to know and I needed to know because I was forced to adapt. I've dealt with dark dimensions, grumpy wizards, evil sorceress, people getting possessed and the end of the world. Don't think for a second that you could take me down, anyone who underestimates me loses. So if you want to fight me, go ahead. I'll even let you land the first shot." I deadpan, staring him down for a full three minutes before he backs off. Walking away. I turn to Justin, who looks at me like he's about to pee himself. His eyes flitter over my shoulder, and I hear footsteps charging toward me.

I turn on my heel, catching his fist in what would normally be my four fingered hand. The former determination and rage on his face is gone, replaced with shock and terror. At eye level with the guy I would normally be towering over, I can see sweat beading on his brow. His fist still firm in my slowly increasingly tight grasp.

"Doctor, do you really want to fight someone who's seen the end of the world?"

He lets his arm relax and looks at the floor, sighing in defeat. I pick him up by the back collar of his shirt, he looks at his dangling feet and panics. I walk over to the door and literally drop him outside. Locking the door behind me.

"Well he went from nice guy to jerk real quick." I say then turn back to the last person. "You seem like a nice kid Justin, how old are you?" His smile restored and Randy forgotten, he lights up.

"I just turned 14."

"You seem a lot smarter than an average freshmen." I chuckle taking out the sharpie from my back pocket. And setting myself on the floor next to the map.

"Well I'm going to be a junior this year, I skipped a couple years."

I raise my eyebrow, eyeing him closely. "Why are you here at the police station? Did you see the creature?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember where. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Half the time I forget where I'm going." he laughs at that.

"Oh, but I do know what it is." He says excitedly.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well most of the people know what it is they are just too afraid to say it."

"So, what is it?" I ask again,

"The Jersey Devil."

"Why is it that it's always something so obvious?" I breath out. Justin sits next to me and watches my every move. I circle clumps of dots where the Jersey Devil could be hiding. He sits on his hands, trying and failing not to look to figity.

"You have a questions," I sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to mind my own business." he smiles sheepishly. I snort out a laugh, nodding my head.

"Well, It's just you and me. So it should be fine, I'll either answer it or say pass. If I say pass don't push the question. Got it?" He nods furiously. "Ask away then."

"Ok, so did you really do all those thing you say you did?"

"The things I told Randy? Yeah, and a lot more."

"Who's your team?"

"Well, right now it's basically just Claire and I. Normally there's Claire, me, my best friend Toby, Strickler I guess. And a few others."

"You're all pretty tight then huh?" a pang of sadness shows through his smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I realize now that he is the Eli of Corbin City, and without friends. "But, like I said, right now it's just Claire and I, so we could use an extra hand. Maybe in time. I'm going to be in town for a while though, so we should hang out sometime, I don't have anything else going. And maybe we could see if you are good enough to be on my team."

"Oh that would be the coolest."

"Ha ha, alright next question?"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 next month."

"Oh cool, we'll be in the same grade. Are you going to enroll at Corbin high?"

"I don't think so."

"Shame. OK, so here is what I'm dying to know. How did you get all of those adults to listen to you?"

"Oh, well? Um… I had their attention, after I collapsed for a second. Then I addressed the issue they all wanted to hear about, but because they didn't want to listen I made it personal, I got Randy's name and his job, used some logic made myself sound intelligent and bam. I was able to command the room, it also helps if you keep a tone of mystery. Keeps them interested."

"Where did you learn that?" he asks.

"Claire, my girlfriend. Her mom is basically mayor back where we live. I've also had a lot of experience with crowd control."

"That's awesome."

"I haven't used it a lot though, because I'm in a group that only responds to authority and brute strength."

"Witch you apparently have."

"What, have you seen these noodle arms?"

"Yes, but I also saw you lift Dr. Cross with one arm. Like it was nothing, you also stopped his punch. Like a brick wall or something."

"And? He's not that strong."

"He used to be one of the best boxers in the world, he is that strong."

This might end badly.

"What are you getting at?" I press cautiously.

"Just that you're really strong. Probably from fighting monsters."

I let out an internal sigh of relief, then I hear a rapping at the window. I turn and see Claire. I pick up the map and roll it up. Justin scrambles to his feet. I shut off the lights and walk outside.

Claire giggles, "Who's the shadow?" I can't help but laugh.

"Claire this is Justin." she holds out her hand for him to shake. Which he does, vigorously. "Justin is going to show us the places that the creature was spotted." He looks at me like I just gave him a million dollars.

"REALLY?"

"I don't see why not. You know your way around, but Claire and I have only been here a week. Care to show us around?"

"Oh my gosh. I won't let you down. Follow me." he walks ahead skipping. Pretty much singing his excitement.

"You basically just fed a homeless dog." Claire whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry, It's not like we're gonna keep him. That would be weird."

"Well, as long as we find that thing."

"You won't believe what it's called."

"Oh really?"

"It's the freakin' Jersey Devil."

"How do we miss these things?"

"I don't know."

"So how long are we going to follow him before he decides to look at the map?"

"Let him have his minute."


	7. Chapter 7

Back with another chapter, and now on a every other week schedule. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, or followed. It means the world to me.

I own nothing concerning Trollhunters.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Not Actually A Jersey Devil And Justin Saw Something.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the last place on the map?" I stare at a large warehouse, Claire and Justin walk up behind me. Justin double checks the map, turns to me and nods. "It just doesn't seem like a place the Jersey Devil would be hiding."

"Traditional legends say that is normally stays deep in the forest. And the forest is nearby but it's not thick enough for it to hide in." Claire says.

"Since when did you become an expert on the Jersey Devil?" I ask.

"Just now." She smiled, holding up her phone.

"Ohhh… buurrnnn…" I shoot a quick glare at Justin. "sorry."

"Well, let's go check it ou…" just as I say it a loud screech shakes the old building. Suddenly out of some sort of instinct, I widen my stance and hunch my shoulders, baring my human teeth and growling.

Justin jumps back and looks at me confused. I try to move myself from my defencive position, but find that I can't. Claire notices and comes to the rescue.

"Justin, you've been so much help," she smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder, walking him away from the warehouse. "But you should probably get going. It's getting late. And Jim and I can handle this from here, and we don't want you in danger of this thing." she waits for him to walk down the street we came, and he turns the corner. Once out of his line of sight she turns to me.

"What are you doing?" she says, gesturing to my defensive position. Which probably looks really weird while looking like a human.

"I don't know. I just did it and now I can't stop." another screech comes from warehouse, making my stance lower. I take off the glamor mask throwing it to the base of a tree. "Claire, I want you…"

"Don't you dare tell me to wait outside, Jim!" She yells. Marching up next to me with a menacing finger pointing at my chest. I take her tiny wrists in my large hands, coming out of my stance, shushing her.

"Claire," Say slowly, "I want you, in there, next to me, with me. Got it?" I say. Her eyes soften, and she nods with determination."But, I want you to find a stick or something first." the building shakes again. And I enter my lower once again.

"A stick?" she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Or something," I add.

She rolls her eyes, looking around her. Then walks past me and picks up a long piece of re bar. She spins it around for a moment then after getting the feel for its weight, stomps it into the ground saying, "Ready."

We walk closer to the warehouse, as it shakes we listen to the sounds of some sort of screech eco through the structure.

"Jim," Claire whispers. "Why aren't you wearing your armor?"

"Because there's a good chance It could be intelligent. Or maybe even a type of troll." I open a door and cautiously walk inside, the hair on my neck stands on end. And I get a cold shiver that runs down my spine. Walking a little farther into the warehouse, Claire and I look up to the same dreadful sight. Her face visibly pales as it spots us.

"Why the hell did it have to be a Stakling?! Of all the things in all the world it had to be a Stalkling!?" I scream.

"Jim, you might want to…" Claire starts, but I finish her thought.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" The armor appears around me with red magic, the silver armor replacing the black, but the red markings remain.

"Fancy." Claire smiles.

The Stakling glides down to us, swiping with its giant claws, and snapping at us with it's pointy teeth. Sure enough, the Stakling is blue, with large horns, pointy teeth, tall and has a tail. But still not a demon.

It begins to lunge at Claire, she doges the first few advances, but each getting closer then the last. I run an grab her out of It's reach, knocking the wind out of her. I jump up to the platform on the second level overlooking the rest of the warehouse.

"Claire, stay up here." I say

"No… *cough* you said... *cough* I could… *cough* I could help."

"You still can, just not hand to hand. Be my lookout?"

"Jim, you said…"

"That was before I knew it was a Stakling!" I roar at her, and she flinches at the sound. I feel a knot of guilt fill in my chest. "I'm sorry, I just… I can kill it, but not if I don't know you're safe."

She looks me up and down at the armor, and nods. "Ok… alright. I'll be your look out."

"Thank you."

I jump down to ground level. Slicing my silver and red blade across it's leg as I come down. It cries out in pain.

In response I let out a deafening roar, grabbing it's attention, I begin scanning my environment. In the warehouse it has less room to move around, good. It jumps up, just barely able to fly in the building. I jump onto the wall clinging to some exposed re bar. I dismiss my sword, -in the back of my head thinking what I'll call it seeing as it is no longer Daylight or Eclipse- and sumon my glaives. And throw them at the Stakling's neck, only clipping it. I repeat this several times while dodging it's advances.

It grabs hold of my leg and tosses me into the air, probably expecting me to hit the ceiling. I do, but angling myself just right that my feet hit the roof. I launch myself back down at the creature, summoning my sword, and drive it into it's back. Red light beaming from the impact, the Stakling turns to stone and falls to the floor with a crash. Shattering and spreading across the ground.

I pull my sword out of the rubble. And replace Dusk on my back, jumping up to Claire.

I go to apologize again for roaring at her when she quickly puts a finger to her lips, shushing me. Then she quietly whispers.

"We have a problem."

"I thought I just took care of the problem," I whisper and point over my shoulder to the pile of rubble on the ground.

She shakes her head, motioning to the window, where unbroken glass once was. I walk over and stick my head out. Below me is a far too curious Justin, peering through a window at the destruction.

I pull my head back inside, face palming. Now a million questions race through my mind; How much did he see? What does he know? And is he going to tell? I look at Claire and see the same thoughts running through her head.

"This isn't good," Claire starts. "What are we going to do?"

I start pulling on my horn, and rubbing my neck with my other hand. "We could always implement rule number 2," I say sheepishly.

"Jim! You know very well that we can't do that," she laughs trying to keep her voice low.

"I know, but what are we going to do?" I can see the gears turning in her head.

"I've got it. You take off your armor, you are really stealthy with it off, and take me outside without Justin noticing. Then hide and stay quiet. I'll find out what he knows. There's a good chance he didn't see me in here with you."

"So he'll probably be more open to talking to you." I catch onto her idea. "Alright" I dismiss my armor and place the amulet back in my pocket.

Claire climbs onto my back and I climb out a window opposite the side Justin is on, and quietly lower Claire down, and quickly retreat onto the roof of the warehouse. I crawl on all fours to the edge and watch as Claire approaches Justin, who just found the glamor mask. Luckily he doesn't know what it is, therefore it's not possible for him to use it.

"Hey Justin, whatcha doing back, I thought you went home?" She asks. He looks up at her, "Is that a mask?" she asks taking it from him and thoroughly observing it.

"Yeah, I um saw it tossed aside, by… something." Justin says. He looks nervous, and begins to shift from foot to foot. "I think it might be magic."

"Why would you say that? It looks like a regular mask to me." She says, and wow Claire is good at acting outside the theatre.

"Because I saw it transform something…"

Uh oh…

"Really?" Claire didn't have to ask what.

"Claire, um, I don't think you should to date Jim."

The look on Claire's face was almost jenuine shock.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"You just shouldn't." he replied.

"You sound like my parents," she placed a hand on her hip getting bored of this. "Give me a real reason."

"Because... I think he's the Jersey Devil…" It sounded more like a question then anything else.

"You think my boyfriend is the Jersey Devil?" she rolls her eyes briefly glancing at me.

"No, no, you have to believe me! I saw him from around the corner, and he looked like a human then he pulled at his face and then threw the mask aside. And he was this big blue creature, but in normal clothes. He had horns and these big teeth. Then I ran around the back of the building and looked in the window and he was wearing armor and attacking this huge bird creature. Then he killed it, with a big sword. I think he's still inside the warehouse." He rambled, pointing to the building. Claire just stood there, pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. Doing the same, I gave an exasperated snarl.

"I think we've both heard enough and I think someone's seen too much don't you?" She said it loudly, looking at Justin, but I knew it was directed at me.

"What? No you've got to believe me!" He begged.

"I wasn't talking to you." she said.

"Who were you taking to?"

I jump down from the roof, and land in darkness.

"She was talking to me." I say, ominously walking out of the shadows. He jumps back pulling Claire's wrist, trying to get her away from me, and the supposed danger I present. She doesn't budge, she just sighs and shakes her head.

"Justin, this is Jim."

"That's not Jim! That's a monster!" he shrieks still pulling.

"Why do they always do this?" I ask Claire.

"Because you're a seven and a half foot troll with blue skin, big teeth and horns, babe. It's just not in the norms these days." She jokes, all the while Justin is still pulling her wrist. "Do you have any muscle?" she asks him. And gestures for me to get him off of her.

I walk over and grab the collar of Justin's coat lifting him off the ground. He's lighter then a feather.

"Of course you're in on it." He points to Claire. "Just wait until Detective Skinner finds out!" he shouts at me, I snort and roll my eyes.

"And here I thought you admired me for saving the world." I tilt my head looking at him. He folds his arms and grunts, watching his feet dangle below him.

"Think he'll tell?" Claire asks me.

"If he's already threatening to go to Skinner? Definitely." I say.

"What should we do with him? And don't say rule number two, because that won't help." She says unable to keep a grin off her face, and I laugh a bit.

"You know I'm right here, right?" He asks, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Yes, and we're discussing what to do with you." I turn back to Claire.

"We can't have him going around spitting this stuff, even if no one believes him. It will cause trouble for you the longer we're here. And not just you, me too," she says.

"I know, but we can't exactly put a brown paper bag on his head and take him hostage."

"Or maybe…" Claire gets an idea. "We could have him over for a sleepover." she grins at me, raising an eyebrow making sure I understand.

"May I please see your phone?" I ask Justin.

"No, you can't have my phone." He replies.

"Give me your phone." I say holding out my hand.

"I'm not giving my phone to a monster!" He spits.

"Oh, now you've done it." Claire adds.

"PHONE." I growl, "NOW."

He shivers and reluctantly gives me the phone. I turn it on, password protected. I hold it in front of his face and give a low growl. He unlocks it. I open the text messages and pull open his mother's contact. And send a message.

-Hey Mom, A new kid in town asked me to stay the night. I'm already at his house. Is it alright with you if I have a sleepover tonight?-

"You know this is a violation of my privacy, right?" he asks, still dangling. "Isn't your arm tired yet?"

"No." I say waiting for a response from his mother. Then it comes.

-Of course! I'm so happy you're making friends! Just let me know if you need anything.-

"Looks like you get to spend the night at our place." I say.

"I don't want to go to your filthy dark smelly cave of bones." He moans.

"You were so much more mature, like, two hours ago." Claire says.

"Agreed, can you go back to being mature?" All I get is a hump "Fine, be that way. I'm going to put you down now. And if you try and run I will catch you." I gently set him down. After a second of looking at me he turns toward the city and books it. I roll my eyes, he glances back every few seconds. And with my enhanced hearing I hear him say from two blocks away. 'Fastest on the track and cross country team. Ha!'

"I'll meet you on the way back to NTM." I say, she nods and starts walking back in the direction of the entrance.

He glances back again, seeing me still standing. Then turns back and keeps running. While he's not looking at me I go into a full speed run and hide around the corner of the next street. He looks back to see where I was, only finding that I'm gone. And turns back and faces me, and skids to a stop.

"Looking for me?" I ask.

"How… you were back there, then… then you were here. Ugh, how fast are you?" He says, panting and breathing fast.

"Faster than you, that's for sure. Now am I going to have to carry you or are you going to come with me peacefully?"

"I'm not going with some monster." He huffs, planting his feet.

"Please don't call me a monster, it hurts my delicate mental state." I say seriously, with a bit of humor. He just stands there. "Fine, looks like I'm caring you. Any preference as to how?" Still just standing. "Look, I'm trying to be accommodating, and your just being a brat."

His eyes flared at being called a brat. "I'm not a brat, Jim. I just don't want to be kidnaped."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? No, we're going to go to my place to have a sleepover. I'm cooking a nice dinner. You'll meet some of my friends, and then we'll share scary stories and secrets. If it makes you feel any better, I'll even wear the mask."

"When do I get to go home?" he asks.

"That depends entirely on you. Now, can we go?"

"Fine."

I point him in the direction of NTM, and he starts walking.

"Aren't you going to blindfold me?" Justin asks.

"There's no need for it. You can't get in without a key, so even if you do know where it is, no one would see anything but a concrete wall." I say.

My ears twitch and I hear the flower shop owner working late, watering flowers out front, I quickly jump onto the roof of the floral shop.

"Oh, hello Justin. What are you doing out this late?" The woman asks. with dark skin and dark coarse hair that looks like Darcy's, she dusts her hands off on her apron.

Justin looks around for me, then catches a glimpse of me on the roof.

"Oh, umm… I…" He looks at me, thinking he's going to be smart. I quickly dispel the thought by baring my large teeth. He swallows hard then says.

"I'm just out for a late night stroll, just trying to clear my head."

"Oh well you have a good night then, be safe." the woman says.

"You to Mrs. D." He says then continues walking. I give him a sharp nod before jumping to the nest roof. Watching as he walks in the prompted direction. I listen for anyone else nearby, but don't pick anything up. So I jump down next to Justin, scaring him pale.

"Holy shnikies! Give a guy some warning." He exclaims.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"What, scaring a guy senseless?"

"No, being stealthy." He stays quiet thinking about the implications that could have.

We walk in silence through the forest, I clear my throat.

"Thank you for not ratting me out to the flower shop lady." I say.

"Well, It's kinda hard to ignore a creature on the roof baring his teeth at you." He says, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, force of instinct. But I can't have you revealing anything to anyone. You seeing me without the mask was not a part of the plan."

"Your creepy plan to enslave humans?"

"What? NO! What the crap kind of stuff are you reading Justin? I don't want to hurt anyone." I growl out.

"Then what do you call what you did to that bird thing?" He asks glaring at me.

"The Stakling? That thing is far from something I would consider protecting. It's an incredibly dangerous creature."

"The thing that everyone saw, was that it?"

"Yes, but It's far from being The Jersey Devil. And so am I."

I see we're nearing the entrance, and Claire is there waiting under the bridge, sitting against the entrance with the glamor mask in hand.

"I don't have a horngazle," she states as she gets to her feet.

"Sorry babe, I forgot. Also, this knucklehead walks slower than Blinkey." I take the Horngazle out of one of the pockets on my thigh and hand It to Claire.

"Justin, do you want to do it?" Claire asks holding it out to him.

"Do what? And were are we? And what is that thing? I thought we were going to your place."

"We are, and like I said, you can't get in without a key. This is a horngazle, and It's the key. And Claire, he doesn't deserve to open the door, he's been too much trouble tonight." He stares at the horngazle being offered to him by Claire, then at me, then at her, then back at the horngazle.

"Whatever," Claire says. She draws an arc on the wall and presses her hand to the center of it, opening the passageway.

Justin's jaw drops staring at the spectacle of magic, "Woah…" Is the only thing he is able to say.

"Justin, it's like you've never seen a magic door open before." Claire mocks.

We walk down the stairs and Justin's mouth is agape. Taking in everything.

"Your going to start catching flies if you don't shut your mouth." I say. He quickly shuts it glaring at me.

"I'm going to check to see if the coast is clear, if not then I'm going to have to take Justin on the high road." I walk to the edge of the crystal stair i'm on, and jump down to the next set, and the next. Listening to a short conversation from the two above.

"Justin, ease up on him. What do you have to gain by being so cruel to him?"

"I don't know, but seriously. He's an actual monster," he says. And every time he calls me a monster it feels like getting punched in the face. "I don't know why you're dating him." He finished.

"One, he's not a monster. And two, because I love him, and he's my best friend, and because I know that he'll always be there for me." Claire says, seriously.

"Ew, gross. I don't want to hear it." He says.

"But dude, If you don't start lightening up, I'll have you turned into a frog." I listen carefully to her voice, and she's serious.

"Haha, that's funny." He waits a moment. "Wait your joking right?" Claire Says nothing. And I can hear Justin's breathing speed up.

I jump down and see a bustling trollmarket, and on any other day would be glad that progress is going so quickly, but this means Justin gets to take the high road after all.

I wait at the bottom out of sight from the trolls. Once Justin and Claire reach the bottom, I stop them before they can be seen. I glance at Justin, his coat doesn't have a hood.

"Take off your coat, and give it to Claire," I say. Removing my own Jacket. He hesitates before complying after receiving a glare from Claire. I hand him my own.

"Put this on, and pull the hood up and tie it." He does. "Ok, now climb on my back."

For a moment he looks at me like I'm crazy. Then does as he's told. I crouch down for him to climb on my back, once he's secure I turn to Claire.

"I'll meet you there, see if you can't get any blankets or pillows from the other trolls."

"Wait, trolls?" Justin screeches in my ear, resulting in a harsh growl.

"Alright, see you at home Jim. I like that, home." She mused as she walks away.

"Justin, I'm going to go very fast, and very high. If you scream in my ears, my very sensitive ears, I will drop you. On purpose." I say, growling. "Do you understand?"

He only nods.

"Good, now hold on, tight."

I run out of the cavern at the base of the stairs, I use a large crystal formation to vault myself toward the wall and cling to the small indents and protruding rocks on the cavern wall and climb quickly to the ledge of my cave. All the while hearing Justin on my back, trying his hardest not to scream.

"Was that so bad?" I ask, bending down so he can reach the floor.

"Yes, you went like 0-100 in five seconds then climbed a wall that's nearly flat, and scaled it like it was nothing. That shouldn't even be possible. Especially not with me on your back. And honestly you shouldn't be possible." He steams, partaily shaking. He takes of my jacket and hands it back to me.

"Would you like an apology?"

"No, I… I'm just stating the facts." He says, folding his arms.

"I know someone you would get along with very well." I say, keeping Eli in mind. "Well, anyways, we're here. Welcome to my cave." I lead him inside.

Justin stops in the middle of the room, starting at the cabinetry and appliances.

"So much for filthy, dark and smelly," I say.

"What no bones?" Justin says, barely grinning.

"I dare say that you made a joke," I laugh. "No, no bones. Although, there is an occasional troll."

"What?!" He shrieks "You never said anything about trolls in your little 'sleepover agenda'" He does air quotes.

"I told you, that you would meet some of my friends, You've met Claire, but she's the only human friend I have on this side of the continent. The rest are trolls or changelings." I say.

"Then what are you?" He asks, cautiously.

Before I answer I'm interrupted by a small green fuzzball.

"Oi, why'd you keep bringin in more ev these flesh bags?" NotEnrique says, jumping up on my shoulders to sit in between my horns. Justin jumps back, and runs around behind the counter.

"What is that thing?!" He yelps.

"Oi, I'm not a thing! I'ma changeling. Why, you scared?" He says, causing Justin to lower behind the counter.

"That's enough, NotEnrique. What are you doing this far up anyways?" I ask.

"Big sis told me y'all was avin a party. I haven't had any fun on this trip trip so far, so I thought I'd join ya. Whatcha cookin?"

"Nothing yet, I don't have any pots or pans or anything to cook with. Think you could help me out?" I look up at him hanging onto my horns.

"You need somethin' I'm your guy. I'll be back." He jumps down, and starts crawling toward the entrance.

"Hey, tell blink and ARRRGGG! to come up if they get a minute. I have someone for them to meet. And to ask what to do with."

"Ohh… I get it, because he spotted you without the mask. Why you gotta be so reckless all the time?"

"It was not my fault, he was supposed to have gone home." I growl in his direction. "Anyway, NotEnrique, Justin. Justin, NotEnrique."

"Nice to meet you fleshbag." NotEnrique salutes him then runs out the door.

"Stop cowering, would you? No one is going to hurt you. And if they try, I'll stop them." I say.

"I don't get you. On second you're growling at me, the next you say you'll protect me. What gives?" he comes around the counter and leans against it.

"Force of habit and instinct."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Back to your earlier question, of 'What am I'."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything," I raise an eyebrow at him, smiling through my teeth. Just as Claire walks in with an stack of old dusty blankets bigger than herself.

"Hey boys, whatcha talking about." Claire asks.

"Oh, you know, he asked me why I growl then tell him he's safe with me. And that all goes back to what I am." I say.

"Oh. well, that's not touchy at all," she says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but if he's gonna know…"

"Well don't let me stop you, I'm just going to set up some makeshift beds in the other room."

I lower to a comfortable crouch, resting my arms on my legs. And seigh/growl while pulling my hand down my face.

"So, what are you?" Justin asks.

"I'm a half-troll. I'm half human. And I'm the Trollhunter. Not that that title means much to you."

"Half human? I… have a hard time believing that."

"I still have a hard time believing I'm half troll, so I get that. But, here I am, no longer human."

"Wait, you were human once? Like all the way? 100% human?"

I nod.

"What happened?"

"Ummm, the end of the world and a wizard with poor social etiquette."

"What?" He laughs.

"Let's just say, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So… how did you… end up like… that?" He gestures to all of me.

"A creepy magic potion."

"Alright, so the Trollhunter bit?"

"You said you saw me in my armor?"

He nods. "Yeah, where did that go?"

I pull out the amulet, and toss it to him.

"That, is the Amulet of Merlin. It gives me the armor and stuff."

"Woah, this is really cool." He runs his fingers across the dials.

"All done, makeshift beds are made. You boys done talking about Jim's transformation." Claire walks in.

"I wanna see it." Justin says.

"The beds? They're not that impressive." She says.

"No, Jim's armor."

Claire looks at me, noding for me to show him. "Why do you encourage this?" I say standing up.

"It's my only form of entertainment." she smiles.

I moan, but indulge them. Focusing on the amulet, I summon it out of Justin's hands, and into mine. And wordlessly sumon the armor.

"Woah!" he shouts.

I call Dusk to my hand, and spin it around with skill. Then dismiss the armor.

"You enjoyed that too much," Claire says. "So what's for dinner?"

"Nothing until your brother gets back with some cookware."

"Wait! That thing, uh NotEnrique, is your brother? I thought you were human!" He screams.

"Grahh" I growl. "Is it possible for you to stop doing that?"

"No, I'm human. He is just like my brother. And yeah, stop screaming, I don't have super hearing, and it still hurts my ears."

"Sorry. You still haven't told me why you do that."

"Do what?" I ground out, rubbing my ears.

"Growl, and snarl, and that sitting thing. It looks so uncomfortable."

I slouch down to my position. "Like this?" I sit on my heels only the balls of my feet touching to floor. My back is hunched and my hands are used as balance or if I need to crawl.

"Yeah, wouldn't your feet and legs hurt or get tired?"

"No, this is actually more comfortable then sitting or standing. I sit like this when I'm relaxed or comfortable. And the growling is something I can't stop, it just comes out sometimes, I can control it when I need to though, mostly."

"Oh, like back at the police station?" he asks.

"Yeah, I let a few slip on accident."

"Haha, you should have seen Dr, Cross' face…" He looks at Claire, laughing hard.

"I'm sorry I missed it." She says, and walks over to me. I grab her hand and pull her to sit on my thigh. She does but is a bit uncomfortable with it.

"So, Justin. Anymore questions?"

* * *

Post Authors Note: If you can't tell I have a thing for reveals. There will be more to come, but not anytime soon.

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello. Thank you to anyone who reviews, it makes me so happy when I get them. I can't think of much else other then the fact that you guys are AWESOME!

Small chapter warning: Jim acts like a cat.

I don't own trollhunters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Trollhunters meeting; Trollish instincts.

* * *

"So, you're saying…" Justin couldn't help himself from laughing, he now sat comfortably on the floor leaning against the counter. "There was like ten of you, all over the house?"

I shrink lower into my stance, my ears fall slightly, I turn to Claire sitting on my leg. "Of all the stories, you had to bring up the duplicates?"

She raised her hands defensively, "At least I'm not the one who coined 'crispy'."

I snarl underneath my breath, and cover my face with my hand. My ears twitch at the sound of someone coming up the steps. I slide Claire off my thigh, and crawl over toward the entrance. We should see about a door.

I hear Blinkey, ARRRGGG!, and NotEnrique coming up the to the ledge. I turn back to Justin still laughing. "Okay, it wasn't that funny. Besides, we have guests." I say, standing to my full height. Blinkey and the others come inside. As I expected, Justin shrieks. I had my ears flattened against my head in anticipation for it. He scrambled behind Claire, who grabbed his neck and pushed him in front of her, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, Master Jim, do you plan on revealing us to the whole city?" Blinkey asks, using one hand to gesture to Justin, two folded across his chest and the last on his hip.

I pinch the bridge of my nose shaking my head. Then point at him. "You, make terrible first impressions. Blink, ARRRGGG! this is Justin. Justin… Justin stop trying to hide behind Claire, your hurting your ego." My hand falls to my side, I shake my head.

Justin scrambles around the floor and latches onto Claire's wrist, making her wince in pain. Anger flares and my vision goes red for a moment. My body tries to move on its own accord, I force myself to stop. Otherwise I might tear the poor kid in half… "Let. Go. Of. Claire." I snarl loudly through my teeth. Justin's eyes are wide with terror and my in my stomach I feel guilt rising momentarily. But his grip only tightens, Claire cringes at the pain. I take another step forward, "NOW!" I roar. He drops her wrist and scrambles back away from her, placing his back against the wall.

My posture relaxes, and I stand straight, my ears twitch, agitated.

"What the heck man! What was that?" Justin yells at me.

"That," NotEnrique jumps onto the counter top. "Was you about to get yourself killed, by unchecked rage of blue boy watching you hurt his mate." He laughed, "I would have liked to have seen that."

What the heck is that supposed to mean? Mate? I push the thoughts aside for now.

ARRRGGG! grumbles "Hmm, new friend?" he held out a bag that rang with the sound of pots and pans. I gingerly take it from him, taking it to the kitchen, then answered his question.

"Only if he can keep a secret, ARRRGGG!." I say, removing a few pans, a metal tray and utensils from the old sack. Then walk to the fridge and begin pulling out ingredients. Realizing there wasn't much, I decide on a salad… without a dressing. Veggie slices for dinner! I turn back to the others.

"These are your friends?" Justin yells. I nod, and start cutting up the food.

"You gotta problem with dat, fleshbag?" NotEnrique says from the counter. Justin just shrinks.

"His name is Justin," I whisper to NotEnrique. "You don't like being called an it or a thing." I move the sliced vegetables and fruits onto the tray, then head to walk it over to the middle of the empty half of the room. NotEnrique jumps onto my head, and leans over to look me in the face.

"Eh, your right. Hey, didn't you say you had some grub? What's a guy gotta do to get some of that?"

"Give me a sec will ya?" I say, straining my eyes to look at him. I bend over setting the tray down. "Alright everyone, team meeting." Something flashes across Justin's face.

As Blink and ARRRGGG! come into the room sitting awkwardly on the stone floor, I grab the bag of smashed soda cans from under the sink. Claire's pulled out her sleeping bag to sit on, and Justin is still firmly against the wall. Rolling my eyes I walk back into the odd circle.

I rest in a crouch and open the bag, and toss several next to NotEnrique.

"Yum!" His eyes go wide and he licks his lips.

I pull one from the bag and take a bite of it as NotEnrique eats his, and pass the bag to the other trolls. Claire grabs a few carrots and apples. Justin stares at me wide eyed and aghast. I lower my head and sigh.

"Justin, get a grip. Come over here, now. I don't care if you don't like what I eat, just be glad I'm not eating you." I growl.

He slowly moves into the circle, and grabs some food off the tray.

"Thank you, now the first order of business." I hold up my hand stopping Blinkey from going off on a tangent. "First, how is NTM coming along?"

Blinkey glares at me momentarily, then begins. "Each troll has found a cave or domicile for themselves. The buildings aren't coming along as well as we would like, we do not possess the means for that to happen yet. Everything else is going as planned."

I nod, "Good, second," I draw in a deep breath. "When Claire and I went to town, Detective Skinner alerted us about a creature that has been plaguing the city. We checked all the possible places and heard it inside a warehouse just on the edge of town. Claire and I went inside and found…" I drag my hand down my face sighing. "We found a Stakling." ARRRGGG! and Blinkey gasped, ARRRGGG! had a can in his fingers toward his mouth and dropped it.

"A what!?" Blinkey breathed, momentarily frozen.

"It's dead! It's dead now! So it's fine, I killed it."

They both let out a sigh of relief. NotEnrique just laughed saying something about the looks on their faces.

"Alright, last but not least. Justin, this is Blinkey and ARRRGGG!. Tell them what you saw."

"Well," he began. Eyeing the larger trolls warily. "I was helping Jim and Claire find the creature, when the warehouse shook and there was a screech from inside. Jim did this weird thing, and got all low. He was growling and I thought that was really weird. Then Claire sent me home."

"Didn't go home." ARRRGGG! said. I shook my head, then gestured for Justin to continue.

"Well, I was still curious because Jim said that maybe I could join his team some day…"

Everyone whined and moaned with a chorus of 'Jim' and 'Really?'

"What? A couple of hours ago he was acting like a mature stable kid." I say defensively.

"Anyways, I went back around the corner and I saw Jim, he threw aside a mask and he turned into a…" he stopped himself, "then he looked like that. Then I ran back to the warehouse after I couldn't see him from the corner. And I looked in the window and I saw a giant bird thing. It grabbed Jim's leg and threw him into the ceiling, then I saw him come down and stabbed it with his sword. After, he jumped onto the catwalk where I couldn't see him.

"Then I went over to see what he had thrown aside. I went and found the mask thing, then Claire walked up. I told her what I saw then she was all like, 'I think we've heard enough' and I was really confused, then she said she wasn't talking to me. Then Jim walked out of the shadows all creepy like and said 'she was talking to me' I tried to get Claire away. But, she's really strong…

"Then Jim picked me up by my coat and just held me above the ground."

"Hehe, you got scruffed." NotEnrique laughed.

"I don't know what that is… anyway, I found out that Claire was in on Jim being… not human. And they talked about what to do with me like I wasn't there."

"Facts Justin." Claire said.

"Pht… well, Jim took my phone. And texted my mom to tell her I was at someone else's house and that I was staying the night. Then Jim set me down and I ran back to the city. I got pretty far, and everytime I looked back I saw Jim just standing there. Then I look back and he's gone. Then I turn back and he was in front of me! Like ten blocks from where he was! Then he basically prisoner marched me back to the bridge, then we went inside the magic door and Jim jumped off the stairs. Then ran straight up the wall to this cave. He told me some stuff and we were being cool then he freaked out at me again and looked like he was going to murder my face off! So here we are."

"You forgot the part about threatening to tell." Claire said.

"That is a rather important piece of information, and the reason you are here." Blinkey said. "Justin, do you understand why you are here?"

He slowly shook his head, I pinch my nose and crawl over to Claire and sit next to her on her sleeping bag. I give a long rumbling sigh.

"You here, so you not tell." ARRRGGG! put it simply.

Justin looked around, then visibly relaxed, slowly laughing. "Is that all?"

The rest of us nod, eyeing him carefully.

"Why didn't you say so?" He laughs

"We did, you threatened to tell Detective Skinner." Claire states.

"Well, at that point, I thought Jim was gonna eat me. Now I know that the trolls aren't going to eat me. Except Jim, I'm still not sure about him."

"Still not going to eat you." I say, and grab another can to eat. "This is my lunch." He winces as I bite into it.

"That is so weird." Justin shivers

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Claire smiles, she places her hand on the one I'm leaning on.

"So, Justin, are you going to tell?" Blinkey asks.

"No, well I at least don't have plans to. I kinda think it's funny though."

"What's funny?" I ask.

"That Detective Skinner hired a monster hunter, and doesn't know that he's a mons...troll. I just think that the irony is kinda funny." Justin smiles laughing a little.

We all look at one another, then Blinkey opens his overly large mouth to speak, but I stop him. "No Blink, let him find out on his own." I laugh to myself at how that might go down.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asks, then lets out a prolonged yawn.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I smile.

"Justin need sleep, not troll." ARRRGGG! says.

"OMG! I totally forgot," Claire says.

"What is it babe?"

"Justin isn't nocturnal." She facepalms, and I follow suit and sigh.

"Wait, you guys are nocturnal? Even Claire?"

"Well, technically trolls don't sleep. But being half troll and half human, I still need sleep. And over the last three months Claire's just kinda become nocturnal." I explain.

Claire nods, "That and the sun would turn him to stone."

"Oh, like the trolls in The Hobbit." Justin says.

"I don't know what that is." I say

"It's a book, Jim." Claire rolls her eyes.

"Oh…"

Justin yawns again looking barely awake.

"Alright, it's time for you to go to bed." Claire says sweetly. He only nods and gets to his feet.

"I'll show you were to go." Claire pulls the zombie like kid in the direction of the bedroom.

I realize that at some point NotEnrique had left, and ARRRGGG! And Blinkey were getting up to leave.

"Hey Blink, can I talk to you for a sec?" I say, getting to my feet. Wanting to talk about something nagging in my skull.

"Of course, ARRRGGG!, my good friend, go on without me. I'll catch up." Blinkey says, ARRRGGG! nods and leaves. "What is it, Master Jim?"

"Something NotEnrique said… Also something I did… When you walked in and Justin freaked out…" I speak my sporadic thoughts, and tug on my horn.

"Ah, yes. See, as you are now part troll your aggression is heightened as well as all of your other emotions. As for your already intense feelings for Claire, well, those must be incredibly powerful… I'm curious, how are you able to not be with her every second of every day.

"Well, of course I'd like to be but that's irrational and… wait you're saying those feelings are my new instincts?" I pause.

"Indeed. And when you saw another causing her distress, those instincts took over. How was it you were able to not attack the poor boy?"

"I felt that if I didn't stop myself I would tear him limb from limb… Ah, that's what Draal meant." I briefly think back to the night we had Strickler over for dinner, the whole thing was a recipe for disaster. Draal had wanted to tear Strickler, limb from limb. I now see where it's coming from.

"Yes, and what you feel for Claire is no mystery to anyone. Not to me, not to her… although it may be a little unclear to you."

"Heh, so why did NotEnrique call her my… mate."

"Well, I'm not sure that would be the entirely right word for someone with a human counterpart. But with trolls, instead of husband or wife, we take mates."

"What?" I shout. "But, I'm not even 17 yet, I can't be married…"

"Master Jim, a mate is not necessarily a husband or wife. I only mean that you view Claire with such devotion and love that, in turn, she has become your mate. Not officially of course, not by troll or human standards. For lack of a better word, a mate would be considered a partner. Someone you share everything with. Who you would do anything to protect her and make her happy."

I nod slowly. "I… I think I get it. So, should I, um, tell Claire."

"Most definitely, however, wait till the boy is gone or asleep. You must take this seriously."

"I will, thanks, Blinkey."

"Of course my boy, I will be here for you as long as you need it. And then some after that." He laughs, and pulls me into a hug. Then quietly leaves, leaving me to my thoughts.

I think about Claire, her beautiful brown eyes. The white strip in her hair with the colorful clips, her cute little nose. I smile just thinking about every little detail of her, of my mate.

Claire comes out, pulling a pile of blankets behind her. I pick them up and pull them to the corner where we had slept the nights before. And roll the edges under, making it like a flat bean bag. She looks at the pile of old, dirty blankets.

"Said he wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same room with a troll."

"Ouch! Kicked out of my own room. Wasn't expecting that."

"I talked to him about the silence thing, he'll keep quiet. Kinda reminds me of Eli." She laughs.

"Yeah, he does." I laugh, then take her hand and lead her back to the makeshift bed and sit, pulling her down next to me. I lean against the wall and she settles next to me under my arm, and yawns. "Long day, right?" Claire says.

"Mhmm, sure was. But for now, lets stop letting people know our little secret. K?"

"No argument here. If I have to go over the events of this last year anytime in the near future, I'm going to need therapy." I laugh with claire, and pull her closer, tighter to my side, my arm behind her and her head laying gently on my chest. We stare at the empty room, the bag of soda cans, the tray with fruits and vegetables. The kitchen with a few pots and cooking utensils, Claire's tent and other belongings laying against the far wall.

"Claire," I begin, thinking of a clever way to flow into the desired topic. "How's your wrist?"

"It's going to be bruised, that kid has quite a death grip, but I think you scared him more than Blinkey and ARRRGGG! did." She looked at her wrist in front of her, turning it to view it from all angles. "I'll be fine though. What was that about anyways?"

"Well, that's kinda what I want to talk to you about. I was just talking to Blinkey, and he said that just like with everything else, my emotions have been… intensified." I move to see Claire better so she is in front of me. "And I care about you, I feel a need to protect you, to be with you. At first I just choked it up to being a teenager, but now I've realized it's the new me, wanting to be with you every second. And having to stop myself from shredding Justin to pieces, because he was hurting you." She laughs at the last bit. "I have to stop myself from that, and some other things. Then NotEnrique said something and it kinda just clicked. And it just makes sense it just, feels right to me, it just sounds right." I smile, holding Claire's hand in my lap.

She giggles, "What does?"

"You... well, you being my mate." I stare into her beautiful eyes, and her face freezes. Unreadable and still.

"What?" she says.

I move onto the balls of my feet, unsure what to do. "Before, when I was human you were my girlfriend. Now, I want you to be my mate. Because in my eyes, that's what you are. My mate." My ears twitch nervously. "My partner, the person I want to share everything with, the person I would do anything to protect or to make happy. Because I would do anything to see you smile. And because… I love you." I'm about to back up away from her and hide in a hole never to show my face again. When her face finally softens.

"Mate." She says quietly smiling to herself. I slowly sit back down, still facing her. "You're right."

"I… I am? About what?"

She giggles, "Mate, It does sound…ah, well, right."

I slouch against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were about to reject me."

"If I came all this way, do you really think I would reject you?" She laughed, settling back next to me.

"I don't know. My emotions have been nuts these past few months. And now that the armor is off, It's like they are flowing freely. And nothing in my head is like it used to be. So, I don't know what I think."

She laughs a bit harder.

"No, really. Like the things I constantly have to stop myself from doing… there's a lot."

"Really?" she turns her head to look up at me. "Like what?" She smiles up at me.

"No, you'll think I'm nuts." I shake my head.

"Jim, I'm on the other side of the country, who knows how many feet underground, sitting in a nest of blankets, with my mate, who is half troll." She says, and my heart flutters when she said mate. "My life is plenty nuts. And I want you to be able to be yourself with me. Even if it's only when it's just you and me. You can't help what you've become, don't try and force it away. Just be yourself, your trollish Jim self."

"You sure?" I hold my breath then she nods. "Good. Because, for some reason, I've wanted to do this since I got my armor off."

I lean down next to Claire and rub my head against her face and brush our cheeks. An inevitable purr rumbles quietly in my chest. I slowly pull my head back from hers, feeling somewhat bashful.

Claire's cheeks are pink, "What was that?" She asks.

"A… nuzzle… but if you didn't like it, I won't do it again."

"No, that felt really nice." She moves her head on my chest and gently nuzzles me. I purr and nuzzle her head back. Then she suddenly pulls away.

"What, I thought you liked it…"

"What else?" she says abruptly.

"What?"

"What else have you been stopping yourself from doing?" On her face is a huge smile. It's contagious.

"Well, most of them are circumstantial. But right now…" I pull Claire closer and move her legs over mine so she's sitting in my lap. I pull my legs closer and she falls into a small hole I'd created between my body and the wall. She pulls her legs close to her chest and buries her face in my chest, giggling.

"Mmm, you're surprisingly comfy. Anything else?" she peaks up from the hole her brown eyes sparkling.

"I don't know, this one you might not like." I tease seriously.

"Com'on Babe." She whines playfully.

"You asked for it." I say. I bend forward, and lick her cheek once with my longer than normal tongue. Then I pull away to see her reaction.

"Well," she paused looking at me. "I wasn't expecting that."

My heart drops for a moment before she speaks again.

"But like I said, I want you to be yourself around me. So if that's what your brain is telling you to do. Than do it." She giggles again.

I lick her cheek again, longer this time. Running my tongue from her chin to her hairline as she tries not to laugh.

"That tickles Jim!" She says.

"You're the one who asked for it." I taunt playfully.

"What's that even about anyways?"

"I'm thinking it's halfway between kisses and a bath."

"Jim, you should not be the one giving me baths." she scolds, teasing.

"Really, because I think my mate needs one and I'm the only one who can supply it. So…" I lick her face again, closer to her ear and licking her hair more than her skin. I tilt my head slightly and look at her face, her hair tastes dusty and I have to make myself stop from diving in immediately to cleaning Claire's hair. "Can I clean your hair?" I ask, tilting my head.

"You wanna lick my hair?" she sputters out, laughing slightly.

I give a slow firm nod. I can feel my ears twitching, they seem to do that whenever I resist doing things like nuzzling Claire or when I'm not constantly with her.

"I guess, but on one condition." she says sitting up. "You have to purr. And let me take out my barrets, I really don't want you eating them on accident."

I sit up as well and help Claire with the plentiful clips in her hair. "Babe, I don't think I could think I could stop myself from purring if I wanted to."

Claire runs her fingers through her hair and sets all the clips on the bed in a pile of color next to her. "Ok, I'm ready." She says.

"Not really," I say. I use my large hands and lovingly pull Claire by her legs and waist onto my lap and lay back against the wall. She falls on my chest and I let myself purr violently. "There, now you're ready."

I begin licking her hair, starting at her hairline and lowering my head to reach to the end of her short hair. On her forehead, I can taste the salty residue of sweat, the salty almost sweet taste goes into her hair. I move down to the hair behind her ears, occasionally licking just her ear to make her giggle. I continued to clean her hair in sections until the dusty taste was gone. I finished with the crown of her hair, and one side. I lick the hair behind her neck, trying to stay away from the front of her neck, out of respect.

"Roll over, I need to get the other side." I say simply, pausing my purring

She turns over, placing her small hand on my chest right above my heart, for a briefly nuzzling me. "Keep going," she smiles at me. "It feels really good, it's like having someone playing with my hair, but way better." She hums.

I repeat the process and relish in the salty taste of my mate's perspiration (and that's not weird at all). I finish and lick Claire's ear again, and clean behind them both. When my cat like urges finally stop, I rest my head against the wall as best kind I can with my horns. My head sits forward starting at Claire, resting her head and hands on my chest.

I smile down at her slightly damp hair. And nuzzle the top of her head with my wide trollish nose, and take a deep breath of her scent.

"Jim, are you smelling me?" she asks.

I pull my nose out of her hair, "Maybe… awe common, if I know what you taste like, I have to know what you smell like."

She reposisions herself in my lap to look at me better, "And what do I taste like?"

"I don't think I could explain it… umm. Well, your sweat it tastes sweet, and a little bit salty. But you don't taste like that, I… I can't put it into words. Same with how you smell. All I can say is that it's my favorite smell in the world." I smile down at her, my ears twitching. I move back against the wall moving to my side and let Claire fall again into the crook of my body facing me, I curl myself around her.

Claire smiles, "I like sitting like this, your body heat, it like comes around me like a blanket." She places her hand on my chest, "Can you purr again?"

I do as she asks, "Why?" I ask as my vocal cords vibrate.

"Because, it makes me feel safe." She moved her head forward, I stretched out my neck to meet her face, gently nuzzling her face. I give a quick lick on the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

"If it makes you happy, I'll do it forever." I purr and set my chin above her head, "Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you, umm, kiss me?" I ask.

She moves her head and kisses my cheek gently.

"Okay… Let me rephrase that. Claire, will you lick me?"

She laughs, "Okay, now that is nuts."

"Please?" I get up on my elbow.

"I know it's what you do now, but it just seems really weird for me to do it."

"Common, you literally just let me lick your entire head and face. And one little flick of the tongue is weird?" I laugh. "How about just on my hand?"

"What?"

"Like this." I take her small hand in mine, and lift it to my mouth and gently lick with the tip of my tongue from her knuckles to her wrist.

"Maybe," she smiles and rolls over, and moves so her back is against my chest. I lay back on my side, and drape my arm around Claire, scooping her hand in mine. Her head sits just under my chin. My purring stops. And I just relish in her presence.

For a while we just stare at the wall together. Then, after stirring for a moment, I feel a warm wet tongue move across the back of my hand. I can't help but let a large toothy smile come across my face, and a small chuckle escape my lips.

"That was so weird." She gasped.

"That, was amazing." I whisper.

"Well, I'm glad I could make you happy. Just… that's not going to happen very often. M'kay?" she gave a shallow laugh.

"Okay," I sigh, "but it's alright if I do it, right?"

I feel her nod under my chin, "Yeah, but, let's keep some of that to just the two of us. It's… very intimate."

"Claire, if you don't like it, I won't do it." I say firmly.

"No, I actually really like it. Surprisingly. But if it's a bath to you, then I don't want anyone else involved in that."

"Oh, that makes sense. But I'm still going to kiss you." I say.

"You mean lick, don't you."

"Yes," I laugh shyly. "I'm also going to nuzzle you."

"Well that one is fine. But you know, if you ever did any of these with the Glamour mask you would be committed."

"That's true."

"Could you purr again? If it's not hard."

"It's not," I purr again, "It's really just a subconscious thing."

She hums happily, "Can we just sit like this for a while?" I ask.

My only response is to purr louder.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, not sure how well this chapter actually turned out so please review to tell me what you think and such. I always love it when you guys review.

I don't own trollhunters and all that jazz.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Skinner was in on it the whole time; And, no, I didn't forget about Jim's stitches. Jim did though.

* * *

I'm fairly sure Claire fell asleep on under my arm hours ago, I'm kinda just sitting here. I can feel her steady breathing against my chest, and the top of her head under my chin. My purring stopped a few hours ago, and I've been holding perfectly still all the while.

My mind wanders back to the events of the previous day, Skinner, being swarmed by frantic civilians. Randy Cross, turning from nice guy to arrogant, and attacked me. The stalkling. Then Justin, ugh. That's right, Justin was in the other room.

And then Claire, who didn't mind it when I cleaned her hair, or licked her face, or nuzzled her. And finding out how much she loves it when I purr… it just makes me feel more for her. I've never been more grateful for anyone in my life.

Carefully I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time. 5:16 am.

I move my head around to see Claire's face better, I let myself lick her cheek. She stirs for a moment but is still asleep. I lick the edge of her ear, she giggles in her sleepy state. I crawl around to her other side, and brush some hair out of her face.

"Claire," I whisper in her ear, "Claire, you've gotta get up."

She slowly blinks her eyes open, smiling up at me. "Hey, Jim." she whispered. Propping herself up on an elbow, she moves her face closer to mine, and presses her cheek against mine. When she pulls away I stare at her, my head tilted.

"What was that?" I laugh.

Her face gets angry for a moment, and her nose wrinkles. It's so cute and I can't help but grin at her.

"I was trying to nuzzle you, you butte!" She says her tired eyes gone.

"Oh. that wasn't quite right… could I show you how?" I scoot a bit closer and cross my legs.

"Alright," She moves to a kneeling position, "How should I do it?" She tries to hold on to her engry face but loses it to my growing smile.

"Hmm, I don't think I could _tell_ you. So how 'bout I just show you." I say. She rolls her eyes as I scoot closer.

Gently brushing my cheek and nose across the side of her face, letting myself breathe in her scent and purr. I bow my head lower letting one of my horns brush her cheek. Claire follows suit and returns my nuzzle. I hear footsteps from the stairs, my ear twitches on her cheek and she pulls away.

"Jim, that tickles." she giggles.

I ignore the sound and press my forehead on hers, the base of my horns pressing against her hair.

"Sorry, can't help it."

She presses her head closer to mine and hums quietly. Her eyes closed, completely comfortable, a small smile on her lips. I close my eyes and listen to her heart, and take in a deep breath of my mate's scent before opening my eyes again. Out of the corner of my eye I watch the doorway.

Detective Skinner rounds the corner from the stairs and freezes. "Uhhh…" He breathes.

Claire opens her eyes at the sound, and pulls away reluctantly. She looks in the direction of the noise and her smile falls to a subtle glare.

The now well rested Detective regains his bearings and stands in the doorway, holding a brown messenger bag and… Mmm, a bag of scones. Glancing around uncomfortably he says. "I'm not… uh, interrupting anything am I?"

Scones on my mind I shake my head, "Nope, come on in." I say and the smell of the pastries fills my nose. Making my stomach growl uncomfortably.

Claire sits back on her feet and folds her arms, "Actually, you…"

I interrupt her with an actual kiss on the cheek, not a lick. And whisper in her ear, "He has scones"

She continues, "...You brought us breakfast!" She unfolds her arms and her slight glare turns to a smile. I can't help but smile at her quickly changed demeanor over some food, although I can't blame her. Because I'm _starving._

Skinner comes closer and sets the bag on the counter. "Yeah, I wanted to thank you for taking charge last night and Claire, for getting me home. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Claire and I glance at each other, to Skinner, then to the bedroom Justin was currently sleeping in. She bites her lip and shrugs.

"Ah, first thing you've should know, is that the creature was a stalkling." I explain. However, the relevance is lost on him. "Giant troll bird, looks just like everyone said, but _way_ scarier. I'm just really glad no one was hurt, it must have not been in the area long. Those things are incredibly dangerous." I run a nervous hand up my horn and get to my feet.

Helping Claire out of the makeshift bed, we walk into the kitchen and I open the bag of scones. Breathing in the warm smell of pastries.

"What did you do with it?" He asked, pulling out a scone and taking a bite.

I stuff a scone in my mouth and pass the bag to claire after pulling out a few more. Than answer his question with my mouth full, "I stabbed it with my big sword, it turned to stone, then I smashed it."

He stopped chewing and stared at me. I roll my eyes and look at Claire. She finishes her mouthful and swallows, because she actually has manners. "While we were in the warehouse with the stalkling. This kid, Justin, was watching Jim. He kinda saw him take off the mask and kill the stalkling…"

Skinner's face blanked and he sighed, looking at the floor. "I'm guessing there's an 'and' or a 'but'?"

"And he's asleep in the other room." I shrink, pointing over my shoulder.

The detective facepalms appropriately, "Are you trying to… you know what, no. Jusin's a curious kid, it was his own fault. And I'm not here just to talk about the troll bird. It's what I wanted to talk to you about before that freaking thing showed up…" He takes a breath.

"What is it?" Claire asks after she finished her scones'.

"Promise you'll both hear me out first. Okay Jim?" Skinner eyed me closely, his eyebrows raised.

"Why are you looking at me?" I say, backing away from the counter. Half laughing.

"Because, and I don't mean anything by it, but because you look like that." He said, holding his hands in front of himself defensively.

Claire snickers, walking up to me she takes my hand and pulls me back over to the empty living room, gesturing for Skinner to follow. Claire and I sit on the blankets while Skinner sits against the adjacent wall, bringing the leather shoulder bag with him.

I sigh, "Fine, we'll hear you out." I growl low.

"Jim, be nice." Claire says. I only roll my eyes.

"Okay, so Jim, you told me that you kinda dropped out of school?" he asked, his heart rate was slowly picking up.

I nodd wearily, and scoot closer to Claire. "It's not like I'd be able to go back."

"What about you Claire?" He asks.

"I have enough credits to graduate early, I just haven't pushed the paperwork yet." she says slowly. "Why?"

"Because, well. Corbin City High's school year starts up in about two weeks. I think you both should enroll." he tenses.

"Like a snowball's chance in Hell I will!" I snarl.

"Jim, hear me out…" he tries.

Claire holds her hand up and stops him. She scoots closer to me and takes my hand, "Jim, what happened to graduating some time this century?" She laughed.

"That went out the window the minute I used that potion." I snarl at her… big mistake.

She reaches up and yanks one of my ears, "Jim, you are going to sit here and listen to what he has to say or so help me, you _will_ be sorry."

I pull away and sigh, rubbing my sensitive ear. And sit on my calfs, "Listening." I moan.

"I appreciate it. So, I know that you've been a little… out of touch with other kids your age, which has been really hard on you both. Probably especially for Claire. And I want you to be able to spend time as a normal kid… ok, semi normal. Point is I think you would both benefit by going to school, socially if not academically at the least."

"Look, even if I wanted to. Those classrooms have big windows that let lots of sunlight in. and currently, I don't feel like turning into stone." My voice raised louder than anticipated, but the message was clear nonetheless. Then I feel Claire brushing her head against my shoulder. I nuzzle her head back.

"I've taken that into account, and I found this window tint…" He reached into his bag and pulled out a square piece of glass, one side slightly darker then the other, and a flashlight. "And it blocks out the sun, while still letting light through. I found a UV light bulb..."

I slowly back behind Claire, now crawling. "What are you doing with that?" I snarl.

He holds his hands up, items in tow. "If you don't want to try it then you don't have to. But if it works, I can get all the schools windows lined with it. And you could go to school, make new friends, be out in the human world." His brows furrow.

"Jim," Claire turns and whispers below human audio range, something we figured out a while back. "Don't you want to have human contact? To have some sense of normalcy? I miss my family, and my friends. And I know you do too. But this may be the only source of contact we have with people for a while, plus, what are they gonna say if two teens show up out of the blue, no parents, no known house, if we don't even go to school?" Her brown eyes are pleading with mine, I can tell how badly she wants this. And I know for a fact if I don't go, neither will she. I glance over her shoulder at the detective, standing still and confused, because he can't hear a thing.

For Claire, I tell myself. I'll do it for Claire…

Though still glaring at him, I motion him over. "After this, you get rid of that flashlight." I growl. Glancing at Claire, I can see how excited she is at the prospect of going to school, but nervous for me. Skinner sits items in hand.

She holds out her hands, "Give them to me. I'll do it." he hands her the square piece of glass and the stout black flashlight. "Jim, do you want to make sure that the flashlight actally works in the first place? So there isn't an incident later." her brows are furrowed in concern.

"Not really, but we should." I take a deep breath and crawl to the other side of Claire. Holding out my hand. "I'm ready."

Claire points the flashlight away and at the floor before clicking it on. She scoots a bit closer and takes my hand, moving the flashlight toward my outstretched hand. Every instinct telling me to pull away, I fight, it's for Claire, I tell myself.

The light finally brushes the side of my hand and I immediately pull away in pain, growling and snarling. I cradle my hand, and watch as dull greys and glowing blues crawl across my hand where the light touched. Slowly returning to my normal blue. Through the pain I gasp out, "Yup, definitely works." I grit my teeth and growl until the pain goes away. Breathing out a long breath I'd been holding, and crawl back to Claire.

"Jim, are you ok?" Skinner asks cautiously. I nodd.

"Sorry Jim." she says, but keeps her eyes away.

I lift her chin and smile, showing her my hand. "It's fine, a necessary pain. Lets try the next one."

She glances up at me, holding the glass tile in front of the light she switched it on again, but holds it still, pointing down. "I don't want to push you into this…" she shakes her head.

"If it's going to lead to something that will make you happy, then I'll do it." I reassure her, and force my hand into the light under the filtered glass. And nothing happens. I move my hand around under the glass, no pain. A grin spreads to my face, and on Claire's and Skinner's.

"It works. I'm so glad it works, I don't think I could watch that again." Skinner says.

"Ha, you? What about me?" I laugh.

"He's gotta good point, but anyways. You really think you can get the school to line all the windows with this stuff?" Claire holds up the square after turning the light off.

"Yeah, it's inexpensive and easy to install. But only if Jim is up for school, otherwise there would be no real point for it." He turns to me waiting for an answer.

My eyes flutter to Claire, now sitting on her hands waiting for my response. Biting her lip, and eyes trained on me. I let out a long sigh, I look at Skinner.

"For Claire, I will." I turn and move closer to Claire, and sit in a crouch. "For my mate." I whisper to her.

Claire squeels happily, I have to fold my ears against my head, wincing slightly. She throws her arms around my neck, knocking me over and violently nuzzles my entire head and face, I reciprocate without hesitating. She pulls away beaming, eyeing my face. Now kneeling on my lap, she turns her head to Skinner, who looks really weirded out, and her hair whips me in the face. "Detective, close your eyes." she smirks.

The detective tenses up, and hesitates before doing as he's told.

"Good, now stay there for a sec." She smiles and turns back to me, hair whipping my face again. I never knew how bad that could hurt…

Suddenly and slowly, Claire presses her face toward mine and proceeds to pull her tongue along my face, from my jawline up to my cheek.

I'm floored.

And I'm fairly sure my heart stopped for a moment there. I blink a couple times, staring at Claire's blushing face, and my lips turn up to a large toothy grin. She giggles at my face, then I chuckle.

"What provoked that?" I whisper, grin still plastered to my face.

"I wanted to make my mate as happy as he made me." She whispers, eyes sparkling.

I bring a purr to my chest, and flick the upturned corner of her mouth with my tongue. Then rest my forehead on hers, "Well, I don't understand why school could make you as happy as I am right now, but if it does, then I'll go." She snickers, and scrunches her nose.

"What?"

"Your going to need a lot of mints, because no human's breath smells like that." she smiles

I quickly pull my head away, "Sorry."

"Umm…" Skinner's voice enters the atmosphere again. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Claire sighs, "Yes."

He blinks a few times, then looks at Claire's position on my lap, her arms draped over my shoulders, and probably hears me purring. "Uh, I'm not sure if I want to know, but what happened?" he says it slowly and warily.

Claire's face turns pink again, and I speak. "She did this." I lean toward her and bring my tongue from her chin, around to her temple. Then pull back, snicker at the increased color on Claire's cheeks. I look at Skinner, he's glancing back and forth between her and I.

"You… yo… you licked him?" He said, then looked at me, "You licked her. Why would you do that?" His face betrayed his normal cool demeanor. "Are you purring, Jim?"

"You discovered trolls and a half breed. Me kissing my mate disturbs you? And yes, I am purring."

"Kissing? Mate?" his eyebrows reached his hairline.

"Yes, kissing my mate. Do you even know how screwed up my head is?" I deadpan.

"Jim, you're head isn't screwed up. Just different." she smiles and puts a hand on my horn. I lean into her touch.

"I'm just going stop questioning anything." He rolls his eyes.

"That's the smartest course of action." Claire says.

"Alright, I have one last reason I came." Skinner says.

"If you tell me to get a job, I'll eat you." I say, and let the sarcasm drip from my voice.

"No, I need to take the stitches out."

"What stitches?" I say.

"Uh, the ones in your head, Jim." Claire says, laughing.

I run my fingers up my forehead and remember the stitches Skinner had put in days before.

"Oh, those. I totally forgot about those."

He raises an eyebrow as he gets up and pulls a pair of thin silver scissors and pliers out of his bag. He waves his hand over, "Come over here so I can take them out."

I get up and walk over, crouching so he can reach my head.

"So, why is Justin _here_? Wait, you didn't kidnap him did you?" He freezes as he was about to get to work removing stitches.

"Pht… no we didn't kidnap him… Mostly." I say.

"What do you mean mostly?!" He shouts.

"Shhhh!" Claire spits, "He's sleeping."

"What do you mean _mostly_?" He repeats whispering.

"Well, we couldn't exactly let him run around spouting secrets he shouldn't know. He was threatening to tell you…" Claire starts.

"The Fuzz." I help.

She rolls her eyes and continues, "The fuzz, and if he was gonna tell law enforcement, what's to say he wasn't going to tell other people. So we used his phone and texted his mom to get permission to stay the night at 'someone else's house'." she did air quotes, "and we took him here."

"He kept calling me a monster, and thought I was going to eat him or something. We figured if we could get him to promise not to tell, we would let him go. He's good now though, just a bit freaked out. He promised not to tell, I'm gonna let him go when he wakes up… You actually gonna take those out?"

"Oh!" he starts clipping the strings and the little snip of each thread fills my ears. "You two are incredibly clever, but don't do that again."

I can feel the pull of the stitches as he takes them out of my stone skin. "Well it's not like we were trying to let…"

Claire cuts me off, "Noted."

My ears twitch, my attention is drawn to the sound, I hear Justin getting up in the other room, shuffling around with something.

"What is it Jim?" Claire whispers to me.

I snort, and using my eyes I direct her attention to the smaller room. She snorts in response. Knowing full well this is going to be hilarious.

"So, when I leave, I'm going to get the paperwork to enroll you and be back later. I don't know your sleep schedule, if you even have one. So what would be the best time?"

I listen as Justin shuffles toward the door of the room slowly. Then respond to Skinner's question, "Eh, we'll be in town later tonight. I'm going to need a few more clothes. So we'll stop by the station and pick them up than." I grin as Justin walks out, bleary eyed and sleepy.

"Alright Jim, I want to go home now. I promi…" He starts, then he spots detective Skinner standing over me. The fatigue leaves immediately, and his face scrunches up in anger. "YOU!" He points and marches toward Detective Skinner. The detective jumps out of his skin… (Pun intended:)

"You!" Justin continues. "You were in on it the whole time! You… Ugh…" He face palms. Then mumbles something the others couldn't hear, "Skinner found you digging in the dumpster behind the auto shop, and found out you were a large troll with horns…" He raises his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ha, thats funny Jim. Real funny." he remarks sarcastically.

"Well I thought so." I chuckle. Claire and Skinner look at a loss, but I shrug it off. "You said you were ready to go home?"

"Yeah, and I promise not to tell. Really." He says.

"You don't have a blog of supernatural stuff do you?" Claire asks, though uninterested.

He shakes his head, an offended look on his face. "No, I'm smart not a weirdo."

Pht… Modest kid.

"Well, _I_ can't take you." I glance at the detective putting his tools back in his bag, along with the glass and flashlight. I run my fingers over the spot where the stitches were, the skin now smooth.

"I'll take him, I've got my car. I'll drop him off at home than swing by the school and get them started on putting the tint on the windows, than get the paperwork." Skinner says.

"Thanks," I stand, and walk over to Claire.

"And thanks for the scones." Claire adds.

"Anytime." he picks up his bag and motions Justin toward the door. "Thanks for taking care of the… uh, stalkling."

"Of course, anytime you need me to slay a killer troll bird just call me up." I say casually and shrug, a small smile crosses my lips. He rolls his eyes and walks out with Justin.

I listen to a bit of their conversation.

"How long has this city been down here?!" Justin exclaims.

"About four days." Skinner says.

"WHAT?!"

I laugh to myself and glance around the empty _house_. Then turn to Claire. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Hmm, well let me think. We've successfully got the trolls across the country." she starts counting on her fingers.

"Check." I say.

"Found the heartstone and got the basis for NTM going."

"Check."

"Got ourselves a place. Made some new _friends_."

"Check and check." I laugh.

"Got rid of the Stalkling. Got Merlin to actually apologize, that was quite a feet."

"Yup." I snicker.

"_And,_ figured out your very weird, but strangely pleasurable new… _behaviors._" She smiles.

"I liked that one the most," I grin deviously. "So, what now?"

"Well, mighty Trollhunter, why don't we go down and see if Blinkey and ARRRGGG! need any help."

"Fair Claire, that sounds like a great idea."

"Great, just let me run a brush through my hair." she walks over to her pile of stuff and pulls out a hair brush, and combs out any tangles. Then she pauses, "Oh my gosh! My hair is _**SO**_ soft." she smiles and frantically runs her hands through her hair.

I can't help but snicker at her cute behavior, "Well, you did have a nice long bath last night." the corner of my mouth upturns, I walk closer and run my own fingers over her hair. "Wow, that _is_ really soft."

"Mary is going to be so jealous." she squeals, "All the girls at school are going to be so jealous!" she pauses, spinning around. "Oh my gosh! School. We get to go to school! Meet new people, learn stuff that we're never going to use later in our lives like ever!" she whips around to face me again, and slows her speech. "Jim, you're going to school for me. You, you're doing it just for me aren't you?"

I tilt my head and smile. "Claire, I'd do anything for you." I set my hands on her shoulders. I let a small laugh slip, "You know that. Even if I have to share you, by going to school." she giggles. "Even if I have to stop myself from doing all those weird things, I will. Anything for you, to make you happy. Anything for my mate."

"Jim," She smiles at me. "l love you, and your weird behaviors. And your little body nest thing you do. Calling you my mate. The nuzzling, the bath, the kisses. All of it. I love your horns and your… little tusks." her face steels. "I've told you that before and I'll tell you again. A million times over. I love _you._"

I press my forehead against hers, she presses back, her hands reach up and grasp my horns, on in each.

"I really love the horns." she breathes out and presses her lips against mine, they press against one of my tusks, a small purr rumbles in my chest, and she pulls away. "Now, let's go see what Blink's up to." she lets go and walks toward the stairs. I follow her lead and we begin our descent down the stairs

* * *

We walk through the streets, it's early in the morning so most of the citizens are heading home. A few trolls setting up their shops or digging out caves, some say hi as Claire and I pass, a few give a nod of the head, but most ignore us as we make our way to Blinkey.

"Jim," Claire says. "So, I understand how you're going to be able to be safe _in_ the school. But how are you going to _get_ _to_ the school?" she gazes up at me, brows furrowed.

My fast pace walk slows, and I stare down at her. "I have no Idea." My hand grasps a horn, I think for a moment. "I guess I could leave early to get there before the sun is up…" I continue my walk.

"But what about after school? What are you going to do, stay till dark? That's unreasonable." She picks up her pace to keep up.

"Yeah, I really don't want to do that." I drop my hand and shake my head. We round the corner into Blinkey's soon to be library.

"Ah, Master Jim. What brings you here?" Blinkey says, spreading his arms wide. In two of his hands he's holding a couple tools, the wall next to him slowly being carved into shelves.

"Claire and I got everything we need done for now, and can't do anything else until the sun goes down. So we thought we'd come see if you need anything."

"Not currently, however some company would be indeed welcome." He says, returning to carving at the wall.

"Where's ARRRGGG!?" Claire asks, moving to sit atop a pile of books.

"He's currently working on our dwellings', they are not far. However, they are in need of some… how do you humans say it, TLC." He focuses on his shelfs, then turns to me. "Master Jim, have you spoken to the fair lady Claire yet?" a pair of eyes glances at her, the others focused on me.

"Yes, and what a fruitful conversation it was." I chuckle, then crouch down next to Claire, and pull her onto my thigh off the stack of books. I rub my cheek against her incredibly soft hair. She silently giggles.

"Very good." He returns his attention to the stone.

"So, uh, Skinner stopped by this morning. Took out the stitches, brought some food, took Justin home…" I bite my lip, not sure how to tell him about school.

"Yes, it has been advantageous having a human adult alli." he says, distantly and not quite paying attention.

My stomach growls painfully, I thought the scones would have been enough to fill the growing hole in my stomach. Guess not, "Hey Blink?"

"Yes?"

"So isn't the heartstone supposed to keep you from feeling hungry?" I ask, noting that I've been even more hungry since getting the armor off, and the heartstone effects haven't done anything to help it.

"Yes, however it should not have full effect on you because of your only half troll, so you will still need to eat." He brushes off the rocks on a finished shelf.

"I have been. More than usual actually. So why am I so hungry?" My stomach gurgles again, uncomfortably.

"Jim, do you need me to go get you more food?" Claire asks, a small frown on her face.

"Master Jim, _what _have you been eating?" Blinkey turns his attention to me.

"Soda cans and some other metal things, some scones… it's human food."

Blinkey's bottom arms fold, and his other scratch his chin thoughtfully, "Your troll age compared to your human age, would be still relatively young. I don't know the extent your physiology has changed, however, considering you can digest hard metals. I would guess you are not fulfilling your trollish dietary needs."

My brows furrow, I nervously hold Claire closer to myself, "What does that mean?"

"All things taken into account, I would say you are lacking the main source of food and nutrients for a troll relative your age."

"And that would be?" Claire asks, getting impatient. As am I. I can feel my ears twitching.

"Meat." He says it candidly.

"Meat?" Claire and I say in unison.

"Raw meat, to be exact." he begins pacing, holding up a finger.

For a brief moment, I can taste the bile in my throat, but choke it back. Then in my head, something clicks and it sounds really good.

"You want Jim to eat raw meat? Isn't that like not safe?" Claire asks, slightly disgusted.

"Not for trolls, the liquid from the meat and the animals blood holds many nutrients that would normally get drained or 'cooked out'. Also, for younger trolls. Chewing and tearing the muscles helps them develop strong teeth and jaws." He says, and Claire looks disgusted.

My mouth begins to salivate, my tongue crosses the front of my teeth like a hungry animal, and I am.

Claire looks at me then does a double take, noticing the strange action. "Jim, what are you doing?"

"Uh… It kinda just sound really, _really_ good." I tense and lean away from her, sitting on my lap. Her expression changes from disgusted to dumbfounded.

"Your head really is messed up." she gives a week smile and a forced laugh.

"I know." A small rumble echos from my stomach again. "Blinkey, is there any specific type of meat I need?"

"No, just stay away from anything swine related. I'd say the best would be venison or beef, chicken will work as well." he says, listing off on his fingers. My mouth begins to water again.

Claire giggles, "Blinkey you might want to stop, if he drools anymore I might get wet."

He allows a deep belly laugh, "I suppose it wouldn't do to have him thirst over what we currently do not have."

Laughing I say, "I actually have another question, about the Glamour Mask?"

"What is it?" Blinkey replies.

"How does it work? Like, when Skinner arrested me he put handcuffs on, my wrists used to me tiny compared to how they are now." I turn over my arms studying them for a moment. "And Justin was messing around and punched me in the shoulder, and shouldn't he have hit hard stone skin? But, I still have my strength and hearing and other things."

"Yeah, I've actually wondered that too." Claire adds.

"I do not know everything about it, however, I do know that it involves physical illusion magic." He says returning to carving out the next shelf. "So that mask will allow you to eat without removing it, but you shouldn't have to. Because you will be spending minimal amounts of time around the humans now."

Blinkey was rather excited to have me and Claire embark on our little cross country trip. I had to of course, but he was glad that Claire could come with and accompany me for 'Trollhunting' purposes. I'm fairly sure he doesn't understand exactly why Claire came. I'm also pretty sure that he was hoping I would devote all my time to Trollhunting and learning about the trollish world. I know how mad he's going to be but he has to know...

"Um, actually. We'll be spending a lot more time with them than you think." I say cautiously. He slows his carving, listening intently but doesn't react, yet.

"We've decided we're going to enroll in the high school they have here." Claire says, excitement in her eyes.

Blinkey whips around and yells, "You what?!"

"We decided to enroll in school." I say flatly.

"You can not do that, there are so many reasons that this is a bad idea. Why would you do such a thing? What about your Trollhuning duties? What about you, you're half troll now. You'll have to wear the mask all the time. And what about the SUN!" He yells louder, eyes frantic.

I growl lowly at him as he marches forward with each new sentence his volume growing. I didn't think he would get _this_ mad.

"I don't see a need for it, it would be a waste of time." He stomps.

Claire, shrinks in my lap, bringing her legs up to her chest. I don't think I've seen him this mad and I don't understand why this is so bad. Claire lets out a whimper I'm sure only I herd, and I hold her tight against myself, getting angry.

"Claire hasn't seen Mary or Darci, and I haven't seen Toby. She's human starved, Blinkey!" I snarl, making him jump. "She hasn't spent time with other girls her age in well over three months." I rise to my feet Claire still in my arm. "There is a need for it, She _needs_ this. I can't be the only _human_ she talks to. I'm not even human anymore." My voice grows to a low roar. "And I've already handled being the Trollhunter and being a highschool student. Now that Gunmar's dead, it will be fine. I'll handle all of my Trollhunter duties, just like I used to." I take a deep breath. I glance down at Claire, her eyes are shut tight and her hands were clasped over her ears. "Blinkey, this is something we both need. We've got everything handled. We're going to go." I walk toward the door than pause, and turn back to Blinkey, but not daring to look at him. "I don't understand why you're so mad about this. Come talk to me when you've decided to be reasonable." I shake my head and exit the library.

* * *

I walk toward the steps to our cave, Claire still in my arms. I can't get her to say anything, and I'm not sure why she's acting like this, because she's one of the strongest girls I know. But I don't like the thought that it was Blinkey's or my yelling. I would hate it if her feeling like this was my fault.

I begin the climb up the stairs. Rubbing my forehead against hers I whisper. "You ok?"

She nuzzles my chest with a sort of nod, and lets a long held breath of air free. I decide not to press the subject unless she brings it up, for some reason she's really bothered by it. Once at the top I take Claire to the pile of blankets, and wrap her in my jacket. The other wool blankets might be too itchy for her.

With a quick nuzzle to her cheek with my nose, I whisper. "I'm gonna have a shower, you get your sleep."

Her only response is a quiet whimper and a nod.

I leave her and head for the bathroom, I strip myself of my clothes and turn on the water as hot as it will go. I let the water sear my skin, let it just hit my face. It runs down my horns and drips off the tips of my ears. Wetting my course fur and scruff, which apparently runs along my spine to the middle of my back.

The water washes all the dirt and sweat away. And I'm left with my thoughts.

What could have caused Blinkey to go off the rails like that? I knew he would be mad, but not to that extent. And what caused Claire to curl up like that? If I scared her… no, I'm not going there.

I shut off my mind and just stand in the comfortable heat that would burn the skin off of a human, just another reminder that I'm not.

After an unknown amount of time, I shut off the water and step out of the shower. I shake myself off like a dog, and put my pants and such back on, but leave the shirt off. It feels more natural to not have it off, more weird things my brain is telling me.

I enter the main room and begin mindlessly tidying up. Cleaning up the vegetables and fruits, wrapping them in one of the used veggie bags and place them in the fridge. Thank you Merlin.

I move Claire's things into the bedroom and laugh at the neatly folded pile of blankets, Justin had cleaned them up. What a polite kid, I bet he has a great mother.

His mother…

Oh my gosh! I haven't called mom in like four days she's going to kill me!

I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial my mother, the dial tone doesn't get halfway through the first ring before she picks up.

"Jim! Are you ok? Why haven't you called? What's going on?" She says, I hear Stickler speak.

"Calm down Barbara, I'm sure he's just been busy."

"Ah, hey mom. I'm fine. And yeah I've just been busy." I say, rubbing my scruff.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm glad you're doing ok." she says. "What's been keeping you so busy?"

"Well, a lot actually." I smile to myself. "I got my armor off!"

"You did! Oh I'm so happy for you kiddo… everything there?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just making sure." she laughs.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Yes, mom. Everything is still there."

"That's good, and…" she starts but pauses. "You're not married yet, so none of that."

"MOM!" I clasp my hand over my mouth, trying to be quiet because Claire's asleep in the room.

"Barbara!" Strickler gasps. "They are both very responsible _children_. Have some faith."

"Thank you Strickler." I sigh, and fall into a crouch. "Anyways, I made an adult human alli, and he's nice. Claire and I've decided to enroll at the highschool. He's helping get the school safe for me. You know with the sun."

"That's awesome sweet heart."

"I'm glad to hear you will be furthering your education, young Atlas."

"Yeah, we're just trying to figure out how I'm going to get to and from the school during the day. But Claire needs this. She needs people, _humans_, it's something I can't give her. But I want her to be happy, so I'm doing this for her."

"For her?" Mom says.

I nod, not that they can see it. "I'd do anything for her." I let out a long sigh, on the other end I hear.

"Barbara, may I talk to Jim for a moment?" there's some shuffling. "Jim, it's just me, your mother is in the other room. May I ask you a rather odd question."

"Uh, sure…"

"Is Claire your girlfriend?"

I'm slightly caught off guard by this, and wonder if I should lie. No this is Strickler, the closest thing I have to another half troll. "No she is not. Not really."

"What is she to you?" he says it slowly.

"Why?" I'm not sure if I want mom knowing, and I'm not sure why. But I feel like she might freak. "Who are you going to tell?"

"No one, this stays between you and me. So, young Atlas, what is Claire to you."

I pause, "Claire's my mate." I say with confidence and passion.

"I thought as much. How long have you had the armor off?"

"A few days… Can you stop being cryptic? It would be nice if you just said what you were thinking for once." I roll my eyes with a sigh.

Stickler gives a small laugh. "To the point, I figured that the amulet would have inhibited your new trollish behavior until you got it off. The armor is meant to make you the best you can be for battle, so in some cases, I suppose it could dull ones more farrell behavior." he explains.

My stomach growls again.

"And make me less hungry?"

"I suppose. Jim, what exactly have you been feeling for Claire?"

My shoulder slump I roll my eyes. "If you're talking about the weird things like nuzzling her, or licking her face… Why am I even telling you this?"

He chuckles on the other end. "Because, I asked. But that is strange, I don't know of any troll species that licks…"

"Their kisses, ok? And my head is so messed up that I see things different. And now raw meat is making me salivate."

"Well that's to be expected, when I was younger I had to sneak large portions of meat from my familiar's family. I highly recommend rabbit as well. Although they do not make a sufficient meal, they are a healthy snack."

My mouth begins to water at the talk of food. Although I'm slightly weirded out by the prospect of killing the rabbit myself because I know the store doesn't sell rabbit meat. That would be weird. "Thanks for the tip, can I talk to mom now?"

He sighs and there is some more shuffling.

"What was that about?" my mom askes.

"Yeah, um just a question about troll stuff. But, hey. Merlin finally apologized and furnished my cave with a bathroom, some cupboards and appliances. So that's awesome."

"That is awesome. So if you got your armor off what have you been wearing?"

"Oh, Claire found this little thrift shop, and she got me a pair of cargo pants and a plain white T-shirt. And a jacket. So I have those, but we're going into town later to get some more. I'm going to need more than one shirt and one pair of pants." I laugh.

"You still have your wallet?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to put some money on your debit card. Enough for food for you and Claire. And for clothes and maybe some cheap furnature."

"I didn't want to ask, but thanks so much mom. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get a job. But maybe I can find some gemstones from NTM and sell them to make money or something."

"NTM?"

"New Trollmarket. It's not the most original name, but it works."

She laughs, "It does, I'm going to let you go. It's almost noon here, which means it's really late for you. Go get some rest, you're nocturnall, and if school is going to be disrupting you I want you to be able to get as much sleep as you can."

"Alright, I will mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Jim."

She hangs up and I can't help but love her. I get up and enter the kitchen and put the pots and pans away, slowly so I don't wake Claire up.

I hope school doesn't disrupt Claire's sleep or mine. Knowing her, she's not going to sleep unless I do, and I don't (or maybe can't) sleep when the sun is down. These weird trollish things.

I put an alarm on my phone, and lay down behind Claire, curling around her so the back of her head rests against my bare chest. Comfortable with my place, my mind slows and I drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the short chapter, just had to get it out.

As always, I own nothing... except my OC's and my laptop. Be grateful I own my laptop.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Claire's P.O.V.

* * *

*Beep… Beep… Beep*

"Ugh, Jim why'd you set an alarm?" I moan, not wanting to open my eyes. I can feel Jim's body heat around me.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" he grumbles. "But now I just want to sleep." his body tightens around mine.

"Is it going to turn off?" I ask, trying to ignore the repetitive sound.

Jim mumbles something incoherent about sleep, but having to get up. He gets up, leaving me to silence the phone on the counter top. The temperature around me drops significantly. I pull his jacket tighter around myself. Then the ringing stops.

I hear his light careful steps come toward me, then they press on the blankets. I feel his nose rubbing in my hair.

"We have to get the paperwork from Skinner. And some clothes and food." Jim says into my hair. I hear the grumbling in his stomach, "Definitely food. So if you don't get up I'm going to have to take drastic measures." I can hear the playful grin on his face.

I roll over and his nose brushes my cheek before I open my eyes. I stare up at my mate's trollish face, his contagious smile infects me immediately. Than I notice his bare chest, I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. He's ripped.

I must have be staring, because Jim says, "Hey, my eyes are up here." he snickers.

My eyes flitter up to his for a moment as he falls on his haunches, but they move back to his arms, chest and abdomen. "I don't think I care for your eyes much anymore." I tease, pulling my attention away from his muscles.

"Ooh, glad you like my more natural state. I didn't feel like wearing a shirt."

"Well it doesn't bug me." I laugh, shaking my head with a grin far too wide plastered on my face.

For some reason, not a lot of things bug me. I mean, I freaking let Jim give me a bath, _with his tongue_. And it felt really nice, which is so weird, and my hair is so soft now. I like the nuzzling, it's better than a regular hug by a long shot.

It hurts me to see him look down on himself. I've come to terms with him being a troll, I just hope he can too.

Jim's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "Well, that's good. Because when we're here and it's just us. There will be no shirt." he declares dramatically.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, about those drastic measures?"

In one fluid motion he scoops me in his arms and drags his soft tongue along my jawline. I can't stop myself from giggling.

The weirdest thing is that _this _doesn't bug me. It's a pleasant sensation, not quite like a kiss, but still oddly enjoyable. He sets me down.

He goes into the bathroom and comes out with his shirt. He tries it on but it gets caught on his horns, his arms stick up at a weird angle, trying to grasp at the fabric. I bite my thumb nail, trying to hide a laugh.

"Jim, come here. Let me help you." He freezes and holds his arms still, I walk in his direction and guide him to my level. "You look so cute when you're struggling to get your shirt on." I carefully guide a piece of the torn collar on the shirt off one of his horns.

"Glad you think I'm cute." he scoffs.

I giggle and free the other side, and slide the shirt over the rest of his face. His normally wild hair, is even more wild. Standing on ends at all angles. I run my fingers through his fur trying to get it to settle with no luck, other then the quiet purr that sounds in his chest.

I pull my hands away so I can get a better look at his face. And just smile at him. He smiles right back.

"You know," Jim says, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." his ears flick against his wild locks. And I still don't know what that means.

"And you are the most handsome troll or human to ever walk the earth, but let's not get too mushy before we go to town. You're all dressed so let's head up." I look around the room for my things, "Jim, where did you move my stuff?"

He stands and speaks, "I put them in the other room, I figure it's going to be a bedroom so I moved them in there."

I nod and enter the room to get my backpack, I empty it of things I don't need, leaving only my wallet and the horngazle. I walk back to Jim, loosely holding the Glamour mask.

"K, I'm ready. Let's go."

We walk up the crystal staircase in comfortable silence.

Skinner said there was about two weeks before their school starts, I'm just too excited. Meet new people, learn things I'll never again use in life, get to know the teachers. Humans. And Jim is coming with me, for me. I can't believe he's doing this for me.

I think back to what he had yelled at Blinkey, and he's right. I am human starved.

I don't know why I curled in on myself, it was a week move on my part. Something about seeing Blinkey so mad, it was disturbing. But why did it make him so mad? I thought he would be excited for Jim and I to continue learning. Guess not. I'm curious why Jim hasn't asked about it, but I'm grateful he hasn't.

Since becoming a troll he's been more confident and expressive of his feelings, he's sure of himself. More aware of my feelings as well as others'.

We reach the top and he pulls out the horngazle, and draws the practiced semi-circle with the blood red totem. Opening the doorway to the 'real' world. The sun is just lowering itself behind the horizon. And the sky is a light grey

"You ready for another ride?" Jim lowers himself for me to climb onto his back. I smile and oblige.

"No jumping please. My arms are sore from the last ride in."

Trollmarket is a good three miles away from the city, and it would take awhile if we were to walk, and we need all the time we can get with businesses closing at night. But man! My arms are sore.

We arrive a few minutes later, behind the old warehouse. Jim slips on the mask, and I frown a little at how he looks with it on. In his human form, he licks his significantly smaller canines, opening and closing his mouth while getting a feel for it. He looks kinda silly.

"Alright," he says. "I'm ready to go shopping. Where to first?"

We walk out from behind the warehouse and walk on the sidewalk. I lace my fingers in his, "Let's go to the thrift shop first." I feel a buzz in my back pocket and pull out my phone. "My mom just texted, 'Barbara told me that you and Jim will be attending school in New Jersey. That's excellent. I sent you some money for new cloths and school supplies and food.' Did you finally remember to call your mom?"

"Yeah, she was kinda panicked that I hadn't called. She's sending me some money too. Stickler is also glad we're going back to school."

"Well of course _he_ is. He's our teacher." I snicker. "How much did she send you?"

"I haven't checked. You?"

"I'm checking my account now… Oh my gosh! She sent me $1000!" I turn to Jim, he's looking at his own phone, eyebrows raised.

"Well, our mothers do both have really good jobs, and work extensive hours. I got a grand too." He says, returning his phone to his pocket, I do the same.

"Maybe one day we'll figure out how to live on our own" I laugh.

Entering the thrift shop, a little bell rings near the door alerting the person on shift of our presence. Jim glances at our surroundings.

"Welcome to Cherish Thrift, can I help you find anything today?" A girl with curled dark blonde hair, smiles from behind the counter. She's wearing a fuzzy white sweater, a bit of lattice along the sleeves, and a keyhole neckline.

"No thanks, we've got it." Jim says, brushing her off.

I roll my eyes and drag Jim up to the counter, "We're looking for some new clothes, some for me and some for… uh, my uncle. He's _really _tall, do you have anything for really tall people?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah, we do." She smiles and gets up, coming around the counter. She's wearing a pair of light blue stonewashed jeans, with sharpied flowers climbing her legs from the ankles. A pair of white lace wedges on her feet, with… rainbow paint splatter? Anyways she looks fabulous, a slim runners build. "Follow me." she says.

We follow her to the back of the store, she sorts through the rack "Any specific style?"

"Cargo pants, plain T-shirts." Jim shrugs.

She nods and pulls a few things off the rack. "Think these will do?" She hands them to Jim who looks over each and drapes most of them over his arm, but hands a few back.

"These will work great. I… he'll like them." Jim says.

The girl turns to me and says. "So, what can I get for you… wait…" She eyes me carefully. "Didn't you come in a few days ago?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah, that was me. I really liked the selection and the prices, so I'm back. We're just getting a new clothes before school starts."

"You're going to attend CCH? Wow, that's awesome. What grade?"

"We're juniors this year." Jim supplies.

"Me too. I'm Amanda, by the way. Did you guys just move here?"

"Yeah, we did. And I'm Claire."

"I'm Jim." he says.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieks, Jim winces at the sound. "_You're_ Jim?"

"That's what I go by." Jim becomes uncomfortable under her gaze. "Why?"

"It's all over town, Dr. Cross was furious, he said some kid named Jim was at the police station helping Detective Skinner with some supernatural thing and that he had, and I quote, 'no respect for adults and he's pretending to be a supernatural expert who is in why over his head'. Justin was the only one who was there, but he said that Dr. Cross is full of it and that he attacked you. He said you stopped him without even trying. Now Dr. Cross is refusing to say anything about it, and denying anything ever happened. And now, Jim, you're the talk of the town. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly.

"Well Jim, you did say you wanted to be a legend." I smile at him.

"_This_ isn't what I meant." He slumps his shoulders.

"Well, anyways. What can I help you find, Claire?"

"First, I need to know what the weather's like on this side of the country. We moved from California." I say, noticing the weather's already been getting colder.

"Woah, that's quite a move. The weather is going to get cold soon, so you'll need something warmer than the clothes you bought last time. A winter coat and a pair of snow boots will be important. But winter's not for a few more months, so if you don't see anything you like today than it's ok to wait a bit longer." We follow Amanda to a different section of the store. "The town's been talking, ya know, and they say that they haven't seen any adults with either of you. Where are your mom and dad?" She asks, digging through some cloths.

Jim and I glance at each other, I whisper so only he can hear me. "What are we supposed to say to that?" We look at Amanda who isn't paying attention.

Jim smiles and whispers, "Redirection." He pretends to be interested in the clothes. "Amanda, do you have any Pappa Skull T-shirts? It's Claire favorite band."

"Really?" She looks up, "My best friend _loves_ that band."

"Yeah, I basically used to live in their shirt. But it kinda got… destroyed." I think back to the end of the first month on our trek across the country, It was covered in sweat stains, dirt, and was torn in all sorts of places.

"We might have a few things. I'll go check in the back, you look around see if there's anything you like." She turns and walks out of sight, her long hair bouncing behind her.

"Nice." I say to Jim, he smiles and does a half bow.

"I've had lots of practice." He smiles.

I begin looking over the racks of clothes in my size. "You know, I'm fairly sure she thinks we're siblings."

"We look _nothing _alike." Jim says flatly.

"Yeah, but she said, mom and dad. Not parents. There was no plural in that question." I snicker.

"Pht… You're right. You going to correct her?"

"Hmm, not right now. She might get a bit too curious, and we know where curiosity got Justin." I laugh, half heartedly.

"Yeah let's _not_ do that again." He says, looking at a pair of womens winter boots.

"Oooo, those are cute." I take them and turn them over, "My size too. Thanks Jim." I take the shoes and peck Jim on the cheek. Their pair of black boots that come mid way up the calf, fuzz lining and a elastic tie.

Amanda walks back with a T-shirt in her hands. "This was the only one I found that would fit you. What do you think?"

It's the same pink shirt I had three months ago, "OMG! It's perfect." I take it from her hands and admire the shirt. "Thank you."

"Glad you like it, if there isn't anything else. I'll be up front." She turns and leaves.

"You're going to live in that shirt again aren't you?" Jim smiles at me, head tilted.

"Yes, yes I am. Now find yourself a warmer jacket, I don't care if you're a troll. You still need one."

He sighs, walking past me and casually brushes his head on my shoulder, letting me hear a quiet purr.

Subtle Jim, real subtle.

"Ok, so we got the clothes. And got a suspicious amount of meat from the store, along with other groceries. NOW, we can go get the paperwork from Skinner." I say.

We walk down the street with a few bags of clothes and two heavy backpacks, weighed down with raw meat.

"I'm pretty sure the grocery store clerk wanted to murder us for coming in so late." Jim laughs.

"He looked so mad." I reply, "And I'm still sure Amanda thinks we're brother and sister." We laugh, hand in hand, and enter the police station.

Skinner is at his desk talking to a man with reddish brown hair. The man is yelling about the night before. Skinner only looks annoyed. The man bangs his fist on the desk, loud enough to get Jim to wince.

The man yells, "I want answers, Ryan! Why would you bring in a child to do _your _job? Why would you allow him to dictate what happens in this police department. Where did you even hire him?"

Skinner was about to talk, but Jim speaks first.

"You're just upset because I showed you up." He snorts, the man's head whips around fast enough to give him whiplash. "And on my turned back nonetheless. Doctors are supposed to 'do no harm'. Now I know you were a world class fighter before. But attacking a kid with his back turned, that's low Cross. _Real_ low." Jim smiled as if he were about to run into a fight. Guiding me by our held hands, we walk up to Skinner's desk, the man, Cross, shrinks as Jim walks up.

Now I'm beginning to be curious about what happened last night.

"Randy," Skinner says. "You didn't really try to attack him. Did you?"

Randy looks between Jim and The detective, "He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" He straightened himself.

I roll my eyes, "Bull." This gains me a death glare from him.

"He's a kid that knows and has seen more than you would hope to never see in your nightmares." Skinner sighs.

"Dr. Cross, I suggest…" Jim gets in his face and quietly growls. "You scram."

He steels his face and walks out without arguing.

"What happened last night?" Skinner says.

"He got nosy, and he kept questioning my ability. He also wouldn't shut up." Jim grins an evil smile. "He was literally rolling up his sleeves to fight. I said if he wanted to fight he could have the first punch. He walked toward the door, and I turned my back for a second, I heard him running at me, I spun around and caught his punch. I asked him if he wanted to fight someone who's seen the end of the world and he finally backed down. I scruffed him and literally dropped him outside the door, than locked it behind him." Jim grinned maliciously. "It was fun."

"Jim." I try to give him a look of disapproval but can't help but smile.

"No wonder he's so mad." Skinner gave a deep laugh. "Com'on, let's go into the interrogation room so we can talk. I've also got it covered so you can take off the mask."

Jim lets out a long breath of air, "Thank you."

Once inside and the door securely shut, Jim pulls off the mask then looks himself over and licking his teeth again. We place our backpacks on the floor. Jim's eyes keep drifting back to his bag, which is full of meat.

"Alright," Skinner says. "We gotta get this paperwork in as soon as possible. But we need some copies of your documents. Do you think your parents could send those over soon? I have a fax machine they can send it too."

I stare at the detective, brow raised. "Dude, it's the 21 century."

"Yes, but it's the best way to get the document here."

"I'll message my mom, she has a fax machine in her office. If she's not at work she'll send them over like that." Jim snaps his fingers.

"My mom never leaves her office unless she's out doing work for the mayor or something." I roll my eyes.

"Alright, here's the fax number." He pushes a piece of paper in our direction with a few numbers on it.

A few minutes the detective re-enters the room after leaving to get the papers. "That was fast." He says.

"Told you." Jim smiled, but his eyes kept drifting back to his bag. Skinner notices.

"Jim, what's in your bag that's got you so distracted?"

"Uh, food." he says, and as if on cue, his stomach growls.

"You sound hungry, just eat it already." the detective says looking over the paperwork, not knowing what kind of _food_ is in Jim's bag.

"I don't think that's the best Idea." Jim says shyly. Glancing at me for help or out of embarrassment, I don't know.

"Jim, I've seen you eat my own nasty, moldy, sweaty old gym shoes. What could you possibly eat that would gross me out more than that?" He says, sounding tired and exasperated.

"Hey look, paperwork!" I say, "let's get this filled out so you can go home and eat. M'kay Jim?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." he nods and focuses his best on the paperwork.

We quickly fill out the information, and as soon as Skinner says he has everything he needs, we walk back to NTM.

As soon as we pass the warehouse Jim takes the mask off again. He runs through the forest with me on his back, but not like he normally does. Normally he runs and dodges trees like it's a fun game, now he's running with a sense of urgency. I can hear his stomach growling louder than before.

After what felt like forever we finally reach our cave, he dashes into the bedroom with the heavy backpack. He turns around in the doorway and says. "You stay out here."

I roll my eyes, but respect his wish. I set to putting the other groceries away, but the noises coming from the bedroom are a bit… disturbing.


	11. Chapter 11

It's a bit shorter, sorry. But just as Jim and Claire are entering the new school year, I'm graduating in three days and was scrambling to get this out. Thanks to my good friend AngelicVollyball, for reminding me to post, otherwise there wouldn't have been a chapter.

In other news, a concert, a chem final, a speech, and three days left... I've survived four years of hell and these last days are going to be nuts. We've got the best senior prank lined up, and I have a personal one that's going to be the talk for years to come. If anyone can guess what my prank is, I'll send you the entire next chapter via PM, two weeks early.

I don't own trollhunters, enjoy!

* * *

-last chapter, Jim and Claire go shopping and sign paperwork so they can go to school, and Jim's really hungry.-

Jim's P.O.V.

As soon as we reach the cave I sprint into the bedroom, but figuring that my instincts are going to make me eat like an animal, I decide to see it myself before I let Claire watch me. I turn in the doorway, "You, stay here."

I return to my bag on the floor and when my stomach growls, I double over in pain. I snarl at how week I feel, and I'm surprised I didn't collapse on the way back.

I pull the bag open and reach for the first package of meat, steak. I frantically rip open the packaging not caring about the meat juices dripping on me and my cloths, I pick up the first steak in my bare hands and stare at it for a moment before letting myself tear into the thick red meat.

The smell fills my nose, and red juices drip down my jaw to my chin. The muscle fibers in the meat are a pleasant texture, and the light flavor of the uncooked meat is more delicious than I had previously thought. Using my tusks I pull off another bite, and snarl and growl as I devour the package contents. I pull out another package of steak, some of the pieces fall on the dusty floor. Too hungry to care I eat them anyways, noticing the slight and flavor and grit the dirt gives to the meat.

Once filled, I sigh, and feel much better now having sufficiently met my dietary needs. I lick my face off with my longer than normal tongue, licking the juices from my chin, muscle fibers from between my teeth, and move to clean my fingers. My shirt is soaked in the front with meat juice, I take it off and feel a bit more relaxed then before.

I pick up the backpack and my shirt, then wander into the kitchen to put away the rest of meat.

"Done murdering your dinner?" Claire smiles then sees my shirt in my hand, covered in the meat juice. "What happened to your shirt?"

"I… uh, got a bit messy." I smirk, and turn to wash the shirt in the copper colored sink.

"I can see that," Shs pauses. "So, how did it taste?"

"_**So**_ good. Like I haven't enjoyed something that much in all my life, but that could just be the hunger talking. The flavor was light and not as strong as it is when it's cooked. But I feel full and healthier all ready."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. But why didn't you just eat back at the police station?"

"I didn't want to gross Skinner out. And also, I've decided you will _never_ see me eat meat." I ring out the shirt, and hang it over the tap.

"Jim, I've told you. I want you to be comfortable around me." Claire whines.

"I know, and I am. But this is a personal choice that I'm saying. I don't want you seeing me when I eat raw meat."

"I'll respect it, but just so you know. You aren't kissing me until at least an hour's past. I can smell your meat breath from here." She waves her hand in front of her nose and pretends that she can actually smell it, crinkling her nose.

"Awe common…" I walk closer, she holds her hand out on my chest to stop me.

"Nope, besides. What if I got sick from something you ate?" She gives a devilish smirk.

"I didn't think about that," I pause thoughtfully.

"Well, that's what you've got me for." She teases, "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I have no idea, but if this is what it's going to be like for the next two weeks. I'm becoming more and more glad we decided to go to school." I move to sit on my calfs.

"These next two weeks are going to have me bored out of my mind!"

"I wonder how soon we can get a new forge going. I wouldn't mind having a little fun sparring." I growl playfully.

"Hmmm… I would, but I didn't even stand a chance against you _with_ my Shadow staff, let alone without it." She rolls her eyes.

"We could figure out some lies." I raise one of my bushy eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know, like if someone asks us where our parents are. Or when we tell them that we're not actually brother and sister… because I am _not_ going to pretend you're my sister. I can do girlfriend, not sister."

"That's smart to plan for those kinds of questions. You're starting to think like a changeling." she grins.

"Hey, Strickler never got caught until Bular told me. So it might not be such a bad thing."

"That's true, so do you want to write these down or…?"

"No, let's just get them figured out first." I stand, "but let's do it in the living room, it's more comfy."

* * *

The weeks past slowly, and Claire and I did nothing but eat sleep and cuddle. Skinner brought us our schedules a few days after we filled out the paperwork. I'm really glad we have a few classes together, I don't know if I'll be able to spend much time away from her. And it's not like I'm _trying_ to be possessive, I just am.

We went and got our school supplies and wondered around Corbin City, found a good pizza place for Claire. And bought a surplus of mints for me. They don't taste good anymore though, the peppermint oil burns my tongue a bit, not painfully. Just, uncomfortable.

We also got some house essentials like soap and some better cooking utensils, a trash can. A few things for the bathroom, and some things for Claire.

But in all that time Blinkey still hasn't come to talk to me or Claire, guess he's not ready to be reasonable.

The day before class started, we decided it would be best if we tried to sleep through the night. So we stayed up through the day and got ready for bed, we both had separate showers, but afterward I gave Claire a quick tongue bath. So I'm just laying down in our blanket bed in the bedroom, Claire in the crook of my body, and I'm staring at the wall. Not asleep.

I check the time, 4:32. I moan to myself, I've only got an hour left to sleep. It's close enough to day I should be able to sleep, but I can't. I lived in Arcadia my whole life, I knew everyone. Now I'm on the other side of an entire continent, and I know two students. One of which, knows I'm a troll. And the other thinks my mate is my sister, if that's not extremely weird.

I don't know any of the teachers, and for all I know, there could be changelings too. Wouldn't that be a nightmare.

I can see it now, the teacher gets to my name on the roll and looks at me and then starts threatening to gut me for banishing his pale lady.

That's a bit unrealistic. Why do people's minds wander to the worst case scenario first? Positive thinking, the teaches will be great and everyone will be as ignorant as they were back in Arcadia… pht, that's not going to happen. I'm fairly sure no one even cared when the power went out after Aja and Krell knocked out the power to get us the lighting in a bottle.

I check the time again, 4:50. I force my eyes close, and take a breath in of Claire's hair, rubbing my nose deeper into it. I force my brain off and rest.

Until the alarm goes off.

Claire moans, "ugh… why?"

I chuckle to myself and click off the high pitched ringing.

"Thank you." She mumbles, and curls up tighter to my body.

"Uh, no." I say. "It's time to get up." I nudge her head with mine. Making her moan and try to recede closer to me. I get up and crawl around her, as I leave she tightens from the cold of the cave.

I stare at her for a moment. She's wearing a dark magenta tank top and a pair of thick black leggings, her slender form outlined. Smiling to myself in the dark room, I nudge her again, she pushes my head away. I rub my horn across her cheek, "Claire, you don't want to be late for school do you?"

"Sool," she says it absentmindedly and sleepily. "Shool?"

"Sure, we can call it shool." I tease. "But if we want to make it there, we gotta leave before the sun comes up." I tilt my head to look at her face.

"Shool…" her eyes shoot open, "School!" She bolts upright, "We get to go to school!"

"Yeah, and we gotta get ready to go." I smile, and press my nose against hers nuzzling it gently, she returns in kind.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." she gets up leaves the room.

I follow her out and dig through my small pile of clothes, I pull on a plain white T-shirt. And leave on the pants I had slept in, a pair of black cargo pants. I pull on a dark blue zipper hoodie, with a graphic design of a skull with horns, on the back, it felt appropriate. No shoes, the glamor mask can take care of that.

I move to the kitchen, smiling to myself as I listen to Claire's happy humming. I make her a sandwich, with turkey breast, tomatoes lettuce, some pepper jack cheese and deli mustard. And pack a few other things for snacks.

Then I move to my lunch. In a leak proof container I put a few stakes and chicken breasts in, then lick my fingers of the juice and put a few soda cans in the bag. I laugh at the thought of someone finding this.

I put our lunches in our bags, and turn to face Claire in her favorite Papa Skull shirt and a black mini skirt with leggings. She ran her fingers through her hair, finding that she no longer needed the clips when I cleaned her hair, it sat straight, above her shoulders. The ever present white strip brushing her cheek.

"You ready?" She smiles, not bothering to hide her excitement.

"As I'll ever be. But I'll be glad to not be bored out of my mind in a cave everyday. Now I get to be bored in a completely different way." I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder, and hand Claire hers. She places it on her back and retrieves the glamour mask from the bedroom.

"Let's go."

We reach the warehouse and I place the glamour mask on my face, in a flash of light I'm human Jim, but wearing troll Jim's cloths, but jeans instead of cargos.

"Why the change in appearance?" Claire asks.

"Because people would flip if they saw a half troll." I smirk.

"No, you butt! The clothes!" she playfully backhands my chest as we walk on the sidewalk under the grey sky.

"Well, I'm not quite the same as I used to be. So I decided a change in attire would match my new persona." I take her hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's edgy, I like it." She leans her head on my shoulder as we make our hasty walk to the school on the north end of town. Racing the sun.

As we enter the doors of the school, I can feel my ears twitching like crazy. Constantly biting back the low growl trying to escape my chest.

"Ouch, babe. Not so tight." Claire says, releasing my hand.

I drop her hand, "sorry, just nervous." I tense, and out of habit try to run my hand up my horn. Only to run it through hair, and not fur.

The main office is to the left, and large concrete pillars hold banners between themselves, benches rest at the bottom of each.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, I'm the student body president this year. You're new right?" A tall girl with short straight, brown hair, and a jacket declaring her name, grade, and position. In deep green on a grey blue, with white accents. Her eyes are a dull brown that match her hair.

"Yeah, we are." Claire starts. "I'm Claire, and this is Jim." she smiles.

"O M Goodness, _you're _Jim?" Her smile widens, revealing a row of perfectly white and straight teeth.

"That's me, has everyone heard of me?"

"In a small town word travels fast. Somehow you've managed to stay the topic of the town for two weeks." she winks.

"Well, I'm just a regular teenager…" I shrug and rub the back of my neck, then pause. "What has Justin been saying?"

"Just that you're freakishly strong, and you killed the creature that everyone kept seeing." She says, eyeing my thin legs and arms doubtfully.

"Well," Claire speaks. "Nice to meet you but we've got to find our first class." Then we walk past, leaving the too close for comfort conversation behind. We walk past the pillars into a narrow locker filled hallway.

I dig out my schedule, History is first. "We have history together right?" I ask.

"Mhmm. I have no Idea where it is though. Do you want to ask someone?" she says thoughtfully looking at her paper.

"I don't want to risk another one of _those_ conversations. I think this town talks too much. But at least Justin isn't saying much." I shake my head and sigh.

"Why don't we just ask Amanda?" she says, pointing down the hallway.

"That'll work." I wave her down, "Hey Amanda, do you know where the history room is? We have that first."

She looks at my paper and points to a hallway splitting off to the left, "Just take that hallway, make a right and it's the first door on the right." She smiles, holding onto her shoulder bag.

"Thanks so much." Claire says, and we head for the room. Once inside the empty room a projector shows assigned seats. Claire and I on opposite ends of the room, "Pht, that's not going to happen." I roll my eyes and place my bag on the table next to Claire's seat.

"Jim, don't you want the teacher to not hate you right off the bat?" she folds her arms and stares at me.

"If it's teacher hate or not sitting by you, I'll pick teacher hate." I smile with a playful growl and sit. She rolls her eyes and takes her seat next to me.

Suddenly, a high pitched ringing splits the air, "GAAHHHHHHH!" I clasp my hands over my ears and double over, I can feel beneath the mask their pressing against my head. The ringing stops a few seconds later, and what feels like an eternity.

Claire looks at me, brows furrowed and she puts a hand on my shoulder. "Jim, are you ok?"

From my bent position I look at her with a face that says '_Really?_'

"Sorry, stupid question." she retracts her arm. "Are you _going_ to be ok?"

I sit up and take a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to figure out how to not do that everytime the bell rings." I run a finger along the round part of my ear thoughtfully.

Students slowly file in the room and the bell rings again, this time I was more ready for it. It's still really loud though.

A tallish man, dark spikey hair, dark blue eyes, pale complection. Wearing a plain purple polo and slacks. Enters the room and sits at the desk in the front of the class.

A kid stands uncomfortably glancing at the screen and the seat that was supposed to be his.

The seat I'm in.

"Ummm, Mr. Cunningham, the new kid is in my seat." The kid says, grasping onto the stap of his backpack.

The teacher looks up from his desk, and eyes me carefully. "Mr. Lake, would you like to move to your assigned seat?"

I sit straight, still relaxed in the chair. "No, I think I'll stay here, sir." silent gasps fill the room.

He smiles and says, "That's alright, Liam, just take Mr. Lake's seat." He gets up from his chair, and clasps his hands together. "Alright class, before anything else let's have our two new students come up and introduce themselves."

I'm about to situate myself further into my seat when Claire whispers for me to hear, "Jim. Get up. Now."

So I stand and get up in front of class, Claire at my side. I stand comfortably with my hands in my pockets, restraining myself from taking her hand. I glance at Mr. Cunningham, he nods for us to say our names.

"I'm Claire," She says than looks over to me.

"And I'm James Lake Jr." I sigh. "but the rest of you probably know me better as Jim." the class bursts into a wave of whispers. I shake my head and sigh again.

"Alright, alright, class, calm down. Now Jim, Claire, where did you move from?"

Claire answers, "We moved here from California."

"Oh, warm climate. Make sure you get good snow gear, the winter months are harsh." Mr. Cunningham says. I just roll my eyes. "Now, Jim. For the person who royally pissed off Randy Cross, you get to choose where you sit for the rest of the year." he gives a proud grin.

"Thank you. And why would me '_royally pissing off Randy Cross'_ get me such high regards from you?" I pull a hand out of my pocket and talk with my hand.

"Hmm, let's just say we've had history. Now, are you ok if the class asks you some questions? I don't think we'll get much done if they don't." He gives a forced laugh.

I roll my shoulders and nod, "Only a few, and by raise of hands." I add, hoping to avoid loud noises.

Hands shoot up all around the room, I point at the kid whose seat I took, Liam.

"Justin said that you caught a punch that Dr. Cross threw at you from behind. Is that true?" Liam asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did. Next question." I point at a girl in the back, dirty blonde with a hot pink streak in her bangs.

"How strong are you?" she muses.

"What kind of a question is that? Like how am I supposed to answer that?" I look at Claire, who just shrugs. "I'm a lot stronger than I look." I roll my eyes, "Next." I point at a kid in a brown leather jacket.

"Justin said that you killed the creature that showed up in the wearhouse a few weeks ago. Is that true?"

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck, trying to avoid dangerous territory.

"Justin said you're a supernatural expert. Is that right? And what was the thing you killed called?" A brunette asked.

Right, I did say Skinner brought me in as an expert… "You could say that I'm an expert of sorts. And the creature is called a Stalkling." I replace my hands into my pockets, "No more questions."

"Alright, you two can sit down." Mr. cunningham says. I nod and take my seat, as does Claire.

I hear her whisper, "We're going to be having words with Justin." I give a firm nod and listen to the first course disclosure of the day. For there will be many to follow.

After history, I ask the kid in the leather jacket if he knows where the math room is. He leads me there, and Claire finds her AP english class on her own. My instincts nagging at me to not be away from her, I can feel my ears flicking against my head under the mask.

I enter the math room, long desks with four chairs each fill the space, on one of the whiteboards that line the walls is written. 'Find a seat, wait quietly.' I do as the words instruct and pick a seat near the door.

A younger woman, with straight black hair enters not to long after, students slowly filtering in. I brace myself for the second bell, and wince once it comes.

"Alright class, welcome back. Hope you all had a good summer" she says, she wears black dress pants and a ruffle button up shirt. "We have a new student, James. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I reluctantly stand, "Hi everyone, I'm Jim. I won't be answering any questions. So let's just get through class so we can go to lunch." I force a smile and nod at the teacher.

"Alright, most of you should know me from last year, but for those of you who don't I'm Ms. Jackson. I'll be handing out the course disclosure, so please follow along as I read through it."

She starts reading the same thing the history teacher did, just worded differently. I release a long mental sigh, and burying the annoyed sounds that a human should not be able to produce. The first days, with the stupid rules. It's not like we've been hearing them since 6th grade or anything.

"... so make sure you come prepared every day." Ms. Jackson says, then the bell rings. "Make sure you get these signed and bring them back on Thursday." there's a chorus of moans, and excited shouts as we head to lunch. I follow the flow of kids to the lunch room, but hesitate when I notice the walls are basically windows.

I enter cautiously, still avoiding the rays of the sun, even if I can see the tint that makes it safe. I lift my nose to test the air, and find Claire in the crowd.

A look of release comes over her, and she makes strides toward me in the shadows against the wall. "Jim, do you realize that just about every girl here has their eyes on you?"

"Oh, is that what that was? I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me." I smirk.

I get a healthy glare back, "Well, you're already spoken for. So don't get any ideas."

"Last I checked, trolls mate for life. So this half troll's already had his pick and chosen."

She rolls her eyes, "Well, come sit with me. I made some friends in Mrs. Bennett's class of doom. Ugh, she's the worst." She takes my hand and tries to pull.

"I'm hungry and I need to find somewhere to eat. And it would be really bad it I started eating _my_ lunch in front of other people, so…" I stand firm in my place as she stops pulling.

"Hmm," She glances around. "What about up there?" She points at a pair of cream colored support beams crossing each other, not ten feet away, reaching the ceiling with a few large plates securing it to the concrete beams going across the room, about twenty feet up.

I grin, and tighten the straps on my backpack. "That'll work."

"Come find me when you're done." she smiles and heads for the rows of tables.

I glance around to make sure no one is watching, then climb up the beam, grasping onto the bolts that line the side. I reach the top and swing my leg up on one of the concrete supports. It's flat and wide enough that I can sit comfortably. I set my backpack down and loop the strap around one of the protruding pieces of metal. It's above the lights and dark enough that no one will be able to see me if their not looking.

I find Claire in the crowd, and sit cross legged on the beam. Pull out my lunch and remove the glamor mask, tucking it safely in my backpack. Feeling a bit more comfortable in my own skin, I dig into my lunch, as carefully as I can. It would be bad if raw meat juice dripped on some kid's head.

Directing my attention to Claire, I watch as her and a small group of girls converse. I turn my ears in her direction, and filter out the sounds of the surrounding students.

"...Yeah, I've never seen snow. Southern California is always really warm, and it only rains, but never snows." She says.

"Oh girl, you're going to be in for it this winter." A girl with hair as black as mine laughs with Claire and Amanda.

I move on to the next steak, and decide to save the soda cans for later. Someone might hear the loud crunching.

"So Claire, why the big move?" Amanda asks.

Claire's eyes wander up to me, I wave and give her a toothy grin. "Hmm, well that's a really long, personal, not for me to tell story." She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Com'on, you can tell us." Amanda beggs.

"'Manda, if she doesn't want to tell. She doesn't have to. It's her business, so mind your own." The raven haired girl says, giving Amanda a stern look.

"Thank you Maggie, you can ask Jim. And he'll tell you if he wants. But seriously Mrs. Bennet? Homework all ready?" Claire whines.

Maggie rolls her eyes, "Yes, every year too."

I chuckle to myself and finish my food. Cleaning off my hands and replacing the mask, I slide down the beam and walk towards Claire, placing a mint in my mouth. I take a seat next to her, "Hi, Claire, Amanda."

"Jim, done eating all ready?" Claire says.

I smirk, "Wanted to meet your new friend."

Maggie sits up and smiles, "I'm Maggie, great to meet you." She extends her hand for a handshake.

I take her hand, her grip is vice like, I counter so it's not uncomfortable. "Nice grip." I grin, staring into her green eyes, a dark almost black ring of blue around the iris.

She returns my grin and lets go of my hand, "You too."

"Ugh, Maggie. Stop being weird." Amanda whines.

"Anyways, Claire. Did you want to come over to work on the english assignment?" Maggie says. "Amanda's coming too."

Claire looks over to me, heasatent excitement reflected in her eyes, she whispers so only I can hear. "You ok with that, babe?"

I can't leave till dark, and I doubt Claire's going to want to hang around with me until then. I give a subtle nod.

"I'd love to! I don't have a computer at home yet so that would be great." She sighs.

"Jim do you want to come?" Maggie says, a flattering sparkle in her eye.

I take a deep breath, "No thank you, I already have some plans. You know, getting used to school and stuff." I shugg. I'm actually going to be sleeping up in the rafters, where I just ate my lunch.

"Alright then. Girls night, my parents are out of town so I'm ordering pizza."

"Yes, pizza." Amanda squeals.

"Jim, you'll pick me up from her house when you get done?" Claire asks.

I nod, "Yeah, I'll get done around dark. If that's alright with you Maggie."

"Totally fine, if you want we can save you some pizza." She smiles.

"No, I don't like pizza." but the pizza boxes taste pretty good.

"Well you're no fun." Amanda says.

"I'm plenty of fun," I act offended. "Just wait till you get to know me."

"I can't wait." Maggie smiles, head held high.

Ok, she's totally hitting on me… Claire sees it too and bites back a glare because they think we're siblings. Again, weird.

"So, Jim." Amanda starts, "Why _did_ you move here?" She rests forward on her elbows.

"Wait till you get to know me a bit more, than I'll tell you. It's kinda a long, personal story." I smirk at her.

"Ugh, you're as bad as Claire." she whines.

The bell rings, _saved by the bell_.

"Nice to meet you Maggie. Amanda." I wave goodbye.

"I'll meet you guys out front after school." Claire smiles and walks away, next to me.

"So what do we have next?" Claire asks, "I've got a free study period in the library."

"Cool, me too." I stretch and produce a big yawn. "Man I'm tired." I shake my head slightly like a dog before catching myself.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" She says as we make our way to the library.

I shake my head and sigh, "No, I'm fairly sure that being nocturnal by nature isn't something you can change."

"Oh, sorry babe." We enter the library, only three other students. No teacher. "You know you could probably sleep in here." She says smiling, a slight tilt of her head.

"That sounds wonderful, then I'll sleep up in the rafter's after school." I moan, stopping myself from growling. Man this is getting frustrating.

We find a few seats in the back corner of the library, next to the computers. "You just take a nap, I'll wake you up before the bell rings. I'm going to get a head start on the english paper…" She rolls her eyes. And I close my eyes and easily fall asleep, with my hood over my face

I wake to claire's gente voice, "Jim, it's time to go to our last class. We both have chemistry." She attempts to pull the hood off my face.

I yank it back down, "But sleep."

She huffs, then I feel her nose brush against the skin on my face, pulling a quiet purr from my chest. "Get up." She pulls away smiling. Reluctantly, I comply.

"How dare you use my natural instincts against me." I say, she laughs as I quiet my purr, I leave the hood up, eyes not ready for bright light. Than throw my bag over my shoulder and follow Claire out.

Once we find the Chemistry room, I pick a desk at the front of the class, but close to the door. Rectangle desks placed in lines around the room with two chairs at each. I take off the hood and watch the same familiar students file in. Amanda and Maggie sit at the desk next to Claire and I.

"Hey girl," Amanda says.

"Hey Jim." Maggie adds.

I roll my neck and look in their direction, and give an unspirited, "hey."

"Jim, you've gotta wake up." Claire snorts.

"I am awake, but it's fourth period. Teachers are always grumpy and mean by fourth period. Also, science teachers are always so strict." I drag my hand down my face.

"You just described the exact opposite of Mr. Werber." Maggie laughs.

"He's like the chillest dude ever." Amanda adds.

The kid in the brown leather jacket speaks, "He cares a lot for the students. He knows how to teach really well too."

"He also _shreds_ on the guitar." the girl with a pink strip says. Sitting next to the boy, at the table behind Claire's and mine, she does some air guitar.

I turn to see them, "Hey, you're in our history class right?" Duh, of course they are.

"Yeah, I'm Alex," the girl says.

"And I'm Kyle." He holds out a fist for me to bump. I do.

"Nice to meet you." Claire says.

"But com'on, no teacher is _that_ chill." I say.

Alex grins at me, leaning her elbows on the table. "Just wait, you'll see."

The bell rings, I'm getting used to it. And the teacher comes in holding a matte black six string guitar. He has a strong build and short buzzed hair. Wearing a pair of colored pants and a blue polo with the school's name on it.

"Alright everyone." he pronounces in a loud voice that commands attention. "I'm Mr. Werber. You all know that. Except for you two." he points with the neck of the guitar. He grins at Claire and I, "Claire?" he looks at her. She nods.

"And Jim?" I nod. His grin widdens and he looks around the room then sets his guitar on his extremely messy desk. The thing is covered in coffee mugs, laptops and textbooks. He begins nodding his head, and looks up at the class. "Everyone, listen up. I want you to take a page out of Jim's book." I freeze. "He was being disrespected, and didn't stand for it. Disrespected by an adult, nonetheless. The rest of you, minus Miss Mags, would have just stood there and took it, and it happens too often in my opinion. Now, not only did he stand up to an adult, he stood up to Ryan Cross. The man who thinks he's all that, and gets to do whatever he wants because he's the only doctor in town. And anyone who can royally piss off Ryan Cross and not get beaten to a pulp, well their fine by me." He finishes his little bit and the room goes into whoops and cheers. I let myself relax a bit, Claire nudges my shoulder and smiles at me. "So, Jim what do you have to say for yourself?" He asks.

I try and think of something profound to say, "Well, I think that it's important that teenagers understand that adults are humans too, and that we have a right to be treated with respect." I shrug, "In my _culture_, respect is earned by action and there's no room to show weakness. If you do, it could cost you everything, even your life." My voice darkened, I clear my throat to bring it back to my human tone.

He looks me over carefully, "Sounds like a rough culture." he looks away and at the class, "So, first day we're supposed to go over rules, and have a course disclosure."

I silently moan, and slouch in my seat. Not another one…

"But, you've been hearing that on the first day of school for the the past six years of your life at least eight times each year. You're responsible young adults, I expect you to behave accordingly." I sit up, and am beginning to like this guy more and more. "I do have a few rules though. When I'm teaching, please keep your phone put away. I ask that if you are having trouble with the material that you come ask me for help. And if you're having trouble at home, let me know and if it's a parent problem I will come and beat the crap out of them. And if you are just having a hard time, let me know. Last, you won't fail this class unless you try to. So as long as you show up and put effort in, you _will_ get a B or better." He picks up his guitar and moves to sit on a stool. "And Jim," He moves his attention to me as he plugs in his guitar and points at Claire. "You treat her with respect or I'll rip off your arms and beat you with them." I'm taken aback for a minute until I realize he's joking.

"Mr. Werber, I'd sooner rip off someone's face, before I let her get mistreated." I smile but stay serious.

A devilish grin passes his face, "Good man." He plays a few chords and then yells, "Who's ready for a party?" The class cheers and he starts jamming 'Black in Black' by ACDC really loud. The door next to me swings open and in comes a person carrying a stack of pizza boxes. The cheering grows louder, I cover my ears but can't help but laugh. This guy _is_ awesome!

For the majority of class we sit and talk with the other students and Claire enjoys pizza. Kyle asks me why I'm not eating any, Amanda buttes in with "'Cus he's a party pooper." I roll my eyes and tell him I'm allergic. He raises a sceptical eyebrow, but returns to his conversation with Alex.

Class ends and Mr. Werber stops me before I can get away. Claire gives me a quick nod then disappears with Maggie and Amanda, and my ears start to twitch again.

"What is it sir?" I ask, standing somewhat awkwardly.

"None of that _sir_ crap," he sighs. "Jim, I was looking over your grades from last year back in California, as well as your attendance." He says, picking up an empty pizza box.

I tense and move to help him clean up the mess, "Yeah, last year was kind of… hell."

He lets out a deep belly laugh. "Brutally honest," he smiles and nods, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just wondering if there is anything I might need to know about, before we get into the school year, anything that's going to keep you from doing your best. You don't have abusive parents do you, problems at home? A drug problem?" He smiles.

"No, no, my mom's great. But she's back in Arcadia," I move some boxes to the trash. "And no drugs either. Just some weird dietary needs. But I'm sure there won't be a reason for me to miss anymore, I took care of those things at the beginning of summer."

"Haha, alright. Just know that the reason I keep teaching, it's the students. So if there's anything you ever need. Please come and ask me, really."

I pick up my backpack, "I'll give it some thought. I don't let people into my life all that easily, so we'll just have to see where this year takes us." I head for the door.

He nods, "Oh, one more thing Jim."

"Yeah?"

"I'm fairly sure that everyone thinks Claire's your sister. The teachers know otherwise, make sure the students know too. The boys in class were drooling today." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I will thanks."

I walk into the lunchroom, finding it empty I climb up to the concrete support beam and situate myself, I pull off the mask and secure my backpack again. I set an alarm for just after dark, then I curl up, and fall asleep in my natural hours of rest.

* * *

Please leave a review, they warm my heart. And see if you can guess my senior prank!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey y'all! So graduating has put me in the best mood I've been in for years! So, Weekly updates for you all! YAY!

I'm also taking situational requests, any sort of situation you want to see Jim and Claire in. This chapter was SO MUCH FUN to write, but also very tricky so please let me know what you think.

My senior prank was this. I put 500 business cards all over the school that say... Class of 2019; good luck getting rid of us!

Next chapter is in the works, shout out to AngelicVollyball for the ideas, they're a great help in my writing!

I don't own Trollhunters, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Never piss off Jim or Claire; and Hot is a more appropriate word.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V.

I felt a little bad for leaving Jim at the school all by himself, but knowing that he's just going to sleep helps me feel a bit better. I can't help but worry about him, if he's not going to be able to sleep at night…

Ugh, he'll be fine Claire.

I push the thought out of my mind.

Amanda, Maggie and I walked to her house and finished our AP English papers, and we're now in Maggie's bedroom. Just sitting and talking about normal stuff. It's nice, and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

"So you're saying that the whole time you guys were in detention, the teacher was in the bathroom because he stole your friends burrito?!" Amanda fell over laughing.

"Yeah, and we were running all over the school, doing anything and everything we wanted." I laugh. "And Jim almost got caught, and I don't know how, but at the last second. He showed up behind the door sharpening his pencil."

I do know how, I sent him a portal while no one was looking.

"OMG, Claire, your brother is so cute! You have got to set me up with him. He's so strong and confident." Maggie says wistfully. "And his eyes, their so intense."

I roll my eyes, "Jim is cute. He is really strong and confidant." Claire agreed, "And his eyes are one of my favorite things about him. But I feel _hot_ is a more appropriate word." I say with a far away look.

"Ew, you can't say that about your brother!" Amanda yells.

"Guys, he is _not_ my brother." I laugh, holding my hands in front of me.

Maggie facepalms, Amanda is dumbfounded.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Maggie sighs.

"Yes, but it's a bit more serious then that." I can't exactly tell them he's my mate.

Maggie looks up at me eyes wide, "I am so sorry for hitting on him! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"I can't believe you, Maggie." Amanda says sarcastically. "How dare you."

"Maggie, you're fine. You didn't know, I just didn't feel like explaining it while all those people were around." I say.

"Wait, you moved here together?" Amanda says.

"Oh my gosh, you guys moved here together." Maggie repeats.

"And no one has even seen a new adult." Amanda points out.

"Oooh, you two didn't elope did you?" Maggie asks, leaning back.

"Oh, hell no! We're 16!" I shriek.

"But you did move here together?" Amanda says, leaning closer.

I sigh, "Yes."

"Alone?" Maggie dares.

"Yes, alone, together." I provide, Amanda tries to talk a devilish grin passes her lips, but I stop her. "And no, none of _that._"

"Girl." Maggie nods approvingly. "So, you going to tell us why you moved out here?" She asks cautiously.

I shake my head, "Nope, it's still not entirely my story to tell. I will tell you this though. Jim had to leave, and I didn't want to be without him. So I went with him."

"Awwe… You two are so cute." Amanda says.

"Just so you know, none of this leaves this room, right?" I clarify making a harsh face.

They both nod.

"Ok, so this might be a weird question, but how _strong_ is Jim?" Maggie asks.

"Ok, how do you expect me to answer that? Like, people keep asking that, but how am I supposed to answer that?" I spit.

"Like, how much does the heaviest thing he could lift weigh?" Amanda giggles.

I shake my head, "Jim is stronger than anyone you've ever met. I'll say that and no more." I smile with pride.

"See, I tried to get a gauge of his strength with a handshake, but it still felt like he was holding back, and I've almost broken someone's hand with my handshake." Maggie says a bit too happily.

I'm shocked a bit than Amanda says, "Don't mind her, she's just really violent. And paranoid." She smiles at her friend.

I glance at Maggie who shrugs and nods, "She's not wrong." she laughs.

"She also likes sharp pointy things." Amanda rolls her eyes.

"Traditional weaponry is not all sharp pointy things."

After giving her an off glance she sighs, and stands. "I'm a bit of a weapons master, and a martial artist."

"A what?" I breath.

Maggie waves her hand to follow, I stand and follow her over to a bookcase against the wall. She smiles at me and raises an eyebrow than pushes against the bookcase and behind it, an frameless doorway leads to a hidden room. I stalk forward and Maggie ushers me in.

A huge room with high ceilings, spot lights shine on the walls lined with all sorts of weaponry, hung on peg board. Swords, nunchucks, staffs, and a ton of other things I've never seen. A few things that look similar to Jim's thigh blades… What are those called? Several punching bags in the corner and a rack of weights.

"Holy guacamole!" I breath out. "And you know how to use all of these?" I spin around, the low lighting reflecting on the light wood floors.

Maggie nods, "well most of them."

"It's ridiculous isn't it?" Amanda says, leaning in the frame.

I shake my head, "No, now I'm wishing Maggie found out and not Justin." I slip, and cover my mouth.

"Found out what?" Maggie asks.

"Um, I'll -probably- tell you later. Again, not my secret to tell, but wow. This is amazing. And totally _not_ ridiculous." I shoot a smile in Amanda's direction. She rolls her eyes.

"You really like it?" Maggie asks.

"Pht, yeah! This is so cool," I pause, "And just what Jim needs." I say to myself.

"What?" Maggie says.

"Oh, Jim's been in a bit of a funk lately. He's been missing the… training ground that we had back in Arcadia. And he would _love_ this."

"O M gosh, you're all weirdos." Amanda smiles and walks back to Maggie's room.

"Don't mind her, she avoids anything that isn't in the '_social norm',_" Maggie rolls her eyes. A chime rings. "Oh, that's probably Jim." She smiles and leaves the room, I follow her to the front door.

She swings it open and I can feel my heart speed up slightly at the sight of Jim. He stands awkwardly in the doorway, glancing almost frantically between me and Maggie. Waiting for the invitation to enter.

"Hey Jim, come on in." She smiles and opens the door a bit wider.

Jim rushes past and lifts me by my waist and spins me around, setting me down he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, and buries his nose in my hair. I hear him take a deep breath, probably taking in my scent. Then, hesitantly, he kisses my cheek. The way his nose crinkled tells me that that was not exactly what he wanted to do.

"Awe, you two are so cute." Amanda coos from the hallway.

He ignores her, "Hi Claire, I missed you."

"It's been like five hours Jim." I giggle, then whisper for his heightened senses. "And you were asleep for those hours."

"I know, but I still missed you." He goes to nuzzle my face, but stops himself. I hear a small whine in his throat.

"Hey Jim," Maggie says. "I'm so sorry for flirting with you earlier, I didn't know that Claire's your girlfriend."

"It's fine. It's not like you would have gotten far. I'm kinda partial to my ma… OOF"

I elbow Jim in the side, "He's kinda partial to me." I cover.

Maggie stares at the two of us, Jim's rubbing his side. I'm trying to look innocent, and take his hand in mine.

"Alright, the secretive couple from across the country… weird." Amanda chimes and wonders into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes, "Hey Maggie, could you show Jim the cool weaponry room you have?"

Jim's hand twitches in my grasp, he can't help a gigantic smile grow on his face. "Weaponry room?" he says.

"Yeah, but I call it 'The Hazard Room'. Follow me." She guides us back through her room into _The Hazard Room_. Jim gasps before the lights are even on, then she flips the switch.

Jim's jaw is slack, eyes wide. His head's basically spinning, he glances back between the weapons on the wall, and Maggie, and the weapons, and me. His grin couldn't be wider unless he was a troll.

"Can I?" He asks, walking toward a section of the wall with swords.

"Sure, I don't know how to use those yet though. I can't find anyone to teach me swordplay." Maggie shrugged.

Jim picks up a long sword that broadens as it goes to the top and a curve toward the tip, it only had one sharp edge.

"That's a falchion, I got it from a little blacksmiths shop in Europe. It's like a… modern day machete." Maggie explains.

Jim says nothing, he takes it off the hooks on the pegboard. He holds out his index finger, and finds the blade's center of balance. In one swift movement he throws the blade into the air off his finger, spins around and catches it by the leather wrapped hilt. He maneuvers it around himself skillfully, testing its weight.

"It's nice," Jim says, "It's got good balance, nice grip. A bit on the small side from what I'm used to though." With a flick of his wrist the blade spins and he stops it again. He can't wipe the grin off his face. "Man Maggie, I wish you knew swordplay. I've been dying to spar. Claire won't spar with me even without weapons."

"Wait, you know how to use that?" She asks, stepping closer to Jim. In response, he tosses the blade into the air it flips and he catches it once again by the hilt.

"I may not know specifically how to use this particular type of sword, but yeah."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Maggie asks, eyes pleading.

Jim rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know, we just got here and…

"Please!" Maggie pledes.

"Hmm, how about this. In a few months, _maybe_ when you've gotten to know me better, then I'll teach you."

Maggie sighs, "Fine, but I'm holding you to that." she points a menacing finger at him.

I laugh at the exchange, "Jim, how about we do two on one?" I say, I pull two staffs off the wall, and toss one to Maggie. I spin my chosen staff to get a feel for it.

"Com'on babe, you know that's not a fair fight." he grins.

"Claire, don't you think we should only do one on one? Ganging up on him doesn't seem fair." Maggie suggests.

"Pht… Maggie, he means it's not fair for us. And trust me, there is no way we're going to beat him. Even if he's _only human._" I say the last bit as a reminder for Jim.

He replaces the sword to its place on the wall, walks to the center of the room and moves to a more trollish position. His shoulders are hunched and his center of gravity lower to the ground.

"You two ready?" He asks. His troll voice slipping a bit.

"Are you sure?" Maggie says again. "You don't even have a weapon."

"I'm sure, now hit me with your best shot… but avoid head shots." he adds, not wanting the glamour mask getting knocked off.

"Alright, one…" I say. "Two… three!"

Maggie and I run at Jim at the same time, he blocks our advances with the staffs and ducks beneath the two sticks. Maggie uses her momentum from the first blow to spin around and tried to drive the staff into Jim's side. He blocks it with his forearm and shoves her away. I try and sweep his feet, he jumps the attempt and lands with a foot on my staff.

I pull it back as hard as I can, enough for Jim to stumble a bit. Maggie regains her bearings and makes another advance, she starts with what looks like would be a jab, but spins at the last second and swings the butte of the staff into Jim's thigh, it doesn't do much. He grabs the staff and twists from her grip. I come at him with a pathetic attempt to hit his arm. He easily blocks it _with his arm_ and using Maggie's staff, trips me. He catches my staff and knocks her off balance and holds each staff to our chests.

Jim laughs, his face is positively giddy. He moves both staffs to one hand and helps me up.

"Jim, what the crap! Two on one? Against me, _and _someone else? I don't believe it. That was sick." Maggie rants.

Jim humms thoughtfully, and places the staffs back on the wall. "Thanks Maggie, I've really been itching to do some fighting. The last thing I fought actually wanted to kill me."

"Oh, the uh… Stalkling?" She says.

"How fast does word spread in this town?" I ask.

"Really fast, and faster in the high school."

"I bet it does, but yeah it was the Stalkling. Which by way, really did look like a Jersey devil." Jim smiles. Walking around the room admiring the weaponry.

"Yeah, when it wasn't trying to kill us." I sigh.

After a moment of silence, "Ok," Maggie starts. "So, I've gotta know. Justin told me that you guys are like, some paranormal experts. That you guys have done all sorts of cool stuff like hunting monsters. Is that really true?"

Jim and I glance at her then each other. "Well first of all, Justin wasn't supposed to know _anything_." Jim spits, an echo of a growl in his voice.

"Second, he was poking his nose in places it shouldn't have been." I sigh.

"Third, if I ever get around to teaching you sword fighting, then we'll tell you." Jim says.

Maggie sighs, "alright. You're entitled to your secrets. But _when_ you teach me sword fighting, I'll be excited to know. Maybe even be apart of 'your team'." She smiles, heading for the door.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jim growls.

"I'll help you." I add.

Jim's P.O.V.

After Maggie apologized for keeping so late, Claire and I headed back for New Trollmarket.

"I was really hoping for people here to be as oblivious and ignorant as the people back home where." I shake my head and sigh.

"Yeah, that's not the case." Claire says, "And I'm fairly sure that Maggie's only more into you now after you beat her." She giggles.

"It's not my fault, I've done nothing remotely attractive in front of her." I run my hand through my hair, walking down main. Claire's hand held in mine.

"True, but you're attractive just the way you are. Even more so as a troll. And she seems quite a bit different from everyone else in this town. Amanda said that she's violent and paranoid. Which fits, and sounds like you. It's also some cause for worry."

"She's a bit too aware, curious." I nod. "So what are we going to do about Justin?"

"Ugh, killing him would be a bad idea. Even if we really want to." She slouches. "We didn't tell him what he could say or couldn't say, so some of it's on us."

"Yes, but I was hoping he wouldn't say anything!" I snarl, "And now there is _way_ too much information floating around." I drag my hand down my face.

"Too much for comfort that is. Just make sure you don't do anything rash next time you see him." She squeezes my hand.

"I'll do my best," I say.

We reach the warehouse and I basically tear off the mask and shove it in my bag.

Once we make it back to our cave I pause and think for a minute.

"What is it Jim?" Claire asks, picking out some pajamas.

I pull off my shirt and toss it in my pile, "I was just thinking. Who do we want in our… house?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I mean, the only people who can actually come here, are those who know I'm a troll. So who, are we going to let in our house?"

"Oh, well. Right now the best we can do is just go about our days as normal teens. In a few months, we might tell a few people. But you know as well as I do, the more people that know a secret, the harder it is to keep." She wanders into the bathroom to change.

I raise my voice for her to hear. "I know, but Maggie, she's going to want to know where we live. And so are a lot of other people. I want you to be able to have friends that can come over." I wait in the living room for her.

From the bathroom she calls, "I want that too, and I feel like Maggie would be the ideal person to tell. But it's just not a good idea right now." She comes out of the bathroom and tosses her cloths in her pile. "We're going to need some dressers." she huffs.

I tilt my head at her, leggings, and a tank top. She gives a long tired yawn. I check the time, just past one.

"Alright Claire, time for you to go to bed." I say, walking into the dark bedroom.

"But what about you? You said you can't sleep at night." her eyelids are heavy.

"I can't. Not normally, but you aren't half troll, and you can't draw energy from the heartstone like I can. So it's bed time for you sleepyhead." I smile as I drop the curtain door, making it almost completely black.

I guide her to the blankets, and sit down. She rests her head against my bare chest and I lay down, holding her close. I purr softly and nuzzle her head with my nose.

"Thanks Jim." she whispers. And attempts to brush her cheek on my chest from her position.

"Sleep well princes." I say into her hair. And she quickly drifts to sleep.

The next day starts just as the one before, nothing out of the ordinary. I saw Justin in English second period, he avoided me like the plague. Smart kid. Also Claire's right, Mrs. Bennet sucks.

Now I'm sitting on my perch eating some chicken, watching the bustle of students with their trashy school food. The school seems to have a lot of stereotype students. And a few unique individuals too. After I finish and clean up, I slide down the beam and walk to join Claire, Amanda, Maggie and Kyle.

"Guys, what am I going to get her?" Kyle says, running his fingers through his normally neat brown hair. Panic written on his face.

"Calm down Kyle, it's just her birthday. Not the end of the world." Maggie says, patting his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me Maggs, the boyfriend gift is the most important gift." Amanda huffs. Kyle proceeds to drop his head on the table with a loud thud.

I sit down next to Claire, who is rolling her eyes. "Hey, babe. How was your lunch?"

"Mmm, nice and juicy." I say, holding a pleasured growl.

"That's good, but you might want to eat a mint. The smell lingers." She gives a side glance to the others. I roll my eyes and comply, the mint burns on my taste buds like menthol.

"So, what's going on?" I say.

Kyle says something incoherent with his face smashed against the table. Maggie rolls her eyes and says, "Alex's birthday is in a few weeks and he doesn't know what to get her."

"Ohh, alright. Maybe I can help." I say.

Kyle's head shoots up off the table, with large red spot all over from the pressure, "Please." his eyes beg.

"Oh, and our help is invalid?" Amanda shreeks.

"Oh chill out, Jim's got some of the best gifts." Claire smiles, under the table she takes my hand.

"So, what does she like to do? That's the most important thing." I start.

"She loves to play guitar. It's part of the reason Mr. Werber is her favorite teacher." Kyle says.

"Alright, so make sure it's something guitar related. But the best advice I can give you is to get her something that she misses." I say pointedly.

"Something that she misses?" He echos.

I nod my head.

"What do you mean by that Jim?" Amanda asks.

"Something that she once had, or something that reminds her of something she loves. Like, for instance, say she had a favorite guitar but it got destroyed. Get her a replica of it. Or a poster of her favorite album. Something sentimental, but functional." I explain.

"Jim, this wouldn't happen to be how you picked my birthday present would it?" Claire grins.

"You won't get a peep out of me." I smile than pretend to zip my lips and throw away the key.

"That's perfect," Kyle says. "I've got it… now I just got to figure out how to get it." He has a thoughtful look on his face and stands. He bolts up and grabs his pack, "I've got to go. See you all later!" He runs out of the lunch room.

"Well that just happened." Maggie says after a moment of silence.

I chuckle, "So what do you guys have next? Claire and I have P.E."

They both slouch and moan loudly, "We have P.E. too, and it's coach Stone." Amanda sighs.

"He starts the first day of school with recording how much we can do of each thing. Pushups, situps, crunches, pullups, timed runnings, and ugh… the rope." Maggie lists off.

"You guys have a rope too?" Claire asks.

"And it's the worst," Amanda sighs.

"Maggie, I thought you liked working out. Shouldn't this be like, your favorite class?" Claire raises an eyebrow.

"Normally yes, but after the incident last year. Stone and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Maggie shivers, and sighs. "Now he's extra hard on me." She pokes her half eaten salad with her fork.

"What incident?" Claire asks cautiously.

Maggie looks up and points her fork at Claire, "You've got your secrets, I've got mine."

"Fair enough," I grin. The bell cries and we follow Amanda and Maggie to the gym and seperate into the locker rooms. I find an empty stall and take off the glamor mask, then immediately replace it so it looks like I'm wearing my gym clothes, having practiced in weeks previous.

So far I've been able to avoid going in the light that comes through the windows, just sticking to the shadows and most of the classrooms don't have windows. But the gym, large open windows sending light in from all angles. I walk out of the locker room and stop in the doorway, natural light filling the gym.

A few boys brush past me chatting about how they're going to crush the prilianaty fitness exam. I spot Claire, Maggie, and Amanda across the gym, bathed in the rays of the sun.

Slowly I step forward, I place my hand in the light. I immediately pull away, but didn't feel any pain. I reach forward again and leave my arm in the rays. Nothing, I smile and cautiously step the rest of the way in. I scan my body and dash across the gym to meet Claire.

I come to an abrupt halt in the midst of the group, "Claire! Look at this, I'm in the sun!" I say, a grin spread across my face.

"Yes, you are." She giggles.

I kinda just bask in the warm light kissing my skin and sigh.

"Just remember, the rest of us are in the sun too." She whispers.

I tense for a moment, "Oh, right."

"Hey Jim," Maggie smiles at me.

"Hey Maggie," I wave.

"So, Jim." Kyle says, "What _did_ you get Claire for her birthday?"

Claire's talking with the other girls and doesn't hear us. I snort and say, "Something magical."

"What does tha…" Kyle gets cut off.

"Alright! It's time for you flabby twigs to build some muscle and show me what you got! Line up!" Coach stone yelled, he was a tall square shouldered man, tan skinned with a high and tight haircut. He wore a single compression sleeve on his right arm that hid a sleeve of tattoos, underneath a blue polo.

We all shuffle into line and wait as he numbers us off.

One two three four. One two three four. One. I glance at Claire, she doesn't look at me but whispers "Three." I internally growl. "Jim, it's fine. You've gotta get used to not being with me all the time." She says from four people down.

Even if I know she's right, I don't like it.

"Alright, one's running. Two's and three's hit the mats, and the pull up bars and grab a stopwatch. Fours… you guys get the ropes." He grinned evilly. Everyone moaned and was about to head off in the assigned directions when he spoke again, "Newbies, step forward."

Claire and I take a few steps forward, I stand at attention. This guy commands respect, so I'm going to give it to him.

"I don't want you two slacking, just because you're new here doesn't mean I'm going to give you a break. What do you have to say to that miss?" He stands in front of Claire.

"I'll give you 120% sir." She smiles.

Coach Stone doesn't change his stern facial expression, "Good," he walks over to me, "and, you. Mr. Skinny legs, what do you have to say."

I snarl mentally and stare him down, "First, don't insult me." I bite, making the whole class gasp. "I'll respect you if you do the same for me, you just lost that respect by calling me _skinny legs_. I expect you won't do that again." He tries to talk but I keep going. "As for not slacking, well, I don't think even _you_ could keep up with me." I give him a challenging smile.

The class held their breath, then Coach Stone began laughing like a mad man.

"Thank you for making yourself clear, I would have taken you for a wimp. Good of you to stand up for yourself, I respect that." His smile disappears, "But you just earned yourself hell."

He tries to intimidate me by glaring into my soul, I glare right back, more intense. A small smirk on my lips.

"Good, It'll be just like home." I say.

He lost his gaze and just stared at me for a moment, and laughed again. "I like you kid. Alright everyone to your stations, Bellator!" Maggie stands straight. "Double laps for you."

I could practically hear her eyes roll along with the audible sigh, "Yes coach!"

I take off running around the gym, painfully slow. I make sure to keep an eye on Claire. Maggie runs up next to me, "Hey."

"Hey, what was that about? Double laps for you?"

She nods, "I told you, he's extra hard on me. And I can't believe he didn't just eat you alive."

"You heard what I told Mr. Werber, my culture is brutal. The only way to get respect is to demand it through force. I can not, will not, and do not get intimidated." I state. Again, biting back a growl.

"Harsh."

I smile, "But you know, I love it."

"Well, that's good… I guess." She has a small frown, "Well, if I want to get these laps done in 15 minutes I better get going." She says and speeds up.

I roll my eyes and catch up to her easily.

"What are you doing?" She asks, panting slightly.

"I'm running double laps with you." I say.

"But you don't have to do that."

"I know, but running as slow as everyone else is ridiculous. Think you can keep up with me?" I smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Pht… Duh." She smiles and speeds up.

I match her sprinting pace and push it a bit farther. We lap people multiple times. Every once in a while I get a girl who smiles all sweet at me or flips their hair saying, "Hi Jim." in a high girly voice… ugh, this has got to change.

After we do the twenty laps, double the ten everyone else was assigned, we still had five minutes left. We come to a slow and the other kids are still running, Maggie sits down on the floor and pants. Covered in sweat. I just stand there, breathing normally.

"Jim…" She huffs, "How… are you… not dying! I was running at a dead sprint the whole time to keep up with you. And you're not even sweating!"

"I run a lot, mostly from things faster than me and are trying to kill me." I shrug.

"You sound so chill" She glares at me.

"Yup, having things trying to kill me is normal. Anyways I'm going to do a few more laps."

Her eyes grow wider than humanly possible and presses her lips as if to say 'why in hell would you do that.'

I take off around the edge of the gym once again, I may look human but running isn't strenusos on my body like, at all. I only wish I didn't have to wear this stupid mask. Run on my hands and feet a bit.

After several more laps at speeds I shouldn't have been going, Coach Stone calls everyone to switch stations, going to the numerical next.

After Maggie had caught her breath we walked over to the Mats. Justin was there about to walk away, he had a stopwatch so I had an excuse. "Justin." I yell. I can see him shrink.

Slowly he turns around, "Heeyyy… Jim…" He grimaces.

"Why do you look so tense? It's almost like you told the secrets of someone else when, you weren't supposed to." I say so nicely it's scary.

Maggie stares and leans away from me.

"Look, sorry about that Jim, but I'm kinda popular now." he smiled shyly.

My face falls, "Look, just because you know something does _not_ mean you should share."

"I'm sorry." He shrinks more, "I won't say anything else."

"Good." I snarl, Maggie hears it and looks at me quizzically, but doesn't say anything. "Now, may I please have the stop watch."

He hands it to me and runs away with his proverbial tail between his legs.

I turn to Maggie, "So, we're supposed to have partners to count our sit ups and such in one minute then write them down?"

She nods, still wary. "Yeah, did you want me to be your partner?"

"That would be awesome, and don't worry about Justin. He promised he wouldn't say anything then he went and spilled all sorts of information." I roll my neck and sigh.

"Well, he's freshman age. They're all idiots." She smiles, "Let's get started."

We sit down on the mat and I clicked the timer button, "Go." She started with sit ups.

She finished and I wrote down her score. Then I did the sit ups. Maggie stared at me like I was nuts everytime she told me to stop and wrote down my number.

We repeated this with pushups, and crunches.

We went to the next station and we did pull ups, chin ups.

"Man. Jim! How are you able to do that many and keep going?"

I shrug, the only way I'd be able to answer that is cryptically, and that's always anoying when Strickler doses it.

We walk over to the two ropes hanging from the high ceiling. I stare up at them for a minute, "I'll go last, just to make sure everyone else has time."

Maggie gives me a raised eyebrow, "How very considerate of you." she says sarcastically. "I'll just wait with you than."

I roll my eyes and crouch down, "Fine by me."

I focus on my shoes, and without taking off the mask, make them disappear.

One by one I watch the students struggle to climb the rope, most can't make it a few feet off the ground, some made it halfway. Only one from our group made it to the top.

Soon it was both mine and Maggie's turns.

We step up to the ropes as coach Stone walks up, "This will be a race. Just for the two of you," He grins. I shrug and Maggie slumps.

She looks at me and I say, "Don't expect me to go easy on you like I did last night." I laugh.

"Wait, what?!"

"On your marks," Coach starts.

"I was going easy on you and Claire in the Hazard room."

She shakes her head, "No… no way." disbelieving it.

"Get set."

"Yes way, prepare to lose Mags." I grin, a growl of anticipation set quietly in my throat.

"Go!"

She jumps and grabs the rope, wrapping it around her feet like a pro, I jump twice as high and start climbing with just my hands, I used my trollish feet to cling to the rope as I scale it in seconds.

From below, "holy fuu...uhdge." Coach yells but catches himself, he is around students after all.

I laugh from the rafters and glance at Maggie, too focused to know I've already won. I slide down at speeds that would give a human rope burn, I slow next to her. Holding onto the rope casually with one hand, "Hey maggie."

She looks over at me, "You might want to hurry if you want to win." She gives a shaky laugh.

I tilt my head at her, "I already won."

"What?"

"Yeah, climbing a rope is way easier then climbing over a gaping chasm with fire being blasted at you." I smile.

"You can't be serious…"

I give her a devilish grin.

She glares at me, "I hate you." and keeps climbing.

I watch her pass me and climb just below her, then my ears flick underneath the mask. I look around for the cause and spot Claire… being pushed against a wall… by another guy…

I direct my ears to hear what's happening, and I don't like it.

"Look, Drake was it? I'm flattered that you think I'm a '_smoking hot chick'_, but I already have a boyfriend." She said firmly.

He had her against the wall with a hand above her shoulder, his other hand trying to brush hair away from her face. Claire slapped his hand away.

"Hey girl, that boy is all the way back in Cali. Don't you think a relationship with a guy here would be better?" He tried.

Her brows furrowed and her eyes blazed, "Are you dense? I said no." She tried to walk away but he put his other arm against the wall, stopping her.

I don't even try to hold back the furious growl that rings through the rafters, I slide down and swing on the rope until I have enough momentum to jump. Launching myself through the air, I land with a loud **smack** on the mats. Claire hears and looks over to me with a sigh of relief. I would smile back, but all I see is red. I march over to _Drake_ and shove him to the ground.

"You stay away from her." I say through clenched teeth. The crowd quickly starts to gather and I have to swallow my growl.

Drake gets up and dusts himself off, "Awe look, big brother to the rescue." He mocks before throwing a poor punch. I side step and shove him back to the floor.

I pull Claire defensively behind me, "I'm her boyfriend actually." I spit. A wave of whispers goes through the students, and the girls all sound disappointed.

Glancing around I notice that Coach Stone had left.

He gets up again, "Well she needs better taste in guys," he says.

"Or maybe you just need to back off."

He runs at me and I step out of the way again, he stumbles from the empty momentum.

"Drake, you should really just stop. You don't know what he can do…" Justin squeeks.

"Back off, nerd! Your loud mouth is probably why your precious daddy left." He yells. Justin falls back into the crowd, his eyes glazed over.

My heart pounds harder in my chest as my anger rises.

"Drake, shut up. That's uncalled for!" Amanda says.

"Yeah, who gives you the right to be an ass?" Maggie stepped forward.

"Well of course the thrift shop diva would pipe up. And Maggie, when was the last time you saw _your_ parents?"

Amanda looked like she'd been shot, and Maggie's confidence took a blow and she lowered her head, uncharacteristically.

From behind me I can hear Claire's as mad as me but whispers, "kill him." She mutters.

I gently direct her aside, "Oh I get it." I say with a deathly smile, "You're the guy that everybody hates because you're a jackass."

Drake glares at me, and swings another punch. I trip him as I step to the side.

"See the thing is," I say as he gets up. "You have no right to be that way toward anybody."

"What do you know?" He says.

"Oh, I know plenty. Like for instance, Justin is right, you don't know what I'm capable of. But me, oh I know exactly what I'm capable of, and you won't even know what hit you if I were to fight back for one second. I also know that you think you have an excuse for the way you act, that It's justified, but it's not. No amount of trouble at home or in the past, gives you the right to treat people that way." I sid step another advance.

"If you ask me, you're just afraid to fight someone bigger than yourself." He spits.

I pause and give a dark laugh that sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room, "While being scared is a good rule, I could kill you easier than a goblin."

Though in this form Drake was taller, I dwarfed him in power.

He looked at me with a taunting 'bring it on motion', "Come get me."

I bite back a snarl.

"Or are you worried you'll embarrass yourself and your girlfriend will see that I'm the better choice."

"You leave her out of this… In fact, stay away from her entirely." I stomp my foot.

"Awe did I make you mad, _coward_? Don't like me talking about your precious little _wench?"_

Claire's face blazed, and she marched forward.

I hold out my arm and stop her by the waist, "You can have him after I'm done." I growl.

At this point the entire class is watching intently and confused at the strange sounds the new kid was making.

I stomp forward and continue growling, "You can insult me and everyone else in the world, but there is no way in hell I'm going to let you talk about my mate like that." I snarl and rush him.

I ram my head into him, where my horns normally are, he skids back with shock on his face. He runs back at me and I flip him over my shoulder and spin around than shove my fist into his ribs feel a subtle crack, he doubles over and I kick -with minimal force- the back of the knee. I knee him in the back sending him to the mat.

In seconds he's on the ground moaning in pain, "Stay away from Claire," I glare.

He holds his ribs as he slowly gets up, his head lowered in submission. Claire marches past me and performs a perfect side kick right in the rule number three.

He holds himself as he collapses on the floor, silent tears run down his face. "Jim might stand for your name calling, but I won't let you do that to him." Claire snaps.

The whole class is stunned, Kyle stares at us in horror, Maggie is grinning ear to ear, and Amanda and Justin still look hurt, but amazed. The rest of the class has probably got it in their heads to _never_ piss off Claire or I.

Just then Coach Stone walks in, "Hold up, what's going on in here?" He shouts, he walks up to me and silently asks for an explanation.

"I was earning respect." I say simply.

He raises an eyebrow and looks me up and down, "You," He points at me. "Fought him," he moves his finger again, "And won?"

I scan myself and then Drake, who is probably almost six feet tall, his arms stretch the hems of his sleeves, he has broad shoulders and a strong jawline with high and tight hair. I can see how _this_ me would look horribly under qualified to fight, let alone beat this kid.

I stand straighter, "Yes sir." I grin.

He walks over to him and nudges Drake with his foot, "you ok son?"

A high pitched moan escapes his mouth, he barely moves. Still holding his gronk nucks.

Stone looks at me, "You didn't do that to another guy did you?" he looks ashamed.

"That was me sir," Claire steps forward. "he was being a bully. He disrespected Jim, my friends and me, all at once. After Jim beat him, I took my shot at him." she said straight faced but an evil grin remained in her eyes.

I try to stroke one of my horns but find only hair, "Yeah, you might want to send him to the nurses office. I definitely broke ribs." I can't but help a proud smirk.

He tries to look angry, but ultimately fails. "Everyone but Drake line up and give me your score cards. I'm going to read the best and the worst." He grins.

I take Claire's hand, and turn in my paper, we stand next to Maggie, Kyle, and Justin. My ears twitching against my scruff.

"Holy cheese, that was bruse!" Justin says, "I can't believe you actually beat him up."

"Dude, where did you learn to fight like that?" Kyle exclaims.

I scoff at the comments, then Claire says, "Maggie, you ok?"

Maggie's head was still hung, her normally bright piercing eyes, dull. She looks up with unshed tears brimming her eyes, "yeah, totally fine." She puts on her happy smile and looks at me with her regular determination "So Jim, what's a goblin?"

I smirk at her, "Their little green or white creatures, spindly arms and legs. Hit them with just about anything and they explode into green goo."

They're faces all get grossed out.

"And it's even nastier when it gets in your mouth." I say. Thinking about it for a second, it might actually taste good now as a troll.

"Jim, as much as I hate the taste of goblin, these guys don't deserve the imagery." She laughs.

"Ugh… that sounds nasty!" Kyle says.

Claire whispers to me, "But it's nowhere near as bad as Changeling dust."

"That's true." I laugh, getting strange looks from the others.

We wait for a bit longer and Coach finally begins reading off the scores.

"Alright, the lowest… Liam."

Sit ups - 3

Push ups - 5

Crunches - 10

Pull ups/Chin ups -0/0

"Sophie…"

Sit ups - 17

Push ups - 7

Crunches - 19

Pull ups/Chin ups - 0/ ½

"Half doesn't count." He says, "Daunelle…" he looks at the score sheet "Dawn, did you even try?"

I look over to the kid he's looking at, a tall dark skinned boy with platinum dyed hair. The boy smiles and shrugs, "I didn't feel like it today coach."

"I know you can do better, I've seen you do better. So I'll expect it next time."

The boy smiles again, "Yes sir." he says casually.

"Now for the high scores, Claire."

Sit ups - 35

Push ups - 30

Crunches - 60

Pull ups/Chin ups - 15/9

"Bellator." He glares at her and she rolls her eyes.

Sit ups - 45

Push ups - 35

Crunches - 60

Pull ups/Chin ups - 20/13

"And Jim… Holy Crap!" He mutters.

Sit ups - 83

Push ups - 105

Crunches - 123

Pull ups/Chin ups - 40/42

Coach Stone stares at me, "You're not on any steroids are you?"

I smile, sigh, and shake my head. "No, sir." I can't wipe this grin off my face. Does a magical potion that turns you into a half troll count as steroids? Not by his book.

"Then how…" The bell rings. He stares at me through the crowd of students. I squeeze Claire's hand as she leaves and my ears start twitching again. I shrug at his gaze and stand there, I have weights with him next.

After the students pass I walk forward and ask, "So do you think you could show me where the weight room is?"

He laughs and directs me out of the gym and to the cafeteria, on the other side of the lunch room there was a state of the art weight room, glass walls and brand new equipment.

We enter as the first ones there, "So you're not on steroids?" he asks.

"Nope, just superhuman." I provide.

He gives a deep belly laugh. "So what did you to get that way at the age of 16?"

"Have you not heard the rumors?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, I try to stay out of the teacher gossip." He admits.

I'm a bit shocked but smile, "I respect that." he nods at me, "Well, the word around the school spread by none other than loudmouth Justin, is that Claire and I are monster hunters." I laugh, he follows along.

"So is that true?"

I shake my head, "In a sort, I mean I've spent almost the whole last year dealing with paranormal and hunting… creatures."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when you do that kind of stuff you have to train a lot. And though I don't look it, I can lift more than…" I pause. I'm being way to lose with my secrets, I need to do better. "Well, lets just say it's a lot."

"Well, don't expect me to go easy on you." He says.

"And don't expect me to not do twice as much as you give me."

He looks at me like I'm insane then walks away. The other students shuffle in and as Drake walks past I do a fake lunge at him and he jumps and squeals like a little girl.

I know, it was evil, but it feels so good.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Please review and leave any ideas you may have. there is a very high chance that I'll use it.


	13. Chapter 13

Back once again, with more... words.

Does anyone read the AN's? Anywhays, Thanks to Angellicvollyball for the Idea for this chapter. Again, I'm looking for scanarios for Jim and Claire to end up in, so let me know in the reviews.

I don't own trollhunters, yada yada yada ya... y'all have heard this before. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Sloppy Damage Control

* * *

Claire and I have gained a regular routine. Wake up early enough to leave without getting caught in the sun, I sleep during my free period, and after school while Claire hangs out with Amanda, Maggie, Alex, and Kyle.

Not without questions though. The most reoccurring are, 'where do you go to eat lunch?' 'How come you never hang out with us after school?' And the always occurring, 'what the hell are the sounds you make?'

I'm having a really hard time not making my usual sounds, and keeping them in is only making it worse.

I like not being bored out of my mind all the time, but school is keeping Claire and I so busy. I haven't been outside to just be outside in a while. Being cooped up is really getting to me.

Claire got her winter clothes, and insisted I get something thicker than a jacket… I won that argument.

It's the third week of school and for some reason, the parent teacher meetings are twice first quarter, once second and third, and twice fourth. Somehow, Claire and I were lucky enough to get put in the same Advisory. And even more lucky to have Mr. Werber as our advisor.

Today is Alex's birthday, so I skipped eating to see Kyle give it to her.

We sit at the table and watch as he gingerly hands her a small box, neatly wrapped in brown paper with black music notes. A simple pink string tied around it.

We all watch as Alex meticulously peels away the paper without damaging it, a black box is left. She opens it up and inside a sparkling guitar pendant, made from wood and resin to look just like the real thing. A silver guitar pick on the thin black titanium chain next to the pendant, in a handwritten font it says, 'Forever King'.

Alex stares at it for a long moment, Claire and the other girls gasped at the beautiful workmanship. The guitarist fisted it and threw her arms around Kyle's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, I love it so so much! Help me put it on." She gingerly hands him the necklace and spins around holding her hair up so he can place it around her neck.

She admires it as it rests against her strong collar bones, she then turns to Kyle with soft eyes and plants a long passionate kiss on his lips.

I look at Claire, "No one told me _that_ was allowed." I smile with the playful banter.

"I don't think it is," Claire smiles, "But if their going for it…"

I cut her off with my own kiss, doing my best not to lick her as we pull apart.

"You could try when no one is looking," she whispers after hearing my whine.

I leen in to kiss her cheek and whisper back, "Yeah, but this tongue isn't exactly the best for that."

"I'm not sure whether to watch or look away." Amanda grins.

Maggie sighs, "Give them their privacy, though if that's what they wanted, the could go somewhere else."

"It's the moment Mags," Amanda says.

"And you're killing it with your talk of it." Alex says after she pulled away from a dazed Kyle.

"I love you," was all the words the poor boy could get out.

I laugh at the pair.

"So how do we know when our parent teacher meetings are?" Claire asked.

"Your advisor should have a list on their door, you gotta go check it. Your parents should have gotten an email as well."

"And what if our parents' can't make it?" Claire added.

"Than you talk to him and reschedule." Kyle says, snapping out of his stupor.

I lean forward and lower my voice, "You guys are aware, that Claire and I moved here alone. Right?"

Kyle and Alex's eyes blew wide open, "What?"

"My mom's a Doctor in Arcadia. And I moved here because… of reasons."

"I came with Jim, and my mom is councilwoman. She wouldn't pack up and move if the world was ending…" Claire glances at me.

"She didn't pack up and move when the world was ending." I smile. "But yeah, we moved here. No adult supervision."

"What about your uncle?" Amanda says. "The one you bought cloths for?"

Claire and I take one glance at each other then back at Amanda.

"That's none of your business," I say, a growel slipping.

Kyle furrows his brows as he looks at me, "Man, you and your weird sounds. What even?"

"Yeah Jim, we've known you for almost three weeks, what gives?" Alex prys.

"We know you're kinda deep in paranormal, are you cursed?" Amanda smiles, quirking an eyebrow.

"And how come we never see you outside of school? We've never seen you eat, and we've never seen your house. It's like you don't exist." Maggie states, her over observant nature becoming apparent.

At all the comments, I can feel their eyes on me. And my growl only becoming more and more prominent.

Claire stands, "Never mind, Jim and I should get going."

Claire grabs her pack and I do the same, slinging it over my shoulder. We walk to the library and I march into the back corner where I normally sleep while Claire does her homework.

I slump down, unable hold back a growl that's decided to make itself at home in my throat. Claire slides down next to me, she brushes her head on my arm. I do my best to nuzzle her back, though my heart's not in it.

"Jim… look I know you're frustrated," she sighs. "And I know I can't understand exactly what you're going through, but I wanna help."

"I know," I breath out. "I really do it's just…" I listen for anyone else in the library. But everyone is gone for lunch. I pull off the mask and set it down next to me, and start pacing on my hands and feet. "It's all build up. And the more I hold it in, the harder it gets to not let out." I snarl.

Claire takes a deep breath and watches with a sad smile. She crawls over to me and places herself in my path. She places her hand on my cheek, "Jim, I love you. You know that right?" she presses her forehead against mine.

I lower my body so she can reach me better, "I know… but I really wish we could tell some people. I wish we could have them over at our cave. I wish I didn't have to wear that stupid mask!" I growl and glare at the accursed relic.

Claire sits on her feet and places her hands on my shoulders, "Jim, smell me."

I'm a bit taken aback by her statement, but she pulls me into a hug and I understand what she means. I bury my face in her hair and take in a deep breath. Her scent crossed with mine in her hair is calming, and I'm finally able to release my growl.

She runs her fingers through my scruff and does her best impression of a purr.

I pull back and give her a soft wine.

"Well, it calms me down." She says softly, "Just trying to help you."

"Oh Claire…" I nuzzle her face and bury mine in the crook of her neck. She strokes my horns, and continues with her 'purr'. I purr back and hug her tight.

"Jim I know you want to let people in. You were so trusting before, and it's only gotten harder with our secret. But you know we should wait a while longer." She says, brushing my coarse fur.

I take another breath of her scent, "I know, but my sounds…"

"Are apart of you." She states firmly, "I know it's not the best to make them while you're wearing the mask, but if it's causing you this much stress just make them." She pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"But that puts the other trolls at risk, Claire."

"So just do the quieter ones, like your moans and little whines." She smiles.

I lean in again and we nuzzle noses, as she starts to pull away I make an apparent whine.

Claire giggles, "Like that."

I lick the corner of her mouth and then her upper lip.

"Jim…" She gives me a sly smile.

I flick my tongue against her lips again, "Yes?"

"Class is going to start soon." She says, but from the way she looks at me it doesn't sound like she cares that much.

"We have a free period," I say. I brush my horn across her cheek before running my head under her chin.

"Are you trying to coax a kiss out of me or act like a cat?" She gives.

"Just being playful," I turn. Crawling closer I lick her cheek and brush pass her again.

"Oh come here you…" Claire smiles and sits against the bookcase, I go back to her side and she leans over and kisses my cheek. I cross my legs and she climbs into my lap, and nuzzling my cheek. Then licks along my jawline, her arms around my neck.

I pull her in for a deep kiss, I gently pull on her lip with my tusks and she finds them to be the prime place to press her soft lips against. Whenever she pulls away for a quick breath I lick her cheek, or lips. And then…

"Jim?" Maggie calls. Standing in the library entrance.

I pull away from Claire for half a second to yell, "Go away." Before pushing my tusks back in the direction of Claire's waiting lips. She flicks one with her tongue as we try to ignore the call.

"Jim I'm sorry we were prying, but we're just curious." Kyle says.

"Oh great they're all here." Claire murmurs against my mouth. "Leave us alone." She yells. I lick next to her ear as she does.

I listen to see who is here, and Claire's right. All four of them.

"Com'on, we just wanna know why you make all those crazy sounds." Amanda whines.

"Or how." Alex states, I could hear her roll her eyes.

"And all those other things…" Amanda states.

"No," I shout. And pull Claire into my chest, make out officially over.

Thanks guys.

A fifth person joins, "Jim, they're threatening to dump me in the dumpster out back!" Justin says.

I growl and look down a Claire in my lap, equally annoyed.

"If you say anything, I'll feed you to Arrrggg." I yell at the boy from around the stacks.

I could almost see his reaction of huffing and folding his arms, "Arrrggg's a pacifist. Why don't you just tell them?"

"Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead, Justin." Claire yells. The more people who know, the easier it is for it to get out."

"Com'on guys!" Kyle pushes.

I slide Claire off my lap and grab the mask, shoving it on my face I round the corner. Angrily stomping with Claire following close behind.

I stomp up close to Justin, getting as close to his face as I can. "You will say nothing more about me or my life to anyone unless I instruct you. If you do not, I'll throw you in the hold, and you will never see the surface or the hellish light of day again. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I bite.

The others look at me with widened eyes, fear stricken. Justin nods furiously.

"Good, now get lost." I point at the door growling and he makes a run for it.

"The rest of you, I can not believe you're threatening to get to my secrets. Did it ever cross your minds that just _knowing_ about my race is dangerous? The very name? There's a reason I'm choosing to keep you out of it. But maybe I shouldn't care if you get eaten by a Gumm-Gumm, because if you're acting like this, then I'm not sure we're really friends." I end it with a snarl.

Claire glares and shakes her head as I make my way back behind the stacks. "You should really be ashamed. We're trying to fit in," she lowers her voice as if I couldn't hear. "_He's_ trying to fit in. So what if he growls sometimes? If you ever want to know things about us, you need to stop pushing for it." She turns and stomps back toward me.

I hear the others sigh and leave, except Maggie. I can hear her trying to say something, anything really. But it seems she doesn't have the words.

"What is it Mags?" I say softly.

"I… I'm sorry. We shouldn't have pushed it. I… I'll… sorry." She says.

"We want to tell you, we really do," Claire says.

"But it's just not a good time right now. I don't want you or anyone else in danger because of me." I sigh, "Remember, I'll tell you when I teach you swordplay."

Maggie gives a small laugh, "I'll hold you to that." Then she leaves.

Claire and I both let out breaths we'd been holding in, "Humans suck." I say.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're a sorceress my love," I kiss her cheek and pull the mask off again. "You don't have to be identified with mere mortals." I smile.

She licks one of my tusks again and leans into my chest, "Well, no one's perfect."

"I disagree with that statement." I pronounce.

"Really?"

I nod, "You're the most perfect person I've ever met. And there's no one in the world who could sway my opinion on that."

"Awe, Jim." Claire nuzzles my chest.

I take a deep breath, "I'm exhausted, and I want sleep. But I don't wanna wear the mask." I glance down at the top of her head as she moves to look at me with her big brown eyes.

"Well, lay down. I'll curl up with you and keep watch." She smiles.

I give a pleasured whine, and slump down on my side, Claire stays sitting up, propped against me, but curls up on me, and lays on my shoulder.

…

I sit at the front of my class, mentally taking roll about ten minutes after the late bell. Everyone's here except Jim and Claire. Which is weird, because they're always early to class. They haven't missed any yet. Both good students, true to Jim's word he'd been doing his best.

They'd been getting close with Alex, Kyle, Maggie and Amanda. I wonder if they know were they are. Because I could have sworn I'd seen them in Mr. Cunningham's room this morning, they should be here.

"Miss Mags, where's Jim and Claire?" I ask.

The four student's eyes fall on their tables, "I think they're still in the library, Mr. Werber." Maggie says with her eyes down.

I stare at the four, somethings up.

"You four, in the hall. Now." I order. They file out I follow, "What happened?"

"We went too far," Kyle says rubbing his arm.

"Way to far." Amanda adds.

"We messed up Werbz." Alex says, looking ashamed.

Maggie looks at me and steps forward. "We were pressing Jim and Claire to tell us why he makes weird noses…"

"Like the growling sounds he makes when he's frustrated with a problem?" I ask.

"Or why we never see him outside of class…" Maggie says.

Amanda nods, "And Justin knows what's going on, so we told him we'd throw him in the dumpster if he didn't tell us."

"We found them both in the library and we kept pressing," Kyle admits.

"And he kinda went off on us." Alex finishes.

I glare at four of my favorite students, shaking my head. "And rightfully so!" I scold, "They don't ask about your problems. I would be pissed to find out if someone was digging for information about any of your pasts'. Why would you do that?" I wave my arms around.

"We… we were curious. But after what he told us, I don't think I want to know." Amanda says, trying to hold tears at bay.

"Was this something about his culture?" I ask.

"Um… he said that…" Kyle chokes, "He said just knowing the name of his _race_ was dangerous."

I continue glaring at the four ashamed teenagers, "Well, that lines up with what he told me." _Sorof_, "In the library?"

Alex nods.

"Get back in class, I'll be back."

I march down the halls to the library and enter, why we've never had a real librarian is beyond me. "Jim, Claire?"

I walk further in, getting some glares from two students reading.

"Are you guys in here?"

"Yeah," Claire says meekly. I hear her voice from behind the bookshelves, so I walk closer. It sounds like she's trying to wake Jim up or something.

I round the corner, and I see Claire leaning against a sleeping Jim, his hood pulled over his face. Jim moans and Crawls out from behind Claire, his tired eyes land on me… oh hell he looks exhausted.

"Jim, are you ok?" I gasp.

He blows out a fast breath of air through his nose, "I'm fine." He bites. Than curls up next to Claire like a dog. I look to the girl for answers.

"You found us, so It's safe to infer that you spoke with Kyle, Alex, Amanda, and Maggie?"

I nod, "It wasn't right of them to push about your life," I say.

Muffled by the arm in front of his face, Jim speaks. "Well they wouldn't ask so much if I could just control my vocal chords." he moans.

I walk around and squat down in front of him, "May I ask permission to ask a few specific questions that you are in no way shape or form obligated to answer?"

The two student's look taken aback by the question, but Jim nods.

"The others said you said something about your race, does your race make you more different from other races?"

He nods, "Extremely."

"And it has something to do with your vocal chords?"

"Yes…"

"And they're asking how and why you make those sounds. But telling them would be giving too much information about your race which seems to be very secretive. So…"

"None of those were questions." Claire states.

"True… Here's my last question. Do you want me to bring notes by your house or do you want to get them from another student?"

Both, once again, looked shocked.

"You look like you're having a really rough day, and I'm not going to make it worse by forcing you to come to class. Like I said, I'm here if you need anything."

Jim sits up, his brows furrowed. "Are you sure you're a teacher… maybe like a fun guidance counselor or something? Because you're way too good at your job, shouldn't the administration be like… I don't know. Jumping down your throat for being nice? Or actually caring about students?"

I laugh, "I'm sure. Oh, and both of your meetings' is at five tonight. Make sure one of your parent's are there."

Jim's neck goes slack and his head is tilted at an awkward angle, "My mom's in California, and my dad's a deadbeat who walked out when I was five. The closest thing to a parent I have here in Jersey is older than dirt, and we aren't on speaking terms, also kinda a recluse. The next closest I've got is an antisocial jerk who debatably ruined my life. There's also Detective Skinner, and he's fine but has known me for less than two months. So, take your pick." His face looks peeved, but his eyes show amusement.

"Jim, your confusing the poor man." Claire states, she places a hand on his shoulder and he rubs his cheek against it. "We'll be there, but we can't make any promises about adult a guardian." She says facing me.

"Alright…" I press my lips and stand. "And Jim, I'm sure that if you explain to your friends that your race's vocal chords are different. They'll leave you alone about it."

Jim's face goes hard, a scowl set on his face as he looks up at me, "What kind of _friends_ blackmails you for your secrets?" He snarled… he actually snarled. What the actual hell?

"Jim…" Claire says in a soft tone.

The young man releases his anger before turning to her, "I know. I know." He turns back to me, "Sorry for snarling at you."

I'm _amazed_ at his control over his anger, and making sure that he never speaks in anger toward her. The love he has for this girl is immense. Now I'm thinking he wasn't kidding when he said he'd rip someone's face off if they'd hurt her. And that's worrisome.

I blink hard. I press my lips and tilt my head, "I know for a fact that they are sorry. They know they went too far. Do you want me to send them in here to apologize?"

"With all due respect Mr Werber, I'd like them to apologize on their own terms." Jim looks down at the floor.

Claire looks up to me while brushing the back of Jim's neck with her thumb, "If you could save the notes and give them to us at the meeting tonight, that would be great. We both need time to cool down, and Jim's still a bit upset."

Jim scoffs.

I nod slowly, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Jim you look like you got ran over by finals week, get some sleep." I turn and walk away, and hear one thing before I leave.

"If we ever tell an adult about trolls. It's going to be him."

Trolls…

What the f***!

-0-

Claire and I make our way down the hallway to Mr. Werber's classroom. She did her homework at the base of the structural beam while I slept, the lack of sleep is really getting to me, less than five hours a day is not enough. I was getting more as the human trollhunter.

We walk down the halls fingers laced, no one else is in the corridors so we nuzzle each other as we walk.

"Jim, you need to get more sleep. Even your glamor looks tired," Claire says, brushing her thumb across my hand.

"Can't do school and sleep, I'll be fine," I say.

"You've never been good at lying to me, have you?" She narrows her eyes and smiles.

I sigh and shake my head, "So did Skinner say he was coming?"

"I texted him, but he never responded." She states.

I shrug and hold the door open to the classroom, "Well, it's not like mom was going to fly out for a parent teacher meeting. Even if she did get the email…"

Claire walks in smiling at me.

"Well, I didn't just come for the parent teacher meeting." I freeze at the sound of her familiar voice. Slowly I turn to see her, red hair, glasses, and scrubbs.

My face falls to a smile.

"Mom."

In a second I rush to her side and wrap her in a tight hug.

"Woah! Jim, not so tight." She tries to breathe. I release her and spot…

"Strickler?"

"Hello young Atlas, it is good to see you attending school." He looks to Claire, "Miss Claire, you as well. I'm glad to know you've accepted Jim's title for you."

"Accepted and reciprocated, Strickler." She smiles.

"Claire how are you?" Mom asks.

"I'm absolutely fantastic…" Claire turns to me and whispered inaudibly, "She doesn't know we're mates. Does she?"

I subtly shake my head.

"Alright Jim, Sorry if I'm a bit late, but Randy Cross won't get off my case. Maybe you could…" Skinner freezes. He glances between me, mom, Claire, and Strickler.

"Wow, now all we need is…"

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Jim, Claire…" Werber walks in. "I thought your mom was in California."

"I did, and before anyone gets confused." I step forward, holding my hands up. "Werbz, Skinner, this is Mr Strickler, and my mom Barbara. Mom, Strickler, This is Detective Skinner, the adult in the know. And Mr Werber is a better teacher than you Strickler. Not sorry."

Everyone takes a minute to shake hands and say hi.

"Do I even need to be here?" Skinner asks.

"Considering Barbara probably won't be here every time there's a parent teacher meeting, yes." Claire says bluntly. "Also, my parents aren't here."

"Who's Stickler than?" Skinner asks.

"He's dating my mom." I drone.

"Oh."

"Alright, let's get this started." Werber says, sitting across the desk. "First, Mrs. Lake, I'd like to say that Jim's an excellent student. He works hard even when he doesn't get the material. He's funny and quick witted, and the most respectful young man to Miss Claire. In fact, I've never seen anyone treat their significant other with more kindness, love, and respect than he does."

I blush slightly.

"Really?" My mom asks, I turn to her slowly.

"Thanks mom." I deadpan.

Werber's brows knit together, "Really. Even if he's in a terrible angry mood, he calms himself before speaking to her to ensure he doesn't lash out. I've never seen someone his age with more self control. He doesn't stand to let others degrade her either." He gives a small laugh.

I shrink slightly, "you heard about that?"

Claire takes my hand under the table and squeezes, "Jim, everyone heard about that."

"Heard about what?" My mom's face slowly turns to a glare.

"Jim kicked the crap out of a bully. That's what I know." Skinner says.

Werber laughs, "Drake Marrow is one of the worst kids to ever attend Corbin City High. Jim's the first to be able to knock him off his pedestal. Randy Cross too." He smiles.

Mom glares at me, "We will be talking about this back at NTM," she says.

"Good for you, young Atlas." Strickler humms, getting glared at by my mother.

"But we're getting off track," Werber says. "I want to ask you about what kept his attention from school last year."

Everyone in the know stiffens.

"Way too much." My mom states.

"I don't qualify to answer that." Skinner says.

"I plead the fifth." Clare states.

"Destiny?" I laugh.

"There is no way to answer that honestly without days of explanation." Strickler says calmly.

Werber's brows furrow, he takes a deep breath. "Alright… Jim you said that it was taken care of at the beginning of the summer. Right?"

I nod, "Yeah, but there's never not loose ends. Like the Stalkling." I state.

Mom and Strickler quickly lean forward and glare at me, their chairs squeaking against the floor at the quick movement.

Claire takes a deep breath, "There was some sloppy damage control, one kid found out. Spilled just about everything."

"And that's another thing I wanted to ask about, Jim's culture and race?" Werber says.

"Hold up a sec," mom interrupts holding her hand up. "How much does everyone know?"

Skinner takes this, "Everyone knows that I hired Jim and Claire as supernatural experts to handle what we thought was a Jersey Devil, but turned out to be a stalkling. And that Jim's an exceptionally good… _athlete_."

"Sloppy damage control indeed, Jim." Strickler says, "How did Blinkous not put you through hell in training after a slip up like that?"

"I'm sorry what?" Werber tries.

"Blinky and I aren't exactly on speaking terms…" I shrink, "He doesn't know how much got out."

"James Lake Jr. You had better be more careful! Unless you want this town to end up like Arcadia. You know the mess it's in!" Mom scolds.

"Hey, he's dead, that won't happen again. And he's not coming back! I made sure of it when I killed him!" I snarl.

"Young atlas, watch your sounds." Strickler says.

"You what?!" Werber gasps.

"I mean about knowledge, Jim. Do you really want this whole town to know?"

"No, and it's not going to happen! I've got everything handled!"

"Handled indeed," Strickler scoffs.

"Hey, you have no right to talk to him like that! We're doing our best!" Claire shouts.

"Toby is doing better with _Steve_ and _Eli_." Mom huffs.

"Well it's not like I've got a team to help me keep things under wraps! Skinner barely understands the basics. And Justin's a freaking twerp, who stuck his nose were it didn't belong. All I've got is Claire, and I can barely go outside. What was I supposed to do?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Werber asks, looking incredibly stressed out.

"It's not likely." Skinner says leaning over to him.

"Jim, you need to get better hold of these secrets." Strickler says, tsking.

"I agree, what happens if they turn on you…"

I stand quickly and my chair skids behind me from the force.

And I roar.

I freaking let loose with a blood curdling roar.

All hands cover their ears, tensing and cowering.

"Everyone shut the hell up. Mom, I love you, but unless you and Strickler can act like _human _adults and stop attacking me, get out." I growl. "We are here to talk about school. Not the fact that Justin is a loud mouth and kidnapping is frowned upon. I'm sorry people know of my unnatural strength, and the fact that I can kill a giant troll bird!"

Stricklar opens his mouth but I snarl once in his direction, and he shuts up.

"Glad to know you know who can kill who." I bite. "Werber, I will tell you more about my _culture_ later. For now, We can talk about school."

Claire takes my hand, eyes soft.

I take a breath, "Mom, Strickler, are you able to continue this meeting in a civil manner?"

"Yes." mom says quietly.

"Strickler?"

He lowers his head, submitting. "Yes, Jim."

I blow hot air out my nose and sit down. "Sorry for scaring you Skinner, Werber." I tilt my head and give a harsh smile.

Werber's lips are pressed, he takes a deep breath before blowing it out. "Nice vocal chords, Jim."

"Thanks." I say flatly

We finish the meeting quickly and without more incident, Claire, my mom, Skinner, and Strickler step out and I wait for the door to shut before I speak to Werber. He smelled like he had questions.

"Who did you kill?"

"An evil warlord, who was debatably cannibalistic." I shrug. He'd eaten changelings, and siphoned the life from other trolls to stay alive. I'd call that cannibalistic.

"Why are you training, and why would it be hell?"

"Gotta train to not die, and if Blinkey's mad at me. Or is punishing me, the training is ten times worse. But like I said, we're not on speaking terms. And we don't have a training ground."

"Last one, did Mr. Strickler resign to you?"

I nod, "In combat I'm superior, I'm also… you know what. Later. I've got to go. I'll get the notes from you next time. I need to handle my mom and Strickler." I shake my head and sigh. "I'm really sorry you got dragged into this."

"Jim, I have no idea what _this_ is. But I'm here for you, whatever you need!" He puts a hand on my shoulder and makes sure I understand he's serious.

"I've got a question for you."

"Alright," He nods, listening intently.

"To what extent do you know first aid?"

His face falls to one of concern, "I have military training. I could patch up a bullet wound and anything up to that."

I nod, "Perfect."

With that I leave and join the others out front of the school, now dark outside.

"I can not…" mom starts.

She's my mother I can not _yell_ at her. She's my mother I can not _gowel_ at her. She's my mother I can not _snarl_ at her.

I take a deep breath, but I don't have to speak.

"_You_ can not?!" Claire yells. "_I_ can not believe how _you_ behaved. Attacking him like it was his fault! You barely acted like adults, let alone mature ones. I expect you apologize or I'll be recommending a B&B. No one who treats my mate like that gets to stay in our home!"

I stand behind her, backing up her every word. And Skinner stands next to me. Through the scolding my mom must have missed Claire calling me her mate. Although just hearing her say it makes me feel better.

"Look, I understand we could have done better. But none of it was our fault. It was all circumstantial. But nothing of crucial information has been leaked." I explain quietly.

Mom takes a breath, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Especially when I know so little about trolls." She says.

"I should have gotten a better read of the situation before attacking you, young Atlas." Strickler says.

"Thank you." I say through a growl.

"Did you guys rental car?" Claire asks.

Mom nods.

"Cool. Skinner, have them follow you to the bridge. Claire and I will meet you there." I say as I start walking away.

"Jim, don't you think you should ride with your mom?" Claire says, a smile on her face.

I whine a few times, thinking of something appropriate to say. "I need to cool down." is the response I decide on.

Claire nods in understanding, she pulls out the Horngazle and hands it to me. "We'll text you once we're there."

"You're not coming with me?" I whine more.

"You can't to parkour with me on your back. We'll go get some food so you have some time to blow off your steam. I'll pick up some scones from Mrs. Read, and then we'll skip school tomorrow so you can get some sleep."

I think about her offer, she knows exactly what I need. The three adults watch from the sidelines.

She holds out her hand, "Mask, and a kiss."

I glance around and check for humans, I don't see or hear any. So I pull off the mask and hand it to Claire. After she puts it in her backpack I kiss her softly on the lips.

She raises her eyebrows, "No, one of _your_ kisses."

"But Claire, my mom's here." I whine.

"I know, show her who you are. Because that's who you've become and she's going to have to get used to it. Now com'on, before I _kiss_ you."

I resign and nuzzle her nose before drawing my tongue along her jawline and into her hair. "I love you." I say, "And you're getting a bath tonight," I decide tasting her sweet skin.

A smile passes her lips, "Good," she grasps one of my horns and pulls my face closer so she can lick my cheek. "I love you too. Now go growl and snarl, and get everything out!" She encourages.

I glance at my mom, whose face… priceless. I can't even describe it.

I bound off toward the woods, and disappear into the darkness. I do parkour in the woods, growling and snarling with pleasure for the good part of two hours before I finally get a text from Claire.

I show up and open the wall, Skinner headed home. Said he couldn't handle more parent drama.

Once down the crystal stairs, I lead them up to Claire's and my Cave, both jaws drop once inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the short chapter, I've been a bit under the weather. So also forgive any amout of crappyness this chapter is, it really... my head hurts. I don't even know how good it is, it probably sucks.

But, a few coments on reviews:

Random Person (Guest): Thank you so much, you are a fabulous human... do try to sleep at night.

CRAZYIDEA (Guest): I like the Idea, I might do something similar, but not fully in the lines of that.

Guest: You reviewed on Chapter 11, but I forgot to respond... So yes, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja did inspire Mr. Cunningham, and there will be little Easter eggs here and there, but nothing that wouldn't be out of normal if he was just an OC. As for My Babysitter's a Vampire, no. I did not try to incorporate that on purpose.

You guys are all awesome! Enjoy, I don't own trollhunters.

* * *

Chapter 14: She'd flip if we told her

* * *

Claire sets the bag of scones she bought on the counter, Mom and Strickler stand in the doorway with their jaws to the floor.

"Jim, you didn't eat today, did you?" Claire asks me.

I shake my head, "No, but I need to give you a bath so I'll eat later."

"Jim…"

"Claire." I smile, I walk up to her and ignore the fact that adults are present. "I'm not hungry right now. I'm tired. But I'll be fine."

Her face softens, "Fine."

"Merlin did this?" Mom gasps.

"Surprising isn't it?" Claire says.

"Indeed."

"The bathroom works, feel free to use the towels under the sink. You can use Claire's and my sleeping bags. I'll get them from the bedroom in a bit. You already had dinner," I pause to think if there's anything else they should know. "Stay out of Claire's and my bedroom."

"Really Jim, the _bedroom?_" Mom says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, this is _my_ house," I say. Pointing to the ground I narrow my eyes.

"This is a cave Jim." Mom says with a flat expression.

"Nonetheless, and I do recommend you stay out of his room. This is his territory, but you do not ever, enter a troll's personal territory uninvited." Strickler states.

"Jim," Claire walks up to me. "I'm going to have a shower. Than you can bathe me." She says without bashfulness before walking into the bathroom with her pajamas.

"I'm sorry what?!" mom gasps.

"Oh chill mom, we're 16. If we haven't done anything yet. We won't until we're married." I moan, an invisible blush on my cheeks.

"Jim, your house is a mess." Strickler observes.

"We don't have any furniture, what do you expect?"

"For your cloths to be at least folded." Mom says.

I tug off my shirt and toss it in my pile, "Yeah, that's not the system."

I wonder into my room and grab the sleeping bags, rolling my eyes as I listen to mom's nagging.

"Jim, you used to be so neat. Now you're just throwing laundry around? At least there aren't dishes in the sink… Do you even have dishes?"

I come out glaring, "Mom, you gave me a thousand dollars, of course we have dishes. Claire and I each put half into savings. And we're using what we have left for food."

"A responsible decision." Strickler says, "however, _your_ meals tend to be a bit more expensive."

I run a hand up my horn, "Yeah, I need to eat less."

"Or learn to hunt." He provides.

I stare at him for a good minute, "I'm sure if I need to, I'll learn by instinct." I go back into the bedroom and come out with a king size comforter. I lay it out and make it into a small nest so I can give Claire her bath when she's done with her shower.

Mom presses her lips, "Jim, what's happened to you?"

I turn to her, I'm crouched down. I use my hands to gesture to my entire body frantically, "I got turned into a troll."

"Jim, you aren't even wearing a shirt." She states more firmly.

"Yeah, because I don't want to." I scoff.

Claire comes out of the shower, in her pajamas. Her fresh scent filling the air. "Jim, catch me." She smiles as she runs and jumps into my arms.

I catch her and spin her around as I bury my nose in her hair, "No soap?"

"You said it was bugging your tongue, besides, you clean it so much better." she smiles in my arms.

I move to the blanket and she leans against my bare chest as I start purring and licking her hair clean.

My mom stares in horror.

"One of you two might want to explain your relationship to your mother." Strickler drawls, pulling out the sleeping bag to sit on. "Jim, you told me you didn't want _me_ telling her. But since we're here, _you_ might want to."

I glare at the adults while dragging my tongue along Claire's hair. "Busy."

Claire nuzzles my chest and sighs, "Can't it wait? Go eat some scones or see why Blinkey's being unreasonable."

My purr changes to a growl at his name, Claire lifts her head and pushes her head against my chin. "Or you can wait while I give her, her bath." I glower.

I nuzzle Claire's face and lick one of her lips before I return to purring and cleaning her.

Mom sits next to strickler and they face the wall while I 'bathe' Claire, she glances back at us every few minutes with the same weirded out look on her face. I'm finishing around the back of her neck and cleaning the sweat from her hairline on her forehead when mom walks up.

I move behind Claire's ear, and she giggles at the sensation.

I moan at my mom as a question, she only looks confused.

"He asked 'what'?" Claire says.

"You going to explain? Walter won't tell me."

I give a small laugh and clean behind Claire's other ear.

"Good, it's not his business." She replies.

I continue licking Claire's face and purring, even if her bath is finished.

"What the heck is going on then? You've been _bathing_ her for the past hour and a half."

I pull my tongue once across her upper lip and Claire tries to follow my tongue, but I sigh and pull away. "My relationship with Claire is none of your business, mom."

I don't think I've ever seen her expression change so fast. Her face turns an angry red and her hands rest on her hips. "Excuse me?!" She yells.

Claire smirks up at me, "Jim…" she says with a small laugh.

"Yes?" I glance down to Claire.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?" Mom shouts again.

I purposely put on a contemplative look, "Well, it's something I don't feel you need to know about at this time. And It's personal, between Claire and I. Also, I don't think you would entirely understand." I raise my eyebrow, starting down her furious gaze.

This glare used to scare me, but I've faced the most terrifying things in existence. This doesn't phase me one bit.

Claire sits up in my lap and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Jim, don't you think she should know? I mean, it doesn't bug me," She says softly.

"I know, but I don't think she's ready. And I don't really want her to know right now." I say, switching my softened gaze to her halfway through my statement.

I feel my mom's glare intensify on me.

"Alright well, try not to melt each other with your glares'," Claire smiles at me before standing. She wanders over to the kitchen to the bag of scones as my mom continues to glare at me.

I give her an innocent smile and tilt my head like a puppy.

"Jim, I'm your mother. Talk to me." She pleads, her eyes softening.

Strickler joins Claire in the kitchen eating scones.

"Hi mom," I say and stifle a laugh.

She smiles and sighs, shaking her head. "You're a smart Alec," mom rolls her eyes.

I get to my feet and make my way to the kitchen, I hold a scone out to my mom and take one for myself. "I know, but a cute one. No?"

"Amanda and Maggie said that," Claire says after finishing her scone. "And I told them 'hot' was a better word. Or maybe handsome." Then gains a thoughtful look. "Swol could work."

I laugh at my mate's playful banter, "Have they commented on how soft your hair is?"

"No, it's not like we've had a sleepover," She says.

"Who is Amanda and Maggie?" Mom asks.

"Two of our friends," I pause in though for a sec, "I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Strickler finally speaks up.

"They did something… intrusive, earlier today." I sigh.

"They're just curious," Claire sighs poking at the empty scone bag.

"About?" Mom and Strickler as simultaneously.

I move to Claire's side around the counter, "A lot… Why don't I explain what happened the first week we were here."

"That might be a good idea," Strickler says.

Claire scoots closer to me and presses against me as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Alright so I was getting some food for the trolls… Then Randy Cross comes at me and I catch his punch… It was a stalkling… So we had to bring Justin back here… Come to find out he's a loudmouth… We get to school and apparently I'm a 'celebrity'... There was this thing with a kid named Drake."

"I kicked him in the gronk nucks," Claire adds with an evil grin. I can't help but laugh a little at her troll like behavior for revenge.

"...And we're new so of course they're asking questions, and what the biggest problem is, I can barely keep myself in check. I'm growling and snarling all over the place. The lack of sleep is getting to me and it's making me more irritable."

"Our friends are getting more and more curious," Claire states, "why we moved here, where we live, where our parents are…"

"Why such a scrawny kid can beat up an old boxing champion, or why he bested everybody in the preliminary physical testing by a long shot, and how come he's making all these crazy sounds that aren't humanly possible." I sigh and drop my head on the counter, letting my arms dangle at my sides.

Claire giggles a bit, she runs her fingers through the scruff on the back of my neck than up my horn, "Babe, it's fine. We'll figure out how to get through all this."

"Well, now I understand how things got out. And while it was not necessarily your fault, it could have been handled better," Strickler says.

"We know," Claire says.

"We will do better next time," I mutter with my face smashed into the counter, I lift my head. "But it's harder when people are looking into things, or when they want to know these secrets."

"I think you might have scared them out of it today." Claire sighs.

I drop my head on the counter again, making an apparent thud.

"What happened today?" Mom asks, her position becoming more comfortable in leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"We stormed out of the lunchroom after getting attacked with questions, they followed us to the library. They were trying to get Justin to talk. I might of threatened to kidnap Justin, and told them that just knowing the name of my 'race' was dangerous," I let out a long tired sigh.

Claire gave a small laugh, we all look at her with confused expressions. "Sorry, it's just… I think Kyle might have wet himself a bit."

I echo her laugh. "He definitely did," I state.

"I have a question," mom says.

"Yeah?" Claire and I ask.

"Mr. Werber? What's with him? He doesn't seem like any teacher I've met… ever."

Claire and I smile and nod, "He's very different. He's fun, and understanding… he 'I.D.G.A.S.' about what the administration thinks. He actually listens to us and he understands that school and life is hard. He doesn't pry, but let's us know that he's there for us for whatever we need. He notices things that other teachers don't," Claire says.

"He just seems to… get us." I shrug, contemplating the advantage he gives us in life and in school.

"I.D.G.A.S.?" Stricklar questions.

I smile, "He doesn't give a shit."

My mom rolls her eyes, "I'm glad to hear how well you treat Claire," she says. "I thought with how aggressive you've become, you might accidentally snap at her."

Claire shakes her head. "He treats me better than a queen," she smiles and nuzzles against my arm. I move her in front of me and nuzzle her damp hair with my nose, taking in her scent and holding both her hands.

"Good," Strickler says. "Now what's this about Blinkey and you not being on speaking terms."

"I'm not entirely sure," I state. "When Claire and I told him that we would be going to school, he went ballistic. I told him off and left, told him to come and talk with me when he could be reasonable."

"It was freaky, I've never seen him so mad." Claire says, pressing into my body as if for safety. I pull her close and wrap my arms tighter around her.

"Really? What did he say?" Mom asks.

"He was going on about my trollhunter duties and getting NTM on it's feet. Said it would be a waste of time," I say.

Strickler hums in thought and paces a few steps. "I see no reason for him to have 'gone ballistic'. Sounds like he just overreacted. He probably had a plan set in his mind and you disrupted it."

"Yeah, well. Until he comes and apologizes I'm not talking to him," I press my lips to the top of Claire's head and huff.

Both adults glare at me, "Really Jim?" My mom asks in a deadpan tone.

"Really." I return in the same tone.

"So, what have you been telling people when they ask questions?" Strickler asks.

"We normally try to avoid questions and just say it's personal and none of their business," Claire states.

"It works with everyone except Alex, Kyle, Maggie, and Amanda." I pinch the bridge of my nose, "as much as I feel they should apologize, I need to apologize to them too." I look down at Claire.

She cranes her neck backward to look at me too. "Yeah, but wait till they apologize first."

I nod and lick her forehead.

Mom looks at me weird again, I roll my eyes and ignore her.

Strickler takes a breath, "Why don't we go over a tale to deter people from asking questions. You've already declared you are of a different 'race'." He pinches the bridge of his nose, "at least you didn't say speci."

"I have some self restraint," I scoff.

"Why don't you tell them this…"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about not posting last week, life punched me in the face harder than my sparring partner. But I'm back with a new chapter, so yay!

I don't own trollhunters... or sleep, or a life...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 15: Strickler's Lie

* * *

Barbara and Strickler, though they'd been up for hours, left NTM to look at furniture for Jim and I while we sleep. Because it's apparently, 'uncivilized' to not have furniture.

"You really think that story will work?" I ask Jim.

We're laying in our blanket nest, he's curled tightly around me and purring gently.

"Strickler made it up, of course." He says, quickly falling to sleep.

"Jim?"

"Yeah."

"You know if you ever just want to stay home to sleep…"

"No, I'm not letting you go to school without me." He mumbles.

"I can't tell if that's about you, or me," I laugh.

"I'm possessive, you're _my_ mate. I don't like not being with you," he moves a bit before licking my ear.

I give a little giggle, "Jim, that tickles."

Jim moves his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him as he shifts, "Ok," he says.

I sigh, "Jim, go to sleep. I won't wake you. Just sleep as long as you can."

I hear him take a deep breath and feel a smile pass his lips as he presses them against the top of my head. "Ok."

"I love you, Jim."

I wait till his breathing steadies and his purr is constant till I let myself slip to sleep.

-0-

Jim's POV.

…

My eyes are heavy, but I force them open as I feel Claire trying not to move. She's fidgeting with her fingers, I hear her drop them and sigh.

"My poor mate," I whisper. "You sound so bored."

"Jim," she rolls over to face me. "You're up! Finally! I'll be right back." She quickly gets up and runs out of the room, coming back several minutes later. Her bare feet pitter pattering against the stone floor.

She slips back into her comfortable position while still facing me. She pulls her knees up to her chest and scoots closer to me, licking the tip of my nose. "Sorry, I had to pee," she snickers.

I laugh a bit, "How long was I out?"

"About 24 hours, if we get up now we can still make it to school."

"How long did you sleep?" I asked, concerned that she was laying there for a large amount of the time awake.

"Not much for the first several hours, I did for a bit, but slept through the night and woke up a few hours ago. I didn't want to wake you up by moving."

"You don't need to worry about me," I smile. "But we should head out. We don't want to miss anymore school."

"It was one day Jim, we'll be fine."

I lean forward and kiss claire's lips, she presses against mine and chills run up my spine. It's a soft, gentle kiss. One of pure bliss, neither of us is in the mood to break it. I close my eyes and place the hand not supporting me on her cheek, brushing her soft skin and she weaves her fingers into my scruff on the back of my head, and the diamond like pattern across my shoulders.

Yeah, I'll miss school for this…

"Jim, Claire, it's time to get up if you're going to make it to school!" My mom calls.

Or not. -_-

Claire and I both stop the kiss, however unmoving. Our lips still brushing each other's as we breath the other's air. I open my eyes, slowly, and nuzzle her nose with mine. "To be continued," I say.

She gives a small laugh, "Definitely."

Claire slips out of my hold, her hands leave empty, cold spots on my scruff, and makes her way to the living room. "Good morning Dr. Lake," she says. I get to my feet and stretch.

"Good morning Claire, is Jim up?" My mom asks. I walk out of pitch black room and smile.

"Morning Mom," I say. I walk up to her and give her a big hug.

"Morning Jim, how are you feeling? Got enough sleep?"

I smile and nod, "I'm feeling much better." I turn to grab a shirt from my pile, but in its place is a trunk. And not only that, there's a couch, a coffee table, a matching trunk across the room where Claire's pile was.

Claire herself was digging through the rustic looking, leather clad chest. She holds up some clothes and looks at my mom, "I don't remember having a lot of these clothes. Did you buy these?"

My mom smiles and nods, "You didn't have very many, so I went and got you both some more. I just checked the sizes on your other ones to make sure they would fit."

Claire forces a smile and thanks my mom before finding her Papa Skull T-shirt and regular leggings, and heading into the bathroom to change.

I take a deep breath and head over to my trunk, everything inside is folded neatly. Anything my mom bought me would have been just fine for human Jim. But troll Jim… Not so much, I'm a lot more… rough, then I used to be. I try not to be frustrated with her, she means well. I just pull out a plain white T-shirt, one of my usual ones with a few holes around the collar.

I stretch the neck and pull it over my horns first, then pull it on. I glance around and find our school bags against the couch. I scoop them up and pull out the old lunches, discarding them in the trash before making new ones.

"So mom, when are you heading back to Arcadia?"

"Today, sorry kido, wish I could stay longer, but I've got work," she says.

"It's fine, I totally understand," I assure her. "Is Strickler out?"

"Um, yeah. I think he went to talk to Neumora."

"Alright," I say as I finish making Claire's salad.

I decide to skip lunch today too, I'm not actually hungry, but I do eat a few aluminum cans before I replace Claire's lunch bag in her backpack.

Claire comes out of the bathroom with her brush, she's mindlessly running it through her hair. I've noticed her doing this over the past few weeks, a useless action when I've bathed her recently.

She places her brush on the kitchen counter and strides up to me, "Looking handsome as ever," she smiles and drapes her hands around my neck. I bend my knees to let her reach.

"Why thank you, stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful," I say to her before I flick her cheek with the tip of my tongue.

"Awe… Jim," She smiles.

"Why do you keep licking her?" My mom asks, still confused and in the dark.

Claire snickers and looks to her. "They're kisses," she says before returning my flick.

"You got even weirder," mom sighs.

I have to mentally restrain myself. There's a reason I decided not to tell her Claire is my mate, she'd freak, and she barely understands trolls. Luckily for her, Strickler can be all human so he doesn't have the same problems I do. It will be a while before she'll get anything about the new me.

"Well, If we want to make it to school before the sun's up, we've got to get going." I say, I give her a hug. "Bye mom," I scoop up my pack and head for the mouth of the cave… we need a door so bad.

"By Dr. Lake," Claire waves.

We walk quickly down the stairs, then up the crystal ones. And once we're on the sidewalk on our way to school Claire lets out a long, annoyed sigh. "I forgot how presumptuous and irritating parents were."

"At least she didn't buy us a bed," I snicker. But I fully agree with her sentiment.

"Or heaven forbid _two_ beds."

We laugh together, our fingers laced. I give her a quick nuzzle against her cheek. "Yeah, I don't think I could sleep without you as well. It's hard enough to sleep in the rafters alone."

Claire pushes against my nuzzle and with her free hand holds my arm and lays her head on my shoulder. "I don't think I could sleep without you either."

"Never realized how much I like living alone," I smile.

"No, you never realized how much we liked living together without an adult."

"That's fair. But hey, we've got a couch now."

"It will be more comfy for both of us when you give me baths now."

"Yes it will," I nod.

We walk silently through town as the shops are opening and getting ready for the day, whenever out of sight of others, I nuzzle her. Keeping her hand in mine. We reach the school, waiting for us is four upset, saddened, and sleep deprived teens.

Claire and I freeze, unsure what to do. They all stand, looking nervous, in a line in front of the door. They must have been waiting for us for a while.

Claire and I both sigh and shrug, "What?"

"We all wanted to apologize," Maggie states in her usual confidant tone.

"Yeah," The others all murmur.

"For what?" I ask, I tilt my head sightly.

It's childish I know, but I wanna hear it.

"For pushing you about your secrets," Kyle says.

"For threatening Justin to go against you," Alex adds.

"For everything," Amanda says, her head hung.

Claire and I nod at each other. "Apology accepted," We say together.

"And I want to apologize to you guys too. I shouldn't have gone off on you. I shouldn't even be making my sounds around hu… others. I lost my temper, I'm sorry," I say.

Claire scoffs, 'I'm not,' She whispers to me. I squeeze her hand a bit tighter in mine.

"You don't need to apologize. What you did was fair," Maggie says.

"Even if you are crazy scary," Kyle laughs a little as he rubs the back of his neck.

Claire gives a small grin, "And you haven't even seen him at his scariest."

"Claire," I let a small whine slip.

"What? All I'm saying is that you can look way more scary," 'and way more attractive,' "when you don't have all…" She gestures to my face, "this going on."

I pause, "I feel like I got back handed with a compliment." my brows furrow, I look down at Claire somewhat confused.

"I don't think I want to see you _more_ scary," Amanda states.

"I mean, if it means you'll teach me sord play sooner…"

"You are incorrigible," I say.

Maggie folds her arms and grins.

Alex yawns. "Can I ask one question?" She looks at Claire and I.

"I'll decide if I answer it."

"Why do you come so early!?"

Only a few other students are in the commons, and a couple teachers delivering paperwork.

Claire smiles and holds up her index finger. "Actually, we will answer that."

"Later," I say.

"After school," Claire says.

"So we're good?" Maggie asks.

I give a single nod, "Yeah, just don't push for answers. Like I said before, there's a reason we're not telling you."

"We will tell you, but we're not ready for you to know yet," Claire adds.

"And _you_ aren't ready to know yet, either," I say on top of that.

"Alright…" Kyle says.

"Sooo… you going to the Halloween dance?" Amanda asks.

"Halloween dance?" Claire and I ask in unison.

"Yeah, big costume party, food, drinks, the school puts it on every year. It's a lot of fun."

"Werbz DJs," Alex says.

Claire looks at me with a sly grin.

"No," I say.

Her grin grows. She turns to the others as she pulls me by my hand toward the history classroom. "We'll see you in Chem," she says leaving the others a tad confused.

"No, Claire. It's a bad idea."

"What happened to 'I hate wearing that stupid mask'?"

We walk into Mr. Cunninham's room. "I do hate wearing the mask, it's anoying, and it rubs against my tusks, and smells. But it's a bad idea, and you know it."

She sits in her seat and sighs, "I know it is, but you would have so much fun!"

"Until someone realizes it's not a costume." I deadpan and take my seat next to her.

"Fine. so, what are we doing at lunch?" She asks.

"I said to be continued, right? We can continue." I smirk.

"Ohh, I'm down."

I take Claire's hand and rub her knuckles with my thumb, switching to her left hand as soon as class starts. I hold her hand through the whole class, and when we part for our second period, I let her go with an obvious whine. She gives me a reassuring smile as she heads to english.

Math is boring, as always. But Ms. Jaxson is a good math teacher, so I've been able to keep my grades up. Who knew Ms. Janneth was such a crappy math teacher. Maybe there was more than one reason I was failing… Ha that's funny. I was failing on my own accord.

I turn in the assignment and ask permission to leave early. She likes me, so she lets me leave. I wait outside of the english classroom for Claire.

The bell rings and students file out, I struggle against the current, but make my way in. I surprise Claire with a hug from behind and kiss her cheek.

She jumps a little before spinning around in my grasp, "Jim."

"Mr. Lake," a shrill voice comes from behind me. "Come to get yesterday's assignment?"

I turn to see Mrs. Bennet glaring at me, she's the only teacher who I haven't gotten to like me. "Yes, I did. Sorry I missed. I was really sick, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

The stout woman sighs and shakes her head, she holds out a packet of white paper. "Make sure it gets turned in on Monday."

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet." I smile, and sigh as soon as she enters her office. "She'll like me one of these days."

"No, she won't," Claire smiles and pats my cheek. "Com'on, let's go."

I take her hand and we walk briskly to the library.

"Don't you wanna eat lunch with the others?" I ask as we make our way to the corner stacks.

She puts her bag down. "No."

I drop mine next to hers and grin. "Yeah, me neither."

"Good."

I swipe Claire off her feet and sit against the wall.

"You forgot something," she brushes her hands against my cheeks, I feel her nails pull against the mask and then it comes off.

"Maybe I didn't forget, maybe I wanted you to take it off." I smirk before I take the mask from her and set it aside. Threading my fingers into her hair and pulling her back into that soft kiss we'd had that morning.

She gives a pleasured moan and slides her fingers into my scruff, kissing back not so softly. One of her hands presses on my shoulder, she slides off my lap and brings my head with her.

My purring starts and I pull on her lip with my tusks. I slide my head past hers, and lick her cheek, and her ear.

A small chill runs through my body when she does the same, her tongue licking against my ear and the scruff around it. I push against it and give a happy whine. Claire giggles with her tongue out, "What?"

"Just… felt really good." I say shyly as she pulls away to look at my face.

"On your ear?" She asks intently.

I give a breathy laugh, nodding.

She grins and nuzzles my cheek before licking my ear again. With my hands bracing myself on the floor, I slide onto my side, and pull Claire closer. I nuzzle the crook of her neck and lick her collar bone.

I find my way back to her lips and pull her into a long deep kiss.

Our fingers running through the others hair, and a persistent purr settles in my chest. After a while when we finally pull apart and nuzzle for several minutes. I move to lay on my side and guide Claire with me, and I begin licking her face, nose, cheek, all over repeatedly.

She sighs, tickling my horns with her fingernails. "We graduate in two years. By the time that's over, we'll both be eighteen. And we can get married."

I freeze, my purring stops my tongue hangs out of my mouth. I quickly pull it back in, and stare at my mate. "We talking about this?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to," she quickly adds.

"No. No, we can." I pause and take a deep breath. "I mean, I know what we are, we live together…"

"Yeah, and we're mates. In trollish culture, we're basically already married."

"Even if we are too young to be married, or mated."

"Mated?"

"Uh, yeah. It's when trolls get married. It's a type of ritual. I don't know much about it," I say. I push my horns against her head, "I'd like to be mated to you when we get married."

"So we are getting married?" She asks.

"Oh definitely, as long as you're up for it." I smile and flick her cheek.

"I'd better get a proper proposal," she grins. We nuzzle our noses.

"You'll get the best proposal in the history of ever! And the most beautiful ring too."

"And what about after?"

"After we're married?" Claire nods. "Well, I'd like to take you home and we'll have a door, we'll lock it. Then, we'll go in the bedroom and…"

"Jim!" Claire shrieks, putting her hand over my mouth. I laugh and lick her palm. "I mean kids." Her eyes soften and she moves her hand, placing it on my cheek.

I laugh, "I know what you meant. But do you know how protective troll parents are? Like, we wouldn't leave the cave for at least a month. And I probably wouldn't let anyone in either." I reach up and hold Claire's hand, still resing on my cheek. "If you think I'm protective of you now, just wait until you're pregnant," I laugh.

"I don't know a lot about troll parents," she shakes her head. "But I do know, you would be an amazing dad."

"Despite the flower baby?"

"Despite the flower baby," she laughs.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Hmm, three… to start. After we'll see if we want more."

"It's weird," I say.

"What is?"

"Thinking about our future. I just remember, the night I ran off, thinking about how my life would never be normal again. Never be the same, how I'd never be able to have things like a family, or going back to school and having normal friends."

"Jim, our life is anything _but_ normal," Claire laughs.

"I know, but really. I never thought I could be doing these kinds of things again."

"Do you like it?"

"I guess I do, being somewhat normal. Now we just have to figure out who we're going to tell and when. But I think I like being a half troll."

Claire strokes my cheek with her thumb, "You know, I think you were right."

"About what?"

"On the roof, you said you weren't Jim anymore. And, you're kinda right."

A small knot ties in my chest. "What do you mean?" I whine.

"Human Jim was shy, nervous, not so outspoken. But now, now you're more confidant, sure, _decisive" _she presses her nose to mine and gently kisses my lips.

"Also edgy and a bit more _animal_." I give a playful snarl and lick her face.

She giggles and scoots closer to me.

The bell rings, but neither of us move.

I brush some hair out of Claire's face, "I know I don't say it often, but Claire, I love you."

A smile passes her lips. "I know you do, you tell me every day."

"What?" I blurt, because I don't think I've said it in a while.

"You make me lunch, and you keep me warm at night, you give me baths, and brush my hair, you constantly kiss me. You're coming to school for me, carry me. You've claimed me as your Mate. If those things don't say I love you, what does." She sits up and leans her back against me, "Now get some sleep, I'll do my homework. And keep watch." Claire leans down and kisses my cheek, then flicks it.

…

We go to chemistry, nothing eventful happens there, other than stoichiometry. Werber watched me a bit more closely than I would have liked, but that is only to be expected after you roar and yell at your mother who lives on the other side of the country. And are obviously keeping a huge secret from everyone.

After class, we waited for the classroom to clear out of students and teacher. Claire and I can feel the anticipation flowing off our four friends.

"What was the question again?" I ask with a sly grin, dragging on the suspense.

"Why you come to school so early?" Kyle states, glaring at my sarcasm.

"Ah, that's right." Claire smiles and nods.

"So?" Amanda says.

I take a deep breath before starting. "I have a skin condition, goes along with my _race_. Sunlight, is deadly to me if I'm out in it long enough."

"And excruciatingly painful to be in," Claire adds.

"_That's_ why they put a tint on all the windows!" Alex realizes.

Claire and I nod, "Also, in Arcadia it's sunny all the time. Where I lived before, it was kinda a safe haven, it got destroyed."

"Supernatural accident?" Maggie asks with a grin, one eyebrow raised.

"Actually yeah." Caire says. "It was brutal."

"So your home got destroyed?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah, in a sense." I try and fail to run a hand up my horn.

"THAT'S WHY!" Maggie yells. "That's why you moved here!"

"You probably have a special house, and that's why we don't know where you live!" Alex surmises.

'Strickler is really good at weaving lies that make themselves.' Claire whispers to me. I give a subtle nod in response.

"Yeah, we do have a special house of sorts. And that accident _is_ why we left Arcadia." Sorta.

"So…" Maggie starts, "Do I dare ask why you growl and stuff? Or can I?"

I hang my head and sigh, sparing a glance to Claire.

"You told Mr. Werber, just tell them too," She smiles, her eyes soft.

I look up at my friends, "You can't tell anyone, _anything_, about what I tell you about me, or my race." I state firmly, somehow able to keep a growl out of my voice.

Alex looks at the others, they all give firm nods, "We promise."

"There are a lot of things that are different about me. Physically, mentally, culturally, emotionally… point is there's a lot. My vocal chords, are no exception. They're different than yours are. So I'm able to make differents sounds."

"Like growling," Maggie states.

"Snarling," Amanda adds.

"Whining," Alex folds her ams.

"Roaring," Kyle says.

"And a lot of other noises too." Claire smiles, lacing our fingers.

"Like?" Maggie asks.

I roll my eyes, forcing a purr out loud.

"Woah!"

"That's weird man."

"That is not natural."

"Purring, alright."

"Anything else?" Amanda presses.

"You want me to go through my whole vocal range?" The group nods in excitement. I shake my head. "No."

"Fine."

"Wait…" Maggie narrows her eyes at me. "Is you being different, like, why you can best everybody in P.E. And beat me in sparing?"

I give a slow nod, "Sorta, but the amount of training I've done is a good chunk of it."

"You've gotta share your training regimen with me!" She begs.

"When I teach you…"

"When you tech me sword play. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I get an date on that?"

Claire shakes her head and sighs with a smile. "No, it's more of a… 'can we trust Maggie enough to put our lives in her hands' thing."

"WHAT?!" The four yelled.

"Wait wait wait, hold up. Maggie gets to know before we do?" Alex narrows her eyes at us.

"Well, not necessarily. But she's shown the most promise in being able to defend herself, awareness, competence…" I tick off my fingers and freeze at comitance. "Ok, wrong choice of words. Point is, Kyle peed when I yelled at you in the library, Amanda and Alex left. Maggie stayed and apologized. It's just a number of cumulative things that we consider before we tell someone anything. Namely, the _name_ of my _race_."

"Race isn't quite the right word though," Claire mutters.

"The fact that she has a room full of weapons, gauges peoples strength through handshake when she first meets them, and is constantly glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one is following her. She's your best choice?" Amanda asks in disbelief.

"In my world, yes." I say, staring them down. Seriousness written across my human face.

"She's practically a well trained warrior," Claire says. Maggie gians a proud look.

"Than I'm curious why Justin knows _anything_," Alex raises an eyebrow.

Claire and I both sigh, and I let a audible growl slip.

"Remember the stalkling?" They nod. "Alright, so after the whole thing with Randy Cross, I had Justin show Claire and I all the sightings of the 'Jersey Devil'. Once we found out were it was, we tried sending him home. The thing was dangerous, we didn't want him getting hurt. We went into the old warehouse, and it was a freaking stalkling. Last time I fought one of those, I got struck by lighting."

"Jim killed it, and I saw Justing peeking in on the window. He saw… a lot." Claire says, she pinches the bride of her nose. "He was acting so mature like, ten minutes before too."

"Till he found out what I was," I mumble.

"Wait, what _did_ happen with Randy Cross?"

I snicker. "Randy Cross is pissed off with me because Skinner asked me to come in, deal with the creature. I started getting locations from people, and Cross got nosey. After everyone left, I told him off, he was going to leave, then I turned my back and he tried attacking me. I caught his punch, looked him dead in the eyes and asked him 'do you really want to fight someone who's seen the end of the world?' I didn't give him room to answer. I just scruffed him and dropped him on the sidewalk outside the door."

"Scruffed?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Kinda like a cat would with kittens." Or a troll would with their whelp.

"A grown man?" Kyle says.

I stand up out of my chair and grab the collar of his leather jacket and lift him up. I set him back down and take my seat again. "Here is one thing you should never do. Doubt me. It's a fatal mistake."

Kyle presses his lips and nods. Claire looks to Maggie, "No, he's mine you can't have him."

I glance at Maggie, she's looking at me with wide eyed wonder, and an almost wishful look. "Mags, no." I say. "You are a great friend, but I will never date you. Ever." I say, doing my best to make the point clear.

"You say that, but you should never say never," she tries.

"I'd love to tell you everything, right now, just to prove how incredibly wrong you are," Claire says, slightly dumbfounded at the girls attempts to win me over.

"Oh, please do." Maggie glares right back, a half smile on her lips.

It's an odd moment, neither is mad. But both are acting against the other.

The rest of us watch a silent battle in awkward silence. I restrain myself from moving, because I can sense a small amount of territorial vibe between her and Claire, and it's making my brain go nuts. Instead of placing myself between the girls, I simply give Mags a reason to believe she's wrong.

I press my lips on Claire's, breaking the tension momentarily. Maggie folds her ams and sighs, looking away.

"Just because I'm strong, doesn't make me attractive." I state after I break the short kiss. "Me being attractive, doesn't make me attractive. You don't know me well enough, for you to me anything more than infatuated."

"Wise words from someone who is dating their first and only crush." Claire smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I just picked really well." I smile back at my mate.

"So, are we done with questions yet?" Claire asks.

"How come we've never seen you eat?" Amanda asks.

"I don't even let Claire watch me eat. Don't feel too excluded," I sigh.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Alright… how about…"

"How about we be done with questions for today?" I say. "Or for a while."

"How about, Who's coming to the Halloween dance?"

"What would I even whare?" I say.

"You sound like a girl, bro," Kyle states.

Maggie holds her finger up, "We all take personal offense to that."

"I don't," Clarie states. "We don't really have costumes."

"Don't you have some sort of special monster fighting gear?" Amanda asks.

Claire and I lul our heads to look at one another, "We aren't wearing those," I state.

"Definitely not," Claire adds.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"They aren't believable to have been hand made by some average high schooler. If we wore our 'gear' people would start asking questions." Claire explains.

"Questions make me agitated, and when I'm agitated…" I hold out my hand for someone to finish.

"You make crazy sounds," Maggie states.

I whip my head in her direction. "Ok first, they aren't crazy. They are natural productions of my vocal chords. Second, yeah. I make my crazy sounds." I relent.

"Why don't we do a cute group costume?" Amanda suggests after a moment in awkward silence.

"If you figure it out, sure," I say.

"Cool, this is going to be fun!"

"So, who wants to go get pizza?" kyle asks.

"We literally just had a very long conversation on why that is a bad idea, on so many levels. Were you not listening?" Maggie scolds.

"Oh, yeah, duh."

"You guys can go hang out. I'll just chill here for the next four hours or so till the sun goes down like I've been doing for the past three weeks," I deadpan.

"You've never made me so depressed so quickly," Amanda says.

"It's a skill," I say. "I can also take a dark turn in 0.5 seconds."

"It's way faster than that Jim," Claire sighs and rests her head on my arm.

"Try me," Mags grins.

"I spent a month in Hell," I say in flat tone.

"That's a joke, right?" Kyle asks.

"No."

"He had us worried sick too, trying to get him out of there." Claire scolds, playfully backhanding my chest.

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson. Never go into dark dimensions where a warlord is waiting for your head for killing their son."

"And you just got darker," Alex says.

"Like I said, it's a skill."

* * *

Review please, they mean the world to me.


	16. Chapter 16

So, I'm back with a new chapter! I have responses' to guest reviews.

Avid reader: I'm so glad to hear that I am able to make you smile, life is hard. But you got this! Show life who's boss and take impossible as a challenge. I hope you get your sparkle back.

I ReAd: I do try to lay the roller coaster tracks. Eating and Sleeping? what's that? lol. I don't think I could ever stop writing, thank you so much for your support.

Random Person: I love getting your reviews, grammar and spelling are hard, it's all good. Thank you for your continued support. And life and I have a rivalry, so we try beating each other up, lol. Don't worry, I don't plan on dropping the story, the others have yet to find out. I've also got some future drabbles written that may or may not get published.

Trollhunters Fan: I read this review, and I wanted to post another chapter imidiatly, but I couln't, because I didn't have one. so I worked extra hard to make this one good for you. your kind words mean the world to me, reviews keep me going! I update every sunday unless life is a jerk and something comes up. And to your thank you, your welcome. Thanks for your support. and... A best selling book? You are too kind.

I hope you enjoy, this will be the last of the chill episodes for a few weeks, things are going to kick up.

I don't own Trollhunters. WORDS!

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting them to back off

* * *

"Why is this a thing?" Kyle asks.

"Because she's a bad ass." I say skimming through last year's yearbook. I'm laying on the floor of Maggie's bedroom while Kyle and Alex are first being introduced the the Hazard Room.

"She's a weirdo, and probably out to steel Jim away from you girl," Alex warns coming out of the hidden room.

"No she won't. And I can't explain to you why, but she doesn't even have a chance with Jim." I say without a care.

"Look, as much as you want to believe that your highschool crush will last forever. Chances are, it wont," Amanda says from the bed.

I shut the yearbook and sigh. "It's not a highschool crush. It's a, Jim's made his choice and that's final."

"If there ain't no ring," Maggie says. She enters her room with a box of pizza. "Claire, look. I'm sorry about last week. But he's cute, smart, funny, strong, how do you expect me to stay away?"

"I _expect_ you to not go after _my_ 'boyfriend'."

"Why did you say it like that?" Kyle asks.

I briefly tense before letting out a long held breath and hanging my head. "Man I wish you all could just be in on our life. It would make spending time with you guys, so much easier."

"Then _why_ don't you?!" Alex exclaims. "If it's this frustrating for you, just tell us!"

I glare briefly before getting to my feet, waving the others to follow me into The Hazard Room. I pull a simple staff off the wall, it's short. About the length of what the Skathe-Hrün was, I spin it around in amazing display before stoping and pointing at the others. "If any of you three can beat me, I'll tell that person everything," I state. "Jim's and my lives are constantly in danger because of his title, his job, and his _race_. He and them, they court danger, and death. As his… partner, I have to have the ability to fight along side him. As does Toby, Jim's best friend back in Arcadia. If you know, lets call it 'the name', than you have to be able to fight. If you can best me, you'll be ready to _maybe_ fight some goblins."

No one moves.

"That's why Maggie gets to know first?" Alex asks.

I nod.

"How can you say so much about, 'the name' and not say anything at the same time?" Kyle prods.

"Because we've been doing it for years," Jim's voice comes. I spot him leaning against the nonexistent doorframe. "Honestly, you know more than most people did before things went south."

"The supernatural accident?" Amancda asks.

I silently place the staff back in its place on the peg board.

He nods. "But you only know anything because of Justin. Also, fighting is only a tip of the iceberg when it comes to knowing these things."

"Should've implemented rule no. two when we had the chance," I laugh, only mostly joking.

Jim doubles over in laughter. "Agreed. Though I'm not all that comfortable doing that to a human. It's different with goblins and… 'The Name'."

The others stand utterly confused.

"Yeah, and kidnapping is still frowned upon," I sigh.

"Eh, Skinner wouln't let me keep him long." he grins then says, "we could kidnap Skinner too."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Alex yells.

"Damage control," I say briefly before turning my attention back to the disguised half troll in the doorway. "But I actually don't think he'll be a problem now. After you threatened with the hold," I give a slight laugh.

"Too bad we don't have one yet," he says.

"It's been about a month, do you know what's been done?" I ask.

"You two need to cut it out, we're right here," Maggie scolds.

"You're right, we should. Sorry Mags," Jim says.

"Anyways… Jim, what do you do for the time you're at the school?" Kyle asks.

Jim shrugs. "Homework, sleep, eat sometimes, but mostly sleep."

"If you sleep that much you shouldn't always look like…" Amanda pauses for a minute to find the words. "A dead man walking."

He sighs, "I don't sleep as much as I'd like," he says shaking his head.

"Speaking of sleep," Maggie smiles. "Who wants to have a sleepover?"

"I'm down," Alex says.

"I'm here almost every night," Amanda smiles.

"I actually don't think thats a good idea," I state with nervous energy. Glancing to my unsure mate in the doorway.

"Why not?" is voiced in several different manors across the girls' tones'.

"Well… I don't wanna be without Jim," I say. I spare a look back to my mate who looks a bit shocked.

That's the truth, I don't wanna be without Jim. Sure there are several other reasons that would and _should_ deter me from staying for a sleepover, like the sun, the fact that Jim gets agitated when he's not with me, only one horngazle, and a list of other things. But being without Jim, that's the kicker.

"He can stay, so can Kyle if he wants," Maggie states.

"Really?" The boy's and my voices echo.

"If my parents actually cared if I had boys over for sleepovers, they would be here. Not… somewhere else," she grits her teeth.

"Awesome!" Kyle pumps his fist.

"Do you have any rooms without windows?" Jim asks, being sensible.

"This one and the movie room, we can all bunk in the movie room for a movie."

"That sounds like fun," I say. I look to Jim, he nods his approval. "We'll stay, but we'll have to leave really early so that we can get back home before the sun is up."

"Why not stay all day, tomorrow _is_ Saturday." Amanda states.

"Yeah, but I have some things at home to take care of. Still getting everything settled," Jim says.

"We could come over and help," Alex offers. The others echo in agreement. "Unpacking and everything is really boring, but it's more fun with friends," she smiles.

I hug myself slightly, and my eyes fall downcast. "You guys can't…"

Jim immediately picks up on my distress, he's at my side in an instant. A soft whine in his throat. "Claire, we can let them in. I know you want it," he whispers. "I hate seeing you so sad."

I want to nod my head, but I shake it instead. "No, Jim. We can't. I know we can't. It has to be longer. They aren't ready."

I love my life, with Jim, and going to this new school. Living in NTM, all of it. But I miss having a home filled with friends. Having people over. People who are human, and my age, and my friends, and… normal.

I feel my mate's small glamor hugging me tight, and a promise whispered in my ear. "Soon."

"Claire, are you ok?" Amanda cautiously asks.

I nod and sloppily wipe away at a few stray tears. "Just… missing home."

"You sure you're up for a sleepover?" Alex asks.

I nod and wrap my arm around Jim's waist. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jim wraps his arm around my waist and presses a kiss to the top of my head, simultaneously breathing in my scent, and subtly nuzzling me.

"Alright, follow me to the movie room," Maggie smiles.

Jim and I take the large beanbag in the front row, the others curl up on the couch and in recliners with soft, fuzzy warm blankets. The temp in the movie room is rather cold, so I snuggle up close to Jim's chest. Letting his body heat keep my warm throughout the movie.

After, we play several board games, a few video games, and finally start another movie. One that we can just fall asleep watching.

Amanda and Maggie are each asleep in their own recliners. Alex and Kyle are snuggled up on the couch. And I'm held tight in Jim's fully awake embrace.

"Why don't you take off the mask babe," I say.

"It's too risky right now," he says. "Unless we _are_ planning on telling them."

"No, we both want to. And we both know why we can't. It's just going to have to wait," I sigh, "but, you're going to be up. So you can keep it off until someone stirs or once it gets close enough for you to sleep. We'll have to be up around five."

Jim nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know. And you're right," he reaches up and takes it off. Setting it behind him where he has quick access to it.

I relax more into his troll form's embrace, nuzzling my nose into his chest as he does the same with my hair.

Jim's breath catches in his throat, and not so subtly hugs me tighter.

"Jim? What's the matter?" I ask as I start tickling his scruff.

"What if… what if they're scared of me? What if they don't wanna be my friend once they find out what I am? What I look like?" He chokes. "I'll look like a monster to them."

"Oh… mi amor…" I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. "By than they'll know who you are, not what you look like…"

"Claire," he interrupts me. Gently nuzzling into the crook of my neck before pulling away. "I'm not human. How are they going to react, when they find out that my 'race' is actually a different species? Sure we've told them I'm different, but they think that this is actually what I look like. What happens when we tell them and I take off the mask… the might run away screaming." Jim keeps a small whine in his throat, fighting back persistent tears.

Once they spill over I wipe them away with my thumbs, licking one away myself. "It's not something we've really taken into account. I guess we'll just have to make sure that they're more ready," I sigh.

"How?" He pushes his face further into my hands.

"I… I don't know. We've warned them fairly extensively that it's danger filled, but they still want to know. Maybe tell them things in the 'supernatural' world look different. Or maybe we don't need to worry."

"Or maybe we need to up the game, because about the only thing they know is: Our life is dangerous, I'm very different, and we're deep in supernatural. And the last isn't even true."

I give a small laugh, "We're deep in the mystical and magical. So what do we want to tell them?"

"Well, I'm sure that these people are the ones we want to tell. But maybe just a little here and there."

"Or…" I pause in thought, while nuzzling Jim's nose. "We set a milestone, a action or something that we won't tell them. But once they do that thing, then we tell them."

"Like what?"

"Like… how about once they actively make an effort to not know about our secrets?"

He gives a little chuckle, "That would be quite an achievement for them. Alright, that's when we'll tell them. Still worried about how they'll react though.'"

"Dont," I say. I roll over and press my back to Jim's chest. He scents my hair before resting his chin on my head. I hold his hand of the arm draped around my waist. "You're the most amazing person I know." I take a breath. "And the sooner I can tell Maggie that you and I are mates, the better."

His chest bounces with a small laugh."Why do I feel like that will be the first thing you tell her after she finds out?"

"Because it will be, she needs to stop throwing googly eyes at _my_ mate."

He purrs, moves his head and flicks my cheek, "I love it when you say that."

"Well," I scoot closer to him. "Good night my mate."

"Sleep well," Jim says, a quiet purr in his chest.

* * *

I'd fallen asleep probably around three, but I didn't stay asleep for long. Claire started turning sleeplessly, moaning, and panting. She'd started sweating and mumbling too.

I nuzzle her, try whining and moaning, and lick the sweat away, having forgone the mask. Though I can't seem to wake her, I'm holding her, trying to get her to calm down. Before I can, she screams.

The others quickly wake and I'm forced to put the mask back on. Claire tries to sit up in my arms, but I hold her tight. I hug her close to my chest, nuzzling her all over as she presses close to me.

Our friends quickly run over, asking if she's alright, and what the matter is.

"Give her some space!" I snarl.

The others jump, but do as they're asked.

I keep nuzzling her face, to hell if the others see me. "Claire? Baby? What's the matter?"

Her breath shutters, tears are flowing down her soft cheeks. I feel my ears flick against my scruff under the mask, I reluctantly brush her tears away with my thumb, instead of my tongue.

"Just a nightmare," she says, though trembling.

"Claire, you just screamed bloody murder, it wasn't 'just' a nightmare. Are you sure you're ok?" Amanda asks.

I try not to glare at her Amanda. Claire is _my_ mate, it's _my_ job to make sure she's ok.

"Claire, what was it? Was it… her?"

Claire's had nightmares before about Morganna, none that have gotten her in such a panic though.

She shakes her head and places a hand over my heart, seeming to relax once she could feel its beat. "You… you didn't wake up. On the bridge… and you…" her sobs come full force and she buries herself into my chest, wetting my shirt.

I pull her as tight and as close as I can, "I'm here, I'm right here. She didn't kill me, I'm alive. We're here, and everyone is safe. You saved everyone from her." I try to purr to calm her, but can't seem to make the sound. It comes out as a strangled moan.

The others view us with concern, Alex and Amanda seem to be trembling.

"But you… she killed you. You saved me, and she killed you," Claire weeps.

"No, I saved you. And you saved me. I'm here," I assure her. I press one of my hands over hers, helping her feel my heartbeat. "I know the nightmare. I get it too," I whisper and silent tears roll down my face while I whine.

Claire looks up worried, "Who…"

"Everyone, Claire. You, the most. But everyone," I take a deep breath. "But it's just a nightmare. We beat her, and him, and I won't let _anyone_ take you away from me. And I won't leave you."

"Promise?" She stutters.

"Promise." I say. Holding her tight to my chest, I nuzzle her face again. I use my shirt to wipe her tears.

"Are… is… you ok?" Maggie says in quiet tone.

I give a harsh laugh. "Yeah. we're fine, just really traumatized."

"What… was the nightmare?" Kyle dares to ask.

I can't help but glare, and growl. "The 'accident', wasn't an accident. We all almost died."

"Who…?" Alex tries.

"Stop." I demand, though the command sounds more tired then forceful. "It doesn't matter anymore. I killed _him_, and _she's_ trapped somewhere she'll never get out."

"If we're lucky she'll die in that hell hole," Claire grits.

"You will all find out later. Right now, let Claire be."

"You're right, sorry," Amanda says.

"Why don't I go make some breakfast?" Maggie suggests. "Before Jim and Claire have to leave."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Jim can help you," Claire says slowly. "He's the best chief."

**About 30 minutes later…**

"Wow, this is so good!"

"Is it legal for an omelet to taste this good?"

"I wish my mouth was bigger."

"Mmmmm."

"Thanks for breakfast Babe," Claire says.

"Why aren't you eating?" Kyle asks.

"I told you, you will never see me eat."

"Besides, he was snacking on the ingredients while he was making the food," Claire grins.

My glamor blushes slightly, I ate some egg shells and plastics while no one was looking. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. They didn't, otherwise we'd be having a very different conversation."

"I don't get you guys." Alex points her fork at Claire and I.

"That's normal," I state.

"We'd better get going soon though," Claire says. She starts running her fingers though her hair, smoothing it out.

"How do you two still look this after waking up," Maggie asks.

True to her words, Claire's and my hair doesn't look the least bit messed up. My clothes aren't ruffled either.

Claire bites her lip, sparing a glance at me.

"Don't tell me you can't tell us _that?!" _Amanda says in disbelief.

"I mean, my hair…" Claire plays with her silky hair and shrugs.

Amanda reaches over to her her head and feels her hair. "OMG, what the hell? How is your hair that soft?"

Claire can't stop a laugh as Maggie and Alex come over to feel her hair.

"Dude…" Alex breaths.

"It shouldn't be humanly possible for hair to be that soft," Maggie states.

"I mean, technically you're right," Claire laughs.

"How do you get it like that?" Amanda asks.

Claire pushes the girls off of her. "Jim, he…" she bites her lip again.

"We need to get going," I say with a sad smile.

"I feel like every aspect of your life is something we aren't allowed to know about," Kyle sighs.

"And we really would love to tell you, but you have yet to prove you're ready," I say.

"And that would be?"

"Can't tell you that either," Claire says.

"Whatever, head on home," Maggie says. "We would all hate for you to get caught in the sun and die," she rolls her eyes.

"You do know I wasn't kidding when I said that, right?"

The group shrugs, "It's hard to tell with you."

Claire sighs and gathers our school bags from Maggie's room. "Alright. We'll see you on Monday."

"Wait," Amanda says. "I figured out what we're going to be for halloween."

Really? What?" Claire asks.

"Pirates," She grins.

"I'm down," I state.

"Cool," Everyone chimes.

Claire and I say our goodbyes before we leave. Making it back to the entrance of NTM with plenty of time.

"Kyle is right," I say.

"About what?"

"Every aspect of our life, all of it. We have to keep it from them. From why your hair is so soft, to why they can't come over, and why they don't see me eat."

"Yeah, and it sucks. But until they stop asking why. We can't tell them anything." She pauses and sighs. "Jim, I'm sorry I didn't know about your nightmares."

"Don't be, I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm just sorry I couldn't comfort you with the glamor mask off."

She gives a shaky laugh, "It was weird waking up to your human face."

"I was frustrated because I couldn't lick your tears away, my ears were going nuts."

We laugh and fall to a comfortable silence, holding hands as we walk.

Once we enter our cave, we find an unexpected sight waiting for us in our living room. Sitting nervously on our couch, wringing his four hands.

Blinkey.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really _really **really **_sorry for how short this one is. I did my best to make it longer, but not much was needed in this chapter. I can't promise the next one will be super long but I sure as hell am going to try. Some responses...

TrollhuntersFan: Good luck with those accounts. Your wish may soon be granted... Muahahaha!

I don't own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17:

* * *

I narrow my eyes and move Claire behind me, a quiet growl settles in my throat. He hasn't seen us yet, the couch faces the wall, his staff leaning against it. I make a sound, one I didn't know I could make it was like a bark, but was kinda high pitched.

Blinkey jumps at my attempt to get his attention and sees us, he gets up and rushes forward, disregarding my defensive posture. He wraps me in his arms. "Master Jim I was so worried! You didn't come home at dark and…"

I snarl and break out of his hold forcefully, shoving him back and placing myself between him and Claire.

"Oh, I do suppose you are still mad." He shrinks back, wringing his hands more.

I growl. "You're darn right I'm still mad."

"Than, I suppose I should apologize…" two of his six eyes look up at me.

"Or get out."

"An explanation would be nice too," Claire grits.

"Well," he takes a deep breath. "I was hoping I could be the one to handle your further education."

The growl in my chest dissipates and I relax slightly, it wasn't the answer I was expecting. Claire walks up behind me and takes my hand. We're obviously both curious about what he has to say.

"Go on," I state.

"I was looking forward to teaching you Trollish and the culture in which you are now apart of. As well as to continue being your mentor. I am truly sorry for my actions. They were rash and uncalled for."

I let out a deep breath. "Thank you Blinkey, why couldn't you have just said that in the first place?"

"Or not wait two months to apologize?" Claire said.

"Eh…" He paused with his mouth open and one finger up before closing it and putting his hand down.

"Why were you so worried about us?" Claire asks, thoughtfully changing the subject.

"Because you did not return at your normal hours, I feared the worst. Also, NotEnrique has been scouting about and found evidence of Goblins."

"Blinkey," I sigh. "I fought Gunmar, you think I'm going to be killed off by a few goblins or the sun?"

"That was Arrrggg's argument." He said thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"Goblins are a problem," Claire states. "We need to find them and make sure they aren't going to cause trouble."

I scoff, "they're goblins, it's basically in the job description for them to wreak havoc."

"Yes, which is another reason I have braved coming to your domicile. A great number of Trollhunter duties have arisen in the past few months."

I slump my shoulders and moan. "And you didn't think to even _send someone else_ to tell me? NotEnrique is over here at least twice a week."

"And we've seen Arrrggg on multiple occasions," Claire adds.

I eye the nervous historian and leader of trollmarket, his posture is one thing, but he _smells_ guilty.

Blinkey scratches the back of his neck, his chin, and his elbow all at once. "I may have been neglecting to tell you…"

I narrow my eyes and growl. "You do realize that you are acting like a child, right? Neglecting telling me that things need to be done on purpose? This is ridiculous Blink!"

Claire runs a hand through her hair with a deep exhale. "What needs to be done?"

He sucked in a deep breath before beginning. "Supplies for shops and dwellings need to be gathered. Metal, and things for metal work need to be retrieved so they may be constructed. The forge is underway, but Merlin can't remember what it looks like. A spacious hold has been constructed, but we don't have cages yet; thus the metal work. A gyre tunnel is being dug to the nearest tunnel. And again, metal for the gyre needs to be retrieved. And a trip to the Arcadia Trollmarket will need to be made to retrieve a number of supplies and artifacts."

"The main solution to those problems are simple. Get the gyre running first, and get everything we need from Trollmarket," I say.

"Why is any of this Jim's job?" Claire asks.

"It's not," I state. "But the trolls are lazy and don't want to do their own work."

"Indeed," Blinkey holds up a single finger with his other arms behind his back. "And your suggested course of action is the most wise, Master Jim."

"The most urgent thing right now, is the goblins. I can't do anything about them right now, but if NotEnrique will scout them out some more, that would be helpful. Find out where they are, where they're headed, and if they're doing any plotting?"

Claire laughs. "Goblins don't plot, Jim."

"They follow patterns though. So if we find their pattern than we'll be able to stop them from doing goblin things."

She gains a thoughtful look. "That actually makes sense, did becoming a troll make you better at being… you?"

"I dare say it did." Blinkey says.

Claire and I, both still upset and frustrated with the old troll, glare (and I snarl) at him.

"We'll need to talk to NotEnrique first, Blinkey you can tell the trolls that they can gather their own trash," I say.

Blinkey lowers his head and sighs, "Yes, Master Jim."

Claire shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "Blinkey, do you not understand that what you did was childish, and having it build up will only cause more problems. YOU are the leader of trollmarket. It is YOUR job to handle these things. Not Jim's. Stop acting like a whelp, and do your job."

"Look, I get leading is hard, and I have no problem helping out. But these things fall on you, not me. Whether the trolls ask for me or not, it's not my job. I will deal with the goblins and handling any exposure we may face. As well as any threat, human or troll. That's my job."

He looks like a scolded puppy. "I suppose my actions have been… unwise. You are correct, I need to take this on myself. I shouldn't have to have you two telling me how to behave." He lowers his head and looks down at his fingers.

I stalk forward and put my hands on his shoulders. "Blinkey, there's this wonderful thing about being a leader. It's called _delegation_," I laugh.

Claire smiles and steps forward. "Why don't we try to get the trolls out of complacency. They need to be more self reliant like they were centuries ago."

"Now that would be quite a feat!" I bark a laugh.

Blinkey gives a small laugh in return. "I suppose I could accept that challenge."

"Good, now go tell the trolls to get off their rears and get to work."

He grabs his staff and wanders to the mouth of the cave, "They will not like this… but I suppose it is time we change for the better."

"And maybe, you could teach me trollish in my freetime?" I offer up.

His smile returns full force and he hugs me. "My boy, that would bring me no greater joy."

…

Claire and I head down to the small alcove NotEnrique had claimed after I'd had a nice filling steak.

The small changeling was denied his own 'cave' but found something like a burrow that will fit him for the time being. Hopefully, he doesn't start growing anytime soon. Otherwise, he'll outgrow the small cave in a mater of months.

"NotEnrique, ya home?" I ask.

I hear a moan before his head pops out of the hole in the stone wall of the cavern. "Oui! Whas it take to get some sleep 'round here? It's daytime! Shouldn't you be up in your cave sleepin' too?"

I'd love to be up in my cave, curled up with my mate asleep. I'd love to lay down with Claire pressed against my chest and her scent so close, disturbed by nothing but the scent of our home. Honestly, I'd love nothing more, but…

"Sleep's a joke, I've been living on minimal amounts of sleep for over a year now. I've got a mission for you."

Claire rolls her eyes at my comment.

"What do ya need boss man? And can it wait?" He tilts his head and looks up at us.

I smile and shake my head, "Yeah, it can wait. But I need you to track the goblins. Find their nest. Follow their patterns."

"Oh is that all?" He gives me an incredulous look.

"Preferably without engaging," Claire smiles at her 'brother'.

"Would never dream of it," he says.

"And hey, if you leave now. You can come over for breakfast when you're done for the day," I sweeten the deal.

He licks his lips and he crawls further out of his hole. "Yous got yourself a deal, consider it done," he salutes me and bounds away. Heading toward the crystal staircase.

"Please be careful!" Claire calls after him.

"You got it sis," he yells back with a grin.

I sigh and take Claire's hand. "Now what?"

"Now, we have to go help Merlin remember the Forge's weapons layout."

I whine and roll my neck, letting it stay at an awkward angle. "Joy."

…

I drag my hands down my face with a loud, long, and _not_ exaggerated growl. "You know what?" I shout. "I don't care what it looks like! Just get it built! Make it work! You're an '_all powerful'_ wizard, just get it done!" I turn and stomp out of the large empty cavern through the tunnel back to the square, Claire following quickly behind me leaving the old jerk behind to his own devices.

…

"_Exactly how many centimeters apart would you say the blades were?!"_ I mock the wizard's tone. "How the hell does he expect me to know that?" I turn to Claire and she tries to hide a giggle as we march back up to our cave. She lays her head on my arm and yawns.

"I don't know. The old man's attention to detail is impeccable for someone who can't remember what he ate for breakfast," she rolls her eyes.

I scoff and nod. Noticing how fatigued she looks I scoop her up and dash up the stairs smoothly. She buries her face into my chest and I hear her take in a deep breath of my scent.

I lay her down in our bed and pull off my shirt. Curling around her I share my body heat and we fall asleep quickly.

With the busy work Blinkey had us on, and her nightmare, also the fact that it's daytime, we're both exhausted and ready for sleep.

…

I hear a quiet whisper.

'Pst… Lake… you awake?'

Not enrique whispers from the doorway, he's holding the curtain back a smidge and his head's poking through.

Claire's still asleep, tucked under my arm. "Now I am, what are you doing? It's like… noon!" I whisper yell.

"I, uh, found the goblin's… done scout'n. Could I… could I come in?"

I narrow my eyes.

"I know it's your space, but I'm kinda apart of your pack too…"

He looks kinda shaken, I scent the air around him and pick up some blood. I let out a sigh and give him a soft smile. "The goblin's caught you, didn't they?"

"They roughed me up, but I managed to get away."

"With or without incurring their wrath?"

He gives a small laugh. "Without."

I direct him in with my head, "com'on then."

He smiles and bounds in, coming to an abrupt halt at the edge of the blanket nest. He glances at me warily before curling up on the ground next to it, looking away from me.

I grab his scruff and lift him, setting him down on my side before wrapping my arm around Claire again. He looks at me with wonderment and confusion. I smile at him before setting my head back on my other arm.

I feel him crawl on my side a little before he nuzzles my shoulder and purrs for a second. Curling up and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I GOT MY PURPLE BELT!

This means nothing to you, but a little peak into my life... I'm a martial artist, and yesterday I spent six hours at the dojo putting myself through hell to get that belt. And it was awesome! And I am a freaking BEAST! Who says girls can't kick ass?

Anyways, you may or may not be able to guess why the title is such, but you can try.

Don't own stuff... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 18: What the actual effing hell!?

* * *

It's Halloween night, and the clouds were thick enough for me to walk with Claire home. A rare occurrence, but one that seems to become more frequent as it nears winter.

Amanda gave both Claire and I costumes she had put together from old thrift shop clothes. And by some strange miracle, she decided to get me the most baggy and large pirate clothes she could find. So, they actually fit my troll form. They fit like a regular shirt and pants would.

Claire was given a tight corset and a loose cream blouse, brown leggings with and (her words, not mine) the cutest boots but look like a death trap. They came past her knees and laced up on both sides with lots of buckles and chains. She has a sash and a leather belt with a few pouches.

Mine was simpler, The shirt would've been loose on a human, but on me, it's a tight cream shirt with brown pants that were still high on my legs but fit like the cargos I usually wear. I also have a belt with several pouches, brown leather.

Claire comes out in her costume…

I think I forgot how to breath.

Her hair is in a loose french braid, coming down to just above her shoulder blades. The white streak woven in and out, her makeup making her eyes brighter than normal. The corset against the cream shirt with the loose V-neck with undone ties complimenting her figure. And… just… wow.

She takes strides up to me. "What do you think Jim?" She smiles, small sparkles on her cheeks glint in the light of the glow crystals.

I can't find any words, I growl my approval. Claire looks slightly confused but smiles anyways.

"You ready to go? The dance starts in about half an hour."

I slowly nod my head. Smiling like an idiot, and I can't help but purr.

She looks me up and down, noticing I don't have my headband on, she takes it from my hand on pulls on my shoulder so I'll lower for her.

"You know Jim, if you can't talk by the time we get to the dance, we may have some problems." She says while tying the brown fabric around my head, minding the horns.

"Well," I manage. "You're just too beautiful for words to describe."

She fumbles slightly while positioning the headband, a blush goes to her cheeks at my comment. She bites her lip and smiles down at me. I feel her grasp my horns and presses a kiss to my forehead.

I stand halfway up and cup her cheeks, pressing my horns against her head.

My ears flick as I hear several panicked steps climbing up the steps. I carefully move Claire away as I growl and let it grow. She asks what the matter is, I turn to the doorway and point. "We have guests."

Blinkey, Arrrggg, and NotEnrique come bursting in.

"We have a problem!" Blinkey shouts.

"Understatement," Arrrggg grumbles.

"I agree, we really need a door." I growl.

"That's not it Lake," NotEnrique says. "I just got back from another scouting trip. The goblins, they're going to be causen' lots of trouble tonight!"

"What?" I snarl.

"Indeed, Master Jim."

"Where are they?" Claire questions, stepping slightly into a fight stance.

"That's the problem!" NotEnrique says. "They're at you's school!"

"WHAT!?" I roar.

"Nests," Arrrggg says.

"Nests?" Claire repeats.

NotEnrique nods, "They've built a whole bunch of nests around the forest area near the sports fields."

"That's where the party's at, on the football field." Claire says.

I let out a long growl, "The one day we decide to do normal kid stuff after school!"

"Is anyone hurt yet?" Claire asks.

"Not yet. The suns just set, but they'll be wakin' up soon." NotEnrique says.

"Than we still have time," I say.

"You have a plan, Master Jim?" Blinkey asks.

I give a heavy nod, filling the pouches on the belt with my amulet, and a horngazzle. Picking my phone up off the counter I scroll through the contacts and press the phone to my ear.

It rings four times.

"Hello?"

"Maggs, it's Jim. I've got a favor to ask."

At her name, Claire's eyes narrow. "Jim, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, that's what the Caller ID said. What do you need?"

"I saw a pair of dual swords in The Hazard Room, I need you to wear them on your costume. And I need you to bring one of your quarterstaffs, for Claire."

There's silence on both ends for a second.

"Need?"

"Need," I growl.

"Yesh! Dude, sure fine."

I sigh, letting the growl go. "Thank you. We'll see you in a bit." I quickly hang up and look to Claire.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need you to be armed."

"But Maggie?"

"The dual swords are just in case I can't use the amulet."

"So what's the plan?" Blinkey asks.

"Claire and I are going to the dance, just as planned. If nothing happens, nothing happens. If they attack, Claire and I will draw them away, deal with them then."

"Your planning skills have greatly improved," Blinkey comments.

"Not like plan," Arrrggg says.

"Yes, it does lack a certain amount of… us." Blinkey gestures to the other trolls.

"I'm doing my best to keep everyone safe, these people aren't as oblivious as the people back in Arcadia. I don't want you going out when there's a chance you could be spotted." I say firmly.

"But…"

"No buts," I snarl.

The three of them grumble and glare.

"Jim's right you guys, it's not safe. Especially with the whole field going to be filled with Snapchat happy teens."

"I do suppose you have a point."

"We do, now we need to get going," I say.

Claire tosses me the mask, puts her phone in her pocket and follows me out.

We make quick work of the stairs, and I carry her through the woods before putting on the mask to match my costume, and bolt through town. We get to the dance, the lights are everywhere, and the speakers are blaring so loudly I can't repress a snarl while walking past them.

I fold my ears back, and we walk to the other side of the field. I scent the air and find Maggie with the others. I point out their direction to Claire, she goes and brings them to the far end of the football field where it's quieter and there aren't as many students. They're all dressed in other pirate garb.

Claire now has the staff in hand, and is looking around for any spindly green creatures cautiously. I can smell them nearby, unfortunately. I never realized how bad they smelled until now, and find myself shaking my head and scrunching my nose in an attempt to rid my nose of the scent.

"You know how busted I'll get if one of the teachers finds out these are real. Right?" Maggie asks, gesturing to the dual swords on her back.

I give a nod, "Yeah I do. And I really appreciate you bringing them. But honestly, do you know how much trouble you would be in if the teachers found out you brought a dagger to school everyday?"

"Wait… How'd…"

"You have a small dagger you strapped to your calf, and you hide it on the inside of your combat boots. It's practical, but teachers think those kinds of things are dangerous."

Maggie glares at me.

"I didn't even know that," Amanda says.

"When did you start doing that?" Kyle asks.

"About four years ago…" Maggie mumbled. "How did you notice?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Same way I notice how you always check your surroundings for threats. Or how I know, you know what the best makeshift weapon in every single one of your classrooms are. And how you're constantly checking behind you to make sure no one is following you."

"And how you read people when you first get to know them," Claire adds, "but that's not as obvious."

I nod at her statement.

My ears start to flick, I hear the mumblings of goblins on the move.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Alex asks.

"Uh… that remains to be seen about Maggie. But, 'the name' might have something to do with Jim and Claire," Amanda says.

I absently nod, staring through the crowd following the sound of goblins.

"Jim, do you hear them?" Claire asks.

The others look confused by her question, then stare at me to see what I'm doing.

I give a slow nod, "Where is the snack table, Kyle?"

"Um, directly through the crowd where you're looking," he presses his lips.

A low growl starts, Claire stares into the crowd as if she can see through the other kids.

"Of course they'd go for the food first," she says.

"You've lost it," Kyle says. "Actually, I don't think you've ever had it." He looks bored.

"I haven't had it since about a year ago, Kyle."

"Jim, what are we going to do?" Claire asks.

"Uh, the plan. Lure them away and kick goblin butt."

'Yeah, but are you going to do that with or without the glamor?' She whispers.

I slump my shoulders. I take in a deep breath and pull my hand down my face. I straighten up again before taking charge of absolutely nothing. "Alex, Kyle, Amanda, stay here or just wander around. Stay away from the snack table for a while. Maggie, come with Claire and I."

Without another word I stride in the direction of where I hear the goblins, Claire on my heels and Maggie following confused behind.

"Uh, what's going on? Gobins?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, my brother found a whole horde of them, and tracked them here tonight. Just our kind of luck, huh Jim?"

"I'm starting to think Karma has it out for me," I growl. "I'd like one night, just one, to be a normal kid. But no! I have to save a bunch of humans from goblins!" I tell Claire as she comes closer to my side.

We reach the food, set up in front of the bleachers.

"Mr. Cunningham, have you seen anything weird?" I ask.

Claire looks up at me and rolls her eyes. "Ignore his question. Other than the Halloween dance, have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary?"

He shakes his head. "No, there was some shuffling behind the bleachers, but that's normal for teens to go off during the dances."

Claire and I give each other knowing glances' just as Maggie comes up.

"You two going to tell me what's going on?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. go enjoy the party. Claire and I will be back in a while."

Claire and I dash off to behind the bleachers and find several goblins, and the small start of several goblin nests in the trees behind them.

"They haven't spotted us yet," I whisper to Claire. "Do you think anyone will notice if we kill one and the rest start screaming WakaChaka?"

"It's a 50/50. With the music this loud we should be fine."

I nod and pull off the mask. "Hold this, I'm going to smash one and run. If we can take this to the forest no one will be wiser to what's going on."

I slowly stalk forward, moving to my hands and feet and pounce. Mid jump summoning the armor, and coming down swinging on one of the goblins. I make sure to growl loud enough that the others would notice.

They do.

All at once, multiple screams of "WAKA CHAKA!" Ring through the air. I dismiss the armor, pocket the amulet and run back at Claire. Sweeping her off her feet and making a mad dash for the woods. Half a horde on our trail.

We stop in a clearing and I set Claire down and she tosses the mast at the base of a tree trunk to grab later. The glowing red and yellow eyes quickly surround us as I once again dawn my armor.

Claire and I back up against one another and hold our weapons at the ready. "This remind you of something?" I grin.

"Duh, when NotEnrique screwed up and got a whole bunch of goblins to go after me and you borderline kidnapped me."

I laugh but it comes out as more of a bark, "at least this time I have the amulet, and you're armed and trained."

"Why is this our life?" She smiles as the goblins near.

I shrug. "I love our life, I couldn't be happier. And honestly, I've been itching to kill something."

"Oooh, you sound like a full troll."

"Yeah, well, that's a compliment." I scent the air and notice there's a lot more than just a single horde. "Also my senses are better than a full troll, and I can smell there's a lot more goblins than we expected."

I lower my stance and grip Dusk tighter, my armor casting an eerie red glow on the trees.

The goblins start attacking, all at once, and one by one. Claire lets loose her battle cry as I roar mine. Turning the spindly green creatures to goop as we hit them with our individual weapons. As more and more attack, I can feel the slime starting to coat my scruff and armor, glancing at Claire her costume isn't much better.

I'm sure that more than 20 minutes have passed and Claire's starting to slow down, allowing the goblins to scratch, claw and bite her anytime she falters. I snarl and run to guard her back.

"Jim!" She yells, though panting. "I'm capable of protecting myself!"

"You're forgetting something," I snarl as I slice a goblin in half.

"What's that?" She asks, spinning the staff and killing three more.

A large group jump down from the trees, bushes, and come at us from all angles. I summon my glaives and throw them in an arch, use my shield to block Claire's head from the attack in the trees, kick several away and slice at least five, all at once.

"You're my mate and I'm not letting anything hurt you." I stare her down, making sure she understands that.

She stares back and gives a single nod. "But I am not a damsel!"

"My love, you've fought Angor Rot and lived… multiple times. You're better than some of my predecessors." I return to killing goblins left and right, but not before adding… "I know you're no damsel, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to not protect you, _if_ you need it."

She smiles and continues fighting alongside me. I miss a goblin jumping from the trees and Claire swipes it out of the air before slamming it down, exploding it on the ground.

"And I'm going to protect you, _if you_ need it," she laughs.

The assault is constant, even I'm starting to get tired. But Claire's panting, and tripping from exhaustion, and using the staff to hold herself up whenever she's not hitting the goblins.

"Gahhh!" She yells, "how many of these things are there?"

I scent the air. "Too many. I can't smell an end."

"That means they're attacking us, and not the dance, right?" She pants.

I keep growling as they attack. "I sure hope so."

Goblin after goblin, minute after minute, and they. _Keep. On. Coming._ I hear a strangled 'oof'. I turn to see Claire on the ground, goblins jumping at the chance for an easy kill. I dismiss my sword and pounce, ramming my horns into the goblins on top of her. On my hands and feet I stand over her protectively. I re-summon Dusk and keep her safe.

"Jim!" She yells, trying to protest my protection, she tries to get up but I position myself over her so she can't.

"Just take a quick breather, give yourself a minute to rest. Please. You'll do better if you rest, even for just one minute." I grit out as I slice into goblins left and right.

She doesn't like it, but she nods and curls up tight so she's easier to protect, and I have more room to move around her.

After she felt rested up enough, (more than just one minute) she gains enough energy to go at it again. She stands and readys herself with the staff again. And jumps right back into the fray.

By this point I'm sure we've been going for at _least_ an hour. But I can finally smell an end to the goblins.

"We just gotta keep going a little bit longer Claire. We've almost got them all."

She gives an exhausted, yet hysterical laugh. "Finally!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL EFFING HELL!?" A new voice enters the clearing.

I feel like everything freezes when I turn and see Maggie standing within the large clearing. And then every thing returns full force when several goblins claw at my face and I shake them off before stabbing them.

The goblins quickly noticed the new target and several of the group split off and start attacking her. I glance at Claire who is frantically looking between everything going on and our friend.

"Claire, she might be in shock," I say. "Go snap her out of it. She should be able to hold her own against the goblins."

"Are we not talking about the fact that she's seen you, and she followed us?"

I shake my head and snarl. "Later."

Claire takes off across the clearing, which is about the size of a small parking lot. I keep on fighting the goblins, their attacks significantly lessened as their numbers dwindle, and the hordes are split up.

…Claire…

I run across the clearing as fast as I can, my legs and arms are trembling from the exhaustion of fighting for over an hour. As soon as I get to Maggie, I have to beat away several goblins. She's staring into the distance, Jim's usually right, she might be in shock.

This isn't normal shock though, and therefore does not follow the usual rules one would need for treating shock. I raise my arm and swing to slap her in the face but she blocks it well.

"What are you doing?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Snapping you…" I swing the staff killing another goblin. "Snapping you out of your shock, draw those swords and help me kill these things!" I yell.

"Kill?" She looks shocked, disgusted and mortified even.

"Yes, Kill, rule number two." I knock more away before slaming the butt of the staff into them and they explode into more goo.

"But… I can't kill…" She tries.

"Draw your swords, or they will kill you."

"I don't know how to use…"

I don't let her finish, I grab a goblin by an arm as it jumps at me and throw it at her. "I don't care if you know how to use them or not. Just hit it with the sword, really hard!"

She looks pissed for having a goblin on her, and finally draws one of the swords. She throws the goblin off of herself and hits it with the flat side of the wide blade. Knocking it aside like a golf ball, but leaving it alive.

I slam my palm to my forehead, "With the sharp side!"

"But…"

"Maggie! Shut the hell up and kill the dang goblin! Or else!" I keep slamming the staff into the goblins coming at me and killing them. The assault almost over, I look back to Jim, who only has about a dozen left. I've only got about six or seven, plus the five attacking Maggie that she just keeps shoving away. "Slice them in half!"

"Why?"

"Because in our world, it's kill or be killed." I say it as firmly as I can, making sure she understands the truth in the statement.

She finally squares her shoulders and her eyes narrow in determination. Maggie turns back to the goblins and swiftly kills the last of them.

I place my hand on my hip and lean against the staff, "That wasn't so hard was it?" I smirk, but am panting hard.

...Jim…

I finally finish off the last of the goblins attacking me, I drop to my hands and run over to where Claire and Maggie are.

As I approach, Maggie pulls her sword on me. I quickly throw up my hands and take a step back, allowing Claire to get in between us.

"Maggie chill! What do you think you're doing?" She yells.

"You said to kill them…"

"I said kill the goblins. Not my mate!"

I roll my eyes, she said it would be the first thing, and technically, it was.

I put my hands down and smile. "Maggie, not that you could, but you would feel really bad if you killed me. I'd never have the chance to teach you swordplay."

Her eyes widen and the sword drops to the ground. "Jim?!"

I pull the amulet off my chest and put it back in one of the pockets on the leather belt, I shake like a dog, riding my scruff of goblin goo. "That would be me. And before anything else, the name of my _species_, not race, is troll."

"And the reason you won't ever date him is because I'm his mate, trolls mate for life."

"That… this… everything… and… Does Justin know this much?"

"Justin found me like this after I killed the stalkling. So yeah, he knows."

Claire walks stiffly over to me, "Babe, everything hurts…"

I lift her off her feet and nuzzle her hair, covered in goo.

"I know baby, but you did awesome."

She presses her forehead into the crook of my neck and nuzzles against me. "Thanks, but I don't want to fight goblins anymore."

I glance around at the remains of at least twenty hordes, I sigh. "Maggs, pick up your sword and clean it off. Claire, can you walk?" She nuzzles my chest, gives a mock whine, and nods.

I set her down and bound over to the mask, retrieve it and run back. "I'm not in much of a mood for a dance anymore Claire, you good if we just head home?"

"You read my mind. Can you read the rest of what I'm thinking?" She smiles weakly up at me.

I hand her the mask and lift her off her feet, holding the staff in my other hand.

"That you want a shower, a bath, and we're bringing Maggie to Trollmarket?" I look up to Maggie whose attention was grabbed at the sound of her name.

"Woah, you really can read my mind." Claire giggles and nuzzles against my upper arm. I nuzzle our noses in return.

"Com'on Maggie, you're coming over to our 'house'. And I'll answer every question you have. And I'll tell you the truth this time." I start walking back toward the school.

"Wait, you were lying about the things you told us?"

I nod. "Mostly."

She narrows her eyes at me before following. "You lied to us?!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell you the truth!" I snarl.

She freezes and takes a step back. "Well, now at least those sounds make sense, and match your face."

"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" I turn and ask, Claire is glaring at her from the crook of my arms.

"A fact," she replies.

"That's fair," Claire mumbles.

We walk in relative silence until we reach the bleachers. Once we're behind them, I set a wobbly Claire down and trade the mask for the staff. I think about just the costume I was wearing before and in a flash of light I'm human again. Sorta.

Maggie narrows her eyes at me, she walks up and moves her hand above my head back and forth. "Where did the rest of you go?"

"Physical illusion magic," Claire states.

"Oh! Another thing, we aren't really deep in 'supernatural' we're deep in the magical and mystical."

"And there's, a difference… why?"

"Ghosts vs Trolls," Claire shrugs.

"This is nuts…" She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at the bleachers.

"Yeah, you haven't seen anything yet… You aren't going to tell anyone, right?" I say, my voice accidentally slipping to a growl.

She shakes her head, and it slowly grows to a grin. "No way, this is too cool to share. Besides, I'm sure if I told, you wouldn't teach me how to use a sword."

Claire rolls her eyes, "You are truly incorrigible."

"Let's go find the others, tell them we're leaving early."

I lead the other two through the crowd, directly to the others by scent.

"Hey, where have you been? It's been almost two hours." Alex states.

"My word! Claire are you alright?" Amanda shreks when she sees Claire covered in claw marks and subtle amounts of slime.

She huffs and folds her arms, "I'm fine. My skin just isn't stone," she murmurs.

"Anyways, we're heading home," I say. "Claire isn't feeling well, so we're going to leave early."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope you're feeling better tomorrow." Amanda smiles and hugs Claire, her nose wrinkles up but she doesn't say anything about the stench of dead goblin.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow," Claire says.

We turn to leave, Maggie following but is stopped. "You leaving too Maggie?" Kyle asks.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm really tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Bye guys." She waves them off and follows.

As soon as we pass the front gates Claire backhands me in the chest. "Really Jim? You know how much I hate it when I'm the weak scapegoat!"

"I know, but have you seen yourself?" I ask carefully. "You're covered in goblin claw and bite marks. And you're limping." I whine to show my concern.

Maggie observes us both carefully.

She nods taking in her own appearance, "I guess that would be the most believable thing."

"Next time I'll make myself the weakling," I laugh. I take Claire's arm and pull in around my neck and let her put her weight on me so she isn't limping as bad.

"How long were you two out fighting those things?" Maggie speaks up.

"About an hour and a half. I don't think I've ever seen so many hordes in one place," Claire says.

"And there was a few that ran away, so we didn't even get all of them," I add. "But here's a better question…"

"Why the hell were you following us?" Claire cuts me off, yelling.

"We were all wondering where you were, I was getting worried. Because you said something about fighting, so I was coming to check on you. I just followed this strange chittering sound. It led me to Claire and a blue armored demon, exploding creepy green things."

Claire and I nod. "Thanks for the concern, but goblins aren't something we can't handle," I say.

We walk past a bunch of little kids going door to door in town, and trick or treating. As soon as we pass the warehouse and keep walking, Maggie gets confused.

"Where _is_ your house?"

"House is kinda not the right word, you're just going to have to wait and see." Claire smiles.

We continue walking and I think about how our trip through NTM will go.

"Uh… Claire, I don't have my jacket that can hide her face and scent," I moan a little.

Claire's face scrunches up in frustration. Than concentration.

"I've got it. NotEnrique." She pulls out her phone and has a quick conversation to bring one of Jim's jackets to the top of the staircase then leave.

"Who the heck is NotEnrique? And why is he 'not' Enrique."

"Because he has yet to choose a name, he can't remember his real one. So he just keeps that one for now. He's not 'Enrique' because he's not my human brother Enrique."

She blinks hard once. "Yeah, I'm sure that would make total sense if I knew anything, but I don't, so…"

"Yeah, that one is really just a long story," I say as we walk under the bridge and stop.

"Where is your 'house'?" We've been walking for almost forty minutes.

I let go of Claire's arm and sigh. "I wasn't lying when I said that the sun will kill me. You really think I'd live above ground?"

She looks completely confused. I sigh and roll my eyes, pulling out the horngazle. I draw the arch and wait for the door to open. "Com'on, let's get going."

Maggie enters and I lift Claire to her feet before handing her the mask. Near the entrance, one of my jackets is sitting on the ground. I rub my face on it, making sure I breath heavily on it. Once halfway down the crystal staircase I toss it to Maggie.

"What's this for?"

"Trolls don't like humans, Claire and I are a few exceptions. But we've been with them for over a year. They know my scent. If you're wearing that, you'll be mistaken for me, or for someone in severely close relation to me. Like a sister or cousin. Just make sure you pull the hood up."

"Normally I'd carry you up, but I'm not leaving Claire alone in her state," I say.

"I love that you care Jim, but really?" Claire gives a half hearted glare.

"Or I could let you walk up all those stairs to our cave by yourself," I suggest. Playfully nuzzling her forehead.

"Fine, I get your point. Man, I'm out of shape. I haven't fought off goblins since… when was it last?"

"I think with was when my mom remembered everything and we had that intervention thing. Which was about a week before the Eternal Night."

She counts some things off in her head. "Five months, I'm going to be feeling this in the morning."

"Earth to weirdos," Maggies says. "What about the what?"

"In a minute, we've gotta get up to our cave fist," I say. We reach the bottom and she pulls the jacket on, pulling the strings on the hood tight. "K, don't say anything until we're there."

Maggie nods and we walk swiftly through Trollmarket. Up the stairs and into our cave. She looks around in wonder all the while.

I set Claire down who spreads her arms wide and says. "Welcome, to our home. Stay out of that room," She points to our bedroom. "Bathroom is over there, and there's food in the fridge, just don't touch the bottom drawer."

"Ok, so we just walked through a city of trolls, and Jim's a troll, and you have this… cave. And this is where you live. And… this is a lot." She shrugs off my jacket and drapes it over the couch.

"Pretty much," I say. I take off my shirt and toss it on top of my trunk. Than go into my bedroom and change my pants back to regular cargos.

"Jim, go wash your scruff. You still have some goblin in it," Claire says.

"Then you'll need a shower more."

"I will, and you can cook something up for Maggie and I. Plus Blinkey, Arrrggg, and NotEnrique are coming up around midnight to talk about the goblins. I think NotEnrique might show up sooner, so get him something out to eat too."

"I'm hungry too, but I kinda wanna…" I glance over to Maggie who's staring at my abdomen and chest intently. "Maggie, go sit on the couch," I command. She rolls her eyes but compiles. I return to my conversation with Claire in a whisper. "I was hoping to give you a bath. But I can't if she's here. I also… new instinct, I need to clean your cuts."

"Oh… well. If you're ok with her being here, I'm ok with it. I'll let you clean my cuts after I have a shower."

I smile and nuzzle her nose, "You're the best mate I could've asked for." I flick the corner of her mouth and dash into the shower. Only sticking my head under the shower head and shaking off once out of the bathroom.

"You got a favorite food Mags?" I ask.

"Uhh, grilled chicken? Something zesty for the sauce?"

"I can do that."

"So, can I start asking questions yet?"

I shake my head as I start pulling out ingredients and put some water on to boil. "No, I'd rather Claire be here for that. She keeps me in check."

"Can I ask one?"

I sigh. "Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, that Claire's your _mate_. For me to be infringing on something that personal had to be hard, and really annoying."

"Well, if you knew about that, you'd have to know about me not being human. And if you know I'm a troll, then you'd know about the other trolls. And It's my job to protect them, and keep them a secret. So, I just couldn't tell you. It's really a matter of trust when it comes to who I tell my secret. Because it's not just _my_ secret."

"I guess that makes sense," she's kneeling on the couch and resting her head and arms on the back of the sofa. "Also, sorry for flirting with you even after I found out Claire was your 'girlfriend'."

I scoff as I put rice in the boiling water. "I mean, it's not like you would have gotten far. Like Claire said, trolls mate for life. But thank you for apologizing."

We fall into a comfortable silence, well, it's comfortable for me. Maggie is fidgeting and glancing around, the silence is anything _but_ comfortable for her.

I hear NotEnrique coming up the steps and am about to warn Maggie too late when he comes in.

"Eh, Jim, I wanted to…" NotEnrique gets cut off.

She screams and pulls out one of her swords, then runs at him.

On instinct, I drop everything I'm doing and stand on my hands and feet over my cowering packmate. I block her poor attempt of a swing with my horns, and growl. Too on edge to speak, I continue to growl and snarl at her.

"Jim, what's going on?" She asks. Though she's still holding the sword firmly in her grasp. The tip pointed down at NotEnrique through me.

She's not dropping her defensive position, and I'm unable to stop myself from crawling forward, snarling at her.

"Jim?" She asks, confused but not afraid.

NotEnrique crawls slightly out from under me and tries to stop me, but the little changeling has no effect with words or otherwise, I couldn't even register what he said. He yells something, and I continue to crawl forward. I didn't see her come in, but Claire ends up between Maggie and I.

"Maggie, you need to put the sword down." Claire's dripping wet, and so are the clothes she'd thrown on. She says other things to her, but I can't register them either.

In my head the only thing is this. Maggie attacked a member of my pack unprovoked, and I need to defend him.

Than the sword drops to the ground with a clang and she looks away from me.

I'm finally able to shake myself and stop growling, NotEnrique crawls out from under me and puts a small hand on my arm. "You okay?"

I take a deep breath and see my mate coming slowly toward me. I give a half smile half glare up to Maggie. "Don't do that."

"What did I do?!" she waves her arms frantically.

Claire looks to me for answers. I shake myself again and stand. "She attacked NotEnrique," I look down at him, he's still slightly shaken. But probably more so that I protected him and didn't back off of Maggie.

Claire's lips form a silent 'oh', before she turns to Maggie. "Mags, look. Jim's protective instincts are crazy nuts, and you got on the wrong side of them."

"That doesn't make sense," she says.

I fall back and sit cross legged. "I have my pack, Claire is my mate. NotEnrique is like a brother. You attacked him, and I protected him. I can't stop myself when it comes to things like that," I explain. "So, Don't. Do. That."

"Give me your swords," Claire says holding out her hands. "I can't have you attacking random members of our pack whenever they come in."

She looks like she might protest but hands them over with a long sigh. Claire returns to the bathroom to shower and Maggie sits on the couch with a loud _humph._

"Eh, Lake?"

"Yeah?" I look down to NotEnrique.

"Thanks for, uh, keep'en me safe."

I bend down and nuzzle his shoulder. "There's no way I'd let you get hurt," I smile and shake my head. "Even if I have to go through a fleshbag to do it." I say louder than necessary with a wide grin.

Maggie glares at me before shaking he head and laughing a little. I hear her mutter 'fleshbag' under her breath before she lays horizontally on the couch and puts her feet up on the arm. "What kind of an insult is that?"

"It insults your vulnerability and soft and squishy exterior."

She barks a laugh and I go back to the kitchen to pull out some steak for NotEnrique before going back to work on Claire's and Maggie's dinner.

* * *

So she knows...

What questions do you want her to ask? I'm open to suggestions.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

It is I! Hopelessly trying to figure out life!

**My Brother in the distance**: "Welcome to adult hood, Max!

**Me**: Shut up Brandon!

I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't have time this week. But you don't wanna hear my excuses, you wanna see what Maggie asks.

I don't own stuff.

* * *

Chapter 19: Maggie's Q&A Part I

* * *

I sit against the arm of the couch with my legs crossed, and Claire in my lap. I let the girls eat their dinner, rice and lemon chicken, and NotEnrique ate his steak.

Man I'm hungry! But I know for a fact Claire won't let my tongue anywhere near her after I eat, and I need to clean her cuts.

Maggie lets out a loud over exaggerated sigh before plopping herself down on the couch. She leans back on the arm in a similar position to the one I'm in, only with her feet stretched out, almost touching mine.

NotEnrique crawls around the couch next to me, eyeing Maggie carefully. I hold my arm out to him and he climbs up it and sits on the back of the couch, watching her, almost like a gargoyle. Claire looks confused, but I understand. He's protecting his territory, namely Claire and I.

"Alright Mags, you've eaten, and no one is dead yet, so let's get to those questions," Claire says.

She nods and gains a thoughtful look, then grins and points to NotEnrique. "I want to know why he's 'Not'Enrique'."

He snorts and sits up, "I got this question, you can get to fixen' up sis' cuts."

I give him an appreciative, quiet, bark. He starts his story as Claire lays against the couch and lifts her arm toward my hand. I take it gently and move my head closer and begin cleaning the claw marks littering her arms.

"Ya see, I'm a changeling. And us changelings, replace human babies when their just little tikes. I replaced Sis' brother. She was really mad about it at first, but we're like real brother and sister now." He sits atop the couch proudly, puffing out his chest. "And lake rescued my familiar, so we've got Enrique, and me."

Maggie was watching the little changeling intently, and didn't notice my actions till she glanced back at Claire and I. Doing a double take.

Her face contorted. "Ok, next question, what are you doing?" She leans back and furrows her brows, I can't tell if she's concerned or weirded out. Maybe disgusted.

I finish on Claire's first arm. "Cleaning her wounds, what does it look like?"

She blinks a few times. "Looks like you're licking her."

Claire gives me her other arm and rolls her neck to look at Maggie. "That is what he's doing Mags, you _know_ what he's doing. He told you the _purpose._ It makes the stinging go away, and makes it heal better. Also, you wanted to know why my hair is so soft, it's because Jim cleans it."

To make her point I lick her head, dragging my tongue against her hair.

"Eh…"

"There are also kisses," Claire smiles and flicks my cheek.

Maggie looks disturbed as I also kiss Claire alongside her jawline and she giggles.

"Don't look at me like that," I scold.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I… whatever. My next question is, how did you get involved with Jim and the trolls, Claire?"

I return to cleaning Claire's arm while she answers Maggie's question. By the time she finishes the story, I've finished cleaning the goblin's claw marks off her arms and face.

"So basically it's NotEnrique's fault?" She asks, glancing at him resting on the couch's back.

"And I've never been so glad for someone to screw up so royally. I may not have found my mate," I declare and nuzzle the top of Claire's head with my cheek. She turns and leans her back against my chest, resting her head on my shoulder. We both face Maggie who is wearing a quizzical look.

"So did you move here because of the 'supernatural accident' or was that a lie?"

"Oh no, that wasn't a lie," I shake my head. "Gunmar depleted the heartstone of its energy, and Morgana completely destroyed it. It was completely unliveable for the trolls."

"So Jim and I left Arcadia, came here. The heartstone just happened to be here. It took us three months to get everyone here. Especially while only traveling at night, and having to find places to keep everyone out of the sun," Claire says.

Maggie slams her palm to her forehead. "The sun! You're a troll. The sun will kill you…"

I throw my arms up. "Give the girl a medal!"

Claire and I laugh as she starts slowly nodding. "You're nocturnal, that's why you always look tired, right?"

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck.

"And I'm guessing you don't eat in front of us because troll food is gross?"

"Oi! Raw meat may be gross to yous', but to Lake and I, it's very tasty!" NotEnrique yells.

I rub his head and he pushes against my touch before fixing his scruff. "He's right," I say. "Plus it's really nutritional."

"And he's declared that I will never see him eat," Claire glares up at me.

"Hey, I just don't want you to see me act like a wild animal," I playfully retort.

"I mean, if you ever follow Strickler's advice…"

I shake my head. "We are not talking about this with Maggie here."

"Alright," She sighs and turns back to our guest.

"Next question," I say.

"More of a statement. I can why you're obviously stronger than me, you're basically stone. But you said your training was more of the reason you're able to beat me. And also know why you can run for like… ever at crazy speeds?"

I nod. "When I first got my amulet, I trained so much I thought Blinkey was trying to kill me. And I was running a lot before I was able to stand up to my opponents. I've just gotten faster since. Running in gym class is really easy compared to running from trolls."

"Though he'd much rather run on all fours," Claire laughs.

I sigh a frustrated growl and roll my eyes. "Oh how I'd love to do that."

Both girls laugh at my comment.

"OH! I have to know what happened when Justin found out," she leans forward, ready for a story.

Claire rolls her eyes but nods. "Jim had just killed the stalkling, I was keeping watch and saw Justin peaking in the old warehouse building…"

She gets to the part about me walking out of the shadows before Maggie can't stop laughing. "That little twirp… oh that's like the funniest thing! Man I wish I could have seen his face," Claire finishes the story. "And he still spilled, now I see why you were so pissed back on the first day of P.E.."

I nod.

"What about your armor?"

I hold up my amulet and let her look at it. "It's magic, and it gives me my armor, and sword. I'm the trollhunter, so it's my job to keep trolls and humans safe. And killing Gunmar pretty much made it like 99% safer for both humans and trolls."

"And getting rid of that witch solved a lot too," I feel Claire tense in my lap. She hugs herself and shivers.

I hug her tightly and nuzzle her face. "Shhh. it's ok. She's gone," I whisper in her ear and rub my horns on the side of her head.

Maggie presses her brows. "What nightmare did you have Claire?"

I glare daggers at her and growl. Claire gently turns my face back to hers. 'If she's going to know, she has to know.' she whispers. Claire takes a deep breath. "The supernatural accident, is called The Eternal Night. Two of the most powerful beings. A troll warlord, and an ancient sorceress, with an army of killer trolls, and centuries of built up magic. Against Jim and I and our team. Consisting of two changelings, two trolls, Jim, Toby, and I."

"Killing Gunmar was easy compared to getting rid of Morgana," I say. "She was going to kill Toby, Blinkey, Arrrggg… Claire…" I have to take a breath so I don't start whimpering. I give a choked laugh. "I jumped in front of the spell meant for the four of them, taking the hit. When I woke up Morgana was gone."

"I used my shadow staff to basically create a black hole to the shadow realm, almost got myself stuck in there too. But we destroyed the staff, locking her in for good." Claire's tone was cold, but her body shook as she spoke. "We thought… I thought for sure that Jim was dead."

NotEnrique is looking at her with concern, he crawls down into her lap and hugs her. I hug them both. My entire pack in my arms, where I can protect them, and keep them safe.

"Claire and I both have nightmares about that day, where we failed, and the other dies," I shake my head. "There is _nothing_ worse than holding the body of the one you love, knowing that you failed them. Or watching them fall as they turn to stone."

I shake my head harder before my ears twitch, signalling someone coming up the stairs. "We can do more questions later. Maggie, don't freak out. But some trolls are going to come in."

She shrugs and slides further into her seat on the couch.

Claire takes a breath and relaxes a bit, I nuzzle her and she returns it.

"Don't worry sis, you did good," NotEnrique says.

She hugs him back. "Thanks bro."

Blinkey and Arrrggg round the corner and I take a deep breath. "Prepare for the scolding."

The others can't help but give small, quiet laughs.

"Master Jim! Do I need to ground you! Three humans! THREE!" He steps in front of me.

Arrrggg sits behind Maggie, scanning her. She lays back upside down and gives him a peace sign, and returns the gesture with a smile.

"Okay! This time it was NOT my fault! We drew the goblins at least three miles away. She followed us all on her own," I defend. I would stand but Claire and NotEnrique are on my lap glaring, so sitting works for right now.

"Are you so eager to expose yourself! You must remember that it is not just your own secret," He scolds.

I grit my teeth and snarl, about to move my packmates from my lap and get in his face when Arrrggg stops us both. "Remember, school argument?" He asks, looking at Blinkey.

The historian folds his arms and all six eyes look to the floor.

"Jim knows, he keeps secret. Even when Claire is sad," Arrrggg states. "Accident."

Maggie sits up and looks at Clarie with worry. "Claire, why would you be upset?"

"I just miss my family and friends a lot. And not being able to have anyone over is really hard." She wipes at her tears that have finally spilled over. They may be silent, but they could give Niagara a run for its money. I quickly lap them up, and as quickly as they came they stopped with a short fit of giggles.

Maggie nods slowly, she turns to Blinkey and Arrrggg. "I promise I won't tell a soul about what I see here or learn." Her eyes are sharp and determined as she stares the two trolls down.

Arrrggg hums in thought before saying. "Warrior."

Blinkey nods. "Indeed."

I tilt my head. "How did you know?"

"You can see it, it's in her eyes," he states.

Maggie looks taken aback, but pleasantly. "Thank you."

Claire stands and walks over to Maggie, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Maggie, this is Blinkey and Arrrggg. Guys, this is Maggie. And for a human, she's the closest thing to a troll warrior you will ever find."

"She would've even made Draal proud," I sigh.

"Well, it seems things are well contained. Now, the issue we came to address…"

"Goblins," Arrrggg finishes.

"Eh, yeah. That's what I came up to ask you's about," NotEnrique adds.

"UGH!" Claire and I grunt at the same time. She sits back across my lap and lays her head on my shoulder as if she's exhausted.

"20-30 hordes at least," I state.

"Infestation."

"Indeed, Arrrggg," Blinkey says. "This is also concerning."

"No duh," Claire spits.

"No, sis, the concerning part is that they're comin' round the school. They're smarter then they let ya think. They know there's easy food there."

Claire and I let that sink in, but Maggie doesn't quite get it.

"If they're looking for food, why don't they go to a restaurant dumpster or something?"

"You sweet, nieve fleshbag," NotEnrique coos.

I shake my head and snarl. "They've already cleaned out the dumpsters, and the food they're looking for is a bit more fresh than you think."

"I… I don't get it."

"No, I suppose you would not. You are not accustomed to the brutality of this world," Blinkey says.

"Maggie, the goblins are planning on eating the students," Claire says slowly. She's leaning forward on my lap, her legs tucked underneath her.

She goes pale. "That's sick! And not in a good way. Those little green things are planning on eating us?"

I look over to Blinkey.

"When enough hordes form, they become strong enough to begin devouring larger pray. You know very well that goblins can smell fear."

"And what place gives of more fear than that of a high school filled with emotional, hormonal teenagers," I say dragging my hand down my face.

"How long do we have?" Claire asks.

"Not long," Arrrggg says.

"But we killed more than two thirds!" I growl.

"Yes, but goblins bread faster than rabbits. And take less time to mature."

Maggie is looking between all of us. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm sorry, _we_? You could barely kill five goblins!" Claire yells.

"That was before I knew what was going on. Now I understand." She gets to her feet. "Both of yours and Jim's side comments, the little things that were harmless out of context, and the bold statements declaring how incredibly brutal your 'culture' is. It's all making sense, everything you've done since you got here finally makes sense. Even 'buying clothes for your _uncle_... you're like seven feet tall!"

"7'5", actually." I note.

Maggie nods. "You promised to teach me swordplay, and you're going to. And I'm going to help you keep the trolls safe, and make sure no one else finds out."

There's a pause with us all staring in slight shock at the black haired girl.

"Lady Maggie, welcome to team trollhunter," Blinkey says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So Jim, how about that training regimen?" She rubs her hands together and grins at me.

I shake my head. "Starts tomorrow night, we have school in the morning. And Claire and I are both really tired from fighting for over an hour and a half of nothing but goblins. It's already two. We'll go to the school together in the morning and discuss some things. But for now, get some sleep Mags," I smile and nod Blinkey and Arrrggg out.

The two on my lap slip off as I stand, Claire heads into the bedroom and brings back a blanket. "We'll wake up early enough to make it by your house so you can change out of the costume and get your stuff. But it's going to be early. Whatever you do, don't leave the cave, and don't go in our room."

"Territory, got it," she smiles and takes the blanket. "I can't say I'm sorry for following you, but thanks for letting me in on the secret."

I bark, an odd laugh. "You don't need to apologize, like I told the others, you were bound to be the first to know. But you do realize you can't tell them right? Not even that you know."

She thinks on that for a moment before smiling. "I can do that, and now it's just going to be really funny to watch."

"I think I like this girl, she's fun." NotEnrique grins.

I smile at him and hold out my arm for him to climb up to my shoulder. He does, Claire gets up and heads into our bedroom. "Night Maggie."

"Good night."

I'm about to head for my room but pause. "Let me know if you get nightmares, tonight or ever. The things you see in my world can get… intense. And I'll help you through them."

I expect her to turn me down, but she nods heavily. "I will, and I'd like that. Thanks Jim."

"Goodnight Mags."

"Night fleshbag," NotEnrique grins.

…

I find Claire waiting in our nest, sitting cross legged. I move to my fours and NotEnrique jumps off my shoulder and curls up and falls asleep. I nuzzle Claire as I crawl around her and help her lay down, noticing I missed some of the goblin scrapes on the back of her neck.

I forget to warn her and draw my tongue near the back of her shoulder to her neck, slowly to clean the cuts.

Claire giggles and rolls over, she licks the front of my neck up to my chin. A purr erupts and I have to shake myself. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Kissing you back?" she looks confused.

I mentally facepalm. She thought I was being intimate and was returning the affection. "Oh," I give a shy grin. "Claire I just missed some cuts, I was cleaning them."

The playful glint in her eyes fades and she sighs. "I thought you were kissing my neck."

I give her a small smile, flick her upper lip and nuzzle our noses. "We have guests, and your brother is right behind me. I'm more discreet than that," I whisper.

Her eyes sparkle again. "Too bad, that felt nice." She rolls back over and not so subtly moves her hair off her back.

I laugh quietly, and return to 'cleaning' the cuts. Pushing my luck and sliding my tongue down her shirt a bit further than needed. I purr, and press my forehead to the back of her neck. Resting, but not sleeping.

* * *

Ok, so Maggie is missing some crucial information. Do you know what it is? Because if you think about it, it's really obvious.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviews, you da bomb, you make me want to not go to work and do some writing.


	20. Chapter 20

This was originally going to be the rest of Chapter 19, but I didn't have time.

A question was posed on why Blinkey's been so angry lately; Guys, he's stressed.

Congrats to **Ninuhuju**, for being the only one to guess the crucial information that Maggie is missing.

**TrollhuntersFan**: Your analytical skills are freaky on point.

One last thing, it doesn't matter if you're wearing the best mouth guard on the market... getting kicked in the face HURTS LIKE HELL! And blood is unavoidable.

Don't own stuff, we've been over this. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Secrets and Lies

* * *

…

_I purr, and press my forehead to the back of her neck. Resting, but not sleeping._

...

Staying like that till the alarm goes off and I need to wake her up.

I lick her cheek and nuzzle her till she wakes up.

Claire moans but reluctantly gets to her feet and makes her way to her trunk, pulling out her clothes and making her way to the bathroom.

I leave NotEnrique to sleep for the day… lucky imp, and go put on a shirt.

Making my way over to Maggie, I shake her shoulder till she wakes. "Ugh! What time is it?"

"Early," I say. "Get up, we've got to go soon if we want to swing by your house."

She grunts but swings her legs over the couch and stretches, yawning.

I hurriedly make the girls each their own lunch and pack myself some meat, tossing a can in my mouth. Maggie is staring with her jaw dropped, looking confused.

"Nope, just nope. Not gonna ask.

I pop another can in my mouth an monch on it trying not to laugh. I make sure Claire has all of her A-day books, and do the same for myself. Claire comes out trying to get her hair brushed, but is struggling.

Maggie enters the bathroom and I approach my mate. "Having trouble?" I snicker.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I washed all the goblin out, but I forgot how uncooperative it was," Claire smiles up at me. "Could you help me out?"

I take the brush from her hand and step behind her. "Well, I can't give you a bath right now, but I can work out the knots."

I crouch down and gently brush from the bottom up, licking as I brush. After a minute she sits on my thigh and I'm purring for her. Still waiting for Maggie to come back out, I continue to brush and lick.

After a minute maggie walks out and looks dumbfounded. "Wha…" Both of her hands drag down her face, shaking her head, and looking to the ceiling.

Claire and I laugh and I hand her back the brush. She stands and puts the brush away, and grabs our backpacks. She tosses my jacket and the mask my way and nods her head toward the door.

"Mags, get used to it," Claire says. "That wasn't even him bathing me." Then she leaves.

I laugh and stand, rubbing my face on the jacket once again before handing it to Maggie. I get her swords from the bedroom and we follow Claire out.

My mate is walking stiffly, and hissing at each of the crystal steps. I tuck the mask into my bag and lift her off her feet, taking the stairs in stride.

She almost begins to protest, but then goes limp in my arms. "You know, I don't even care. I feel so weak, I'm _so_ _sore._"

I flick her cheek. "Sounds to me like we need to get back to training," there's probably an evil gleam in my eye that makes her moan and flop her head back to look at Maggie upside down.

"I don't know why you want _him_ to train you. You're going to die."

With her head still flopped back I take the opportunity lick at her neck and nuzzle her, causing her to wriggle in my arms and giggle.

Maggie laughs. "You know, I'm starting to get passed how weird you are and seeing just what a couple you make."

I look to her, walking at my side. "Thanks Maggie, but Claire's right. I'm not going easy on you. And sleep is now non-essential, you're going to become nocturnal, and we're going to get you in trollhunter shape in no time," I declare. Claire laughs and we finally reach the top, I hand Maggie the horngazle. She looks at it in awe. "Go ahead," I give her a reassuring smile.

I set Claire down and she climbs on my back, Maggie opens the gateway and smiles at the shining stars. I take back the key and we come out from under the bridge.

"Alright Maggie, fist thing on the docket… A three mile run into town." I give a devilish grin.

Her eyes widen and she lets go of a held breath. She's about to speak but I quickly add.

"And that's not even a warm up," I smile with a snarl and take off with Claire clinging to me.

"Hey!" She yells and takes off after me, I'm running at a slow pace for me, but she's going as fast as she can.

"Three miles at your top speed, think you can manage that?" Claire asks.

Maggie narrows her eyes, determination spelled on her face, and pushes herself to run faster.

A shocked growl escapes my lips, this girl's got grit, and yet she somehow keeps surprising me. I match her pace, and don't push her more then that. Finally reaching the warehouse in about 25 minutes, Maggie collapses covered in sweat.

Still wearing my jacket, she uses the sleeve to wipe her forehead of perspiration. I crouch down, letting claire off my back and pull the mask from my bag. Claire helps her to her feet, her legs visibly shaking.

"That's impressive Maggie," Claire says.

"I gotta say Mags, you just keep surprising me."

She pants and looks up at us, a look that could only spell 'bring it'. "Why thank you, Jim."

I dip my head, showing my horns… on instinct?

I put the thought aside. "Alright, let's head over to your house so you can get ready. We've only got another hour before the sun starts to rise." I slip on the mask and we quickly make our way to Maggie's house.

She changes and gets ready quickly, and we arrive at the school in plenty of time.

As the sun starts to rise outside the school, I begin yawning. We're walking through the halls to our classes and Maggie glances at me.

"Now I feel bad for making fun of how you look when you're tired."

I roll my eyes and glare at her. "I don't actually sleep at night. I wasn't asleep while you guys were last night. I just don't have the ability to anymore."

"Jim, if you stopped skipping meals you wouldn't be so tired," Claire gives me a stern look.

"Wait, you don't have the ability anymore?" Maggie questions.

The first bell rings and we have to head to our first class. "Later, Mags," I say. Walking with Claire into History, a new seating chart on the projector screen. Claire and I are on one of the side rows, sitting next to each other.

I glance to Mr. Cunningham and he smiles and nods.

We take our seats and after Claire pulls out her things and I do the same, I take up her hand, waiting for Class to start.

Two familiar voices whine at the new seating arrangements, then an unbelieving glare is sent our way.

"Mr. Cunningham, why do Jim and Claire get to sit next to each other and we don't?!" Alex growls.

I return the rocker's glare and listen to the teacher's response.

"Well first of all, as I said at the first of the year, Jim gets to sit wherever he wants, which would be near Claire. Second, even if they are a couple, they do not distract one another in class, nor do they speak to the other during my lectures. They also have the highest grades of all my history classes." He says it calmly, and with kind eyes. His well posed argument shutting our other friends down. He walks up to an adminastrator in the doorway.

Alex and Kyle sigh, give saddened looks to each other and separate. Alex ends up next to Claire, who is on my right. Kyle near the middle isle.

"How are you feeling Claire?" Alex asks.

"I'm doing much better after some rest and a shower," Claire smiles to her friend.

"What even happened? It looked like a rose bush attacked you last night." Kyle leans closer.

Claire and I look at each other, silently deciding cluing them in on anything might end badly.

"Tripped in some of the forest shrubbery," she shrugs.

"Why were you two in the forest? Maggie went looking for you guys after you didn't come back for like, an hour," Alex states.

"We were handling something," I say.

"What?"

"None of your business," I growl with a lopsided grin.

Kyle and Alex lean away from me and hold up their hands as if to surrender. "Yesh dude, don't go all animal on us," Kyle breathes.

I mentally snarl at the 'animal' comment, but drop the topic as the bell rings and Mr. Cunningham steps up to the front of the classroom, his mood sulen as the administrator exits the room.

"Alright, before we start class, the school has an announcement. Last night during the Halloween dance, one of the attending students was attacked."

With that, mine and Claire's attention is grabbed. Her hand tightens in my grip, and all my movements still.

"Livia Moon, was found out in the woods. Covered in unidentified scratch marks, unconscious. Chaperones went looking for her after her boyfriend couldn't find her after the dance.

"We are unaware of dangerous animals in this area, but for now, all students are to remain inside the school during school hours. And if anyone has seen anything, let a teacher or administrator know. All outdoor sports are canceled until further notice."

Alex and Kyle's eyes drift to Claire and I. I look to my mate who is wearing a strained look of indifference. My mind is rushing.

When did she get attacked? Was this after Claire and I provoked the goblins? Is she okay?

Claire raises her hand, squeezing mine in the other.

"Yes Claire?" Mr. Cunningham asks.

"Is she ok?"

Our teacher nods and I can breathe a little better. "Livia is fine, she's in the hospital but she should be released soon."

The class whispers quietly for a moment, all the while two of our friends are glancing at us as if we were the ones who did this to her.

"I know this is stressful, but let's get to the lesson."

He began talking about the civil war, but I wasn't really paying attention. Not that I needed to, history is my best subject. Though my mind is on Livia. She was one of the girls in our P.E. class. She was one of the 'pretty girls' who kept making googly eyes at me at the first of the year. But she was still a nice girl, and the goblins had gotten to her.

I glance to at Claire, mouthing the words. 'We need to talk to her'.

Claire whispers back. 'One; make sure she's ok. Two; ask her what she saw, and what she remembers.'

I nod and wait for class to get over, doing my best (and failing) to pay attention.

As soon as the bell rings, Claire and I get out as fast as we can to avoid Alex and Kyle's questioning. We'll have to discuss this at lunch, without telling them we were killing goblins by the hundreds.

…And without Maggie spilling that she now knows anything.

Math took way too long, and I'm sure it was worse for Claire in Ms. Bennet's 'AP English Class of Doom,' as dubbed by every one of her students.

When lunch rolls around, I climb the pillar to eat my lunch, because Claire is right(as usual). I need to not skip meals if I'm not going to be so fatigued. I listen to the conversation below me.

"Did you hear about that girl?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, they told every class at the start of first period," Maggie says, eating the lunch I made her.

"I want to know why Jim and Claire are so secretive about what they were doing out in the woods during the dance. I don't think it's a coincidence that they were out there and that Liv was hurt." Kyle folds his arms and leans on the table.

"What?" Amanda says, shocked at the thought.

"You don't really think Jim and Claire attacked her, do you?" Maggie said with angry disbelief.

"Hey guys, I am _right_ here." Claire slams her hand on the table.

The group jumps.

"Then why don't you tell us what happened?" Alex states. "I mean, I honestly don't think you had anything to do with her getting hurt. But I think you do know what hurt her."

"Glad you think at least that, but I'm waiting for Jim before we answer that. He's better at lying to you straight faced." She smirks.

All their faces drop at her bluntness. I bark quietly as a laugh.

"Hey uh… Claire?" Maggie asks.

My mate is smiling at the shocked faces of the other three. "Hm?" Is her only response.

"Where _is_ Jim?"

Claire gives a small laugh. "He's eating lunch."

Maggie makes a 'duh' face, and makes a 'where' gesture with her hands.

I'm sure Claire rolled her eyes, but she gestures toward the doors but tilts her head upward. Her eyes landing on me, sending a loving look.

Maggie narrows her eyes before she realized where I was. I wave from the rafters and she almost loses her facade of ignorance.

"Huh, I never would have guessed," she smiles. Eyes carefully flickering up to my position every now and again.

"Wait, Claire, what do you mean 'Jim is better at lying'?" Amanda asks. Her position is as if she was told to freeze mid movement.

Claire gains the most annoyed look on her face before starting.

"Ok guys, honestly, we know nothing about you. You think we're just going to tell you our biggest secrets without some kind of farce defending it? Like really, imagine this…

"Two individuals move here with secrets big enough to send the town into mass panic, and both with enough training we could take on a medieval army. We do our best to be normal kids by coming to school. We meet a group of kids, who for the most part, are nice. After a while, their friends start pushing harder and harder for extremely personal _secret_ information that could send several different societal structures into a downward spiral.

"Then they threaten to dump a kid in the dumpster. This kid had the dumb unfortunate luck of finding out due to uncontrollable circumstances, he almost causes a downfal of an entire city.

"When their friends continue asking questions, what do you expect these two to do?"

Our friends are wide eyed at Claire's rant, except Maggie. Who is wearing a look of indifference, or maybe she's just having a hard time not laughing. It's hard to tell at this distance. I return the glamor and climb down, slowly making my way to my friends.

Although Claire's not done.

"No answers? Well, enorder to ensure the safety of everyone, they have to lie. Some of those lies are based off of the truth while some are purely fictitious. And even after so much explanation on why those friends can't know, they still push! Like it's their business to know."

By this point she's on her feet, banging on the table, almost yelling. Though the lunchroom is loud enough no one pays her any mind. Amanda, Alex and Kyle are leaning away from her.

She takes a deep breath before standing straight. "So tell me, is it your business to know our secrets?"

I walk behind her, subtly brushing my head on her shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and look at the group with a questioning gaze.

Maggie stands with a clap of her hands. "It's none of our business, so how about we leave it be. K?" Their still frozen. "No, really. Just stop asking about it entirely."

"I can not believe you've been lying to us!" Amanda yells.

"I thought we were your friends!"

Even after all that, just wow.

"Ok," I say. "You know what guys? We aren't going to tell you anything. Honestly. We won't tell you the truth for your own safety, and for the safety of my kind. If you ask us a question, we are going to start giving you the most obscene and outlandish lies.

"Here is the truth though. The only thing you get to know, is this. I am the defender of my species, I make sure both humans, and mystical creatures are safe in this world. It is my job to make sure that humans don't find out about my kind, or any other creature they shouldn't know about. So I will lie to you without hesitation to make sure that you and others don't find out about them.

"Stop asking. You four will eventually find out. Unless you keep pushing."

The group still silent, stares with gaping jaws. Even Maggie, but her expression is probably fake.

"You guys wanna know what we were doing out in the woods last night?" Claire snaps. "We were making out. Have your daily dose of lies. We're leaving, see you in chemistry."

With that, she grabs her bag and dragged me out of the lunch room to the library. Behind me a short conversation plays out.

"What just happened?" Kyle asks.

"Do we ask about them that much?" Alex sounds incredulous.

"Did he say specie?" Amanda gasps.

"Guys, I think we really need to stop asking questions. Think about it, if Liv was out in the woods and got attacked. And Jim and Claire were out in the woods… We know they're 'monster hunters' for crying out loud. Did it ever occur to you that what you find out won't pleasant? Once you know something, you can't unknow it."

That was the last of what I heard over the noise of the cafeteria.

"We should've told Maggie sooner," I say to Claire.

"Is she defending our secret with logic and not letting them know that she knows?"

I nod. "Effectively," I say.

…

The bell for third period rings, and bury my face in my hands, elbows pressing on my desk. Fourth period students start coming in, one of the first is Jim and Claire.

He makes a sound, I can't identify, and walks up to me. Claire in front of him. Both look overly concerned.

"Mr. Werber, are you feeling ok?" Jim asks.

I let out a long slow breath. "Not really, but mostly I'm worried about Livia, and what attacked her."

Both of their faces darken slightly before they catch themselves, Claire nods.

"Yeah, we are too," she says.

Getting a closer look, Claire is covered and scratches, cuts, claw marks… the same ones that Liv has. They look slightly more healed, but their there.

Jim, seeming to be extremely observant for his age, takes notice of me observing her. Immediately, he moves her behind him. A new look appears in his eyes, guilt.

These two, since they day they came here, have been one big mystery. An enigma inside a puzzle box at the center of a maze. Everything from his behavior, to his 'culture' and 'race' which I think is a bunch of _bullshit_. He's hiding something, something big. And although it's none of my business when it comes to those two, if one of my students got hurt because of it. It then becomes my business.

I lower my voice and lean slightly forward. "You know what happened to her, don't you?"

He tenses, but even before I spoke. I see claire, she's squeezing his hand and her mouth is moving, but I can't hear any words. Jim closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, but it sounds like he's growling.

Before opening his eyes he grits words out, quietly, but harshly. "Would you mind taking a few steps back?"

I look at my posture, and closeness, nothing seems off about it to me, but I still don't know what's going on with this kid. Confused, I take several steps back.

Jim opens his eyes, and I see a dangerous look reflecting in them. "Yes I do know what happened, but I can't tell you. I'm handling it, and I'll do my best to make sure no one else gets hurt." His voice is cold, and an icy chill runs down my spine. Jim quietly returns to his seat, gripping his hair roughly and staring at his hands like they stabbed him in the back, then he drops his head on the table with a loud thud.

I open my mouth to ask Clire a question, but she holds up a hand to stop me. "I will talk to you after class." with that she goes and sits down next to Jim. Rubbing his back affectionately.

The late bell rings, and I wait about ten minutes for the rest of the students to file in. Seeing the other four's faces almost doesn't surprise me. Alex, Kyle, Amanda, and Maggie.

Other than Maggie, they have angry, yet contemplative looks on their faces, directed toward Jim and Claire. Maggie alone looks both amused, excited, angry, and annoyed. Somehow.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, shake my head and start the lesson.

...

The final bell rings, and Mr. Werber asks everyone to put their chairs up.

"And six of you need to stay after, you know who you are."

I throw my head back and lean back in the chair, once again forgetting my weight. The chair tips back and I hit my head on the table behind me, knocking chairs on top of me. I lay there in a crumpled, awkward position till everyone is done laughing and leaves. My friends, and Werbz are staring at me with concern. My mate is crouched down next to me, stifling a laugh. She reaches out and holds my hand, giving it a squeeze before pulling me up. Loud noises from the chairs settling rack on my ears, making me wince.

"Are you ok Jim?!" Weber asks.

"I'm fine, my skin is really thick."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Maggie press her lips with a smile and hold up a finger in thought. I roll my eyes at her action.

"That's good," he says.

"What did you want to talk to us about Werbz?" Alex asks.

"I want to know what the heck is going on with you guys?!"

"What?" Kyle says flat toned.

"You guys," Werber pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're always having problems with these two." He points to Claire and I.

"They've been lying to us!" The three of them shout at once.

I flinch at the unexpected sound, snarling. Claire is at my side, brushing her fingers gently along my ears. I have to exercise a large amount of self restraint to not purr.

Almost the amount it took to not attack Mr. Werber at the start of class when he unintentionally challenged me. His close proximity, his stance, lower voice, asking for that kind of information. I'm always glad to have Claire with me.

I would feel awful if I hurt this man, he has such good intention. Claire talking me down, reminding me that he's just a stupid, uniformed human. That bit of humor probably saved him from a brutal hospital trip, and be my conscious and ability to show my face here.

I gently move Claire's hands away from my ears, her actions confusing everyone, but Maggie.

"What is wrong with you?" Kyle asks us.

Werber looks agast, I just smile and think up a quick stupid lie.

"I got dropped on my head as a baby." I raise one eyebrow, and throw out a sassy posture that says, 'try me'.

Maggie quietly laughs.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Alex asks.

Claire nods.

"Wait, what?" Werber questions.

I look him in the eye, pushing the image of the previous fear I'd caused him out of my mind. "I told them anytime they ask a question about my life, I'm going to tell them a blatant lie. I figure the more they ask, the more stupid they'll get. I'm trying to see how far we get before I start involving legendary figures." I look back to our friends and give them a stupid grin, probably the most smug look I've ever worn as a human.

The most smug would have to be right after I threw Gunmar down a block into a building.

Werbz starts laughing, it takes him a minute to calm down before he can speak again. "I like the way you handle these things. Alright, you four are dismissed.

Maggie freezes as the others leave, I give her a subtle nod and she leaves too.

WEber pulls a chair off the pile that was on top of me and sits down, gesturing for Claire and I to do the same.

"Jim, don't expect you to answer, and you don't have to. But, what does a kid have to go through to handle things as well as you do?" The way he said it, I could only compare it to a strangled laugh.

I mull over my answer for a few minutes, Claire puts her hand on top of mine under the table. Before long I give a quiet bark, that also sounded like a strangled laugh, and look him in the eye. "A whole lot, Mr. Werber. I know you're worried about Livia, and the 'animal' that attacked her. But please just trust me, and know I've got it handled."

Claire nods. "We've been dealing with this for a long time. Jim longer than me."

"I appreciate your willingness to help, and your respect of our privacy. I really do. It's really refreshing coming from an adult."

He takes a breath and nods. "Can I ask about what it was at the beginning of class that got you so frustrated you started growling?"

I tense up and immediately my hand goes to my horn, only finding hair. I hate it when that happens.

Claire pats my shoulder with a small laugh.

"Just, keep in mind his head doesn't quite work like yours and mine. Your posture, tone of voice, and proximity… he felt like you were challenging him."

I glance up to Werber, he looks confused.

"My head is really screwed up. 'Doesn't work like yours' is a huge understatement." I give a shy smile.

He forces a laugh and stands, placing the chair on top of the table closest. "You tell me when you're ready. I'm more than willing to help you with whatever it is. For now, head home. Jim, you need to sleep."

"You know, I'd like to. But I can't." I say. Walking out of the room, Maggie waiting outside the door.

"Time for training?" She asks eagerly.

I pull out my phone and check the weather.

Sunny.

... -_-

"Not yet, I can't go outside right now. And you heard Werber. Sleep. You two can go to the library, or wait in the cafeteria with me until it gets dark."

"You said I'd have to be nocturnal, guess I'm sleeping." She smiles.

I laugh as we make our way to the lunch room. No one is in there as usual, so I scale the support beam and secure my backpack. Take off the mask and fall to sleep with My mate and Maggie below me.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and motivate me to write better, longer chapters.


	21. Chapter 21

I apologize for the short chapter... I also apologize for the month long hiatus I'm going on. I really am sorry. But I'm not ok right now and need a break, with so much going on in my life right now. It's just another thing to worry about, and if I can let go of something for just a bit I'll be able to get back on track. But don't worry. Double chapters the day I come back.

I was going to post just a Hiatus notice, but I couldn't do that to you guys. So I was able to write this much on a frazzled brain, sorry if there are numerous grammatical errors, along with other mistakes. Like I said, I'm not ok and I'm missing the smallest things.

**TrollhuntersFan:** You are right to be worried about their friendship, but don't worry. I still don't know what I'm writing and have yet to plot ahead at all. So I don't even know what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 21: Forgetting something obvious.

* * *

As soon as it was dark we made our way back to Maggie's house. She had a big backyard that met the forest, and her house was farther from the others so I thought it would be a good place to introduce her to the three rules of trollhunting.

Claire settled down on a lawn chair behind me with a bag of popcorn. A small smile on her face. She'd told me that she didn't get to see the hilarious sight that was me when Blinkey was chucking rocks at me in the forge for the first time. And she wanted to see how it went with Maggie. Didn't think she'd bring popcorn though.

"Widen your stance, keep you back up, good. Bend your knees more," I instruct. As soon as she has the right posture I wordlessly sumon my armor.

"Are you sure you want to use a sword?" I ask.

"I thought you were teaching me swordplay," Maggie says.

"Well, not at this very second. Right now I'm teaching you how to be a Trollhunter." I tilt my head slightly to the side. "You're not used to using a sword right now… you know what, it doesn't matter."

She gains a confused look, and Claire stifles a laugh behind me.

"Rule number one; Always be afraid."

Using the tip of the sword I toss a stone up in the air and hit it like a baseball toward Maggie. She rolls out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Get back up," I instruct. She does quickly. "When you're afraid, your senses are heightened, and you are more aware of your surroundings."

She narrows her eyes at me, but keeps listening.

"Rule number two; Always finish the fight." I toss up two more stones and snatch them out of the air before throwing them at Maggie, she dodges the first. But I make sure the second would hit her.

"OW!" She looks at her arm, a purple and blue bruise will be there by morning. "What was that for?"

"Stop dodging. You doge a sword wrong and you're dead. Block, hit the stones with the sword to keep them from hitting you."

She nods and gets back into her working horse stance.

"In our world, it's kill or be killed. Get that in your head right now, I don't care. Just do it." I say, growling a bit.

"Rule number there; When in doubt, always kick them in the gronk-nucks." I throw some more rocks her way, she tries to dodge one and it hits her in the head, blood spills down the side of her face.

I stepforward to help her, but she holds her hand up stopping me. "I'm fine."

"Block, don't dodge, got it?"

"Got it."

"You've seen Claire execute rule no. three on Drake, the second day of school," I continue.

Her stance falters, and her position relaxes as she looks dumbfounded. "Wait, you're telling me that if all else fails, I kick a troll in the balls?"

"Saved my life twice," Claire provides.

"And mine more." I throw another round of stones at her, and she does her best to block with the sword, but several still hit her in the legs, arms, and chest.

She gasps out a pained breath, starting at the falchion like it betrayed her.

"There are exceptions to every rule though. Goblins smell fear, and I spared several of my opponents, gaining allies. You need to use good judgement, I know you have a brain, use it."

Blood still flowing down her cheek, she nods once. Her whole attention on my every word.

"Ready?"

She gives another nod, tightening her grip around the hilt. I begin throwing rocks relentlessly. Stopping after about thirty seconds and she only blocked about two.

"Mags, what would be your weapon of choice? Right now, if you had to pick a weapon you know how to use?" I place Dusk on my back and walk forward to her.

"Probably sticks," is her simple answer. "Escrima sticks," she explains after seeing my confused face.

"You have a pair?" She nods. "Go get them. Clean up your head."

I run my fingers through my scruff and up my horn as I walk back to Claire. Crouching down next to her chair.

"Entertained?" I ask.

The popcorn had been set aside, and she was watching Maggie and I closely. She shook her head. "I'm surprised she couldn't block the rocks."

I nod. "Me too, I'm not going to let her out in the field wielding a blade. She needs to use something she has experience with."

"Think she'll be able to handle the kind of life we lead?"

"Without a doubt. She's bored by school, always looking for a challenge. I'm sure the only reason she was interested in me was because I'm different from every other guy she's ever encountered. What I'm worried about is her pushing herself too far."

"You mean, diving head first into trollhunting and ignoring the rest of her life and education?"

"Yeah, we need to make sure she balances it. And better than we did, because we didn't do all that great."

Maggie comes out the back door with a white wrapping around her head and two wooden sticks. "K, I've got the sticks. Wrapped up my head, now what?"

I raise a brow at her, walk over to where she was standing before and gather up the rocks again. Dismissing the armor and filling my pockets with the rocks.

She lets out a whine. "More rocks?"

"You need to learn to block, be glad I'm only having you do this for tonight, and not a full week. Those sticks, they are now your best friends. Get in your stance, don't be afraid to move around. No fight ever stayed in the same place for more than a few seconds."

She nodded and did as she was told, holding her weapons at the ready.

Not knowing how well she could wield them I throw only one rock. Her reflexes and aim are much better with the sticks. I throw two more, slightly harder, with the same result. Slowly speeding up my assault, she blocks every rock.

I keep her going and on her toes for an hour before I give her reprieve, and she finally lets her face show her fatigue and exhaustion. She goes inside and gets a water bottle. After drinking a large amount, she picks up the sticks and start at it again.

I'm crawling around, picking up rocks and hurling them in her direction. The floodlights on the back porch allowing her to see the projectiles. After another hour, I don't let her stop, instead I yell for Claire.

"You will not always face one on one, especially if we're dealing with goblins."

A rock hits her in the back of the head, she turns to see Claire fiddling with a handful of rocks. I take that opportunity to throw a few rocks, teach her to never turn her back but she blocks them, as if she'd known what I'd do.

I bark, a show of approval. She grins and glances between Claire and I.

"Bring it." She looks like she could take on the world, the look in her eyes; pure determination. The white wrapping around her black hair, seeping read. Once again beginning to drip down her forehead. The blood only adding to her look of intensity.

Claire and I, from opposite sides of Maggie, begin relentlessly throwing the rocks. And Maggie takes it in stride.

Her movements are fluid, clean, precise. Dual wielding escrima sticks with perfect execution and grace.

"Keep going, I'll be right back." I leave the two girls and dash inside the hazard room, and I grab a tanbō.

I come out and test the weight of the tanbō. I've never used a lot of the weapons the Maggie owns, but she's just not ready for sword fighting. Let alone for me to attack her with one. I hold the stick as if it was a sword, about a meter long, and snarl to get Maggie's attention.

Claire quickly steps aside, and I run at Maggie and jump at her. Bringing the tanbō down at her head with a minimal amount of strength. She holds the stick up in a cross, sufficiently blocking me.

I growl and grin.

Beginning my attack while she blocks me efficiently. She's slowing down, and I see my chance to knock her off her feet. But before I do, she lunges. Attempting an attack with a stick. I go to block it, raising my forearm to stop it. But she'd tricked me and changes her stance, kicking me in the stomach.

_Dang she's clever!_

I shake off the shock, and deal with the small amount of pain she caused me. I swing for her head from the side, as I expected, she uses both of the sticks to block me. At that same moment I stick my leg behind her and kick her feet out from under her.

She hits the grass with a thud, and moans. She opens her eyes wide, staring deeply into the night sky. "How much have you been holding back?"

"I'm at about 10%," I grin.

"Well," she takes a breath and gets back up. She wipes at the blood dripping into her line of vision and wipes it on her dirt covered jeans. "Looks like I'm going to have to up my game." She readies her sticks again, getting into a defencive stance.

I drop the tanbō, and shake my head. "Mags, it's two in the morning. We've been going since nine. You at least need a break. I know I did."

Claire comes forward, taking her position next to me. "How about any more questions?"

Maggie pauses to think, then she holds up a finger. "This morning, you said you don't have the ability to sleep during the night 'anymore'. Do trolls sleep more when they're younger, or was it because of geography? You know, 'cus you were back in california."

I'm confused, and Claire seems so too.

"What," she says.

"Wait, Maggie. You know what I am, right?"

She gives a half smile, but she is wearing a confused look to match Claire's and mine. Nodding, she speaks. "You're a troll."

My mate shakes her head and starts laughing. She turns to me and smiles. "We missed telling her something very obvious Jim."

Realization dawns on me and I facepalm. I also give a small smile and laugh. I look at Maggie and tell her.

"Maggie, I'm half human."

* * *

Tada, that's what she was missing. Obvious when you think about it.

Brain: Month hiatus?

Max: Yes.

Brain: Why?

Max: Because you've messed me up to the point were I can't function.

Brain: What? That was the Body's fault.

Body: Hey, if Max doesn't get her sugar she gets cranky! It's not my fault you can't process the chemicals right!

Brain: You made her pass out at work last night!

Body: You made her break down in the middle of the shift!

Me (Max): *Laugh sobbing* I need sleep, and for my mind and body to stop fighting.

* * *

Please review, I would like feedback on the story. If you have any lies you would like in the story, comment of PM me.


	22. Chapter 22

(Perpetual sobbing)

You guys are all so nice! And I'm the worst. And this chapter is still small. And I tried to write a lot during my break, but I started a sixth story and came up with like... four more. My brain is working faster than me. I know I said double when I got back, and I'll try. But my computer crashed and I think I just lost the chapter I was working on. I'll try to get it out to you guys tonight. if not, I have a filler chapter that's not done, and would be in the wrong order, but hey! I made a promise.

Anyways... *Deep Breath* Chapters are going to be a bit sporadic for the next two months or so. Or at least until I can come up with an actual plot. Because this one... ... ... I write as I go. So I have to come up with stuff and not follow something I came up with earlier.

I don't own Trollhunters.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: Maggie's Q&A Part II

* * *

The blood loss. It was _very most definitely_ the blood loss that made me pass out.

Not finding out that Jim, who isn't human. Is a troll. But actually isn't a full troll and is half human.

How did I miss something like that?

I tried to be super cool and not ask a whole ton of questions at first, but I see now that it was a mistake.

I wake up in my bed, Jim and Claire curled up on the floor together, sound asleep.

Cute.

I check the time and see it's about noon. I vaguely remember waking up earlier, but fell back to sleep quickly after. I shake off my shock, questions later.

Quietly I slip off my bed and check the cut on my head, they must have re-bandaged it because now it looks done properly. I write a brief note and leave it where they'll see it if they wake and head out.

I haven't been grocery shopping in a while and I'm going to need some food after the hell that was last nights first training. And I'll pick up some food for Claire and Jim… NotEnrique said something about raw meat… gross, but if that's what he eats.

I take the time to do some retail therapy and get my questions for Jim and Claire straight. By the time I arrive back around four, I have two new bags of clothing, several bags of groceries, a pizza, and a six pack of Mt. Dew.

Jim and Claire are still asleep, so I do the same. Waking only as I hear them stir about two hours later. I sit up and watch Claire try to get Jim to wake up.

It takes her a while to struggle out of his sleepy hug, then she turns around and begins nudging him with her forehead.

"Jim, common, wake up."

"Nope. Sleep. The sun is still up, which means I don't have to be."

Claire looks at me with an amused smile and mouths 'watch this'.

Confused, I watch.

Claire stands and spreads her arms, declaring. "Trust fall!" And lets herself fall towards the floor, only for Jim to catch her inches above the ground.

The troll, now wide awake, looks unamused as Claire and I laugh at his reaction time.

Claire leans forward in his arms and licks his cheek. "I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

He nuzzles her in return and gives a half hearted glare. "You're playing with my instincts, that's not cool."

"Whatever, you know you love me." She smirks and pushes against his nuzzle.

How did my life come to _this_?

Then his face turns to me, "You ready for us to explain?"

I take in a deep breath and nod. "Yeah, very ready."

"Good, get comfortable. This is going to take a while," Claire says.

Doing as I am told, I sit back on my bed and Claire makes herself comfortable on Jim's lap.

"Ok, we missed something very obvious when explaining several things. So the basics are this… I found the amulet. I became the trollhunter. I fought Bular and Angor rot and then Gunmar escaped. I then killed him during the Eternal Night."

I shake my head and narrow my eyes. "I already knew that though."

He nods. "Yeah, but what you didn't know is this… I, a human found the amulet, then found out about trolls. As a human, I killed Bular and Angor Rot. After Gunmar escaped, we found out that Merlin, the one who made that amulet, was still alive.

"In order to kill Gunmar, I had to become stronger. So he turned me into a half troll."

I take a deep breath.

"Sooooo, what you're saying is that you _were_ human."

Jim nods.

"And now you're a troll, who is _half_ human."

"That's what happened." Claire says.

"Ok, everything is either making a lot more sense, or is now just more confusing."

"Like what?" Jim asks.

"Oh nothing, just… everything? Just some of the stuff you told me and the others, but I guess those were like, half lies so that would make sense. But now the thing with Claire and your friend Toby… Your mom…"

"My mom?"

"Yeah, she was in town a few weeks ago. She's nice. But anyways… So how did you find out about trolls?"

"Found the amulet, it called to me. Then the trolls followed on their own. Toby got involved within the first day, Claire about a few months later. Eventually, all of our parents found out."

"Sooo, how long have you been like this," I point at him. I just don't know how other way to say it without being rude.

"Since May, I'm still getting used to it. But wearing the glamor mask drives me nuts. My pinky gets in the way and my head feels off weight. My teeth are too small and it just feels weird all around," he smiles and shrugs.

"Not to mention he can't give proper kisses," Claire smiles and leans against him further.

For a moment my expression stays flat, I think about when he told me that I was only infatuated with him. And that I didn't know enough about him for me to actually like him. And he was right, and the things he does with Claire to show affection are weird, but I can't help but envy their relationship.

"Must have been hard turning into a half troll."

"Eh, at first, but now I'm glad I'm like this."

"Really?"

He nods. "I can't explain it to you, but it's really kinda amazing." Jim has this big toothy grin, and it's so dang contagious.

"Alright, so. Just so that there aren't anymore confusions in the future. Would you mind telling me everything? I was trying to be chill before, but I think I'd rather have all the facts."

They both nod and begin this long epic tale of adventure and magic.

And I can't stop myself from grinning like an idiot.

I can not wait to get neck deep in this danger, finally have a real purpose. High school is a joke, and I'm sick of living like a normal kid. I'm ready to run head first into danger to help others and to battle for my life.


	23. Chapter 23

I did it! So, yeah, my computer did crash a bit. and I did loose what I had. But I did it! And I wrote 3,428 words for this one! YAY. Also, you guys are so nice.

I promised double chapters, here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: Some other students

* * *

I'm not sure if Maggie is ok. I mean, yeah, she's acting fine. But who the hell asks to fight for their life on a daily basis.

We went to school on Monday, and Maggie was absolutely drained. It reminded me of _me_, except she wanted this. I was adamantly against anything not normal at the start. But her…

…

"So when do I actually get to fight goblins?"

Claire and I shared a look.

"It's never a good idea to go looking for danger. We have NotEnrique keeping an eye on them so we'll know if they're in danger."

"But what if…"

"If they attack?" I laughed. "They'll only attack if people are here. And if people are here, we'll be here. During school hours, ya know?"

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes.

…

After I've eaten I join the others at the table. "So, I've heard some of the other students talking. Because Liv got attacked, we're going to be doing some self defense training in PE."

"What?" Amanda shrieks.

"Really? That sounds awesome. I could teach a class like that," Maggie says proudly.

"Ok, that's cool. But why? She got attacked by some kind of animal. What's self defense going to do against that?"

"Nothing, but it'll be fun," Alex says.

"Well," I think carefully. "Knowing what you're doing, even just a little, can give you an air of confidence. And that will help you." I'm talking about goblins of course.

"Do you know who's teaching it? Cus' I know Stone is hard core, and X military, but wouldn't they get a specialist?" Amanda states.

I discreetly scent the air in the direction towards the gym. "It's detective Skinner, he's going to teach it. But I bet Stone will be too."

"How do you know?" Kyle asks.

"A pixie told me," I smirk.

I'm going to keep up with the stupid lie thing. Yes, some of their questions could be deemed as harmless. Even that last one, just a simple question on how I know Skinner's going to be in class. But I think this could be the most fun I've had in awhile.

After lunch we make our way to the gym. Maggie taunting Claire as they make their way out of locker rooms. "Jim can't save you from this workout."

She smirks and retorts. "He doesn't need to." Her eyes find me coming from the opposite dressing room. "I'm perfectly capable of anything detective Skinner or coach Stone throws at me."

…

**Saturday Night**

"Why… do we… have… to run… six miles?!" Maggie said huffing, and breathing hard. She was on her third mile. She'd just touched the concrete wall of NTM's entrance and was now heading back. Claire and I running beside her.

"Because, running is a huge thing for someone who can't fight a troll. Or single handedly take down several hordes of goblins at once. Also, running fast to get to a better vantage point."

"Fine, but it still… sucks," she replied.

"You'll get a lot better at it," Claire said.

We kept running but after the fourth mile Claire gave a deep sigh. 'I'm getting really tired,' she whispered.

Without a second thought I scooped her off her feet and held her bridal style in my arms, and she cuddled against my chest.

"What?! Why doesn't she have to run?" Maggie looked incredulous.

"Mate privileges," she smirked.

…

I hadn't minded, I love having Claire close to me as often as I can. Maggie gave her a hard time about it though.

We all gather in the gym, waiting for the last of the stragglers, before Coach Stone and Skinner begin.

"I know you've all been worried about what happened to Liv, so the administration contacted me and asked if I'd teach you all some self defense," Skinner says.

Several of the students eyes drift to Livia sitting on the bench on the side of the room. Watching everything skeptically. Especially Claire and I.

…

**Cloudy Sunday Morning.**

Claire and I entered Livia's hospital room, she was scheduled to be discharged later. It wasn't really a hospital. It was more of a large Clinic with four rooms that played hospital. Spotting her, she was clearly lacking sleep.

Her head perked up at our entrance. "Jim, Claire, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see if you were alright?" Claire said.

"Yeah," she gave a heavy laugh, and rolled her eyes. "Physically. Sure."

"And mentally? Emotionally?" Claire asked.

Liv leans forward, eyes narrowing. "I _know_ what I saw. It wasn't some wild animal! They're calling it trauma. Sure I'm traumatized, but not by some animals!" She folded her heavily bandaged arms and flopped back against the pillows.

"So, what _did_ you see?" I asked.

"I don't know what I saw. But they were green, ugly as hell. Had these freaky red and yellow eyes. Now I can't sleep, cus their the only thing I see."

Claire and I only nod. "Well, we're glad you're ok."

…

Skinner looks back at her, then to me. She had no doubt told him what she'd seen, but he probably denied her confirmation too. He would no doubt want to talk to me after class about the creatures that attacked her.

"So, to start, I'm going to have one of you come up and demonstrate a fight against me," he says looking at me.

I give him a hard glare, and walk onto the mat we're all gathered around. With a simple thought removing my shoes. Whispers spread through the students afraid of what I might do the 'unsuspecting Detective Skinner'.

That's a funny thought.

"How about, just to save some pain. I attack you? Then you won't be humiliated by the fact that your attacks would do absolutely nothing to me." I smirk at him.

He nods, and the students watch with rapt attention.

"Alright students, pay close attention. Because I'm not doing this twice," he says.

I laugh and give him a 'go' before I attack. Simple things like grabbing his wrist so the other students can see the maneuvers to get out of it. In any normal situation, a demonstration would not be actually harming the 'attacker'. But his attacks don't hurt that bad. Even when he punched me in the face, or kicked me in the chest. I did have to block a kick to the gronk-nucks though. _That_ wasn't happening.

Before we finish, I whisper a quiet 'sorry' before catching him off guard and flipping him over my shoulder and pin him to the mat with his neck under my foot.

"And if you're ever fighting someone bigger than you, be smart about it. Catching them off guard is a good move," I say out loud. Everyone claps and cheers for my win.

Moving my foot I help Skinner get up, and Stone is baffled.

"Alright, that was a good demonstration. Now, let's get in pairs and we'll show you some simple techniques to get out of basic attacks," Skinner says.

I see Drake making an active effort to avoid eye contact with Claire or I. And that makes my day just that much better. But with Liv out, the numbers are uneven. And Claire already took pity on Amanda, so I go sit next to Livia.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I haven't slept since Thursday, and I can't get those hellish eyes out of my mind." she grunts.

I look her over, she's wearing long pants, boots, a loose long sleeve hoodie with the hood around her face. Back at the hospital she was wearing a hoodie too. But her face was torn up. And I'm not going to pretend I can't smell a lot of blood from her bandages.

"I know how it feels to not sleep, especially because of nightmares. You know what helped me?"

"What?" her tone sounds broken, tired, and on the verge of tears.

Skinner instructing the pairs in the background.

"Working off the energy by fighting and sparring." She tried to say something but I continued. "And I know that may not be what works for you, but…" I pull out my phone and open a password protected file of photos. I quickly find a picture of a goblin. "This is what attacked you, right?"

Her eyes got teary really quick and she shoved the phone away.

"Yeah, that's what it was. A whole bunch of them." I put away my phone and peek at her face. Tears spilling from her eyes. "What is it?"

I wipe them away with my thumb and look her in the eyes. "That's a goblin, they kinda suck." I give a little laugh, which she echos. "Com'on, let's help you get that energy out."

I help her up and we walk off to the side, away from the others. I hold up my palms, and instruct her to punch them. She does, weakly, and sorely.

"I… I don't know about this Jim."

"You'll do great. All you have to do is punch my hands." I give her an encouraging smile.

She starts again, and as she goes. I quietly, almost subliminally, say things about the gobins. Their color, their eyes, legs, voices. The more I go, the more frustrated and energy driven her punches are. Through her power and soreness doesn't change. It wears her out, all of her nervous energy and built up fear getting released.

We only went for about ten minutes before she wanted to stop, and I walk her back over to the bench.

She smiles up at me. "Thanks Jim, that really did help. And… I know you're kinda like, I don't know, a monster hunter? But are they going to come back?" She asks, sounding small, her scent fearful.

"I don't like to tell a lot of people about my life. But I won't lie to you about this. There are _a lot_ of goblins in Corbin right now. But I'm going to try my hardest to not let anyone else get hurt."

She takes a deep breath, letting it go along with what must be relief.

I let her be by herself to rest and walk over to Claire and Amanda, watching Claire struggle to get the other to try and hit her. Or get her to not flinch when Claire pretended to kick or punch her. "Amanda, I know my range, I'm not going to hit you!" Jim laughed and looked to Maggie.

She was partnered with one of the Blaise siblings. Brandon, I think his name was. One of the only boys who didn't make googly eyes at Claire. He was doing well, taking turns performing the three techniques they were shown.

"Hey Mags, do you know anyone who might need help? Stone and Skinner ditched for a bit."

She shrugs, and 'kicks' Brandon in the chest.

"If you want someone to help, go help my sisters. Ashley would like to strangle Lisa on a regular day, and Lisa's probably just trying not to flinch." He smiled and shook his head.

"Alright," I say. "Which ones are they?"

He points through the pairs of people. "The short angry blonde, and the shy, slightly taller blonde."

"OH! Ashley's in my history class, she… doesn't like raising her hand." I laugh a little.

Brandon shakes his head. "No, she's just a bit…" he makes an 'iffy' gesture with his hand and points to his head.

"Alright," I shrug. "Have fun with Maggie."

I walk through the crowded and get to the sisters. "Hey, do you guys want help?"

"YES!" Lisa yells. She grabs Ashley by the shoulders and shoves her into me. "You take her!" Before walking off and joining her friends.

Ashley shoves herself off of me and shivers like she had the chills. "Finally, someone who will do the technique," she sighs.

"Sister not a fan of fighting?" I ask, going through the moves of the technique.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Imagine if a Disney princess were a normal teenage girl. That's Lisa."

I can't help but laugh. "Really?"

"Pretty much, except she doesn't like animals. But you know, the whole… Long blond hair, blue eyes, nice to everyone, doesn't like fighting. She's so naive, and loves annoying me."

"Sounds like sibling rivalry," I say.

She shrugs.

I don't see what Brandon meant calling his sister mental, she seems just fine to me. I mean, yeah she's loud and outspoken, but I don't think she's crazy like he implied.

"So, how about Brandon? Are you close?"

She immediately smiles and nods, then front kicks. "Yeah, he's awesome! We didn't used to be close, but now we've just got each other's backs. Sometimes I'll bring him home Pizza or he'll bring me treats while I'm at work. And if I need something he'll bring it to me or I'll bring him stuff."

"That's awesome!" I say. "I don't know very many brothers and sisters who are as close as you say."

"It really is," she smiles.

Everyone's finished the required amount of reps and has sat, but Ashley asked to do a few more with me since her sister 'was being a wuss'. Claire comes over to watch.

"Hey Claire," Ashley says, lighting up.

"Hey Ash, hey babe." Claire replies and pecs me on the cheek.

"You know her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's a freaking smart sophomore in AP English. I partner with her on the partner assignments."

"Claire's awesome, she's actually nice to me." Ashley says as we finish the last round of techniques. "Well, thanks for working with me Jim." She smiles and runs off.

"Wait… what does she mean, 'cCaire's actually nice to me'?" I ask.

Claire's face falls. "Well, she's got something called ASD. it means she's just a little autistic. For her it makes being social hard. She can't read social situations, and sometimes she says things that come off as rude, but weren't meant to be." She shrugs. "I've seen how some of the other students treat her, they're really rude. Apparently, she had a really bad freshman year. It was her first year at public school, and she didn't know anyone, and she didn't know how to socialize."

I watch her interacting with Brandon, and think back to her not talking to anyone in history. No one else talks to her either. Hmmm. interesting.

I'm about to speak when a hand is slapped down on my shoulder from behind. I jump higher than a human should, and snarl at the unsuspecting coach Stone. I quickly straighten myself.

"Yes coach Stone?"

"Sorry Jim, didn't mean to scare you." He backs up a bit. "Detective Skinner said that you and Claire could demonstrate a real fight?"

We nod.

"Cool, because we brought an audience." I glance behind him to half of the teachers and administration. With such a small school, each of the teachers only have two classes a day. So those without classes are here. To see two students fight.

Are they that bored?

"Come on Jim, it's time to entertain the populace." Claire says.

"Think they have something like a weapon?" I ask.

"No, but I bet they've got a broom handle," she says and goes to ask about it. "Warm them up."

"Alright everyone," I say. Off the mats. Detective Skinner, has asked Claire and I to demonstrate a real fight. One in which, we will be trying to injure the other."

More whispers went in a wave across the students.

"So everyone off the mats, though I'd back up further than the mats if I were you. Now we would normally use weapons, seeing how I'm a swordsman, and Claire uses a staff. But those aren't allowed on school property, so Claire'll be using something else, and I'll just go without a weapon."

Claire comes back with a wooden broom handle, smiling.

"Whatever happens, don't approach until we say. Understood?" Claire declares.

Everyone nods and scoots back. I hear some of the teachers talking. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let them fight?"

"What if one of them gets hurt, we're liable."

Skinner adds in his two sense. "They're fine. Besides, they'd never actually hurt each other. And they're more experienced than me. Showing these kids a _real_ fight might to them good."

"What do you know about them, Detective?" Mrs. Jaxson asked.

He shook his head laughing slightly. "Way more than I should."

Coach stood on the side of the mat, holding his hand out and ready to start the fight. Claire stood at the ready with her weapon. And I'm in a low stance, ready to dodge her first attack.

We wait and in the silence you could hear a needle drop.

"GO!" Coath Stone yells and immediately backs up.

Claire attacks, swinging the staff at me, I duck under it and step behind her. Looping my arms underneath hers and locking my fingers behind her neck, making her arms useless. She uses the top of her foot and wraps it around the back of my knee then pulls. I loose my grip on her arms and she gets away. Coming back for another attack of the staff.

I charge at her, like I'm going to pick her up, but she beat me to it. Stepping into a reverse stance and then grabbing the back of my neck and shoving it down. Hitting me with the staff.

Ohhh, she's really trying here. Dang it!

I shake off the hit and get to my feet. So low I might as well be on my hands too. We start circling each other until I jump, trying to grab the staff. Her best chance of winning. She ducks down and I make a grab at the broom handle, but end up in a flip. Landing and sliding back a ways.

The students and teachers ooh and awe at our displays of acrobatics. So Claire spins the staff twirling it and showing off, adding an ariel before resuming the fight.

I get close enough to finally grab the staff and throw it out of reach, far away from the mats. From there it's hand to hand. She punches and I dodge or block, I punch and she dodges or blocks. Same with kicks and other attacks.

After a long series of combos she's landed several hits and pushes me to the edge of the mat. But right as she thinks she's won I leap forward, grabbing her by the waist and land in the middle of the mats. I set her down, and she's dissorented. I take my shot and swipe her legs out from under her. I catch her and set her down on her back (but don't let anyone else see it), then pin her down.

The room bursts into cheers and applause.

I help claire back up and kiss her hard on the cheek. "You almost had me," I say.

"Only because you weren't trying! You need someone you can go full out with," she says. Hugging me and discreetly nuzzling against me.

The students start coming closer and I grin. "Who else wants to fight me?" And they all freeze. I laugh out loud and grin. "Just kidding, none of you would last a second."

Everyone gives unsure laughs and goes to change. The teacher's starting with… worry, I think. Our friends coming up to talk to us.

Here we go again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Alex asks.

"Arcadia."

"Yeah, but like were?"

"In my backyard."

"Ok, but how?" Kyle asks.

Claire and I look at eachother.

"Sonic hedgehog tried to kill me, when I beat him in combat, and he was banished from the magic city of hedgehogs, he lived in my basement and trained me how to use his dead dad's sword."

"No, seriously. How did you learn to fight like that? Not even Maggie can fight like that." Amanda says.

Maggie moans, "I'm working on it."

"Jim and I became guardians and now go all over the world fighting things that don't exist. Field work is very effective for learning. Also constant moral danger." Claire says.

"Fine, don't tell us. You were still awesome." Alex says.

"Thanks, now we better go so we're not late." I say.

Later Maggie has more training, and I can't wait to get back to my cave. Not enrique's been scouting the goblins. So we'll be good for another week at the most.

I just hope she'll be ready when they do attack.

* * *

Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Heeeeyyyyyooooooo... Sorry for it being so short.

**Hey! Hey artists! Yeah you... **If any of you would like to design a cover, I would love to have one.

Reviews: Y'all are the nicest. You're nicer then people in the real world. And you deserve to win the lottery or something.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Truth or Lie

* * *

At first it was just to annoy them, but at this point. I'm just struggling not to die laughing every time.

…

"Why are you growling?" Kyle asks.

"I swallowed a sound machine."

…

We're walking down the halls, talking about going and chilling with Alex while she practiced guitar. Then Amanda asks, "Where is your guys' house at?"

Claire smiles and responds, "On the moon."

Alex rolls her eyes and continues on about guitar.

…

At lunch…

"Jim where do you go and eat?"

"I go out in the woods and catch my food like an animal."

Claire couldn't not laugh at that one, she knows I don't like the thought of doing that.

The rest of the group narrows their eyes at me.

"Guys, when are you going to stop bugging them about this stuff?" Maggy nags.

"When they stop lying," Kyle says.

"I'll stop lying to you when you stop asking, or when Merlin turns me back into a human." I say straight faced.

"Pht… Good one," Alex mocks.

"You have no idea…" Claire smiles.

…

Studying in the library…

Jim got especially frustrated with one of his papers from Mrs. Jackson. And he slams his forehead down onto the table, luckily he didn't knock of the mask. But he started eating the homework pages.

He hasn't been sleeping much with school, training Maggie, and taking care of me. He hasn't been eating much either. So he probably isn't thinking straight, and instead is thinking with his stomach.

When the others saw what he was doing, he spit it back out. But Maggie's laughing and the others are utterly confused.

He looks around wide eyed before grinning and saying. "I bet Mrs. Jackson has never had a student tell her that they ate their own homework."

We all had a good laugh on that one.

…

On a cloudy day walking home…

We're talking about our families.

"Jim, do you have any siblings?"

"Uh, no not really," I say.

"What, no far fetched lie?" Kyle asks laughing.

I snarl at him. "What, do you want me to? It's not something I need to lie about."

He throws his hands up in surrender.

Amanda looks at Claire, "How 'bout you girl, you have any siblings?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, I have two. Enrique and NotEnrique."

"What?"

"I have one little brother whose name is Enrique, and the other is not."

"Well, what's the other's name?" Ales asks.

"Duno," she smiles. "He can never seem to remember it."

…

At the Pizza place…

"Seriously Jim, this is delicious. Why don't you eat?" Alex asks.

"Because I got cursed by a wizard to never eat in front of another person." I act all dramatic and drape myself over the chair, Claire and Maggie giggling on either side of me.

"You said it's because you have a special diet," Amanda says.

I sit up in the chair, pretending to be thoughtful. "Hmm, guess I did say that. Well, that is true. I can actually only eat this special kind of food that's so incredibly unhealthy for humans that if you were to eat it, you'd get really sick or probably die." I say with a smile.

"Humans?" Alex says.

Shit I said that again.

"Yeah, humans." I repeat calmly.

"Are you not?" Kyle asks.

"Uh, do I look human?"

"Yeeesssss…" My question makes them unsure.

"Good, I was hoping the magic keeping me looking like this was still working."

_What? They think I'm lying._

"Hahaha, good one, Jim," Alex says.

"Then why would you say human?" Amanda asks.

"Because, I work with the easter bunny. And he's not a human, he's a bunny."

They all roll their eyes through glares, and stand to leave.

"You know Jim, all of this lying is getting really anoying."

"Yeah, it's not very fun to hang out with someone you know nothing about."

"Why can't you just tell us?"

I take a deep breath.

"Being honest guys," I say. "It's not my secret to tell. And don't you think it gets annoying spending time with someone who is constantly gunning for my secrets? If you'd just stop, then maybe I'd tell you. But I don't ever see you stopping, and _that's_ not fun."

The three of them glare and stand to leave.

"This is getting ridiculous." Amanda says as they walk out.

"I agree," Claire says after they've gone.

…

It was funny for a while, and still is sometimes. But how are Claire and I supposed to keep them as friends, when we can't tell them the truth?


	25. Chapter 25

Please don't hate me, my life is a mess. And I know you really like this, but sometimes I just don't have time to sit down and write. Thanks so much for liking my story though.

Honestly, you guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Should we spill?

* * *

How I've managed to get myself and Claire mixed up in this much of a mess this time around… The amount of chaos here in Corbin, just went up.

"What the fricking hell is that?!" I hear a familiar girls voice from around the corner, proceeding to sigh and slam my horns into the nearest thing. Leaving cracks in the sheetrock and paint of the school's wall.

Maggie pauses her goblin slashing for a moment, head picking up at the noise. "Was that…"

"Ashley," Claire sighes.

"_What_ is she doing here?" I yell.

Claire bats a goblin down the hall with her staff, grunting as she replies. "She's probably the one the goblins came here for."

"Who's up for damage control?" NotEnrique asks with a slightly demonic grin.

"Busy," Maggie grunts. Using one of her escrima sticks to kill a goblin.

"Do I _look_ like I can do damage control?" I grunt at the changeling.

"Do I?" He laughs before turning to Claire. "Sis, I think it's your turn."

"Ughhh! Fine, but I'm _not_ cleaning up this mess." She smirks, gesturing to the smashed gobblin all over the halls before turning to run around the next corner, only to slam directly into Ashley.

I dive for the nearest hall and poke my head around to watch out of sight.

The girl's face pales at the sight of the goblins and like, then lights up like it's christmas. "Cool, can I help?" She says.

Claire narrows her eyes and glares, and pushes the girl back around the corner. I then return to helping Maggie with the goblins, even though it doesn't seem like she needs it.

Around the corner I hear Claire. "What are you doing here?"

"Came in late to work on a project. So can I help?"

"No, we're good. Just, forget you ever saw any of this and go home."

"I came here to get _away_ from home," Ashley says.

I listen as Claire takes a deep breath. "Ashley, I need you to not be here right now. Ok?"

"Ughhh! Why. It's not like I have friends to tell what I see. Wait… Are those the things that attacked Liv? You're covered in the same scratches she is! What was it? Gotta be something supernatural. What's all over the walls… And you? Ew it smells. Common, please!"

Damn, that girl's observant! But too many people already know. Too many people will know… if our other friends ever stop asking questions.

"I'm sorry, Ashley," Claire says. "It's not up to me. It's not my secret. And it's too dangerous."

"If there's a chance of death, that only makes it more appealing."

"I really hope you're joking, because I don't want you dead, or eaten. Now, just…"

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving." I hear her say, smiling.

Claire comes back and falls right into the swing of things.

"She was joking, right?" I ask.

Claire shrugs. "It's an honest 50/50 with her. But we're Gen Z, so it's kinda in our humor."

"Fair enough."

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's get rid of the rest of these goblins," Maggie says.

"Agreed," I growl.

…

It's probably two or three in the morning, we don't go to our cave, it's too far for how tired the girls are. We go to maggie's house, sleep in the movie room. It's been about three weeks since she'd found out. And other then small amounts of training on the weekends, she was an incredible addition to team Trollhunter.

I wake Claire up from off the beanbag, wearing some borrowed PJ's. After I make them breakfast, the three of us drowsily make our way to the school just before the break of dawn.

The second we walk in the doors, I scent something off. As well as all of the teachers looking like their hiding something.

"Shit!" I say under my breath.

"Language, Jim," Claire scolds. "What is it?"

"We forgot to get rid of the evidence." I say as I drag my hand down my face.

"Shit," the girls murmur in unison.

We run to the areas that the goblins got in first and find it's blocked off with caution tape. Though all the green goo is plainly visible. Detective skinner yelling at his phone because someone isn't picking up…

Crap he's probably trying to call Claire or I, both our phones are back in NTM.

I jump the yellow tape and run over to him, getting yelled at my several teachers on my way.

"Skinner," I say as I walk up.

"Jim! Finally, I've been trying to call you since 4AM."

"Sorry, phones are back at the cave." I say.

Claire and Maggie duck under the tape and also get yelled at, Maggie very proudly produces her middle finger.

"Alright," he says slowly. "What am I supposed to do. They don't know what all this is. They want me to find out. And they want to know why some of this goo has arms and legs. Also, I think you missed one, and it's in the vents." The detective points up at the ceiling.

Focusing my hearing I listen for the tell tale signs of goblins in the vents, and he's right. But luckily it's only one.

"I'll have to get it later," I say. "There's nothing I can do about it during the day, looking like this."

"What about me?" Maggie asks.

"K, let me rephrase that. We won't be doing anything during the day. Because someone might see the goblin."

"Actually Jim," Claire puts her hand on my shoulder. "That might not be a bad idea."

My expression falls flat. "Claire, do you _want_ Blinkey to ground me for life?"

"No," she smiles. "But think about it. How are we going to explain all of this, plus our wounds, and everything else."

I take a breath and consider her suggestion, she's not wrong. She rarely is.

"Dang it!" I growl. "Skinner, get everyone out of this hall and talk to the principal, have him set up an emergency assembly first thing. Maggie, I need you to find a cage, or a crate. Something to put the goblin in where it's visible. Claire, be my lookout."

Everyone nods and goes their separate ways. Once I'm sure the hallway is clear, I jump and grab the vent grate on the ceiling. I pull it down, crawl inside the vent, and begin to track the goblin.

It doesn't take long to find it, being as smelly and noisy as they are. Then make my way back to the hall I came from where Claire is waiting. Maggie's arrived with two milk crates from the kitchen and some zip ties.

I slide out of the vent and land next to the girls, holding a very uncooperative goblin.

Shoving it in one milk crate, Maggie slams the other on top. And Claire begins putting the zip ties on each handle.

The goblin growling and snapping the whole time, shaking the crates and being feisty.

"Clever thinking with the milk crates and zipties." I say. The goblin still making a racket.

"Always in the mood to Macgyver something," She smiles.

The hall, filled with the sound of distressed goblin.

I give it a quiet roar, enough to shake it's cage and growl at it. "Shut up!" I snarl. "Be quiet if you want to keep living."

Dark, I know. But it stops making noise.

I throw my jacket over the top and pick up the combined crates that make a cage. And together we find detective Skinner. Who is waiting with the principal.

He sees me carrying the cage and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please, please, please, don't tell me you have a goblin in there."

The principal does a double take at what was said and I give a sheepish smile to both men.

"A goblin," principal Sands asks. Disbelief written clearly on his face. He looks back at Detective and gains a something akin to a sneer on his lips. "You want me to hold an emergency assembly to explain why the halls are covered in green goo as a prank. And now you're saying that it was put there by goblins?"

Claire shakes her head, glaring. "It wasn't put there by goblins, it _is _goblin. Or what's left after they get smashed."

"Yeah, no," The principal says. "And I'll just send you three to detention for spreading the goo all over the school."

He tries walking away, but Maggie is in front of him in a moment and grabs his wrist, twisting it expertly. Making him spin around to face me. She holds his arm twisted against his back.

"Jim's the kind of person you want to listen to, Mr. Sands, I think you should pay him a bit more respect."

I stare at the girl like she's nuts, _mainly because she is,_ and shake my head. "Maggie, what are you doing?"

"I… I'm getting his respect, that's what you taught me…"

"If you think that's how you get respect with _human_ adult authority, you missed the whole point of that lesson," Claire says.

I set aside the quiet goblin and gently move Maggie away from the principal.

"I'd like to apologize, Mr. Sands. I've been teaching Maggie about my culture, I think she forgot the usual standards."

The principal rubs his arm and gives me a nod.

"If you let me explain, sir. Before I moved here, it was my job to keep certain things a secret from humans. And to keep humans safe from things that aren't quite… safe."

Mr. Sands looked at me with both confusion, and like he was ready to dial the mad house.

"I know, I sound nuts, but just trust me? Let me show you."

He looks skeptically at the crates I'd set down, but gives a wary nod.

"Alright, so this is the same kind of thing that attacked Livia Moon. Not a wild animal. This is called a goblin." I remove the jacket and the goblin's beady eyes stare up at us, it hisses at me before cowering in the corner.

The principal jumps back. "What the hell is that thing? It's hideous. It's… ugh, it smells."

"A goblin, Principal Sands," Claire states. "The halls are covered in the remains of several hundred other goblins."

"What happened to them?" he asks.

"We did," Maggie says.

"Last night, my scout I've had keeping an eye on the goblin hordes, allerted me to the movement of them. They were targeting a student who had stayed late to work on a school project. We intercepted them and killed several of the hordes before the rest retreated. This one," I point to the caged creature, "mannaged to hide in the vents till this morning."

"Killed?" He asks, eyes wide.

I nod. "That's kind of my job."

"Under normal circumstances," Claire begins. "We would like to keep goblins, or Jim's 'job' a secret. But seeing as they've been here for over a month, and their numbers keep growing…"

"I need everyone to know about the creatures that could harm them, I can't let anyone else get hurt like Livia. And I'd like to avoid killing goblins in the halls for hours at a time."

"And you need the assembly to notify everyone about these creatures."

I give a single nod and the principal looks to Skinner.

"You knew about these things?"

"No," Skinner says. "I only know that Jim protects people from things we don't understand."

"Alright, I'll set up the assembly." He says, posture rigid and eyes confused. He walks briskly down the hall toward the office and I drape my Jacket back over the 'cage'.

"Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" I ask Claire.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If we're gonna keep everyone safe, we've got to educate them."

"I just wish I could help you guys more," Skinner says.

"You're doing plenty, thanks." I say, then turn to Maggie. "But what the hell Maggs?! Are you trying to get charged with assault? You only use violence to gain respect from _trolls."_

She shrugs. "I've been doing that for years, I have yet to be arrested." She says then walks away.

I take a deep breath. "Sometimes, I just want to go back to California and be human," I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Claire leans against me and pecs me on the cheek. "Normal is so boring, but Maggie is something else."

"Something else indeed." Skinner says.


	26. Chapter 26

Welp! I'm trying a different POV for this chapter, and the next. I needed to get a different setting for the whole thing and tone I'm trying to set. Big things are coming, and Jim's getting a headache.

I want to give a shout out to GhostWriterGirl-1, DUDE, you always freaking make my week with your reviews!

Down to business, I don't own Trollhunters, **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 26: An assembly, you _**DON'T**_ want to skip.

* * *

The students of Corbin City High were confused, to say the least. Anyone already in a classroom was ushered to the auditorium, and anyone just arriving at the school was immediately directed there. Whispers of theory went in waves through the room, and suddenly blew up when the mysterious Jim Lake walked on stage. Detective Skinner, Principal Sands, Maggie, and Claire trailing behind.

There were strange rumors surrounding Jim and Claire, but more around Jim.

Ever since he arrived in town, even before school started. The first thing with Dr. Cross, his odd behavior toward teachers, _obvious_ anger issues, he was a mystery. The kid seemed to be overprotective of his girlfriend. At one point kids in his chem class shared that he had a violent culture, but the most odd thing the students wondered about was his vocalizations and supposed monster hunting.

Everyone had heard Justin's stories about the boy, and everyone was all too eager to believe them. Even if it was just for the hype, because nothing ever happened in Corbin.

On the first day, Jim himself confirmed in his first period class that he was, in fact, a monster hunter. Stating that the 'Jersey Devil' that everyone was seeing, was actually something called a Stalkling.

From there, he only got weirder… and cooler.

Jim was probably the coolest, yet most low key kid in all of Corbin. Excluding Daunelle.

Though some of the rumors were odd and some downright creepy.

Now, three months into school, he's up on the stage with the principal, the only semblance of law enforcement Corbin had; And two of the prettiest girls in school. Carrying some cage covered in a jacket.

With a single motion, all the noise died down and the room was more silent than it was when empty. Jim gave an unsure look back to Claire, who gave him a reassuring nod.

After a breath, he began.

"You all know me. I'd be surprised if you didn't, what with all the rumors you spread about me."

Several gasps were heard in the room, though Jim stood still as a statue.

"Yeah, I know what you say about me," Jim said calmly with a smile. "None of those things are true, so get it out of your head.

"Let me tell you a quick story," he said.

He took a breath, and what was meer seconds felt like years for the students. On the edge of their seats and hanging on to his every word.

"Claire and I moved here after my home in Arcadia was destroyed. And before you ask, it was because of a creature that according to science, and anyone sane. Does not exist.

"Specifically, it's my job to make sure humans don't find out about these creatures, or any other creature that, 'do not exist'."

Jim gained a far away look in his eyes that somehow took the students with him. Sentimental and pained.

"It's my job to keep the worlds of magic and human seperate, and to protect everyone from both worlds. _Without_ letting the humans find out the other exists."

Another pause, another breath.

"I wasn't able to do it in Arcadia, and I can't do it here. I can't keep it a secret and keep you all safe."

A few students tried to whisper to one another, but their friends shut them down, quickly. Not wanting to miss a second of what he had to say.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, when a short brunette boy stood and shouted. "Is this about the green goop in the halls that smells like shit?"

"Mr. Spencer watch your language!" Mr. Sands shouted back.

Jim gave a pleasant chuckle. "Yeah Mcray, it is," he said. Pushing the principal back to his corner.

"So what is it?" Another student yelled.

The strange new kid looked around at the student body, contemplating, and concentrating hard. "First I gotta know. You guys can keep a secret, right? Because this can't get further than here. Like I said, it's my job. And I've risked my life to keep my worlds apart."

Again, the still silence stretched time like taffy. When finally a single student stood, their hand in the air.

"I'll keep the secret," it was Ashley. Two more students, Brandon and Lisa, did the same after they saw their sister stand.

Then Justin, Liv, Daunelle, Lium, Sophe, Mcray, one after another. Till the whole student body was standing. The teachers making eye contact one by one with Jim, giving him their trust.

With a firm nod, and the motion to sit, Jim began.

Walking over to the covered cage, he removed the jacket. Something green with angry yellow eyes was snarling and clawing at it's makeshift milk crate cage. A shallow wave of screams flowed through the auditorium.

"This is a goblin, tricksters, petty vandals, scavengers, and when their numbers are big enough, a violent predator. And a force to be reckoned with. The 'green goop' in the halls is the aftermath of several hordes attacking the school last night, and Claire, Maggie, and I killing them, so they didn't eat the student who was working extra late on a project.

"Yes, I said eat. When more than 20 hordes of goblins get together, they need more food than just trash and rodents to survive, so they turn to eating humans. Normally, I wouldn't expose these things over just 20 hordes, but with the number they've grown to in the past monthish, there are probably over a hundred hordes. And I can't risk anyone else getting attacked by more goblins."

"Is that the thing that attacked Liv?" Sophie shouted.

Jim nodded. "It is."

"So what's the point in telling us?" Amanda asked cynically.

The troll in disguise eye's twitched, taking a breath, he closed his eyes and bit down a snarl. "I only have one scout," he finally said. "And I'm tired of him risking himself for… everyone else. That doesn't mean I want you guys out and about looking for these guys either, I just need more sets of eyes. For you to be more careful at night, more cautious."

Claire came next to her boyfriend, resting her hand on his shoulder she spoke. "Jim and I have been 'fighting monsters' as you put it for a long time. Bad things can happen to people who aren't aware of these creatures."

"I've seen it," Maggie said.

"Me too," the Detective added.

The assembly ended quietly, Jim and 'his team' explained what to do if they ran into any goblins, or anything that didn't qualify as normal.

But the students of CCH left the auditorium with more questions then when they had answers, and enough puzzle pieces to start putting things together.

* * *

_Dun **dun dunnnn...**_


	27. Chapter 27

Finally got some chapters prewriten, that's what happens when my boss cut's back hours and I have free time. Also, have a clue as to what the Corbin gang will be getting up to next. *Sighs, slumping down.*

Anyhow, I think I'm going to stick with this POV for a while. Just makes writing easier.

_So ensues the chaos. _

* * *

Chapter 27: Shit, Is Correct.

* * *

**Friday**

Amanda, Kyle and Alex were sick of being kept in the dark, but at this point, they were starting to piece together the puzzle.

No one is that much of an idiot… mostly.

After the assembly, things were starting to fit. All of Jim's seemingly harmless lies, his behavior, his _job_.

What they knew, was what they didn't know. And what they didn't know, was everything basic about Jim.

Where he lived, what his favorite food was, anything about his parents, his culture, his real reason for moving to a backwater city like Corbin.

"Guys, we got to figure out what he's keeping from us. It's got to be some massive secret if we can't even know where he lives," Alex said, looking up from her guitar.

"I think it's obvious, and we're just one detail away from figuring it out," Amanda said.

Kyle looked up from his odd sulking in the corner. "Or maybe we should give it up, like Maggie keeps telling us. Because she obviously knows."

"She what?" Amanda screeched.

"Uh, duh!" Alex deadpanned. "She's been spending every waking moment with them since the Halloween dance, back when Claire was covered in those scratches, and the night Liv got attacked by that goblin. She must have followed them and figured it out."

"I don't think so," Kyle said. "They told us, Maggie would be the first to know. She's the most adept for battle and their supposed lifestyle."

"That's true, but she knows, nonetheless."

Amanda huffed and sat down in one of the many abandoned chairs. It was their lunch hour, which they spent in Werber's empty classroom. It had been a few days since the assembly, and the last day before Thanksgiving break.

"So, we know that he defends humans and creatures," Amanda said. She held her hands out palms up like a scale. "We know he's 'allergic' to the sun."

"We know him and Claire are both better fighters than Maggie, and that Jim can beat them both without trying," Klye added.

"We know he's a determined little turd, smart, and athletic, defencive, a long list of other things…" Alex said. Deciding that ticking his attributes off on her fingers wasn't worth the work.

"Ok, so if there's goblins and stalkings, what else is there. All he kept saying was _creatures, _which means there's more." Kyle said.

"Alright, what do we know about his culture?" Amanda asked.

Alex slid off the desk and set her guitar aside. "You know, I think that's what we need to find out."

"What?" Kyle spurted.

"You heard me, we got to find out what his culture is. I think that's the missing piece."

"So what, we're just gonna… Follow them?" Amanda asked.

"Great idea!"

"NO, that's _not_ what I meant."

"Alex, are you sure this is a good idea. We're already on pretty thin ice with Jim and Claire."

"Com'on Kyle, don't you want to know what they've been keeping from us, from everyone?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"No buts! After school, we're gonna follow Jim and Claire back to wherever it is they live and confront Jim. Then we'll _finally get some answers!"_

…

The trio followed Jim, Maggie, and Claire back to Maggie's house. Eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Is the only thing you're going to do, homework?" Jim asked, stopping at the back gate to Maggie's back yard. The other two already inside.

"I already told you, I have an article analysis due to Mrs. Bennet before the end of the day. And I'd like to be able to spend our vacation, vacationing," Claire replied. "And Maggie has the same thing."

Jim made obvious whining noises, and gave Claire a sad look.

The three silently wondered why he was so forth coming with his vocalizations with the other two, and not them.

His girlfriend smirked and cocked her hip, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't give me that, Jim. We'll be done in half an hour, and you have lessons with Blinkey, so we'll meet you back at NTM in an hour. The cloud cover is thick, so you'll be fine."

Alex turned to her companions and mouthed 'ntm?' the others only shrugged.

When they turned back, Jim was gone and the others were inside the house.

"Are we seriously gonna wait?" Amanda asked.

"I'm not leaving till we get to the bottom of this," Alex replied.

Kyle let his head fall back and looked to the gray sky. Muttering the same thing over and over. "Why me?"

…

When the half hour was up, they waited for Maggie and Claire to leave out the back gate and followed them through the woods for the next half hour.

"Alex," Amanda whined. "What if we run into a goblin nest, or get lost?"

"First, Jim said they only really attack at night. Second, we're following Claire and Maggie. So we'll be fine. Now shhh."

They listened to some of the girls' conversation, only to become more confused.

"You know, I am pretty sure Jim's too embarrassed to say, but I think he took up Strickler's suggestion and started hunting himself," Claire said.

"You really think? Dude, it's about time. That's awesome."

"I'm not quite sure yet though, and like I said. He's probably embarrassed, so don't say anything."

Maggie nodded in response and they continued on.

After a while, they finally reached the bridge and the three leered around the corner to watch the others.

"Think Jim's back at the cave yet?" Maggie asked, much to the trio's confusion.

"No, Blinkey will keep him till he starts cursing life. He's most likely moaning about it right now."

Maggie nodded and removed her bag, tossing it up onto a support beam of the bride. Out of sight. Claire gave her an amused expression.

"What? It's not like I want to think about school on break!"

"I'm only slightly concerned about the horngazle you keep in there," Claire said. Removing her own backpack and taking out a blood red crystal attached to a hilt.

"I've only used it like, once. I'm always with you or Jim, so I don't really know why I even have one. Not that I don't like it," Maggie said.

"Blinkey thought someone like you, so willing to defend Jim's kind, should have a key," Claire smiled. "Now come on, Jim made cookies last night."

"Yesss!"

Claire took the crystal and drew an arch, Alex, Kyle, and Amanda watched in complete bewilderment as she pressed her hand to the center and the solid concrete slab opened a gateway, then closed behind them.

"Dude…" Kyle breathed.

Alex smirked and ran from around the corner, jumping and grabbing Maggie's backpack.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked, Kyle and her following their friend.

"Claire said that Maggs had a key in her bag too, a _horn-gabble_ or something… Aha!" Alex tossed aside Maggie's bag and held up the horngazzle, then repeated what she'd seen Claire do.

Quickly replacing the key in Maggie's bag, she tossed it back up to its former resting place and dashed inside before the doorway shut.

"Woah…" all three breathed at once as the stairway glowed red.

"What kind of a house is this?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Duno," Alex smiled, answering the rhetorical question. "But let's find out."

Now all filled with flaming curiosity, they dashed down the stairs and froze at the sight of the heartstone, quickly noticing the stone beasts tromping around.

"What are those things?" Kyle gasped quietly.

"I'm guessing, those would be 'the creatures' Jim keeps talking about. Com'on, lets get closer." Alex grinned and ran toward the bustling town of monsters, the other two close behind.

By some miracle, they managed not to get spotted. They learned quickly that the beings were intelligent and aggressive. Watching as they traded, and fought in the streets.

Whispering to one another, they conversed on what to do next.

"So where's Jim?" Amanda asked.

"Claire said something about him having a lesson," Kyle said.

"Dude, are neither of you paying attention? We just discovered a whole underground city!"

"No, we're definitely paying attention. But how are we going to get out, is a better question. You left the gem key thing in Maggie's bag, and the door sealed behind us."

"Oh shit," Alex's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit is right, girl. We're stuck in here," Amanda pointed out.

"Not that," Alex grabbed her friends by the wrists and drug them behind a different cluster of gems. "That," she pointed to a large orange troll, looking suspiciously at where they were, then glancing around. The troll then dashed off in the direction of the large stone in the center of the massive cavern.

"Think we were found out?" Amanda asked.

"Not sure, but I think we should find a better place to hide."

…

Jim sat in the library with Blinkey, he blinked slowly and gave a long yawn, his tongue curling at its tip.

"Is there something you have to say, Master Jim?"

The half troll opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his teacher.

"If so, say it in trollish," Blinkey smirked.

Jim sighed/snarled, dropping his forehead on the open book in front of him muttering in the language he was learning.

"_Kare'eal mne khan," _he said.

"What?!" Blinkey shouted.

"I said, _Kill me know!_"

"Why would you say such a thing, Master Jim?"

The younger troll rolled his eyes. "It's an expression Blink, it's break and I'm tired. I want to go to bed. It's like, five in the afternoon and I could get two hours of sleep before I need to be up again. Scratch that, I'm sleeping in." He smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms. "So, if you're not gonna let me go, kill me now."

Blinkey sighed and smiled fondly at the boy. "Very well, you may return to your cave. But as soon as school's back in I want you practicing your trollish."

Jim nodded as he stood and started gathering his books into his bag. "I promise Blinkey, I'm just so excited to not have to deal with anything school related for a week, especially the secrets and lies."

As he was about to leave, a tall orange troll with a large round midsection burst in. "Trollhunter…" he shouted.

"Teshi, calm down," Jim said. He set his bag aside and hurried to calm the older troll down. "What is it?"

"Human intruders. Three of them, I saw them neer Rot Guts. I don't know what they want but they seem to be stuck in here without a way out."

"Then how did they get in?" Blinkey asked. Teshi only shrugged, unaware of how they got in.

"It doesn't matter, I'll take care of them," Jim growled. Without missing a beat, he ran on all fours out of the library, as soon as he reached Rot Guts he scented the air and turned to face a large cluster of gemstones. Glaring hard at it, before summoning his armor.

…

The trio watched as a small, -comparatively to the others- blue creature showed up, he looked pissed. They noticed him lift his nose to the air then immediately turned toward them. They ducked down, hoping to avoid the seemingly hostile beast. With a flash of red, obsidian armor appeared and the three listened to the horrifying sound of it dragging a sword on the ground. Then, as if it wasn't there before, it stopped.

Kyle peaked to look for the beast, but saw nothing. He let out a deep breath and sighed. "It's gone, now let's find a way out," he said.

The trio stood up and walked around the corner, slamming face first into Jim.

"Shit," Alex muttered. And the three of them cowered in the blue figure's shadow.

Brandishing his sword, Jim grinned sadistically and without a pause said. "_Frakt, kas kita_." (Shit, is correct.)

* * *

Review please.

Max, out.


	28. Chapter 28

Did I already post? Yes.

Why am I posting again? Because you guys are AWESOME, and you deserve it.

I don't own. You enjoy.

_So the chaos ensues._

* * *

Chapter 28: You ruined my vacation

* * *

**Friday Night**

Jim prisoner walked his friends toward the steps of his cave, his sword at Alex's back. They kept trying to run off, and this only irritated Jim more.

He didn't dare speak English, his voice was distorted enough when speaking trollish that he didn't sound like himself, but his friends weren't idiots. They'd figure it out if he spoke; maybe.

When he confronted them near Rot Guts, they immediately dropped names.

"We know Jim and Claire! They let us in here, we just got lost."

"Please don't eat us!"

He said nothing, only rolling his eyes and mocking them by making talking motions with his hand.

They miss took the gesture and figured he didn't speak english.

As they walked, the continued to whisper.

"Do you think this guy even knows who Jim is?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but if he protects them, probably."

"I don't think this guy needs to be protected, are you looking at that sword?!" Amanda whisper/yelled. Compared to the others, she was the only one reacting properly to getting captured by an 'unknown creature'. Trying to stay quiet, and quite visibly shaking.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" Alex asked. Receiving a sharp snarl from Jim, and caused the tip of his blade to her back. She whirled around and glared at him. "What was that for!"

He narrowed his eyes and stooped down to her level, lowering his voice and keeping a growl in it, he spoke. "I am not an 'it' I am a 'he'. Don't think I can't hear you, my ears are not decoration," Jim said. He wiggled them for show.

"You _can_ speak english!" Kyle exclaimed.

Jim screwed up his face, an unappealing snear. "Stay here," he said then walked away.

Jim walked a few paces to Bagdwella's little shop, placing the sword on his back. "Bagdwella, I have a message for Arg."

"Of course, trollhunter." She said, eyeing the three humans.

"Send him to my cave, inform him about the 'guests'. Tell him no names."

She nodded and ran off, leaving Jim with the humans again. He pointed at the staircase and barked. "Keep moving."

Alex complained the whole way up, Kyle and Amanda tried shushing her, and Jim got a headache. His eyes kept twitching and ears flicked in annoyance of his friends.

"Is this a dungeon?" Amanda asked.

Jim shook his head, still doing his best to disguise his voice. "This is a cave, we don't have a dungeon yet. Otherwise, I'd be taking you there."

"So, if you can talk, do you know Jim?" Kyle asked.

Jim nodded.

"And Claire?"

"And Maggie, all very well," Jim said.

"Then you know we're their friends," Amanda said.

"No. I know that you snuck in here, and I know it's my job to deal with annoyances like you" They finally reached the top and he motioned them in.

"Woah, homey," Alex said.

"Sit," Jim growled, pointing to the couch.

While they did as they were told, he fished out a bag of zip ties from the kitchen. Then, one by one, them protesting all the while, cuffed their hands behind their backs, and discreetly removing their phones, pocketing them to be hidden later.

"Ugh… not very comfortable," Alex said, trying to look at her hands.

"Well then we're even, humans make me uncomfortable," He smirked.

"Why would you do this?" Kyle asked.

"Trollmarket is protected by several spells and safeguards. The only way you got in was with a horngazzle. Though I know for a fact, Jim, Maggie, or Claire gave you theirs. Trollmarket is also a _secret_, a word you three don't really seem to understand."

"Jim's been keeping this from us, we just wanted to know…"

Jim snarled in Kyle's face. "It's his job, to keep us secret. And it's not _his_ secret to share. Now, stay here. Jim will return, and Arg might show up sooner," he narrowed his eyes and dashed out of the room.

A few minutes later, a massive grey troll strolled in, covered in green mossy fur. He looked distrustfully at the trio, sitting down near the entrance and only watching them from behind for the next ten minutes till Claire and Maggie arrived from Blinkey's.

The two girls didn't see the 'guests' at first, and the three were so frightened by the presence of the large troll, they didn't dare move.

"Hey Arg," Claire said happily as Maggie headed to the bathroom.

He grumbled, but smiled at the girl. "Claire," he said.

The three tensed at the creature's strong voice.

"What is it?" She asked, cautious.

Arg gestured with his head, and Claire gasped.

She ran around to the front of the couch and fumed. "What in Daya's name are the three of you doing here?! Jim brought you here, didn't he? Ugh, I swear, you three could have gotten killed coming down here. How did you get in?"

"Uh…" Amanda hesitated.

"It wasn't Jim that brought us here, Claire. It was a blue thing, he said he knew you," Kyle said.

Claire opened her mouth but Arg stopped her. "Got message, he say no names."

She slowly nodded. "Smart, that means he'll be here soon." She paused, taking a breath. "Maggie!" She shouted.

A few seconds later, the girl burst out of the bathroom. "What? What is… it," she stopped as she saw the three, looking unamused. Turning to Arg and Claire. "Does Jim know," she asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, the blue troll brought them here. I think he went to get Jim," she grinned.

Maggie's grin matched Claire's, and an evil chuckle escaped her lips. "So you're saying they don't know yet?" Claire shook her head. "You said Jim made cookies?" She asked, laughing as she entered the kitchen. Mentioning something about popcorn as well.

"Is someone gonna tell us what's going on?" Amanda said, panicked.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest, grinning. "Right now, we're trying to figure out what to do with you."

Arg crawled forward a bit, scenting the newcomers. "Friends?"

Maggie shook her head laughing. "Not after this stunt."

"I don't know Arg," she said.

"Names?" He asked.

Clarie looked at the trio tied up on the couch and grinned. "Arg this is Alex, Amanda, and Kyle. Guys, this is Arg."

"Where are they?!" Jim shouted, somehow managing to keep his snarling to a nul. He stomped into the living room and glared at the three.

Maggie sat down with her cookies on top of Claire's trunk, a bowl of popcorn next to her. Ready for Jim's ensuing fit of rage.

"You three have some nerve! Why did you three come down here?" Jim's breathing was heavy, his glamored form showing every inch of rage, and conveying the same fear his troll form could.

The three cowered together on the couch, not having the gall to speak.

Claire walked up to him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jim, don't you think we should focus on _how_ they got in?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the three humans on his couch. "I know _how_, I want to know _why_."

"How…"

"Maggie," Jim said. "She needs to stop leaving her backpack outside the entrance. They obviously followed you from her house and decided to explore a city full of aggressive, hostile toward humans, tattle tale, trolls." He turned his head toward Maggie who shrunk under his gaze. "You'll live through hell in training for this."

She only gave him a terrified though cheeky grin.

Quickly turning his attention back to the others, he repeated himself, growling. "Why?"

"We wanted to know what you were keeping from us," Alex said.

"We had a lot of it figured out, but we needed to know more about your culture to piece it together," Kyle finished.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Genuine curiosity?" Amanda said in a shy manner.

Jim stepped forward, crouching in front of them. "Well, that _curiosity_, just left you in a whole lot of shit. You just lost your break, your freedom and your right to eat. You will sleep on this stone cold floor, you will not leave this room without permission. You may use the bathroom, but nothing else. Anything you want must be earned." He tilted his head, watching their varied expressions.

"Bu… But Jim, we're friends," Amanda tried, eyes brimming with tears.

"No, we were friends. Then you followed Claire here, and intruded on sacred ground. Now, I'm your warden," he stood. Dusting his hands on his pants, and turning to walk away.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex yelled, face red.

He froze, then turned back to glance at them. "Because, you wanted to know about my culture. Because I'm the trollhunter, and I keep my kind safe." He turned and walked closer, getting in their personal space. "Because, you were curious and wanted to know. Because I trusted you to mind your own business, and you didn't," he growled. "You wanted the pieces to the puzzle, now you've got them, so fit them together. You don't get to leave till you do."

"Jim…" Claire started.

"It's fine, I'm fine, they're fine. It's all gonna be fine. I'm gonna send for NotEnrique, _Jager_ will be back. Don't expect me for a while."

"Can I untie them?" Claire asked, gesturing to them and raising one eyebrow.

A small snear appeared on his face. "No, they have to get out of them themselves," he said. Then left.

"Jim angry?" Arg asked.

Claire nodded slowly. "You know it's his job to keep the secret, and people keep finding out. He feels like he's failed. He's gotta go tell Blinkey what happened, and what he plans to do."

Arg nodded.

"Jim's best trollhunter." he smiled.

"Yeah Arg, you're right. It's these guys fault," Claire said. Shifting her gaze onto the three _prisoners._

"What?" Amanda said, shrinking.

"Jim's told you what you can do to get out of here, you've got to earn your freedom. If you want out of the zip ties, you gotta get out yourself."

"How are we supposed to do that? We aren't some creature or warrior!" Alex yelled.

Maggie had finished her plate of cookies and popcorn, walking past she said. "Flex and twist, nitwits."

"Nitwit?" Kyle yelled.

"You think that's bad? Just wait till NotEnrique gets here. _I think he's part of your punishment_," the last sentence whispered with a wide grin.

Outside the cave entrance, loud roaring and snarls could be heard.

"What is that?!" The three yelled at once.

"That," NotEnrique came bounding in. "Would be a blue boy trying his best, and y'all just making his life hard."

Amanda shrieked when the green troll jumped on the back of the couch near her head.

"But now I've got a new job," he smirked. "Making you's suffer through… ah, how did Lake put it?" He looked back to see Jim, in troll form.

"I believe his exact words were, 'make them suffer with you're unique yet patronizing personality'."

"My pleasure," NotEnrique smirked. Looking over to Claire he smiled. "Hey sis, what's cooking?"

"Not much, just babysitting a bunch of delinquents," she replied.

"I resent that," Alex said. Freeing her hands and rubbing her wrists.

The other two looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you do that?"

"Flex and twist, like Maggie said."

"Good job, Pinkey. Not too bad for a fleshbag," NotEnrique said.

"Ugh, you are annoying."

While NotEnrique taunted them as they tried to get out of the Zipties, Arg left, and Jim, and Claire discussed what his plan was.

"I'm not sure I see the point of what you're trying to do here, Jim," she whispered.

The troll grinned. "Everything is earned, not given. They want out of the zip ties, they have to get out themselves. They want to know my secrets they have to figure them out themselves."

"Alright, that's fair, but no blankets? No food?"

"They're gonna have to work to get those things. Training, bargaining, other things like that. They want to learn about troll culture, they're gonna figure out exactly how it is to be a troll. Then by the end of it, they should have enough pieces to figure out it's me."

"Yes, but why not let them go?"

"They've pushed too far this time. I'm sick of people finding out without my saying so." He looked away from Clarie, focusing instead on the room.

She gently grabbed his chin, and tilted his face towards hers. "This is not your fault, it's not even Maggie's fault. You know how determined those three can be, they would have found their way in at some point."

"I guess, but still."

"Hey, so…" Amana stood, looking around. "Whose house, er, cave is this?"

"It's Jim's and mine," Claire said. "NotEnrique stays here sometimes too."

"He's Claire's brother," Jim said.

"What?!" The three yelled.

"Ohhh, that's a good story," NotEnrique smiled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alex yelled.

"Exactly what Jim said," he stepped forward. "You came and trespassed, looking for knowledge about us trolls. So you will get it. You are here, starting from scratch, you must earn anything you need. Food, blankets, knowledge and finally your freedom."

"You keep saying that, does that mean you're not letting us go?" Kyle asked. "Claire?"

"Nope," she shrugged and shook her head, keeping a look of indifference on her face.

"But what about Thanksgiving?!"

"Unless you figure out what Jim's secret is, you will miss it, and your families won't know where you're at. You'll get no break, and thanks to you, neither will Maggie, Jim, or Claire."

…

After a while, the quiet yet irate troll excused himself. And Jim showed a while after, Maggie was put in charge of watching the three. Jim, Claire, and NotEnrique went into the third room.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it for what I've got planned," Jim said. Keeping angry eyes on the three prisoners as he entered his room.

Maggie sat on the couch with a blanket and pillow, appearing to be reading from an old tome. When in reality, she was listening to the three whisper.

"What are we going to do? What have we gotten ourselves into?" Amanda panicked.

"A whole ton of deep shit," she said. Resting her smushed face on her palms. When the others gave her ungrateful looks she sat up. "What? It's what Jim said."

"And we have to figure out some way to earn our freedom? What is he gonna do to us?"

Kyle shook his head. "Guys, use your heads! We have cell phones."

Maggie had to stop herself from laughing at his 'realization'.

The three frantically searched their pockets and came up with nothing.

"Where are our phones?" Alex griped.

"Maggie, are they in the couch cushions?" Amanda asked hopefully.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked over the top of the large book. "You guys think Jim would actually let you have your phones? Jager, the blue troll, he took them when he tied you up. He handed them off to Jim, and he took them to a safe location… Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kyle asked.

The girl shrugged. "That's just the most likely thing that happened. I do know for a fact though, that Jager was the one who swiped your phones."

"Ugh, that sucks!" Alex said.

"STBY," Maggie chimed.

"I don't, I'm not even sure I can process all of this," Amanda said.

"Maggie, help us escape, please," Kyle said.

She shook her head, glaring. "Are you kidding, Ji… Jager would end me in training if I did that. You're the idiots who decided you wanted in on something bigger than yourself." She huffed, slamming the book shut she set it aside and settled down on the couch.

"Alright, than can you at least tell us where Jim fits into all of this?" Alex asked.

Maggie stayed silent for a thoughtful moment, then nodded. "Jim is the only reason these trolls, or anyone else on earth is still alive. Make sure you thank him in the night."

"Night?" Amanda asked, looking at Maggie and her friends.

"Oh," Maggie laughed. "We must have forgotten to tell you. Trolls, they're nocturnal," she grinned. "Good night, see you in a few hours. Make sure to get some rest, you're gonna need it."


	29. Chapter 29

We're all enjoying watching these three suffer, right? That's not just Maggie?

Oh well...

**Basket in a Nutcase:** I rather enjoyed watching my watch ding with review notifications for five hours straight while I was working, even if I don't know what half of the reviews meant.

**TrollhuntersFan: **I'm so glad I'm able to make you smile.

**AngellicVollyball:** Thank you as always.

**Fangirling101B: **I'm glad you like my writing style, and yes. Always epic.

Enjoy! I don't own Trollhunters...

_So The Chaos Ensues._

* * *

Chapter 29: Earning your Keep

* * *

**Later Friday Night **

Maggie and the other three ran around the edge of the unfinished Hero's Forge, they hadn't been allowed to stop for the past hour. Maggie was used to this, a bit intense for her pace, but used to it.

Jim woke them up only two hours after him and Claire had gone to sleep. Leaving his pack members in the nest, he walked them down to the forge. And got them started on 'earning their keep'.

When Jim wasn't convincing enough, he marched out swearing. Jager came back a few minutes later.

"If you aren't running, I will attack you from behind. Now _move."_ His threats were followed through several times when the three tried to stop, or complained that they were thirsty. Though being gentle enough not to seriously injure them.

He'd shove them down, trip them, swing his claws at them.

After the hour was up, he finally let them stop.

"Alright, you can rest for a moment." He yelled. The three collapsed from where they were, though Maggie got a drink from her water bottle she'd brought from Jim's cave. The other three looking like they would murder for some of that water.

She set the bottle down and walked back to where Amanda, Kyle, and Alex were huffing on the stone floor. Dropping down to a middle split. "You guys are going to want to stretch. That was just the beginning." She said.

The others' response was to moan loudly, complaining and whining.

"Shut it," Jim barked. Walking forward into the midst of them. "I suggest you take your friends advice. I've been training her for several weeks. She knows what's up," he said. No longer trying to disguise his voice.

The three quickly got to stretching, and they were soon each holding a weapon.

Maggie had her escrima sticks, extremely tattered as they were. Alex had quick fingers, so Jim paired her with two large daggers, and a set of throwing knives. Amanda with a katar in each hand. And Kyle with a dane axe.

After quickly showing them how to hold the weapons, he pulled out a bag of rocks.

"Hell yes!" Maggie exclaimed. "I am so good at this."

"I don't get it," Kyle said.

Jim grabbed a handful and tossed several at the three newcomers, thy threw up their arms and shrunk down, hoping to avoid getting hit.

Glaring, he tilted his head while he thought. "Mags, step forward and show them how it's done."

Maggie took several steps forward, ushering the others to the side. Jim set down the large burlap bag and began an endless barrage of stones. All of which, Maggie successfully knocked away with her escrimas. After about five minutes, Jim stopped.

Turning to the others, he spoke. "This is the goal of the exercise. You cower from the blade, and you will get hit, you defend against it…" He summoned the armor and drew his sword pointing the tip at Maggie. "You stay alive."

"What's the point of this?" Alex asked, with _way_ too much attitude.

Jim snarled and slowly walked forward toward the group. "Trolls live for hundreds and thousands of years," he said. "At the age of 15 human years, a meer whelp, I was attacked for simply being alive. You wanted to know about Jim's kind, and our culture? Well, here you go. You have to defend yourself against everyone, and everything. Because in this world, in the world of trolls, _everything_ is trying to kill you."

He turned and walked away, on his way out of the forge, he yelled. "Maggie, run them through the basic training. If they don't listen, let me know. And I'll be back."

The grin on Maggie's face was enough to make them wince.

…

On his way back to his cave, several trolls began flanking him.

"Trollhunter, why have they not left?"

"Are they going to stay here?"

"Are they prisoners down here?"

"Why haven't you sent them home, trollhunter?"

He turned around and roared at them.

"The humans wanted to know about troll culture, so they followed my mate and apprentice back through the gate. They do not know I am of your kind, and I plan to make them earn any right they have to be here. Along with any knowledge they wish to gain. _Do not bother me again._" He growled, his last words a dare and a threat.

…

Jim pulled out his phone on his way to his cave. Going to the frequently called section, he hit Toby's number.

It rang several times before Toby picked up. "Sup Jimbo," he said.

Jim let out a breath of tension, a small smile creeping on his lips at the sound of his friends voice. "Hey Tobes."

"What's up? How's everything in Corbin?"

"Ugh…" Jim snarled.

"That bad?"

"Well, we've still got the goblin problem, and…"

"Anything new?" Toby asked.

"Remember how I was telling you about Amanda, Alex, and Kyle?"

Toby nodded on his end of the call. "Yeah, you've been complaining about them for several months," he said in a flat tone.

"Sorry," Jim apologized.

"Naw man, if you need to talk about it. Tell me."

"Well, yesterday, they followed Maggie and Claire to the entrance and followed them inside. They wandered around for a while before anyone found them, but now I'm keeping them here."

"Woah, dude, that's…"

"Not good, I know."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

Entering his cave he plopped down on his couch, Claire eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"They wanted to know about my culture, so I'm letting them learn. The hard way. They wanted to know my secret, so I'm not letting them leave until they figure it out themselves."

"Dude, how have they not figured it out already? They dumb?" Toby laughed.

"Short sighted, I think. But I think I'm maybe being too harsh."

"In what way?"

"I'm making them train with Maggie, they're gonna have to do work as trade for any blankets or food they want. And I just can't help but being aggressive toward them because I'm just so pissed!" Jim snarled.

"Calm down, Jimbo!" His friend yelled back. "Getting mad isn't going to help anything. Take a deep breath, _in_. Now let it go, _out_. Good. Now what does Claire and Maggie have to say about it?"

"Maggie's enjoying watching and participating, she likes that kind of sadistic thing. Creeps me out sometimes," Jim gave a pained laugh.

"And Claire?"

"Not sure," he turned to see Claire finishing up her food and came into the living room. "Claire, what do you think of my plan?"

"Hmm, well, I think you could go a little easier on them, not be so angry. But you're frustrated with them, I am too. I _think _I understand what you're trying to do with them. So I agree with it."

"Well Jim, there's your answer. Just try and chill out a bit, don't be so… trollish on them. If at all possible."

Jim smiled, listening to his friends advice. "Thanks Tobes, it's always great talking to you. I hope I'll be able to come back and visit sometime soon."

"Yeah, it's a bummer you live on the other side of the country. But hey, that's what happens when you're the trollhunter, and all that… destiny stuff. _*Toby Pie, dinner's ready*_ Oh, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later Jim. Tell Claire I say hi."

"Alright, Toby. Have a good night," Jim said, hanging up and pocketing his phone, then sighing deeply into his hands.

Claire scooted closer to him on the couch and began gently rubbing his back. Sitting in silence for several minutes.

"So, what's the plan when Maggie's done torturing them?" Claire asked. She leaned forward on her elbows, resting her cheek on one palm and smiling at her partner.

"Bagdwella needs some boxes moved around. She agreed to trade them blankets for the work. Then I need to talk to Blinkey, have him go over the basic history of trolls. What they're about, temperament, eating habits, stuff like that. Give them a few hints that match my behavior, hopefully they'll start to figure it out." He rubbed his face out and turned to look back at Claire, smiling at her sparkling eyes.

"Alright then, you spend the next few hours blowing off steam. Get some food. Like Toby said, you just need to be a little less trollish with them. You can't do that when you're tired and stressed. We'll get a full day's sleep, and you aren't as stressed when you've eaten," she smiled.

Jim gave a soft sigh, making small whining sounds. "Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." Jim stood, licking Claire's cheek softly then kissed her gently on the lips. "You're the best," he said.

"So are you," she replied.

Jim dashed out of the cave, running on the walls and to the crystal staircase. He exited the cave, and for the next three hours ran around in the chilly November air. And also catching himself a meal.

…

Much to the three's relief, Claire came in and told them they could rest for a few minutes.

Jim would be pleased with the state they were in, and Maggie looked proud of her work. The veteran trollhunter also noticed the stones all over the forge, with the burlap bag empty.

They were drenched in sweat, and spotted with bruises, arms and legs scraped up, and clothes torn.

Having them sit around her, she began. "Do you know what the point of this is?"

"To make us suffer," Amanda said.

"So we can help fight?" Kyle asked.

"Because the blue troll's an ass." Alex said flatly.

Claire huffed, crossing her arms she spoke. "The point of this was for you to understand the minimum and basic amount of work it is to be able to live or co-exist with trolls, they get angry over small and petty things. I've seen two trolls almost kill each other over accidentally drinking the other's glug," she deadpanned.

"Ok, but we aren't going to be living with trolls, we get to leave as soon as we figure out Jim's and your's secret," Kyle pointed out.

"First," Claire said. "It's Jim's secret, not mine. And what did Jager and Jim tell you yesterday?"

The three looked at her with blank stares, Maggie looking incredulous behind them.

Claire face palmed and pointed to Maggie. "Mags, what was the emphasis?"

"Anything you want, you earn. You're staying here in trollmarket, that's a privilege. Whether you want to or not, you need to earn your stay. These early night training sessions are paying for your stay." Maggie stated.

Claire nodded. "Now, I bet you got really cold for those measly two hours of sleep you got?"

The three nodded.

"Jim set up an opportunity for you to trade work for blankets, let's get going," Claire said.

Amanda, Alex, and Kyle stood on wobbly, tired, and sore legs, following Claire out of the forge with Maggie left to clean up.

"So, the point of Maggie putting us through hell. That is our current equivalent to rent?" Alex asked.

"You could say that," Clare said.

"And we're going to go work for a troll?" Amanda asked, sounding quite afraid.

"Don't worry, Amanda. Badwella is nothing to be afraid of. She'll talk your ears off, but she won't hurt you.

The group walked through trollmarket, still not quite to its full potential, getting distasteful looks from the trolls around them.

"Is this why Maggie trains so hard?" Kyle asked. "Because trolls don't like humans, and it's dangerous to be around them?"

"What?" Claire asked.

"They're looking at us like they want us dead!" He yelled, then shrunk at his own volume.

Claire laughed and shook her head. "No, they're looking at _you_ like they want you dead, you broke into their city, their home, which is protected by the strongest magical safe guards there are. They're perfectly fine with me. Besides, I could beat almost any of these guys in a fight with the right weapon, and they would never dare lay a hand on me anyways."

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"I defeated Morgana Le Fe, helped save them. I'm also Jim's mate, and he would most definitely _kill_ them if…"

"Woah woah woah, back up a sec, _mate?" _Amanda interrupted.

Claire laughed, nodding her head. "It's a trollish term, you could think of it as partner, or betrothed if you really want to. He's just more… defencive of me, then other members of his pack… Family."

"Why do you use all these weird trollish terms, if Jim's a human?" Kyle asked.

The group rounded the corner and stopped in front of Badwella's shop.

"You guys are asking the wrong questions, you're trying to find out Jim's secret. So first, you gotta ask the right questions."

"Alright, what's Jim's secret?" Alex smirked.

"Ha ha ha, that's not happening," Claire said. "Anyways, this is Bagdwell's shop, do what she says and you'll get blankets to use while you stay here. Don't run off, I'll be watching. When you're done helping her, and taking the blankets back to the cave, Jim or Jager will take you to Blinkey's library, he's going to teach you a bit about trolls."

Claire sauntered off, leaving the three with Badwella.

"Well, what delightful flashbags we have here. You were the ones the trollhunter was walking around at sword point, no? I guess you were sticking your noses in business that wasn't yours. I benefit from all this of course, such a nice troll, that boy, volunteering your help. Come, I'll show you what needs to be done."

The three moaned, realizing quickly that they would tire of the troll's voice and quirks.

Soon enough though, she had them moving crates of dirty socks, pans, blankets, and a whole bunch of other items the kids found extremely random.


	30. Chapter 30

Don't do it guys, it's a trap. Don't be an adult!

**Fangirling101B:** If they just paid a bit more attention to any of this. They aren't listening to the very small details. And that's were they're missing it.

Disclaimer, blah, Enjoy, blah.

_So the chaos ensues_

* * *

Chapter 30: Dropping Clues

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

"She just kept talking and talking and _talking," _Alex moaned, she buried her face in her pile of blankets. All three humans walking slowly and painfully up the stairs to Jim's cave.

"How can one troll be so patronizing?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't know being a human was something worth insulting," Alex said.

"And I thought the little green one was bad," Kyle took a deep breath. "Let's get the rest of the day over with, I'm super tired."

"Day? It's like… Three in the morning!" Alex shouted at her boyfriend.

He nodded, noting the time shown on his watch. "This sucks, this sucks so bad."

The three entered Jim's cave dropped the blankets on the couch, collapsing on top. And not being there for more than five minutes, they'd all fallen asleep.

Their rest didn't last long though, after about half an hour, Jim, in human guise, came in. Waking them with an unsettling snarl. Jumping like they'd dyed in their sleep, they all fell off the couch, their blankets tumbling on top of them.

"Wakey wakey, time for your lesson with Blinkey," Jim said. He leaned over the back of the couch, watching them gently.

"Why… We were sleeping," Amada said. Yawning wide and rubbing her eyes.

"Because, trolls are nocturnal, by extension, so are Claire and I, and now you. Now come on, Blinkey is waiting in his library."

"Well, you're in a better mood," Alex said. Looking at Jim unamused, and exhausted.

The troll in disguise shrugged. "Got some air, ate some food, ran off my angry murderous energy toward you guys."

"Eh heh heh… You and that other troll, really freak me out," Kyle said.

"Oh, I'll freak you out quite a bit more once you figure out what's really going on here, now come on, it's time for you to meet my mentor," he said. Waving them out of the cave.

The group followed Jim to the heartstone, noting it's powerful energy, and the warmth and strength it feed them.

Jim nodded. "It's the reason the trolls settled here, they can't live properly without it. Blinkey will tell you all about it."

Leading them into Blinkey's library, introduced everyone.

"Alright, Blinkey this is Amanda, Alex, and Kyle. Guys, this is my mentor, Blinkey. He taught me all about Trolls, their history, he taught me how to be the Trollhunter. Everything."

Blinkey turned around, holding two books in his bottom arms, and crossing his top set. "Ah yes, I am Blinkey, leader of the New Heartstone Trollmarket. I am not pleased you entered uninvited," he said. Somewhat glaring.

"Uh… Sorry," the three said. Responses varied.

"No matter, you came here to learn, so I will teach. Have a seat and I will begin. The task Master Jim has given you is simple, and here you will gain the most clues and knowledge to figure out his secret. Though, your minds must be below average if you haven't figured it out yet," he chuckled and flipped through the pages in his books.

The three gave protest to his insult, and Jim only laughed.

Jim jumped an inhuman height to a large alcove on the third level of bookcases to where he usually did his studying, settling in on his mound of blankets and pillows to watch the three learn. And once again listen to his trainer and friend go over the history of trolls.

Kyle, the only one who saw Jim jump, stared at him wide eyed before shaking his head. Because, he could only be imagining what he saw, he was just _really_ tired.

"Now," Blinkey started. "Trolls have existed for millennia, trying to avoid the human eye. At one point in time, we lived in peace with your kind…"

…

Hours later, and Alex, Kyle, and Amanda had listened to a summary of A Brief Recapitulation Of Troll Lore: volumes 1-12. It was around seven in the morning.

"Damn, I'm hungry!" Alex said.

"I don't appreciate your language, and will not tolerate that in my library. Now off you go, it's late. And I'll infer that Master Jim has another grueling night for you tomorrow," Blinkey said. Shooing them out of his library.

Jim laughed as he said good bye then lead the others in the direction of his cave. upon arriving, and seeing Claire eating some food, Kyle asked a question.

"Do we get to eat yet?"

Jim shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Trolls don't eat have to eat for weeks or months at a time, and on our way here. I didn't eat for days at a time, Jim hardly ate a single thing for the whole three months," Claire said.

"So we don't get to eat?" Alex asked, incredulous to what the girl ment.

"You can eat in a few days," Maggie said. Licking brownie batter off a whisk before rinsing it in the sink.

"Woah, hold up. What do you mean, 'on your way here'?" Amanda asked.

"Ah, getting closer to the right questions," Claire smiled.

"Alright," Jim said. Jumping over the back of the couch and landing in a crouch, he settled next to Claire. "That supernatural battle, called the Eternal Night. That was all true. I had to fight an evil troll, Claire fought the witch, our home was destroyed. The original Heartstone Trollmarket, and the only other one on this continent would be found in New Jersey. So, for three months, Claire and I, along with all of the other trolls walked here from California. Settling in about a week after we arrived in your little town, that was about three weeks before school started. We've been here ever since, just trying to rebuild."

"On our way, we weren't always close to a town, and I would run out of food, and would sometimes go days without eating. Jim once carried me for three days straight,"

"You _walked_ from Claifornia?" Alex asked, shock clear on her face.

"Yeah, because we definitely could get bus tickets for over two hundred, two tone trolls," Jim deadpanned.

"Not to mention the sun," Maggie added.

"I'm still confused, how do you play into all of this?" Kyle asked Jim.

"I'm the Trollhunter, that's how I got roped at first."

"Claire?" Amanda asked.

"Jim dragged me out of my house as soon as I found out my brother had been replaced with a changeling, told me goblins were after me, I thought he was crazy. Until goblins actually started attacking us, and Jim didn't have his amulet. So he didn't have a weapon. He did pretty well with just a stick and his training though."

Shaking his head, Jim laughed. "I would have done so much better as I am now"

"More experience?" Kyle asked.

The Trollhunter gave a short laugh. "Sure, let's go with that."

Maggie laughed from the kitchen. "This is so much fun to watch," she said. Only confusing the three in the dark. "Anyways," she said. Coming out with three full water bottles and handing them out. "You guys have earned yourselves water, at least. You did surprisingly well in training this morning. But Jim, I think we'd better switch Amanda to a blunt weapon, she kept cutting herself on the katars."

Amanda's pants were shredded on the calfs and thighs, her dark jeans spotted with blood where she'd accidentally nicked herself several dozen times.

Jim scented the air toward Amanda, _not_ discreetly, and frowned at the two girls.

"What?" They asked.

Being polite about it, Jim whispered in Claire's ear. The girl immediately stood up and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at her friends.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'll get you some midol and show you where my things are, come here." She waved her hand, becoming the girls into the kitchen area. "Amanda, I've got some pants you can have, they should fit, come into the bathroom and I'll clean up your cuts."

Both girls dropped all tension they were carrying and sighed with relief, and promptly got up, following her to the kitchen.

Kyle looked like the kid who didn't study for the chem test. Glancing around and trying to figure out just what he was supposed to be doing. "What just happened?"

Jim shook his head at him. "I'm not going to explain that to you," he blushed.

The Alex and Maggie were chatting in the kitchen, and Claire was dressing Amanda's wounds in the bathroom.

He looked around, and nodding at the pile of blankets in the corner, spoke. "I'll make you guys a nest, if you sleep closer together your body heat will double. You'll be warmer, and more comfortable that way."

Kyle tried to find words to stop Jim, but just couldn't figure out what he was going to say. _What do you say to that,_ he thought. So he instead, watched Jim meticulously weave, wrap, and fold the blankets into a pile near the wall, pulling some pillows off the couch and tossing them on the pile, then laying out the last blanket on top.

He stood back and looked proudly at his work.

The girls came back from the other rooms and Amanda slowly nodded, looking surprised and impressed. "I heard nest, from the bathroom, and got worried. But that looks really comfortable."

The bed was indeed nest shaped, the sides came up higher than the middle sat, but it was fluffy and big enough for several people. Like a giant flat bean bag.

Claire clapped her hands together and leaned on Jim's shoulder, yawning. "Alright guys, it's getting really late, get your sleep, you're going to need it," she said, before dragging Jim toward their bedroom.

"Maggie, make sure they stay here," Jim said. "G'night everyone."

A chorus of goodnights and such echoed through the cave as everyone settled down. It took Kyle a while to get over himself and get in the makeshift bed with the other girls. But as soon as he stopped complaining, everyone fell quickly to sleep.

…

Entering their room, Jim practically ripped the mask off and go on his fours. Stretching out his limbs as he settled down next to Claire. A long yawn escaped lips, and he nuzzled Claire's head under his chin, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"This is going to be a looonnnnggg week," Jim said tiredly.

"And it's only Saturday," Claire said, laughing.

"Think they'll figure it out before Thursday? Cus I'm _not_ having Thanksgiving Dinner with the glamor mask."

Jim felt Claire shrug, then let out a long held breath. "I'm not sure, but Jim. How long are you willing to let this go on for? Schools starts back up next Monday. What if they haven't figured it out by then?"

He thought for a long moment before answering. "I don't know Claire, but they aren't going to appreciate the knowledge they have if I just tell them."

Slowly, she began nodding. "I think I'm really beginning to understand this plan of yours, Jim."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. anything you work for yourself, instantly becomes more valuable. So if they work for the right to be here, the right to know about the trolls, and the right to know that you're half troll… they'll treat the secret better. Be more careful about it then Justin was." She paused for a second to smile. "Jim you are a clever one," she said.

Jim chuckled, almost asleep at that point, but replied. "And you're more clever to figure out my cleverness. Now, let's get some sleep," he said. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, and slipping into a calm sleep. Claire following not long after.

* * *

REVIEW,... please.


	31. Chapter 31

Alright, let's be honest. I'm just having fun with the plot right now, I don't think they're actually _that_ stupid. BUT, You asked and you shall receive. Actually, one of you begged, so here's another chapter.

When will they find out?

Soon hopefully, because I laughed for a good thirty minutes straight while writing one specific line... you'll see.

Disclaimer, So the Chaos ensues.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Three Stooges

* * *

**Saturday Night-Sunday Morning**

Jim woke at the sound of a startled yelp, leaving Claire and forgetting his mask, he ran out.

Maggie had Kyle pinned to the floor in front of the fridge, his arm pulled up at an awkward angle, and her foot planted at the back of his neck. It was just after six in the afternoon.

Jim relaxed and got off of his fours, sighing out a snarl. "No sneaking food," he said.

Maggie let him go, and he got up, rubbing his wrist and neck. He gave the troll a weird look, "When did you get here?"

"What?" He asked, then finished waking up. "Oh, yeah, I was just coming to talk to Claire… but you look like you're sleeping. I'll catch her later." He said, slipping out of the entrance.

He rolled his eyes and began lazily jumped down the stairs, then through the streets, and then to Blinkey's library. It was empty, as it was early in the night. So Jim jumped up into his little alcove, and settled to sleep.

Claire woke after Jim left, the cave was cold and echoing the arguments of the others. She dropped her head, wishing this whole thing would just be over. She moved the curtains aside and walked out, wishing she'd stayed in bed longer.

Amanda was trying to cover her ears with the top blanket, Kyle and Alex were trying to get to the brownies on the counter and Maggie was on offence in front of them. Shouting and screaming was occuring, and _where's Jim. _Claire thought.

Keeping calm, she walked forward and pulled the two hungry teens away from the brownies. Effectively quieting the shouting.

"If you want to fight, I'll grant your wish. You all get to spar in the forge today, congratulations. Now, if you were just listening to what Maggie was saying, you'd know that those brownies are for Principal Sands. A thank you for cooperating with us at the assembly." (And apologize for almost breaking his arm.)

Claire's anger was quiet, and quite honestly terrifying. So the participants of the argument all lowered their heads in defeat.

Amanda removed the blanket and poked her head out, checking if it was safe. Amanda seemed the only sane person in the situation. All things considering. She was the only one showing fear when Jim had a sword against Alex's back. She didn't think they should've followed Claire and Maggie. Following orders, trying to figure out what Jim's secret was as fast as possible, and doing her best to not cause problems in such a strange and uncomfortable situation.

"Now, where's Jim?" Claire asked.

Kyle shrugged. "Duno, he must have left before I got up. The blue troll… er, Jager? He was here. He wanted to talk to you or something, then left in some hurry."

Maggie rolled her eyes, walking forward and shoving the boy out of the way, she whispered to Claire. "Burst out of your room and forgot the Glamor mask, no one saw him come out of the bedroom."

Claire nodded. "He's probably at Blinkey's library."

"Who, Jager or Jim?" Alex asked.

"Both," Claire replied.

Claire wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a package of blueberries, counting out nine, she replaced the container.

Instructing them to line up and hold out their hands, she gave them each three. "Every once and awhile, Jim and I'd find a stray berry bush, most of the time there would only be a few, if they were ettable at all. This is all the food you get until you 'finally find another town'." Claire said, using her fingers to demonstrate quotation marks.

The small group stared at their 'meal', then back at the other two. Half glaring, half wondering if this was a cruel joke.

"Just eat it," Maggie moaned.

On their way down to the forge, Amanda timidly walked over to Claire.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Claire replied.

A small smile creeped on Amanda's face. "I'm really sorry for following you guys, and for pushing for secrets. I honestly didn't think you guys were sitting on something this big. I thought maybe, I don't know, Jim was an illegal immigrant or something."

Claire soffed, grinning. "In all technicality, all of the trolls are illegal immigrants. They snuck on the Mayflower, and traveled to America the same time us humans did."

"Really?" Amanda asked, genuinely curious.

She nodded. "Blinkey will tell you all about it if you ask him, he's a historian, after all."

Maggie, Alex, and Kyle were arguing behind the other two. "This is your fault, you should've just given us food, now we have to fight!" Alex complined.

"_My_ fault? I'm not the one who snuck into a secret underground world."

"We wouldn't of had too if Jim and Claire would've just told us in the first place like they told you!" Said Kyle.

"Pht… You guys don't know anything. Honestly, nothing."

"Maggie! Come one, we've been friends for _years_, just tell us what's really going on so we can get out of here." Alex whispered.

"You really think I'd betray Jim and Claire's trust like that? Dude, Jim can be even more angry, violent and aggressive than _any_ troll. You do _not_ want to cross him," Maggie hissed back.

"You sound… scared. No one scares you, _what _the _hell is_ going on?" Alex said, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I'm scared of Jim, no living thing on earth, or hell, could kill him. He's stronger than every troll here, even Arg. He could beat me blindfolded, with both hands tied behind his back, after being stabbed!" Maggie yelled, throwing her arms out.

The trolls they passed paid her no mind, already used to the girl's excited outbursts.

"That's ridiculous, you could probably go toe to toe with Skinner and win. You've fought Dr. Cross, and _won_. No way Jim could beat you if he was _that_ debilitated."

Maggie shook her head. "No he did, that actually happened," she quickly held up her hand. "It's a long story. Point is, yes, I'm afraid of Jim. _You_ should be afraid of Jim. Don't go messing around. He's smarter than he lets on, and he _knows_ what he's doing."

Maggie left the two to themselves as they entered the forge. Leaving them to grab their weapons from the night before, stopping next to Claire before she did so.

"Hey, what do you want me to grab for Amanda?" She asked.

Claire took a long moment to think about what would be best for the girl. She was a runner, so she didn't have much upper body strength. Something she could use to power from speed and the ground…

"Get my staff, and an extra, I don't trust her yet with sharp things, just because of how torn up her legs were from the katar's. But I think a spear would work best for her. So I want to get her used to the length and such, but the weight of a spear is heavier on one end so find something to tie to the top that's weighted," she explained.

Maggie smiled. "Smart, I like it." than left.

Before heading to the armory, she stopped by the library. Checking to see if Jim was there. She had to climb the shelves to get to him, but was able to verbally pull him out of sleep. She'd been told that shaking him awake, was a bad idea.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, Just wanted to let you know. We're at the forge, Claire got woken up from the other's yelling, and now's gonna have them spar. Your mask is still at the cave, but they don't know who their expecting. You might want to line up some more things for them to do, make them really tired. Maybe they'll listen better when their tired."

Jim sleepily nodded, letting out a long yawn. Then curling up tighter. "Tell Claire I'll be there soon. I'll figure out something for them to do."

"You sure you're not going back to sleep?" Questioned Maggie.

"Yeah I'm sure, just… enjoying the quiet."

"Alright, I've got to go get weapons, I'll see if I can't get any of them to kill each other off." She smiled and climbed back down the shelves and left to grab the things she needed.

She arrived back at the forge with A leather bag of throwing knives, an axe, and two staffs, along with her escrima sticks, which were on their last leg.

"You three," Claire addressed Maggie, Alex, and Kyle. "You seemed like you wanted to kill each other this morning! Now, let's see if you can do it," she said. Slamming the butt of her staff into the stone floor, making the sound echo through the cavern and causing the newcomers to wince.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said, stepping forward. "Did you just say, you wanted us to try and kill each other."

"Duh," Jim said, strolling in. He still wasn't wearing the mask, and that gave him full reign to act as trollish as he pleased without giving hint to the others. "How do you think I got to be the Champion of Merlin? You think my trainer didn't try to kill me for the first three months we knew each other?" He laughed.

"Are you talking about Draal?" Claire asked.

"Well, yeah. And then even after the Challenge of Honor, he still tried killing me in training for like… another month," he shrugged.

"How you and Toby survived in the beginning is beyond all of us. How did you not die?"

"Lots and lots of luck, then lots and lots of training, practice, and eventually pure skill, and now, natural instincts," he replied.

The others looking utterly lost.

"Who's Toby?" Amanda asked with a smile, leaning against her staff with a few pieces of rebar duct taped to the top.

"He's Jim's best friend back in Arcadia," Claire answered. "Now, back on topic."

The next several hours were spent teaching Alex and Kyle how to properly use their weapons in one on one combat and just in general. Claire was showing Amanda how to use a 'staff' and how she would use a spear, in the future.

Jim paired himself against Alex, his skin could handle throwing knives, and Maggie against Kyle. needless to say, the newcomers lost pitifully.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Smiling, Jim leaned on eclipse. "I think you two have had enough for today. Get all the fight out?"

"I don't get it," Kyle yelled. "I have an axe, she has two _sticks_. How do I keep losing?"

Jim laughed and walked over to the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder.. "Kyle," he paused. "You suck at fighting."

Maggie tried not to laugh, but still did. Alex was just glad 'Jager' didn't slice and dice her to pieces.

Claire brought Amanda over, she was getting better with her staff/spear. Since she was actually training, and not being punished with petty and useless, uninformative fighting.

"Alright," Jim said. "Bagdwella needs your help again,"

The chorus of moans and whining that followed was music to Jim's ears, they were tired, they were listening, they were done with all of this. That ment, they were _ready to learn_.

"She never shuts up," Alex yelled.

"Yes!" Claire said. "And if you listened closer to her yesterday, you probably would've figured everything out by now."

Jim looked at her. "Really?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, it was sad," she said. Though grinning.

"You like watching us suffer, don't you?" Kyle said.

"Maggie likes watching you suffer. I'm just waiting for you to realize the obvious."

"And what about Jim, it's his secret we're trying to figure out." Alex said, crossing her arms.

Jim smiled and started walking toward the exit. "Is it though?"

…

They arrived at Bagdwella's shop. Left wondering what Jager meant.

"Ah, my wonderful fleshbag helpers," she said. Clapping her hands together. "Now, I've got a gnome problem here, almost as bad as when the young trollhunter first caught Chompsky. He wasn't very delightful then, he whined about everything.

"So, if I've counted right, there's three gnomes, one for each of you. I need them all caught. I'll see if I can't get you some human food down here."

The three of them got to work catching the gnomes, diving and scrambling on their hands and knees to try and catch the gnomes. Jim sat atop the neighboring shop, watching, laughing, planning.

After they tried to catch the gnomes for three hours, Bagdwella finally lost it, she came out chortaling, telling them to stop.

"Stop, stop, I can't watch this anymore. You don't need to catch them,"

"What?" Amanda asked.

Jim jumped down, and walked over, laughing as well. "The Gnomes help Bagdwella, and she feeds them. This was just to pass time."

Alex glarred, huffing and breathing hard. "I am going to Kill you. Maggie said not to mess with Jim, but she didn't say anything about you."

Jim smirked. "Imagine Jim, but as a troll. That's me. I'm ten times more dangerous than the human."

"But… Maggie said Jim was stronger than any troll here." Kyle said, slowly backing down as Jim loomed over him.

"Do I look, like any of the trolls here?" he growled. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Toby's right, I am being trollish," he muttered. "Alright, head to Blinkey's Jim will be there waiting." He said, then took off.

"Yesh, he really freaks me out!" Amanda said.

Alex scoffed. "What do you think he meant? First he was all like, 'is it though?' about Jim's secret."

"Yeah, and now he's saying he's Jim, but a troll," Kyle said

"What does that even mean?" Alex asked.

They arrived at Blinkey's, Jim laughing.

Blinkey walked up to the group, and steepled his hands. "You three are the most oblivious, thick skulled, clueless bunch of humans I have ever had the headache of meeting. Now, come in. Lets see if I can get you closer to figuring this out. Today, we will talk about the Trollhunters of the past."

"Wait," Amanda said. "Isn't Jim the Trollhunter?"

Blinkey smiled. "Yes indeed, just over a year ago, Master Jim became the first human Trollhunter."

They filed in and sat at the large stone table, and Jim climbed up to his loft.

"One of the first and greatest trollhunters to ever live was Daya the Deliverer. She was the one who sealed the Kilahead bridge. The first task the trollhunter is charged with, is keeping both the world of trolls and humans safe, from anything or anyone. Both worlds, mortal and mystical.

"The second, is to keep the worlds separate. Not that you three seemed to care."

Jim laughed from the loft, gaining glares from the other three.

"Now, what makes the trollhunter is this," Blinkey opened the book, showing them a picture of the amulet. "The amulet of Merlin, or better known as the Amulet of Daylight. This gives the trollhunter magic armor, and a sword. The sword of Daylight…"

Blinkey continued on, the tired teens doing their best to absorb the information. After a few hours, Jim took them back to his cave, Claire and Maggie talking on the couch.

"I'm surprised you've never been charged with assault, Maggie. Or expelled. Especially after that stunt with the principal. Did he like the brownies?"

"Yeah, he did. And I don't know. Not that I'm worried about it," she shrugged. "Hey Jim, everyone. Figure anything out?"

"Only that the blue troll is confusing and is a freaking ass," Kyle exclaimed, only to get a hard slap upside the head.

"You'll regret saying that while I'm here," Jim said. Moving to stand next to the girls. Get some water, get some sleep. Maggie, I need to talk to you."

Jim and Maggie went to the kitchen, and began whispering. "What's up?"

"I need you to take the passcode off your phone, leave it open to your contacts page with Skinner's number showing. Charge your phone on the counter and let them find it."

Maggie's grin went so wide, and she nodded frantically. "I love how you're not being trying to make this entertaining, but you really just are," she said. Pulling out her phone and doing as she was asked.

Jim rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah, let's just get some sleep and hope they find it in the evening."

He walked back over to Claire, pulling her to her feet and kissing her cheek. "Let's head to bed, I've got quite a surprise for you all in the morning." He turned on his heel and they walked to their room, and Maggie glared at the other three till they got to bed.

She glanced back at her phone, ginning in anticipation for the ensuing chaos.


	32. Chapter 32

I'm sooooooo sorry, I totally spaced posting this chapter. Then I was working on another (unposted but super awesome crossover) book and I was like... oh shit. And that was like... 20 minutes ago, so now I've edited and you get to read it. Again, I'm really sorry, but hey, you get to endure more stupidity from the three stooges. Thanks to Fangirling101B for the name idea for the last chapter.

I don't own.

_So The Chaos Ensues_

* * *

Chapter 32: What the hell you three?

* * *

**Sunday Night; 6:28 PM**

Alex was the first one up, being a night owl as well as a party goer. She slipped out of the nest of blankets and went to the bathroom. On her way back, she noticed Maggie's phone, sitting out in the open, left on the counter.

She grinned and quickly crept quietly back to the others. Waking them and immediately shushing them.

"What is this about, Alex?" Kyle asked.

The girl replied while pointing. "Freedom."

The others stood in their wrinkled and dirty clothes, looking over the couch and Maggie's sleeping form. They spotted the phone and all grinned, and scrambled over to the kitchen.

"All we have to do is figure out her password," Amanda smiled.

Alex's grin widened. "It's unlocked."

"Maggie's phone is _always_ locked," Amanda said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I say," Kyle replied.

Alex nodded and unlocked the phone, her grin widening still. "Too easy," she mutters. Hitting the call button, she waited for the only law enforcement in town to answer.

Maggie's lips upturned, still pretending to sleep, she whispered to herself. "Too easy."

The three got as close together as possible, listening to the phone ring. All holding their breath.

"Hey Maggie," the man's cheerful voice rang.

"Detective Skinner," Amanda practically squealed, the others hurriedly shushing her. _Sorry,_ she mouthed.

"Who is this?" Cheer gone, now replaced by anger, laced with suspicion. "Where is Maggie?" He bit.

"Maggie's fine," Alex hissed back. "She's asleep on the couch."

"Detective, you've gotta save us. We're in _way_ over our heads!" Kyle said.

"Who is this?"

"Amanda, Kyle, and me, Alex."

Detective Skinner sighed. "You three, the friends of Jim's?"

"We thought we were," Alex said.

"What's going on?" He asked, now sounding just plain annoyed.

"Remember the freaky shit Jim and Claire were talking about at the weird assembly?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," he said. Tone returning to suspicion.

"We wanted to know what he was keeping from us, so we followed Claire and Maggie," Amanda said.

Skinner saw where this was going and didn't bother interrupting, but rolled his eyes countless times as they spoke.

"And now we're stuck in an underground city, and I'm pretty sure that Jim, and this blue troll, are trying to kill us," Kyle said.

"Detective Skinner, you've gotta get us out of here," Alex said. "Head south in the forest till you get to the bridge over the sewer, there's a backpack strung over the bridge supports. There's a weird gem thing, use it to draw an arch and put your hand on it. Go down the big gem stairs and find the wall with the huge staircase."

"But be careful," Kyle warned. "There's a blue troll here, who's got this giant sword. I'm pretty sure he's eaten a human or two."

"Also we aren't crazy," Amanda added.

Skinner paused in thought for a moment. Jim knew what he was doing, and he was most definitely _pissed_ when these three came down uninvited. Not that he always agreed with the half troll's ways, but he knew he would never do anything to endanger his friends.

So, he concluded that letting them call him, was part of Jim's plan. Which meant they didn't know he knew.

"I don't know kids, that sounds even more crazy then the stuff Jim was talking about last week."

"Please, you've gotta believe us," Kyle pleaded.

"Just come down the bridge at least, you'll see the backpack and everything," Alex said.

Amanda, still not feeling he was convinced, spoke. "We're not crazy, I swear."

"Oh! Bring us food please, we haven't eaten since Friday," Kyle added, quite pitifully.

"Fine," Skinner said. "I'll check it out."

A chorus of sighs, and thank yous, came as he hung up.

The three looked at each other, Alex replaced the phone in the same spot and they spoke. "We should go back to sleep, make it look like we were never up."

"Get more rest before Jim's next sadistic plan takes place."

"Hide just in case Jager comes back?"

They nodded and went back to the blanket pile and did their best to sleep. Maggie grinned at their turned backs. She looked over to the curtain dividing Jim's room and the rest of the cave, seeing his trollish grin. He nodded at her before disappearing back into the dark.

…

**7:19**

Skinner didn't like knowing that Jim was purposely starving them, even if he did have some convoluted plan, or a good reason.

He waved to trolls as he walked through town to Jim's long, tall, staircase.

He hated those stairs.

Beginning his trek, he tried to think of how Jim's friends had reacted to finding out Jim was part troll, if they even knew at all. He rounded the corner, and everyone was asleep.

He looked at the three who had called him, they sounded so panicked, so urgent. And they had blankets, and were sleeping soundly. Maggie was on the couch, watching him, he realized, she had probably been awake for the phone call, and they didn't know it.

Jim's head poked out of his room, grinning at the sleeping stooges.

"Hook, set, and anchor," Maggie mused quietly. Jim nodded and stepped out, he scented the air.

Spotting the large white paper bag Skinner was gripping, he smiled. "You brought me scones," he said.

The man tilted his head toward the three sleeping. "I brought _them_ scones. They said you haven't fed them."

Jim arched his brow, asking a question.

"Jim, they said they haven't eaten since _Friday_." he stressed.

"I am well aware of the fact," Jim said. "I plan on making them a hearty breakfast this morning… if everything goes as planned," he added.

"Mind letting me in on that?" Skinner asked.

Jim shook his head. "If I told you, it wouldn't work," he smiled. "Now," he rubbed his hands together. "To wake the sleeping beauties."

Claire came out of the room, smiling. "Evening Skinner," she said.

"Jim," Maggie said. "Please tell me you're going to roar at them to wake them up! It would be _hilarious."_

"As much fun as that would be, Skinner, would you do the honors?"

Skinner rolled his eyes, but walked forward setting the scones near the couch. He turned back to the others. "Do you want them to know I know?"

Jim thought for a moment then smiled. "Act as if you don't for right now, play it up."

Skinner nodded. "Maggie, you're still sleeping. Jim, Claire, go back to your room if you want this to work." they nodded and he then turned back to the other three. He put his hand on their shoulders, shaking them awake. Once they saw him, they bolted up.

"Oh my gosh you came!" Amanda shouted.

"Yeah, and I've gotta say, I thought you were messing with me! But this," he gestured outside. "This is nuts!"

"We told you!" Alex said.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around.

"This is Jim's cave, he lives down here, with these… trolls," Kyle said, an undertone of disgust.

Jim, Claire, and Maggie all glared, even if they're looks weren't seen.

"You've at least got a bed," Skinner noted.

"We had to work for the blankets," Kyle complined.

Skinner's lips were pressed to a straight line, and he blinked at the wall for a moment. "That's how the real world works kid, your parents aren't always going to be there to buy you things."

"Jim, Claire, and Maggie, they've been keeping us here. And that blue troll we told you about, he's in on it too." Alex said.

"Jim says we can't leave till we figure out his secret," Amanda adds.

Jim decided it the perfect time to go out. He snagged the mask and grabbed one of Maggie's spare swords he kept in his room. He took a breath and ran out, looking battle ready in pj's.

"Who's out here… Skinner, how did…" he looked angrily at the three stadning around him and slowly marches forward, growling. "You three have some nerve, now he's gonna have to be stuck down here too!" He held the sword in front of him, with one hand he subtly gestured for Skinner to pull his gun. And reassured him with a nod.

Skinner pulled his gun, safety on, and finger nowhere near the trigger. Not that teem oblivious would ever notice. -_-

"Smart law man, you know I can beat you hand to hand," he quipped.

"I know when I'm out matched, but you're outgunned."

_Did he really just… he did. He just made a pun._

Skinner looked briefly to the three teens, and Maggie trying not to loose it as she 'slept'.

"Get back," he yelled to them.

Jim rolled, and launched the sword at Skinner's gun, aiming just above and it lodged into the wall near the other three. Skinner voluntarily dropped his gun, and swore.

"Where's Claire?" Skinner grit as they engaged hand to hand.

"Sleeping," he replied with a smile, eyes telling him to call for her.

"Claire!" Skinner yelled.

She waited a few moments before busting out through the curtain. "What?!... Skinner, what…"

"Jim's lost it!" Skinner said. "He's trying to kill me!"

Jim nodded to his mate, and she rushed forward, 'attacking' him.

The three were huddled in the corner, watching the fight.

Then Amanda noticed something. Something small, almost irrelevant. But it wasn't.

Crouching down next to Claire's clothing trunk, she fingered Maggie's bookbag, opening it, she found the horngazzle, glowing blood red in her bag. "Guys," she said.

Alex stared at the bag, frowning. "What about it? Jim's trying to kill Detective Skinner," she whisper yelled.

Amanda pulled out the red gem and held it out, and the other two looked between the Key and Skinner.

"Skinner, if Maggie's bag was down here with the key, how did you get in?" Amanda asked calmly, though loud enough for them to hear over their fight.

The three froze, their positions held in place with Claire holding Jim's arm back, and Skinner's fist wrapped around Jim's shirt, then Maggie lost it.

She was holding her stomach as she laughed, then fell off the couch, and continued in her fit of hysterics. "This has been the _best_ week of my life!" She says, pushing herself to her feet and wiping tears from her cheeks. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. I brought my bag down yesterday," she said.

Alex inhaled sharply, then stomped her foot. "WHAT is going _on_?" She yelled.

Skinner, Jim, and Claire had separated, standing respectful distances from another as they'd watched Maggie get up and move to the side.

Skinner stuck his arm out and pointed at the Trollhunter. "Jim made me do it!"

"Sure, blame it on me," Jim rolls his eyes.

"Wait," Kyle said. "You knew?"

Skinner nodded. "Since day, what was it? Five?"

Jim shrugged.

"I can't believe this." Amanda said. "You've known we were here? And you didn't come to help us?!"

"I didn't know you were down her till you called me, but look, what Jim does about his troll business, that's _his_ business. And from what I can tell, you trespassed, and I honestly can't do anything about Jim," Skinner said. Viewing the incredulous looks, he explained. "I mean, come _on._ You've seen him fight. He's the strongest, and most skilled troll here!"

Jim mentally cheered. _He said it. He finally said it. They can't be __**that**_ _stupid. He just said it. Come on, they've got to get it now._

They just glared at the detective, who stared back.

"You… he just, he said it…" Jim snarled. "That's it! I can't take this anymore! I will not have you here through Thanksgiving! Sit on the couch, now. Maggie, move."

They quickly did as they were told, Skinner moved to sit on one of the trunks. Jim stood in front of the three, and stared them down as Claire and Maggie stood at his flanks.

"Are you finally just going to tell us?" Alex asked, bored.

"No. You're going to lay out the facts! And you're going to sit there and starve until you do. Because Daya knows I've been as obvious as Bular. Now, tell me what you know."

One by one, they dropped pieces of information.

"You're nocturnal, and you're allergic to the sun."

"You went three months without eating almost anything."

"Blinkey said you were the first human trollhunter, which means you have that amulet."

He pulled out the Amulet, and slapped it down on the coffee table in front of them. "Keep going, I'm curious to see how long it's going to take to hit you like a sack of bricks." He said in a flat tone, expression blank, eyes half lidded, and arms folded.

"We still don't know what you're culture is," was said. Followed with Claire facepalming.

"How come we've never seen you face to face with Jager?" Maggie facepallmed as well.

"Jager, he said it's not just your secret. He also said that he's you, but a troll."

Skinner squinted at the three, not believing what he was seeing, or hearing. "What the hell you three?" He said.

"No, it's just my secret. And no troll here in Trollmarket has the name of Jager." Jim said.

They kept thinking, adding small bits and pieces of information. Jim stared at them in silence for ten minutes, Claire and Maggie had long sat down. But he stood in the same pissed off position he started in. Glaring, arms folded.

Another thirty minutes went on with them quietly brainstorming. Jim stood firm. Claire, Maggie, and Skinner had all the scones eaten by that point. As he stood still.

After a full hour had passed, Jim spoke in a soft growl.

"Claire, what's the english translation of Jager?" He asked slowly.

Claire looked up from her hand of cards. Her, Maggie and Skinner had been through four rounds of Darts, and she'd won every round.

"Hunter," she said. "_Jager_ means hunter."

"Maggie, supposedly, what species was Jager?"

Her face screwed up, but she answered. "A troll."

"Skinner, what is my title?"

"Trollhunter." He said.

The three took this new information in, but before they started brainstorming further, Jim could see it hit them. _With the speed and force their heads shot up. I can imagine them actually getting hit with bricks._

One by one, they repeated what they'd said before in the past hour.

"Jager is a troll, and his name means hunter," Amanda said. "Jim's the Troll_hunter_."

"The picture in the book, Jager's sword. Jim's amulet," Kyle said.

Alex's eyes were wide as saucers. "Jager said. 'Immagine Jim, but as a troll. That's me'." She stood up, eyes blazing! "You told us!" She screamed.

"I did," Jim said calmly. Still not moving from his stance.

"You tied us up! And stole our phones!" Kyle yelled, standing as well.

Jim smirked, remaining calm. "I did."

Amanda was the last to stand, but when she did so, she looked pale. "YOU'RE A TROLL!"

Behind Jim, the three threw their two decks of cards in the air, and they rained down like confetti. "Give 'em a prize," Maggie said. "They had to use every spare brain cell to figure that out."

Jim crouched down, smiling and nodding. "I am," he said. Then took off the mask.

In a flash, the human they'd known was replaced with the violent and vicious troll they knew only as their warden who enjoyed tormenting them.

"I can not believe you did all of this to us?!" Alex yelled.

Jim resumed his position, and glarred. "I can not believe you followed my mate and apprentice into a hidden world of trolls," he retorted.

"This is such a huge secret! And you didn't tell us?" Kyle said.

Growing frustrated, Amanda marched around the table, and stood on the side of the troll.

"Guys, would you listen to yourselves?" She exclaimed. "We followed Claire and Maggie through a _magic gateway,_ into a world of creatures that could kill us with a finger! And you two have constantly been insulting Claire, Jim, _and _his culture. Which by my count is Trollish.

"Sure they've been rough, but we intruded on _their_ lives. _Demanded_ their secrets. If anything we're the ones in the wrong. Jim was just trying to teach us a lesson, a well deserved one at that."

Alex opened her big mouth, but was quickly shut down.

"NO, I'm not done. While you guys were constantly bickering with a troll, whom has been pointed out -multiple times- as the most powerful creature here, I was _learning._ I learned about troll history, how to fight, about the government and economy of a different species, and that Jim's a much better friend then we ever made him out to be." She finished. "So go ahead. Try and yell at him, tell him he sucks for not telling us he's a different species, for keeping an entire world from you because it's his job. I'd _love_ to hear that argument."

Jim's eyes went wide, in awe at Amanda. Follow the social norm, girly, go with the flow Amanda, just stood up for a troll.

He turned to the girl who defending him, and smiled his big toothy grin. Claire smiled at that, she'd missed that smile. Jim nodded at her. "Thank you, and you get breakfast."

She smiled back and sighed. "Good, because I'm starving."

Jim looked back at the other two, face pulling back to a glare. "Do you two have anything to say?"

"You're selfish, and cruel. You should've just let us out when you first found us," Alex said. Mirroring Jim's posture.

His lips curled, and he settled on a growl.

She scoffed. "At least now that makes sense."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Detective Skinner, please take Alex home. Kyle?"

"You were just plain mean, man. That's not cool in my book," Kyle said.

The troll disappeared into his room for a moment before returning with their phones. "If anyone asks, you went on a last minute camping trip to Peaslee. Same rules for you as Justin. You say nothing about me or my life here, if you do I will throw you in the hold and you won't ever see the light of day again. Do you understand?"

"Tell anyone and you break laws, got it." Kyle nodded, grateful for the return of his phone.

Alex snatched hers back and glared. She was tired, and she covered it with anger because she was about to break down into tears.

I look to Skinner. "Take good care of them, they've barely slept. They aren't nocturnal." Jim looked at the two. "As you head back out of the cavern, to your homes', please remember, this is mine," he shook his head, eyes soft. "Don't take it from me."

Alex and Kyles' eyes lit up, if only slightly. Finally understanding why Jim had reacted the way he did. He didn't want people finding out, coming to hurt his friends, his _family,_ his whole world. And them just knowing, put that in danger. They lowered their heads and followed Strickler down the long stairway.

Jim let out an air of breath, finally able to get to his vacation!

He smiled and walked into the kitchen, grinning at the girls in the living room picking up cards and throwing them at each other. Laughing and talking, smiling like friends, like a pack.

He pulled out the eggs and began his famous omelettes.


	33. Chapter 33

It's short and I'm sorry. I crashed My car and didn't get a chance to work on it until today. It's not edited but it's on thanksgiving!

I'm grateful for all of your reviews, and your follows and favorites. You are honestly the nicest people I know. Thank you so much for giving me the courage to keep writing. Your reviews mean the world to me!

Happy Thanksgiving!

_Let The Chaos Ensue._

* * *

Chapter 33: Happy Thanksgiving

* * *

Amanda, Maggie and Claire sat around the coffee table eating their omelettes, Jim walking in and drying his hands, clean dishes drying on the counter.

"OH!" Jim said. "Something you should know, Amanda. I'm only half troll, and I used to be all human. That's something we forgot to mention to Maggie in the first place, and I didn't want you confused by that."

Amanda looked up from her plate, brows raised. She stared at Jim for a minute before going back to her omelette.

"What," Claire said. "No questions?"

The girl looked up and shrugged. "If it's important it will be brought up, you guys are deep in magic so I can only assume magic was involved. Look, while I understand why you kept the secret from us, and why you did what you did in the past few days, I want to go home. I'm tired, hungry, and I want my bed," she said. "As much as stories and explanations might be necessary, I just don't want them _right now._"

Jim smiled and nodded.

"I'll take you home as soon as you're ready," he said. Jim turned to Claire and Maggie. "You two head out on patrol, I'll meet up with you after I take her home."

The girls nodded and began putting on darker clothing and grabbing weapons.

"Hey babe, it's supposed to snow on Wednesday, so you'll want to pick up everything for thanksgiving by Tuesday," Claire said.

"Noted," Jim grabbed the glamour mask and amulet, then waited by the cave entrance. Amanda finished her omelette, and raced over to him.

"I'm so ready," she said.

With a nod, they left.

They walked slowly through the woods, it was pitch black and cloudy out, the cold winter winds not being kind to Amanda.

Jim shrugged off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders, then scented the air. "Winter's coming sooner than we thought, you wanna keep walking or do you want me to carry you?"

"I'd like a ride back… you and Maggie are slave drivers when it comes to training," she said, walking stiffly.

He gave a small bark and smiled, scooping her up in his arms. "Hold on tight," was her only warning before he took off at full speed. As they neared town he slowed to a stop. "Where's your house?"

Amanda's breath was staggered she tightened her grip around Jims neck. "Uh… the neighborhood by the school, but we can go slower." She said, a hint of fear in her voice.

Jim rolled his eyes then took a running leap onto the first building, jumping one after another till he landed on the first rooftop of her neighborhood. Scanning the area, he jumped down, set Amanda down then put the mask on. "Let's get you home."

Jim took her home, then quickly found his mate and apprentice. They found and did recon on the goblin's breeding ground. With the wind as bad as it was, their stealth mission went unnoticed, by morning, they'd been stomping through six inches of snow, making a stop off at the grocery store to get the things they needed for their thanksgiving.

…

The night of Thanksgiving arrived, and Jim and Claire woke with a surprise.

Content and asleep in their nest, Jim sat upright, glaring at the curtain they used for a door. Claire woke from the bitter cold that came as Jim wasn't keeping her warm.

"Someone's outside," he said before scenting the air.

"Who? Are they a threat?" She said, sleepiness gone.

"No…" A wide grin spread on Jim's face before he bolted out the door on all fours.

Claire got up, scrambling to follow. Outside was Barbara, Strickler, and Toby. The shortest of the three was wrapped tight in a bear hug and being spun around by Jim. She leaned against the stone of the doorway and smiled.

"Claire look, it's Toby!" Jim grinned. He set Toby down and crawled around him then began nuzzling the redheads shoulder.

"I can see that," she smiled.

"And I'm chopped liver?" Barbara smiled.

Jim's ears lowered in embarrassment then he got to his feet and hugged his mom and nuzzled her face.

"Jim… what are you doing?" His mom asked.

The boy frowned, running a hand up his horn. "Sorry, forgot you're not use to it. It's… it's a nuzzle. It's affection, same thing I do with Claire, NotEnrique, Maggie… I just did it to Toby," he shrugged.

She smiled but took a step back. "I'll just add that to the list of weird things you do," she said.

"How have you been Strickler?" Claire asked.

"Fine Claire, thank you for asking."

Jim and Toby were chatting a mile a minute.

Claire rolled her eyes and then licked Jim's cheek, "Babe, if dinners going to be ready by three, you'd better get cooking."

"Fine," he said.

Jim got to work cooking and baking, creating a full blown thanksgiving dinner, fit for a human, and some fit for a troll.

Toby went to spend time with Arg for a while while Jim cooked, Barbara and Stricker to visit Blinkey, and Claire helped him cook.

Soon, everyone was seated on the floor, or at the coffee table, plate full of food. They talked happily about life and everything new and old.

Jim told them about the past week with his friends.

"Jim, that is incredibly harsh! Not to mention illegal," his mom scolded.

"I think it was an excellent way to handle them, I commend you on such clever thinking."

"Don't encourage his behavior, Walt."

"Why not, he's behaving very well for a troll. Thinking cleverly, but also with discipline."

"Thank you Stickler," Jim said. "But try explaining that to Alex and Kyle."

"They'll come around Jimbo, you're too cool a friend not to have," Toby supplied.

"Well, I've got Maggie and Amanda. And Claire is most important," Jim said.

Claire beamed. "I sure do feel important around you," she said.

"So Jim?" His mom said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm _ready_ to know about yours and Claire's relationship?"

The room went quiet and Jim and Claire looked at each other in silent conversation. Toby laughed.

"She doesn't know?"

Jim shrugged. "Last time she came she was still new to trolls, I didn't think she'd be on board with even the _term_."

"Definitely not," Toby said.

"Though I do believe she is more ready now," Stickler added.

"You still good with it Claire?"

The girl shrugged. "Even the others know."

Jim nodded and looked him mom dead in the face. "Mom, Claire and I are mates."

Emotions crept slowly on her face, shock and surprise, and a pinch of anger. Just as she was about to blow, two someones saved his butt.

"OMG! Jim whatever you cooked smells amazing!" Amanda yelled.

"Mmmm, load me up a plate of everything… ok, well not _everything_. I don't want any of your…" Amanda and Maggie froze as they saw the other people. "Humans!"

"Mostly," Toby said.

The two girls made strides to the living room, throwing two backpacks and a duffle bag in the corner. "Hi! I'm Maggie, Jim's apprentice," Maggie said with a wide grin.

"And I'm Amanda, I'm not sure what I am. Except here."

Toby stood with a wide metal grin. "Hi, I'm Toby. This is Mr. Strickler and Dr. Lake, Jim's mom."

"Hey yo," Maggie said. Walking right into the kitchen and filling her plate with food, then a second for Amanda.

"... what?" Strickler and Barbara said.

"Love that you're stumped by the humans," Amanda laughed. She plopped down on the pile of blankets that remained from the previous nights. Maggie handed her the plate and sat on the floor in front of her.

They both looked around confused. "Did we miss something?" Maggie said.

Barbara shook her head and looked to the girls. "You both know that Jim and Claire are mates?"

"Uh, yeah. That was literally the first thing Claire said to me when I found out that Jim was a troll."

"Only because you wouldn't stop hitting on him," Amanda said. "And yeah, I know."

"You don't think it's weird?" she asked.

"We're who knows how many feet underground, having Thanksgiving _breakfast_ at three in the morning on Black Friday…" Amanda said.

"With a troll, and a changeling, after walking three miles to get here using a magic gate and crystal stairs to make it here… No, we're not caught up on the fact that Jim and Claire are mates." Maggie finished, taking a bite of a fresh roll.

"Dude, way to get the sarcastic ones," Toby lauged.

"I'm not really sure how to feel about this," Barbara said.

"Barbara, it is only a term. The meaning behind it is much less troublesome for someone like you."

"Like me?" She snapped.

"A human, yes," he nodded.

"An adult at that," Toby said. "Most adults have life figured out and have set beliefs, us kids are still figuring it out," he shrugged.

"Go TP," Claire said. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"Since I've had to lead Steve and Eli in protecting Arcadia!" He shouted. "I used to be the funny one, now I'm in charge." He said with distaste.

"Well I'm glad things are working out for you," Jim smiled. "Anyways, I think it's time we say what we're thankful for."

"Oh! Oh oh oh! I'll start," Toby said. "I'm Thankful I live in southern California and not in New Jersey where it's not TEN DEGREES AND SNOWING!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maggie said. "This is great weather."

"She's kidding, the snow is very early this year," Amanda smiled.

"Well, I'm grateful for Jim, who's given me a chance to be apart of something," Maggie said.

"I'm thankful for my house and my family," Amanda said simply.

"I'm grateful for Jim, and his cooking, and how he took care of me for ten long years," Barbara said.

"I'm grateful that for Jim and his sacrifice," Strickler said.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful mate, his cooking, and that he takes care of me," Claire said. Pressing a kiss to Jim's lips. "K, your turn babe."

Jim took a breath and smiled. "I'm thankful for… acceptance."

Everyone was taken aback, they didn't know what to say. It was silent for a moment as they digested the word.

For Jim, everyone's acceptance of him was the most important thing. After all, everyone just wants to be accepted.


	34. Chapter 34

HEYO!

We are nearing the end, and shit's getting real!

I didn't bother to edit this chapter, I'm having too much of a hard time writing it as it is. My mind is focused on plotting for my new original. I hope you like this one, it's been long awaited.

I don't own, disclaimer... blah blah you've heard/read it a million times.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 34: When Things Get Bad

* * *

How could so much go wrong over the course of _two_ days? How could everything get out of control this fast?

Strickler, Barbara and Toby left, Friday evening. And that's when things started getting bad. That night while on patrol, the goblins started attacking. Anyone who had been out past 10 was overrun.

Claire and Maggie handled anything with a human, and Jim did his best to drive them back, green goblin guts were covering the back alleys and edge of the forest all around town. Only when it was close to sunrise did they start to draw back.

Now, Jim was in Blinkey's library, where he'd been panicking for the last half hour.

"Blink, they've never gone into town in those numbers before! What am I supposed to do? I can't fight them all, and Claire and Maggie aren't going to cover it."

"Look, Master Jim, I understand you're stressed, but there's no need to panic..."

"No _NEED?!" _He roared. "Seven people are in that sorry excuse for a hospital, and Dr. Cross is at his wits end. Detective Skinner is out of town and for some reason, I can't reach him! Both my mate, and apprentice are covered in cuts, and bruises, and I've got a feeling that tonight won't be the last attack," Jim finished with a snarl.

Claire frowned and came up to Jim, she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. "Jim, we know this is bad. But we've faced worse," she forced a smile.

"But we had armies, Claire," he gripped his horn nervously. "Assassins, trolls, you had your staff, we had Toby…" Jim sparred a glance and Maggie. "Mag's escrima sticks are done for, and you only have what could be compared to a stick to fight with."

"And I don't think I need to point out, neither of our weapons are magical." Maggie added.

Jim snarled in frustration, and Blinkey and Claire both facepalmed.

With a growl, Jim pointed to the door. "You two head upstairs, I need to make some plans before tomorrow."

Claire wanted to argue, but Maggie pulled her out of the den and up the cave. Then Jim began scrawling over Blinkey's tomes with information on goblins.

…

**Saturday; middle of the night**

Jim snarled as he fought against the onslaught of goblins trying to get into the city, no one was out, and team Trollhunter had so far kept them from the suburbs.

"Did we underestimate their numbers?" Claire asked, yelling.

"Obviously," Maggie scoffed, her breath visible in the cold air.

"Why do they have to smell," Amanda said. Incredibly grossed out.

"This isn't working. Time for plan B. Everyone ready?"

The group gripped their weapons tighter, before charging forward through the goblins and making a b-line toward the goblin nests, leaving a trail of goblin in the fresh snow.

"Take them down!" Jim roared.

With solid nods they began killing any goblin out, and tearing up and smashing the nests that overtook the entirety of trees like slimy green spider nests, all topped nicely with a white cap of snow.

Amanda had advanced quickly with her spear, though she used it mostly as a staff, using the sharp end to slice through the slimy green creatures.

Maggie's escrima were long gone with the previous fight, nothing more then two broken, beat up, dented, metal rods. But true to Jim's word, he'd taught her sword play, and she was proficient with the falchion, and her other short swords. She made quick work of any goblin that neared her.

The staff Claire was using was on it's last leg, hopefully this stunt would stop the goblins long enough for Jim to put his real plan into effect.

For the better part of the night they were laying waste to the goblins' nesting grounds, until around one in the morning, a shrill cry of pain reached his ears.

His eyes darted around, landing on Amanda. On the ground, surrounded by goblins, her spear in their hands.

He threw out his galives, clearing his path, and used his sword to kill anything in reach on his way to her. Maggie and Claire were around her in seconds, Jim there not long after.

Then roared as loud as he could, causing every goblin to run scared deeper into the forest.

Every resident of the town was awake at the sound, children cried, birds flew away, car alarms went off.

He scanned his friend and would've palled if he could. Her abdomen was quickly turning red against her light blue sweater and staining the fresh white snow. The fabric torn where her own spear pierced her lower right side. Jim wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one, but Amanda was unconscious for the time being.

"Wh… what do we do?" Maggie asked, eyes wide.

Jim ripped off his shirt, and put it to her side. "Claire, come hold this, keep pressure on it," he tossed his phone to Maggie. "Mags, call Blinkey. Tell him and Arg to meet us outside NTM entrance. We've got to get her stable!"

"Jim, we've got to get her to a hospital…"

"I know, but we can't Claire. We can't explain this, and Skinner's out of town. They have another detective from New York here, we can't have Cross calling him in. I know it's not ideal…" he paused, ears twitching.

"What is it?" Maggie said phone pressed to her ear.

"Werber," he said. "He said he knows intense first aid… Change of plan, I'll go get Werbz and bring him to NTM…"

"No kidnapping Jim," Claire said with a flat expression.

"And I don't think we should bring him to NTM at all, he's an adult and he'd need some time to freak out over everything," Maggie added.

Jim snarled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, we take her to Werber. Maggie, lead the way." He picked up Amanda and held pressure to her wound.

They made their way to the suburbs, three sets of footprints in the ever rising snow, and one trail of blood left in their wake.

They arrived on his doorstep and they nervously rang the doorbell.

...

The doorbell rang and he opened the door not long after, his eyes first falling on Claire, quickly noticing her face and clothes covered in cuts, then maggie looking the same. Last on the dark looming figure with a hood, holding a limp body, at his feet an ever growing pool of blood.

"Oh my, what the hell is going on? Claire?"

"You know first aid, and we need your help. Amanda's been stabbed, and we don't have the means or knowledge. Please help us."

Slowly he nodded, then became frantic. "Bring her inside, follow me to the kitchen."

They entered and he swiped his arm across the island, throwing everything that was there to the side. Jim set her down and handed his bloodied shirt off to Maggie to press on, traded for a clean hand towel by Werber.

"Hold onto that, Claire, get some hot water. I'm gonna grab my first aid."

He left the room, running upstairs.

Jim threw down his hood and snarled loudly. "I'm going back out, I'll be back."

"Jim, no," Claire siad.

"Jim yes," Jim said.

"I can't have anyone else getting hurt, I'm the Trollhunter, and I'm failing at my job. Not anymore!" He then stomped out of the house, shutting the door a bit to roughly, causing it to splinter around the doorknob.

Werbz came back not long after carrying a large duffle with a big red tape '+' on it.

"Where did tall dark and creepy go?" He asked, remaining calm, as he quickly dug through the bag.

"Probably to kill the creeps that did this," Maggie said darkly.

"Good," the chemistry teacher replied. "It'll save me the trouble." Then got to work cleaning and treating Amanda's stab wound.

…

Jim ran on all fours, he had Maggie's sword. No way was his armor slowing him down. He charged with a steady growl till he reached where the goblins had taken refuge. It was a large cave, set in the ground and probably dug by the goblins.

Jim didn't realize how many there were till he was in the cave, nor did he want to know. Goblins it seemed, were much like ants. And the cave Jim just crawled into, was the ant hill.

A bit too much fear crept into his mind, and every goblin in his vicinity turned to him with devilish yellow eyes.

Still, he refused to dawn his armor. It slowed him down, and dulled his senses. He needed to be able to know his surroundings. Gripping the sword, he growled and lunged.

**Sunday Morning**

Claire was getting worried. The sun would be up soon and there was no word from Jim. She paced back and forth as Werber was stitching Amanda's skin back together.

So far, he hadn't asked questions, other then to where the tall figure had gone. No one had really spoken much of all. The tension too high, air too thick.

"Maggie, the sun's almost up. What if he's not alright? What if there were too many Goblins? What if… What if there was another Stalkling?!" Claire spouted off.

Maggie gave an unimpressed look. "Claire, this is Jim we're talking about. Jim the Bular slayer. Gunmars Bain. He's handled goblins before, even when he was less of a fighter. Plus, with that kind of anger, I think he'd be able to take on an army of Krubera."

Claire gave a shaky laugh, Werber giving worried glances at the two.

"Did you two want anything to eat?" He asked. Wiping his bloodied hands on one of the many ruined rags lying around the kitchen.

"That would be awesome, thanks," Maggie said. Claire only gave a slow sad nod.

Amanda was moved to the couch, sleeping soundly. And sooner than later, they each had a plate of cinnamon toast and a cup of cocoa.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation?" Claire said.

"I mean, that would be nice. But you don't have to if you don't want to. The only thing I really want to know is why me? And not the hospital?"

"All stab wounds are to be reported to the police, and Skinner is out of town. They've got some other big city cop down here for the week," Maggie said. Idly dipping a torn piece of toast in her cocoa.

Werber nodded slowly.

They ate in silence for a while. It was probably four or five when there was a loud knock on the back door, then what sounded like a body falling on the door.

Werber got up from his seat quickly and opened the door, giving a 'manly' yelp. Claire bolted from her chair at the sight, knocking over her cocoa and chair. Rushing to the side of the blue half troll on the back step, crumpled up, covered in goblin claw and bite marks. His jacket in shreds, and his own trail of red in the snow from the forest.

His eyes were half lidded, and he was giving pathetic whines of pain.

Claire felt two hands on her shoulders as she was harshly pulled away from her mate.

"Claire get away from that thing!" Werber said as he pulled her aside.

She violently removed his hands and rushed back to Jim's side. Maggie there not long after. "Jim, baby are you alight," she cooed.

He gave a sad moan and looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"Jim?" Werber said, the sound almost breathless.

"Yeah," Claire said. "This is Jim."

"What happened to you?" Maggie asked, zero decorum involved.

He gave a pained laugh. "Did you know goblins are like ants?"

It took the girls a second to realize what he meant, but once their minds gripped he was talking number wise. Their response was identical and instantaneous.

"Oh shit."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 35

Don't hate me! Please. I know, I suck, I disappeared for like... two months+ and left you on probably one of the worst cliffhangers I've written. Anyways... I've banned myself from writing anything unless it's CCC. At least until it's finished.

**I plan to finish and post the last chapter on February 8th, the first date the first chapter was published! YAY!**

Also, I know this chapter is hellishly short, but give me a break, my life... I could (probably will) write a book about my life and people would think it's a bad comedy sketch.

I need to stop talking about myself. Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 35: Terrible Plan

* * *

Werber finally came out of his daze, he found the creature, supposedly Jim, sitting against his kitchen wall talking to Claire and Maggie.

"...eks at most. We can play normal, then we can get recruiting. Merlin should be done with what I asked for by first week of December. Once that's done, we go to Kyle and Alex. Then the rest of the school."

"That's a terrible plan Jim," Claire said.

"Well I think it's a wonderful plan!" Maggie cheered.

"It's a _terrible_ _**plan**_," she emphasized.

"You haven't heard my full plan," Jim deadpanned.

"Well then let's hear it, because right now all I hear is half baked nonsense," Claire bit.

"I just need a bit of time to fine tune the last details, but I know it can work."

"That's hinging on everyone in Corbin high rallying around you and your idiocy! That's assuming they'd even follow _this._" She yelled, gesturing to his horns and blue skin, pointing to his tusks.

Jim lowered his head, eyes focusing on the floor.

Magie's eyes went wide, and Claire clapped her hand over her mouth.

Werber didn't know what was going on, but he could tell what Claire had just said was a big no no.

"Ah…" he said, but stopped there.

Jim stood, avoiding eye contact with the girls. Without another word he walked out back into the snow, ignoring the rising sun in the distance and dashing into the forest.

Claire buried her face in her hands and slumped down onto the floor.

"Smooth Claire," Maggie said.

"Uh… What's going on?" Werber asked.

"Oh, you're metally awake."

"Yeah, I'm here again. What just happened."

"I'm an idiot," Claire muttered.

"Jim… he's uh, he's… blue."

"You have eyes," Maggie smirked. "Congratulations."

"He's a troll, Werber." Claire said, mentally berrading herself.

"So all that stuff about respect, losing your life stuff, the violent culture, his weird… _noises_?"

"It's a really long story," Magie said.

"And what was that?" He asked, mentioning his abrupt departure.

"He uh, has a hard time with how he looks because… he uh, used to be a human." Claire said quietly in a solemn tone.

"He's actually half troll, understand that Claire is normally just fine with this…"

"And I didn't mean anything by it, but most people don't do well when dealing with trolls and even his mom is off put by his appearance. So I doubt our classmates would be without time to adjust."

"Not to mention the fact once he's out Amanda and Kyle are gonna spread what happened like wildfire," Maggie added.

"What happened?" Werber asked.

Claire took a breath. "Short version… we kidnapped them after they trespassed in trollmarket…"

"_Kidnapped_? Trollmarket?"

Claire buried her face in her hands, "Why don't we go sit down."

…

Jim wasn't mad, not really even hurt. Okay, maybe a bit. Only because it was true. Mostly he was just frustrated because she was right. He had to get them to follow him. Him as a troll. He needed to figure out the fine details of his plan.

He was in his alcove in Blinkey's library, pouring over the books and tomes for all he was worth. He needed to figure this out _before_ the girls got back. Claire was gonna be mushy mess trying to apologize, and as soon as she was done apologizing up and down (which would take about a week), she would grill him on his plan to get rid of the goblins for good.

"Master Jim, what is wrong with your face?" Blinkey asked as he came in a gasped.

He looked up, unamused. "It's called a scowl, Blink."

"No, I mean it's covered in blood!" He exclaimed.

Jim scoffed, returning to his book and speaking monotone. "Oh, that. You're books didn't have a piece of information in them, and I found an anthill of goblins. I'm changing their grouping name to Army, instead of horde. You know, like an army of aunts? Because there's that many."

"There's what?!" He screeched.

Jim nodded nonchalantly. "Ye_p_."

"Well this is certainly a problem. I expect you already have a plan?"

"Definitely, working on the details right now," he drawled.

"Care to share?" Blinkey huffed, hands on hips, arms crossed.

"I plan on exposing myself to the high schoolers and staff, then utilizing the numbers and my soon to be brilliant plan, eradicate the goblins that are here in Corbin to non-existent numbers." He said, still reading, not looking up. He folded his ears against his head in preparation to Blinkey's outburst.

"You plan to what?!" He began pacing, tossing his arms around. "I can't even begin to tell you how many things are wrong with that! This is madness. Why would you even consider such a plan! There are other ways! And disregarding one of your main duties as trollhunter, it's absolutely insane…"

Jim snarled at the historian, quieting his rant. He looked up from his book and glared with a growl in his throat. "And what's the point of a secret if everyone is dead?"

The bridge of his nose wrinkled with his anger.

"I can keep the trolls safe in here, but I can't just lock the humans away to keep them safe. These goblins… their numbers… Claire, Maggie, Amanda, they'd die before we killed half of them! Hell, Amanda almost did die tonight! It was lucky we had someone to help," he muttered.

Blinkey sighed. "I suppose you're right. And… I trust your judgment."

Jim smiled returning to his books. "Thanks blinkey, that's all I ask for."

* * *

WC:929 (I'm sorry)

REVIEW! it helps me write faster.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey, I don't think I've been in this good of a mood for a really long time. Why? You ask. *Smug face*

If I get more then 5 reviews I'll tell you.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Plan Start**

* * *

School was back in session, the trollhunters were on edge, Kyle and Alex both looked like kicked puppies, and by the time chemistry rolled around, Werber somehow acted as though nothing was wrong.

Amanda's parents knew she was _at a sleepover_ and Werber excused her absences before they called home. She was resting at Maggie's house, happily watching netflix and drinking as much soda as she wanted.

Claire was still apologizing up and down, Jim just smiled and shook his head, saying the same thing over and over. "I'm not mad, I'm not upset. I love you. You don't need to be sorry."

Werber left his classroom to go talk to an administrator or something, and the bell signaling the end of school rang. The students cleared out, with the trollhunter trio left and two unlikely people.

Alex and Kyle stood in front of Jim and Claire's desk, Maggie soffed and moved to sit on the desk behind them, muttering. "This is gonna be good."

"I… I'm just gonna let her say it," Kyle said.

Alex gave him a dirty look, but didn't mind it. "What you said… before we left. We didn't realize, and we should have. Your secret, it keeps you and your home safe. Your family, the other trolls. We didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but we saw families, friends, trolls interacting just like people…"

"But we were being selfish and discounting it on account of them being trolls. To us they were just big monsters. Jager… you were just a monster to us," Kyle said. Bowing his head in shame.

"But then you what you said about it being your home… we're really sorry for the way we've been acting. Ever since we met, we're sorry. And we promise to keep your secret."

"Wow," came out of Jim's mouth. "I did not expect that."

"But we really appreciate that," Claire added.

Maggie burst into hysterics and fell back on the table.

Kyle shook his head with furrowed brows. "What is with you?"

"It's ironic, that's all," Claire said.

"What?" Alex asked.

Jim chuckled. "Alright, so you know about the goblin problem to only an extent right?"

They nodded.

"Well, around flourish this morning, I found where all the goblins are coming from. And now we're comparing their numbers to that of ants."

Both their faces screwed up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, so the only way we're going to beat them is recruiting an army of teenagers. And in order to do that…"

"You have to tell," they finished.

Jim smiled and nodded. "I'll probably get expelled or ostracized, but if it keeps you guys safe, whatever."

The couple looked at each other before grabbing another set of chairs and sitting down in front of Jim and Claire, Maggie sitting down on the end of the table.

"So, how can we help?" Alex smiled and leaned forward on her elbows.

Jim smiled wide, dread that they wouldn't want anything to do with this leaving. Replaced with hope for the other students, hope that this could work, and they could get rid of this nasty pest problem.

"Alright, so first off, we need to wait till I get something from Merlin, that should be Thursday. And we'll meet that night to discuss things further. But as soon as I have what I need from him you guys start talking. Spread subtle word that not only is James Lake Jr. a monster hunter, but a mythical creature himself."

"Anyway I can help?" Werber said, walking in the open, second door that connected to the lab, and alerting the others to his presence.

"Oh shit!" Alex said, glancing frantically between Jim and Werbz.

"Definitely!" Jim said. "Just curious, but how much of the story did you get?"

"The _whole_ thing," he replied. "Threw my head through the loop and then back again. From what I heard, I probably know more than you two." He looked at Alex and Kyle.

Jim laughed and nodded. "They don't even know I used to be human."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's a story for a different time," Claire said. Bringing everyone back on track.

"So Jim," Maggie said. "How is all of this going to go down?"

"Well, like I said back at Werbz. We should have a three weeks tops before the goblins start attacking again. I left a nasty dent in that hill of theirs, destroyed every hatchery I could sniff out, took out any goblin I came across. We're lucky though, I didn't see a single blood goblin."

"Thank Daya!" Claire sighed.

"Anyways, we spread rumor. Werber, you do to. Convince the teachers that there's 'something just not human about Jim Lake,' and 'the students are onto something'. Get it in their heads. I want everyone in school looking at me weird, second glances, I want every topic of gossip in school about me, and how I'm not human."

They opened their mouths to reply, but they were cut off, Jim wasn't finished.

"But… I don't want anyone outside this school in on this," he paused. "I don't want these kids' parents to know about this… think you can do it?"

Werber narrowed his eyes. "You want the teachers to know, but not the kids' parents?"

Jim nodded. "That's right."

"Alright," Alex said, pushing herself to a standing position. "We're going to have to get started if we're going to spread the news about you on Friday."

"What?" Claire laughed.

The blonde cocked her hip and smirked. "If you want to start good gossip, you've got to start small. You can't all of the sudden come out with this wild rhoumor. So you've got to start with… 'Oh my gosh, I heard there's something weird about Jim. And not the normal weird humor about him… this one's juicy!'" She said in mock shock.

Jim shrugged. "Whatever, but the non human part doesn't come out till Friday. Otherwise it's just too soon on the agenda."

Kyle shrugged and him and Alex headed for the door. "Whatever you say, we'll meet you at Maggie's on Thursday after school then."

…

**Thursday**

Jim made his way to Merlin's workshop and knocked on the door, after hearing the old man's voice he entered.

"Hey Merlin, are you done with Claire's new staff and the sticks for Maggie?"

"And the spear for Amanda…" he drawled. "Oh, and I conjured this healing potion, it should heal her wounds the rest of the way."

"It's not gonna turn her into a troll is it?" Jim smirked.

"Will you never get over that?"

"I'll get over it when I can stand in the sun and be fine."

"Hmmm. I suppose that is fair. Well, here are your things. Be off with you and don't bother me again."

Jim rolled his eyes and left with the bundle of weaponry, then headed to the armory. Before long, he was on his way back to Maggie's house with everyone waiting.

Alex and Kyle weren't happy to find out what happened to what happened to Amanda, but otherwise were playing their part well. The rumor that something big was going on with Jim was working nicely, and all the adults of Corbin knew was Jim was weird. Perfect.

"I'm back!" Jim shouted, coming into the Hazard Room. "First things first, Amanda, Merlin made you a potion to fix your stab wound."

"Really? Cool."

She took it and downed it, and it seemed the pain drained from her shoulders.

"Wow, Merlin being nice. What a concept," Maggie said.

"Second," Jim smiled at his mate. "Let's wish Claire a happy early birthday!"

The others cheered and smiled, and Jim pulled a silver chain from his pocket. It had a single amethyst stone at one end, and the whole thing looked like it was covered in intricate vines.

Wrapping it around her wrist and fastening it, he gave her a hug and flicked her cheek. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks Jim."

He grinned and nodded, then said. "Now rip it off, like you're really mad."

Her face changed like day and night. "What?"

"Rip it off, like it was a gift from Morgana or something."

"Why?" She asked, exasperated.

Jim's ears flicked and he shook his head with an annoyed smile. "Just rip it off."

Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed the bracelet in her opposite fist, and yanked hard. There was a bright flash of purple and the chain bracelet had become a thin staff, like a vine chain with a purple gem at the top.

A chorus of awe's and wow's went around the room.

"Oh… YESSSS!" She spun it around like she used to with the shadow staff, then ran her delicate fingers over the gem. "If only I could make portals."

Jim grinned. And stepped behind her, taking her hands in his and whispered in her ear. "Sheer force of will," guiding her hands, he drew a circle in the air, it left a golden glow behind and once the circle connected it turned a purple portal with a gold rim.

"Jim," she smiled.

"Whoa! Where's it go?" Amanda asked.

Claire frowned and mentally willed the portal away. "Home."

Jim sat in a crouch, and looked at her. "As soon as they're gone, we'll go straight to arcadia. I swear. We won't even bother with an explanation to the public."

Claire laughed, nodding. "I'd like that."

Jim smiled and stood. "Alright Maggie, since your old escrima are now nothing more than pitiful excuses for troll toothpicks, I had Merlin come up with these for you." Out of his bag he pulled a small leather pouch the size of a deck of cards, with a belt clip.

After it was fastened Jim continued. "There's two in there. The Black pair are for long distance, and the silver are for hand to hand, or hand to stick." She pulled out one set, and they grew to size as they emerged from the pouch.

"Amanda," he continued. "This spear, it can create shields." he tossed the pencil sized spear in the air and when in landed back in his palm it was full size. He then drew a semi circle on the floor and a light green, glowing transparent wall appeared in front of Jim, he then dragged his foot over the line, blurring it and causing the shield to vanish.

He handed it to her and she focused, shrinking it back down to pencil size and threading it through her hair.

"You two," Jim said to Kyle and Alex. "Here's the weapons you used at the forge, enjoy."

"What? Why don't we get cool magical toys?" Alex whined.

There was a burst of dark navy energy exploded against the wall, knocking some weapons from the shelves caused a lot of noise, and the attention to Maggie. She grinned with an evil look in her eye and the black escrimas in hand, both glowing that dark blue. "Shoulda joined sooner," she said.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

Do I feel bad about posting a 481 word chapter... Yes, yes I do. But not very bad, because I'm posting almost a chapter a day.

Five reviews, that was the deal, even if most of you who read this don't care. Whatever. I'll post it at the bottom.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 37: Plan in Motion

* * *

"Did you hear about Jim?"

"I've heard a rumor, but I don't know what it is."

"Alex said he's not human."

…

"OMG! I heard Jim's not even human!"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Uh… I have chem with him. He makes sounds that sound like some freaky ass beast!"

"Come on, you can't really think he's not human."

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean he looks human…"

"Have you ever seen a kid his size beat up people like Drake or Detective Skinner?"

"No, but that doesn't mean…"

"Whatever, I think it's true."

…

"Are you serious Werber?"

"Yes, I'm convinced there's something not quite right with that boy."

"I've heard the students."

"We've all heard the students, they're saying he's not human."

"You can't expect us to buy into this shit that one of the students is some kind of creature."

"We all know about Jim's 'job', if it's his job to keep the worlds separate. How did he, _a human,_ find out about it?"

…

"I mean, a human hunting monsters? That's ridiculous. He's got to be some kind of monster himself to fight them off."

"You're right you've got a point."

…

"If Jim's some kind of creature, then what's Claire?"

"The only abnormal thing about Claire is the fact she made friends with Ashley."

"I'm sitting right here," Ashley said. An unamused, blank stare on her face.

…

"Hey Justin, what do you know about all of this?"

"I'm not saying _Anything!"_ He ran away, and was avoiding Jim at all costs. He didn't start this rumor, but he sure as hell didn't want to face Jim and tell him that himself.

…

The cafeteria was buzzing with talk of Jim, so when the one of topic walked in and tripped, face planting (on purpose), everyone turned and stared.

He stood, and shook himself like a dog, then walked with Alex and Kyle and sat down.

The chatter started up again, but much quieter.

…

Jim grinned. "This is going so well, and it's even more funny than I expected it to be."

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Alex asked.

"Tomorrow," Jim grinned. "Claire and Amanda are setting up the assembly with the principal and student council, Maggie is stealing the janitors keys so we can lock everyone in the auditorium, and you two are going to spread that there's going to be another assembly."

"Shouldn't it be more specific than that?" Kyle asked.

"Add my name in and the point will easily get across."

"Alright, we'll get to work," Alex smiled and stood.

She sat down with the music kids and began. "Did you guys hear, the principal is allowing Jim to do another assembly."

"Really? Do you think it's about him not being human?"

"Maybe, with him it's anyone's guess," She replied. Letting the group take it from there.

* * *

Yay! Things are happening!

Why am I on Cloud nine? Well, I met a girl who is out of this world on a date yesterday. (Note; author is female and hella gay.)

OOOOoooo, you know my secret.

Review please!


	38. Chapter 38

You are all fantastic, you know that?! Thanks for your support and reviews.

Alright, I've got a tumbler. **_Cafe Thoughts_** by _let-the-chaos-ensue. _If you feel like following me there, go ahead.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 38: The Assembly Part II

* * *

Every single person enrolled at CHS was in attendance, all teachers and faculty seated right along with the students. The only people on stage were Alex and Kyle, Maggie and Amanda, then last but not least, Jim and Claire.

Any time Jim moved at all the room would go silent again and everyone would stare. Then he'd give them an eyeroll and they would return to half whispering.

Maggie went around and locked all of the doors, discreetly, before joining the others back on stage and giving Jim the nod to start.

He stepped forward and smiled at the student body. "I'm sure you all know what this is about, that rumor that's going around. Well, I'm here to settle the issue once and for all.

"But here's something you don't know, I was the one who told Alex to start that rumor."

The students and teachers burst with questions and quickly quieted again.

"You see, I need some help kicking goblin ass, but if you all showed up, and Jim the monster hunting junior didn't. It would look really weird.

"Now, I don't have much of a choice here, there's no way I can get rid of the goblins without your help. So the thing about me being not human… My mother is human, and while my father is a total dick, he's human too."

"So… you're human?" one of the Blaise siblings asked.

Jim threw his arm out and pointed at Lisa. "No, that is incorrect. However, I was born human."

"So you're _not_ human?" Daunelle asks.

"That is correct!" He grinned and continued. "Look guys, I'm not gonna lie I look nothing like this. But if I showed myself immediately, it would really freak you guys out. There's really no easy way to go about this."

"So are you not gonna show us?" Ashley asked, looking rather disappointed.

"No, I will. But first, we're going to tell you what I look like. And something you should know, I'm half human. I'm half what I protect."

Claire took a few steps forward and started talking. "So… Jim's about seven and a half feet tall."

"Not an exaggeration," he said.

"He's blue," Maggie added.

"I'm sorry did she just say you're blue?" The math teacher blurted.

"What color is your hair?" A random kid yelled.

"I don't actually have hair," Jim said.

"But he's not bald," Amanda said.

"Then what is on your head?" Alex asked.

"Scruff," he shrugged.

"Jim has horns," Kyle said. "And his skin is stone."

"Basically guys," Jim said. Looking at his audience. "I'm half troll."

The auditorium didn't erupt as he thought it would, it was mostly silent in fact. They all stared at him like it was some ruse.

"Hey Jim," Claire whispered.

"Yeah."

"I don't think they believe you."

"Yeah, I know."

Maggie grinned like some sadist and asked. "Will you scare the shit out of them with your roar?"

Jim took a breath and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He turned back to the group. "Alright, I told you, if you don't believe me that's your choice." He pointed to his face. "I wear a totem mask every day, it makes me look like whatever, or whoever I want."

In a series of flashes he looked like each of the people standing up on the stage before going back to looking like human Jim.

'_Woah'_ was the main response.

"I'm going to take it off now, and you'll see me as I am. A seven and a half foot, blue troll with horns."

Jim reached up and pulled off the mask, again, the response wasn't the one he thought was warranted. Gasps sure, a few shrieks, a scream here and there. A _lot_ of profanity. But not the outburst of panic he expected.

However, and as expected, several students ran for the doors. And when they found them locked they turned to the front in a panic, looking for answers from the one they were running from.

"Guys, Jim isn't gonna hurt you," Claire stated.

"I've looked like this from day one. The only difference is now you can see it."

"Besides, we really need your help to kill all the goblins," Amanda said.

"If you don't want to fight the goblin's, we won't make you," Claire said.

"But if you don't help us, there's a better chance that more people will get hurt," Kyle said.

"If you help us, we'll be able to get rid of the goblin's for good!" Maggie grinned.

"If at all possible, I'd like to be able to keep this from the rest of the town. That's all I'm really asking _everyone _for. Anyone who is willing to help fight, come up here on stage, anyone who wants nothing to do with me and my team of trollhunters, move to the back. And if you just don't care, stay sitting."

There was a few people who shuffled in their seats, but everyone remained seated. Looking usure. As if his instructions were difficult to follow.

He gave a low growl and pulled the amulet out of his pocket, a flash of light and he was armor clad. "Guys!" He snarled. "I'm trying to help you, to protect this town from the goblins. I'm just asking for your help. I know this is insane and impossible to most of you but I'm here, standing in front of you as proof. Help me help you."

Ashley stood, giving a determined look and marched up to the stage. "Jim and Claire are the people who are nice to me! They deserve my help! They deserve your help too!"

Slowly, more people came forward. Till over half the student body was on the stage, and more were on the floor in front. Most of the teachers were with the student body. A large handful, including Drake, were in the back but none were left sitting.

Jim took a deep breath and smiled. "We'll meet in the cafeteria as soon as class get's out. Then we'll start teaching you basic fighting skills."

He turned to his own group and gave individual orders. "Amanda, keep the ones in the back here. Maggie, unlock the doors. Claire and I are going back to NTM to get things ready. Alex, Kyle, I'm trusting you to deal with the students and teachers who are probably going to start a petition to expel and jail me."

Maggie nodded and headed for the doors with the keys, Claire pulled off her bracelet and drew a portal for Amanda, who pulled her spear from her hair and stepped through the portal. Tossing it up watching it grow and created a shield to keep the others in. Alex and Kyle showing up a minute later while the rest of the students flowed back into the halls to class.

The poor teachers weren't going to get shit done, but whatever.

Jim and Claire nodded and jumped into another portal. Ending up in the weapons room in trollmarket. They started shoveling the weapons that would be able to be utilized by humans into a portal to the forest, not far from the entrance.

"That didn't go quite as I thought it would," Claire said.

Jim huffed and nodded. "Not one bit."

"The outturn was good though."

"Let's just hope one week is enough. Last time I scouted the nest there was a lot. For this to work we have to attack before they do, it's going to have to be in a few days."

"Jim, you're doing the best you can. And with such limited information, I'd say you're doing pretty well."

"I just showed the whole school what I look like!"

"Under your best judgement too."

Jim walked over and gave Claire a tight hug. "Thank you."

* * *

Review please!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! It's fantastic! Anyways, I wanted this to be longer but had to pickup a co-worker's shift so instead of writing, I spent 6 hours cleaning and dealing with people who want their food. I also didn't want to write a 15 person dialog scene to discus Jim's whole plan, and the fact that you don't know what's going on, makes it better! (I still don't know what's going to happen and I have to finish it in less than 24 hours.)

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and as always...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Training**

* * *

They were all freaked out and in awe at Claire's portals and the magic weapons. For the most part, the introduction to training went well. Jim gave a list of attributes and assigned those with specific skills to specific weapons type.

Actually teaching these high schoolers how to use them was another story.

Giving Amanda, Kyle and Alex lesson's was easy. Smaller numbers, one on one teaching, and the threat of never seeing daylight again on the line. They also were trying to not scare these kids off.

The cloud covered sky was getting dark, and Jim sat high viewing the group of some odd hundred students struggling to use the weapons provided. Maggie and Claire came to the base of the tree.

"Hey Jim… We need to talk," Claire said.

He'd been expecting this, waiting for it, actually. He jumped down next to the girls and nodded for them to begin.

"A lot of the kids are just messing around with the weapons," Maggie said. She sounded frustrated over the group she was _trying_ to teach.

"Other kids are either too afraid, or just aren't paying attention," Claire sighed.

Jim kept his face neutral, nodding. "Is there anyone actually trying?"

"A few. Max, Paige, Ashley, Daunelle is surprisingly good at this. A few other random side characters. Liv is trying her best, really determined."

Jim nodded again, moving to stand where everyone could see him and grabbing their attention. He stared at them for several minutes, simply observing.

"Who here, thinks this is a game? Raise your hand."

About 15-20 students raised their hands.

"Who here, is too scared to even touch these weapons, or fight?"

About 30 students.

"And who here, thinks me being a troll is still some joke? Some illabrate show?

Much to the human trollhunter's shock, almost a hundred the students raised their hands. Jim, however, had realized this when their reactions in the auditorium.

He wasn't sure whether to scare the shit out of them, demonstrate his ability, bring out Blinkey, Arg, or NotEnrique, or just do nothing. He just didn't know.

Jim sighed, plopped down and looked at the group with dead eyes. "If you all think this is a joke then I don't know what to do," he sighed. "There's a couple million goblins a few miles away. And as soon as they finish repairing the damages I did to their armies, they're going to march on Corbin. And if it gets to that point, my team isn't going to walk away without casualties. Amanda got stabbed last week for Daya's sake!"

The students' heads shot in Amanda's direction. She gave them a slow nod and lifted her sweater to show the massive scar left by the goblin's. Eyes wide, they returned their attention to Jim.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, leave now. I'm not wasting my time on fleshbags who don't care." Jim stodd and turned around, letting those who wanted to, leave.

He sighed and listened to several groups of kids drop the weapons and leave. Then turned around a few minutes later.

Taking a breath, he pushed the amulet to his chest and started directing the student's.

"Pick that sword up! Hold that like this… There you go. Claire, show her how to use that. Maggie! Get those wimps running! Alex, Kyle, start these guys with the rocks! Amanda, help the group with the staffs. Max, Paige, Ashley, Daunelle, Liv, and Kassie, you all are with me!"

That was on the first day. By day three, there were only about 60 student's left, but those 60 were doing really well. And Jim's chosen were all natural weapon users, agile, smart, and were definitely going to kick goblin ass.

"Alright everyone, you're doing awesome!" Jim said from on top of a boulder. "Head home, get some sleep, and meet under the bridge near the sewer entrance as soon as it starts to get dark tomorrow. I've spoken to the teachers, no school. Anyone who is helping me out get's extra credit in every class."

Everyone cheered and turned to leave.

Ashley, Daunelle, Kassie, Liv, Max, and Paige, were stopped by Jim.

"You guys can go home if you would like, but seeing as you're the best of the bunch… I'm personally inviting you into New Trollmarket."

"What? Really?" Ashley gasped.

"Alright, cool."

"With the trolls!?" Kassie and Live squeaked.

"Dude," Max said.

"Yes." Paige finished.

Jim smiled and nodded, turning to Claire. "Would you portal us in my love?"

Claire pulled off her bracelet and drew a portal. "Portal to the trollhunter's cave, last call."

Maggie was the first in, diving head first. Followed by the other three. Cautiously, the other six followed. Jim hugged Claire to his side and licked her cheek. "Well, this should work out just fine."

"It's going better than I thought it would, that's for sure."

Jim rolled his eyes and they walked through the portal. The six new humans gawking at the cave and it's amenities.

"Meatloaf for dinner!" Jim called.

Everyone who had been there before cheered.

"Why is meatloaf so exciting?" Kassie asked.

"Jim's a fantastic chef," Maggie said as she made herself at home on the couch. Sitting upside down on the couch.

"Alright, so Maggie and the three stooges…"

"Come on!"

"You're still calling us that?"

"We didn't expect you to be _not_ human!"

Jim laughed to himself. "You guys are going to be in charge while we're gone."

Maggie and the others nodded.

"Wait," Liv said. "Where are you going?"

"As soon as we kill all of the goblins, we're going back to Arcadia," Claire said.

"We haven't been home since May," Jim said as he was preparing the food. "My mom has flown out, but Claire's mom is a lot busier. We both really just miss home."

"Don't get us wrong," Claire said. "We're here, and here to stay…"

"But home is home," Maggie said.

"We get it," Amanda smiled.

"Everything here is so weird," Paige said.

"Did you see the giant crystal outside! Also we're like… a hundred stories up and I am _so glad_ we didn't have to walk up those stairs," Max grinned.

"You've got a sweet house," Dawn said.

"Why is there actual furniture and plumbing?" Kassie asked.

"You could ask literally almost anything, and I would have one answer that covers it all," Jim laughed.

"And that would be?" Paige said.

"Magic."

They took the answer, in this situation there wasn't much else they could do. As soon as the meal was finished the other six were introduced to Arg, Blinkey, and NotEnrique as members of Jim's pack.

Kassie was somehow still skeptical of magic. Daunelle was way to chill. Max seemed to know a bit too much about trolls. Paige was… taking in every microscopic detail of everything. Ashley and Live were just happy to be there.

Finally, Jim went over his full plan for the next day. Including every step, precaution, contingency, and misstep.

"I will never doubt one of your half baked nonsense plans ever again," Claire said.

"Claire," Jim said with a tilted head and a smile. "As the only sane _original _Trollhunter, you should always doubt my plans."

"What makes you not sane?"

Jim blinked. Then screwed up his face. "Did you even think about that question? I'm not human anymore. What kind of sane human turns themselves into a troll?"

Claire laughed, so did a few others. "Sorry, I didn't think about it. But just remember Jim. If you weren't sane, we'd all be dead." She gave a soft smile that shouldn't be accompanied by any phrase kin to the one she'd just spoken.

* * *

Review please, the motivation really helps me write, and I'm going to need it tomorrow. (I've still got like... three chapters to write.)


	40. Chapter 40

Here it is! You've been waiting 364 days for this. And The epilogue will be out exactly one year from the post date.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Battle For Corbin**

* * *

Claire had been working all day with Daunelle to fill random parts of the goblin caves with gasoline with her portals.

Maggie and the other three were preparing the battlefield for what was soon to come. Setting traps and placing things to help fight the goblin's in strategic places.

Jim's chosen were gathering the troops.

They met underneath the bridge, stepping out of the purple and gold portal like the warriors they were.

"Alright guys, we're going to head out, as soon as we're close, we're going to set off a chain reaction and all the goblin's are going to head our way. None get passed, if they do, count it. I'll need to know later," Jim said.

"If you stay focused and are quick on your feet, you should be able to come out of this with no more than a few scratches," Claire added.

Maggie continued. "If you're feeling overwhelmed, call for help and me, or any of us up here. The three stooges…"

"Hey!"

"...and Jim's student's will come help you out."

"Jim and Claire will be at the front doing their thing and thinning the majority of the goblins," Amanda said.

"Any questions?" Jim finished and paused. When no one spoke up he continued. "Good, let's move out."

Once they were about half a mile out they came to a stop and Jim grinned, pulling a box of matches out of his pocket. Claire conjured a portal, a small one, and they stood back.

With the box gripped in his hand, he lit the first one, then lit the rest of the box on fire, quickly throwing it in the portal. As soon as the flaming cardboard passed the portal's threshold, Claire snapped it shut.

In the near distance, an explosion rocked the city and the teenagers around it. Then a fiery mushroom cloud escaped the cave entrance.

Claire grinned and looked back at their troop of teenage warriors and yelled. "Let's run! We've got a front set up just ahead. Get ready, 'cus all hell's going to break loose."

With that, they charged.

Meeting the goblin's just as the slimy creatures reached the traps and they began the _Battle For Corbin_.

As planned, Jim and Claire were up front, thinning the attacks. Amanda had shields set up around several small groups who were using long distance weapons, or simply throwing stones hard enough to make the goblin's go splat.

Maggie, with her black escrima was sending blades like waves eradicating 10-20 goblins at a time. Dancing through the dangers like a well choreographed performance, there was no doubt that this was where she belonged.

The kids that were in sports that involve throwing things, were behind the shields. With the blunt weapon users behind them to guard their backs.

Alex and Kyle made quick work of their large section of ground. Kyle getting anything close to Alex, and Alex throwing blades out faster than NotEnrique eating sweaty argile gym socks.

"You know," Claire said. Smiling and panting. "I don't think trollhunting was your true calling."

Jim's face crinkled in a confused way. "What do you mean?" He asked as he slashed and fought the seemingly endless attack of goblins.

"Look at them," she smiled. "Maggie looks like she was born on a battlefield. Amanda is a natural support out here, and a fantastic strategist. Alex and Kyle make a _literal_ killer team. And the other six, they've been learning for barely four days, and they look like pros."

Jim glanced over the new addition to the trollhunters, and then at his newest six students.

Daunelle, though looking like he was chilling, was moving through the goblin's like it was nothing.

Max and Paige were also a fantastic team, moving as one and killing just as many together as Maggie was alone.

Kassie, nothing but brute strength with a smaller than Toby's hammar, with a longer handle, was demolishing goblin's with such vulgarity they stopped nearing her.

Liv was a natural with a long sword. And Ashley… Jim wasn't sure where she found it. It was a staff, that broke into escrima. She was fantastic with both. And switching in a seconds notice for what the situation called for.

Jim smiled, He truly believed that trollhunting was his true calling. Though he knew his _destiny,_ as merlin called it, couldn't simply end with Gunmar and Morganna. It didn't end with taking the trolls to Trollmarket. It didn't end with him and Claire alone and bored for the rest of their lives.

He was a natural on the battlefield, but he was also a natural at teaching how to fight and survive. He blamed Draal, and Blinkey, Vendal's wise words to him, Strickler and his classroom and unorthodox methods. He blamed the darklands, and all the people and experiences he'd had since picking up the amulet.

He smiled at Claire and continued fighting.

As soon as the oncoming goblin's started slowing, The two joined the rest of the crew.

Long after dark, when the last goblin there was killed everyone slumped down, panting for breath. The soft green glow of Amanda's shields, the dark, intense blue of Maggie's escrima, Claire's staff, Jim's armor, all being used as the guiding light for the group.

The collective stench of several hundred thousand goblin's lingered in the air with their dissolving gooey corpses. And the veterans making sure everyone was alright.

After collecting the approximate number of escaped goblin's Jim took off, following his nose.

He found a few at Werber's house, the police station, (he was going to hurt Skinner when he got back). Scattered around town scavenging. Over the next several hours he killed every goblin he could find, and didn't stop till he couldn't smell any more. Running a perimeter around the city a few times just to be safe before heading back to where he'd left the group.

They were gone, and he followed the scent back under the bridge. Everyone was sitting down, resting, glow crystals scattered around so lighting wasn't a problem. Maggie through Max, all ten of them, minus Ashley, were sitting and talking together, discussing the fight. Their behavior was almost troll like in this manor.

A portal opened and Claire and Ashley stepped out, Ashley holding a large stack of pizzas.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" Ashley yelled with a smile. Everyone flocked around her thanking her. Once everyone had pizza, they were already recounting their stories. Everyone was laughing and talking with each other. The cliques didn't seem to exist.

Jim walked over to Claire and smiled. "You ready to head out? I've got our backpacks with our clothes in them in the cave, we can grab them and go."

She shook her head. "Later, this…" she looked over the group. "This isn't something you see everyday. Band kids with Jocks, theater with nerds, I mean look right there." He grinned wide and pointed to a group surrounding Ashley.

With her staff/escrima, she was near as graceful as Maggie, though she had far more wounds than anyone.

"She's talking, making friends! This can be our home too Jim."

The troll took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Claire, hugging her tight. "Alright, we'll leave later."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and flicked her cheek. They then joined the others and contributed their own stories.

After a while, one by one, kids came up to Claire. Requesting a portal home.

Soon it was just the 12 of them. And Maggie called a sleepover at her house, and they were all ditching school the next day.

Jim and Claire took them home and told Maggie to explain where they were when Skinner got back and to punch him for going awol, also to call them. They returned to the cave, told Blinkey where they were going. With their bags on their backs, they laced their fingers and walked through the portal.


	41. Chapter 41- bonus

No, guys, I didn't forget about Justin.

Chapter 41: Bonus

* * *

Justin wasn't sure why, or what the explosion was, but he knew Jim caused it. He avoided the assembly, and blocked out all the rumors and chatter, so he really had no clue what was going on. He was going to get as far away from it as possible.

"MoooooOOM!" He said as his house and everything in boxes around him shook.

He ran out of his room and into his mom.

"Mom, can we _please _move early."

"Justin, the new semester isn't till January. Don't you want to stay here for just a little longer?"

"No! The sooner the better!" He said.

"What was that shaking?" She asked.

"Uh… probably an earthquake. But seriously. Everything is already packed, can't we just leave?"

His mom smiled down at him. "I'll call the moving truck and see if they can come sooner. Alright?"

He let out a breath of air and smiled. "Thanks."

She ruffled his hair and spoke as she walked down the hall. "I'm so proud of you, working so hard to get into a special private school."

Justin smiled, but inwardly winced, he whispered to himself on his way back to his room.

"The sooner I'm out of this town, the better. And if it takes a prestigious school to leave, then so be it."


	42. Chapter 42

Y'all excited for this? Because this was a lot of fun to write. It's been quite a year. For Jim and his crew, and for me. Thanks to everyone who stuck around.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

**Chapter 42: Epilogue**

* * *

Corbin changed, a lot.

After graduation, one of the student's 'found' a gem larger and more precious than the hope diamond. He sold it for an obscene amount of money and opened a school for 'Mythology and Battle Arts'.

For anyone who wanted to learn they could attend. And anyone who wanted to learn a little more… well.

…

Jim, in human guise, finished with the intermediate class for self defence, sending them home for the day. "Alright, you keep practicing those moves and I'll see you next week. Got it?"

The middle school age kids nodded and goofed off as they headed out the door. Two of them staying behind.

"Alright you two," Claire said. Stepping out of the back room door. "You ready for your first day of _real _training?"

The boy, Cody, and the girl, Dex. Both nodded vigorously. Ages 15 and 13, they showed the most promise for new students. Both agile and sharp minded, with natural skill for fighting.

They followed Jim and Claire into the back room, through another, and down a tunnel lit by glow stones. As they came out, they entered a massive, empty room. The sleek stone walls covered in murals and frames.

Inside was a girl with long, sharp black hair, and piercing green eyes. Jim walked up to her and introduced the kids.

"Cody, Dex, this is Maggie. She's going to be your trainer for the most part."

Maggie smiled and looked at the two. "You know, you two must be really special if you got invited in at such a young age. I look forward to teaching you."

Dex smiled. "I look forward to learning."

Jim nodded and walked to another door way into his personal classroom. He had three students waiting. Two girls, and one boy, Jim walked over to the wall and removed his mask, placing it on the hook.

"How was Amanda's class?"

"Really interesting," Zach smiled. "Did you really start fighting trolls when you were 15?"

Jim nodded. "You already that far? She shouldn't be teaching anything about me for another few months."

Zoe sighed. "He reads through the material like there's not tomorrow."

"Can't blame him," D.J. said. "It's really cool stuff."

Zoe nodded in defeat. "So, what are we learning today teach?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you guys decide. Since you're doing so well."

"OH! Can we practice with _our_ weapons?" Zoe asked.

Jim raised a brow. "_Your_ weapons? The magic weapons? The ones that reflect your talents and skills made by my wife, Claire weapons? The weapons you're not supposed to know about?"

The three nodded. "Yeah, those ones," D.J. said.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, his ears twitching. "Zoe, your brother has a loud mouth. Tell him to shut it would you?"

"Daunelle does what he wants, Teach, you know that," she smiled.

The troll smiled and nodded. "He does. Do you know how his recruiting is going?"

"Really well, him and Livia are doing really well at finding out who both want to be involved in all of this, and those who are good for it. Then… discreetly leaving your Hogwarts recruitment letter. 'Your a troll, Harry.'"

The three of them laughed.

"They are not Hogwarts letters…" Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, I'll let you practice with your weapons. You know those are like… my gift to you for when you finish your training though, right?"

"Oh yeah," Zach said. "We definitely know."

Jim left to retrieve the weapons, on his way he passed two faces. "Max, Paige! What are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you two in months!"

The couple smiled. "We just stopped by to give you the addresses of some candidates we thought would be good for your school, since we've been helping out in Europe with Ashley and Kassie. And you know, a few other of your graduated student's. Getting the eastern trolls back to a civilized state isn't as easy as you think."

Jim scoffed. "That's why you're there. I've seen it myself, trust me. Thanks, though, and it's good to see you again."

He continued to the armory and stopped when he saw Alex and Kyle. "Jim, hey, are you coming to Arcadia with us to help teach in the California branch next month?"

"I'd like to, but I can't unless Chaos class comes too."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You get so attached to your kids, Jim. They're grown adults! Stop doting on them!"

"They're like… nineteen, they've barely tasted adulthood," he laughed.

"And you live in fantasy land, you and Claire… you've been living it for the past 8-9 years," Alex said.

"Hey, I can't help it if my life is perfect," he grinned.

"Yeah, because killing monsters and having yours and your mate's life on the line constantly…"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Yeah, we know." Kyle said.

"OH! Maggie's in charge of Mischief Class right now, right?" Alex asked. "I wanted to talk with her."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I just dropped off two kids to her class. I had them skip Trouble Class, I think they'll surpass the older people in Mischief and be in my Chaos as soon as the three I have now leave."

"Really?"

Jim nodded. "I'm a bit scared to see how Dex and Maggie interact though. The girl is a lot like Maggs."

Kyle sucked in a sharp breath. "I don't think I can handle another Maggie."

"Yeah, well. Cody keeps her in check. Anyways, I've got to get back to my class."

Jim grabbed the three weapons and headed back to the Chaos classroom. He'd named them that mostly as a joke, but figured that the more they knew, the more of a mess they could cause. That and the classes him and the others taught as a front were labeled normally, and when the underground classes were too, things got confusing.

He entered and found Claire chatting with the class. He handed out their weapons and they all gawked at them.

"Claire, did you really make these?"

She nodded. "I design them, Jim forges them, then I do my magic to them, giving them the unique abilities and powers suited to each of you based off of what Jim tells me," she said with a smile. "Excuse Jim and I for a minute to talk. Don't mess around with those till he shows you how to use them, 'kay?"

"What is it babe?" Jim asked.

"Werber wants to meet us for lunch tomorrow, then for you to talk to some of his classes about joining our school. Skinner needs you to do a week boot camp for the new troops under the front, he thinks it would do your Chaos kids good to fight some noobs. Then Mrs Read would like you to come by and get some scones because you haven't stopped by in a month."

Claire smiled up at Jim, her hair now even shorter in a pixie cut, with a silky grey headband.

Jim took in a breath. "Hmmm… If Skinner wants I can do the class after hours, train them like I did Maggie. Then they'll be physically ready for anything they face when it comes to police work. Tell Werber Wednesday, and I can do his third and fourth period classes."

"And Mrs. Read?"

"Mrs Read will get a few visitors later, you and I and the kids will go after class."

"Chaos class are not our kids Jim."

"You're right, they're not, but I like them a lot. So they can be my kids. If you don't want in on that then that's your loss," he taunted. Booping her nose then flicking her cheek.

"Maybe some of our own in the future?" Claire asked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just…"

"You're doing what you love, you're good at it, our life is practically perfect, and you don't want to mess it up." She sated.

"I didn't know you could read minds," he mocked.

"I can't, I just know you so well it's like I can," she glanced to the side at the students. "Now get back to class, because they really want to play with their new toys. I'll meet you in the lobby after class, m'kay?"

"Alright," Jim said. "See you then… Alright who wants to learn how to use their one of a kind magic weapon?"

The three young adults lined up quickly, and one by one Jim showed them how to use them. He spent the rest of class sparing with them and helping them use the weapon to its fullest potential.

When they were done, Jim slipped the mask back on and they headed through the tunnel and to the lobby of the 'Battle Arts' classrooms and found Claire with a few other people.

Maggie and Amanda, Alex, Kyle, and Justin.

"Hey man," Jim said. Giving the younger a bro hug. "How's the classes going?"

The young man scoffed. "Teaching wasn't my plan in life, but you pay so well it was hard to say no. Plus all of the student's are really into it, it's a lot of fun to teach mythology. There's a few I think would do good for the underground portion of the school."

"That's great, send me a list."

"To think you were able to hide from Jim for three years," Maggie said.

Justin laughed. "I honestly thought I was a dead man when the rumors about Jim's lack of humanity started going around. I had convinced my mom to move to a different state after I got into that private school. I was trying to get as far away from Jim and his threats as I could."

"Really?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, I about peed myself when I got the letter," he said.

The group laughed and headed out the door, picking up a few other students as they went. Heading to the bakery. Laughing and talking about old times.

Corbin wasn't as small as it used to be, people came from all around to learn battle arts, or mythology from Jim's school, and because of that the town had to accommodate more people coming and living. The population stayed at a steady flux of about 15 hundred people.

…

The small, graduation class of 2019 wouldn't tell you the whole story, but they'd definitely tell you all sorts of wacky stories about Jim Lake. Or the strange creatures that appeared then disappeared in the space of six months. The explainable explosion. And the odd stories about the bridge near the sewers.

Some of them would smile and tell you that you'd never believe them, some would claim nothing happened, but if you asked the right person. They'd tell you, the story of how Jim Lake Jr came to Corbin, turned it on it's head, and left it changed in a way no one thought possible

If you actually asked Jim. He'd probably laugh and say something like this.

"I came here because I had to. I fought for these people because they matter. And I started teaching because I wanted to make a difference in a way that no one else could. After all, what better way to change the world then through battle arts, strategy, and a history no one knows?"

~ END


	43. Update

Hey everyone, this is just an update.

First for anyone who follows me, my username has been changed to **LetTheChaosEnsue**.

Also for anyone who follows me, I'll be out for a while. I'm working on a new Trollhunters fic and I want to finish it before it's published that way there's no wait time for you guys and I'll edit the chapters and post them weekly like I did while I had several pre-written chapters for Corbin City Chaos.

_**For Readers Of Corbin City Chaos:**_

I plan on doing several one shots in the future. If you'd like anything specific, review with your idea or PM me.

I want to thank everyone who read from the beginning, and those who started following later on. All of your kind words encouraged me to write, and helped me through my days. I hope you guys have an awesome day as well and...

**Embrace The Chaos!**

_Chaos__ out! See'ya._


End file.
